Heartbreak Home
by Sede2113
Summary: COMPLETE Ginny has it all engaged, her own school for young magical children & completely content. But then Harry comes back into her life, after years of being away playing prof. Quidditch. Will romance spark again, despite all obstacles? RHr, will be H
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer – I own absolutely nothing except my oc's. It's all thanks to JK though – bless her heart. **

**Sequel to "What About Me"**

**It's finally here ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls… I will warn you here and now however, that this fic will be a sad one. I was moved several times to tears while planning some of the later chapters. I suggest that those who have not read "What About Me"  to do so otherwise you will get confused by a few things. It won't take you long though. Just bear in mind that "What About Me" was really my first fic and the first 11 chapters are slightly juvenile. But from then on it's better.  Here's a longer summary for y'all however:**

**::This is mostly a "setting the story" chapter, telling you what's happened since Hogwarts and an idea of what is to happen. Not much happens in it::    Everyone please take a moment to thank my amazing, astonishing and astounding BETA's: Nesserz and luvhp224. Thanks so much you two!**

**Just some things for you to know:**

**- Ginny's school is a kindergarten for wizarding children. Instead of teaching them to read and write though, she works on trying to get their magical abilities from accidentally coming through. (Eg making dishes fly)**

**- I will update as soon as I can - Which should be once every week and a half.**

**- People who flame should be prepared to get an angry reply in the a/n of the next chapter. **

**- I am not above begging for reviews**

**- I have a temper, as much as I am ashamed to admit it. So sorry if I snap at you and tell me if it was too harsh.**

            ~*~*~*~*~*

_Searching for a fairytale  
  
_

_Hiding in a world  
  
_

_Where life was simple all the time_****

**Amy Grant - Fairytale**

~*~*~*~*~*

**Ch 1 – Beginnings**

"Sally-Ann stoled my chocwate fwog Miss Weasley!" an outraged little girl cried to her favourite adult, her face streaked with tears.

"Why would she do that Pia?" Ginny Weasley asked gently, crouching down and holding the girl's shoulders.

"Because. . . because she's weally mean?" Pia asked uncertainly, darting a guilty look at the floor.

"No, you know that's not the reason, honey." Ginny sad, looking at the little girl seriously in the eyes.

"Oh . . . then because she's a bit mean?" Pia tried.

"_Pia…_" Miss Weasley said softly.

"Okay fine den! It was. . . it was 'cause I stoled her Pumpkin Pasty!" Pia let out guiltily.

"That's right honey. So do you think that Sally-Ann had a right to take your Chocolate Frog?" 

"Yesss," Pia said defeatedly, though casting a glower at a blonde girl happily licking the object in question.

"Good girl. Now, if you don't tell anyone else, I think I just may have a treat for you." Ginny said with a loving smile as she stood up and walked over to her desk. Pia Wood was Oliver and Katie's daughter and was one of Ginny's favourites. 

Ginny reached into her drawer and discreetly pulled out a two red jelly babies. Children's eyes, she had found out a while ago, were able to see the littlest things.  She opened Pia's tiny hand with her fingers and put the jelly babies inside it.

"Miss what are dose?" Pia asked, studying the jelly babies with interest.

"Those Pia, are one of the best Muggle lollies ever invented." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh. . . what does it do?" Pia asked, holding the sweet as if she expected it leap up in the air.

"Well, you eat it." Ginny said slowly.

"Oh okay. Thank you very much Miss Weasley, you're my favouriteist grown-up ever!" Pia hugged her teacher's middle before going to sit next to the now forgiven Sally-Ann. Ginny watched as Pia shyly offered one of them to Sally-Ann.

Ginny chuckled to herself, thinking about how much she adored children. When she and Harry Potter had broken up a few weeks after her graduation she had been completely lost and with no idea of what to do next. She had always thought they would end up together, never considering the possibility of a break-up after Hogwarts. Now, after the break-up, she had never really looked back after starting her own school.

However, immediately following the break-up, Ginny had gone back to the Borrow feeling really down and depressed. Her family had spent ages trying to cheer her up but nothing seemed to work. One day one of her mother's friends had frantically Flooed to the Burrow because she had to go out unexpectedly and didn't know what to do with her five-year-old son, so Ginny had offered to help out and mind him for a few hours.

When she had arrived back at the Borrow afterwards for dinner, her whole family was sitting around the table and completely surprised to see a huge grin on her face after weeks of moping about sullenly. The Weasley's had been depressed because Ginny was everyone's sunshine. When she was happy, they were ecstatic. When she was sad, they cried with her.

Ginny had changed since Graduation. She was no longer crazy, no longer the rebellious teenager that she had been. Living a real life in which she had to work for a living had changed that. She now preferred quiet evenings to the parties she had adored after graduating from Hogwarts. Besides, parents wouldn't think much of sending their children to a kindergarten where the Headmistress was a party queen. 

The day that she had decided to start a school for young magic children had seemed so long ago now. "What's the ear-to-ear grin for?" Bill had asked her, eyebrows raised, when she had arrived home ecstatic. 

"I'm opening a school!" Ginny exclaimed before running into her room to plan. She had heard neither her mother drop the plates she had been carrying, no did she hear George rudely comment on the sanity of the poor children who would attend her school. However, once her family had gotten over their shock, they had supported her through thick and thin. They had also devoted much of their time finding children and spreading Ginny and her school's name around. 

She had found the perfect place for her school while shopping in Muggle London one day and had immediately bought it. She had set up Muggle-repelling charms all around the school and had made it look like a run-down, closed shoe store to Muggles. She had called it _Enfantes, _after something Louise had said to her in French once. In the very beginning, there had been few children enrolled and she had questioned her apparently brilliant idea. However, more and more parents had slowly begun enrolling their children. Soon Ginny had had to hire additional teachers to help her with the forty or so kids each day.  

Ginny was now one of the most prosperous young women in England, managing her own business and income. She now owned a small cottage only a few miles away from _Enfantes. _With a touch of sadness, Ginny realised that the cottage wouldn't be hers much longer as she was about to be married. Soon she would be in a large but beautiful mansion with her future husband.

Ginny smiled as she thought of her fiancé. She had met him one morning two years ago on the way to work. She had been in a very bad mood and very late. She had been walking quickly with her head down across the road when someone had come _very_ close to running her over in their car. Ginny had banged her fist on the hood of the car and yelled into the tinted window. It was one of the few times she had shown her temper in years. A very handsome young man, with kind hazel eyes and a gentle smile had stepped out with a stricken expression on his face. Ginny had stopped yelling suddenly when she had caught sight of him and gave him a smile. Amusement adorning his attractive features, the man had offered her a lift. She had accepted graciously, asking him to take her to _Enfantes._

"Even though it's a Sunday?" he had said with a grin. Ginny had smacked her forehead gave him her best I'm-truly-a-blonde-on-the-inside smile and he had instantly invited her to lunch. His name was Jason Banton and he was the successful Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. They had hit it off immediately and after two years of dating, he had popped the question, with Ginny gladly accepting. 

Surprisingly her brothers had been fine with the match, although she could see that behind the smiles they would have preferred Harry. But that was Harry Potter, _anyone_ would prefer him. Ginny glanced at her favourite picture on her desk. It was on the second last day of school and they were all sitting by the lake, as were Louise and Luna and Neville. 

Hermione was wrapped in Ron's arms as they were standing up in the photo, waving at the camera and smiling lovingly at each other. Luna had been in the process of talking to Neville but he had lost his balance and fallen into the lake, to everyone's extreme amusement. Harry and she were lying down on the grass, Ginny lying in the curve of Harry's neck with their hands locked together as they looked up at the sky. She remembered that moment clearly, they had been building castles in the air. Harry had wanted to them to move in together and she had agreed, saying that they should find a flat in Diagon Alley. She had not said that she wanted to get married more, not straight away of course, but not too late. Ginny sighed; they had broken up a year later. Louise was kind of sitting in the back round of the photo, smiling sadly and mysteriously at them. 

Or she may even just simply miss the person who she felt comfortable with all the time.

Ginny travelled her eyes along to the next photo, the one of her and Jason. He had just bought her this truly horrendous hat and was trying to force it on her and she was avoiding him while giggling madly. It had been taken in the backyard of the Burrow on her birthday where she had introduced Jason to her family. The Weasley's had liked him of course, Jason was such a nice, funny, down-to-earth person that you couldn't help but like him. Like her brothers though, Ginny knew that her parents would have chosen Harry. The two men were completely different to each other. Jason, being a top Ministry official, never did anything crazy or did anything too unexpected, apart from ordering her 200 roses for Valentine's Day. Harry, on the other hand, had never been ashamed to run out in the snow and scream and yell, or just stand outside in the rain. 

But it didn't matter if Jason wasn't Harry, because he totally adored her and loved to spoil her. But it _was_ annoying that their names were constantly appearing in the paper. It was actually quite amusing to read that a "close friend" of hers had said she was pregnant with another man's child. She would love to know who the "close friend" was. 

Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts quickly as one of her students came up to her, asking jealously why Pia and Sally-Ann had gotten a "special tweat".

            ~*~

Ginny was packing up her things to go home as her last child had just gone home, with much kicking and screaming she might add. Tommy Peterson was the insolent, headstrong son of Mark and Olivia Peterson. Both parents were in high places at the Ministry and Ginny could see they indulged their son way too much.

Ginny picked up her bag and walked over to the door, looking around lovingly at her surroundings. Without this school she would have nothing, would _be_ nothing. She waved her wand at the door to lock it as she closed it behind her, stepping out into the warm late afternoon sun.  She ignored the whispers of "Look, Jason Banton's fiancé!' and "I know her from somewhere. . ." as she strode into a coffee shop. 

"Flat white, please." she said. She could easily make one of her own but Hermione had gotten her hooked on the milky coffee. Whenever she went over to Hermione and Ron's house, Hermione would be sipping the coffee that she especially walked down to the shop to get. Ginny smiled at the thought at the thought of her brother and his girlfriend. Ron and Hermione lived in a nice roomy flat about a twenty minute walk away from Ginny, and Ginny was always dropping by to talk with Hermione. Mrs Weasley was forever hinting at Ron how much she disapproved of the two living together because it was "improper". It was amazing to see how much the couple were in love with each other; they were just made to be together and everyone wished Ron would stop being so thick and just pop the question.

"Ginny?" a voice asked from behind her, taking her out of her own thoughts.

Ginny whirled around to see a stunning, dark haired woman flashing a false, calculating smile at her. 

"Uh, yes?" Ginny asked, not knowing who the woman was.

"It's Bree." The brunette simpered, "Bree Warren."

Ginny's head spun; she knew that name. She wished she didn't, but she did. How could she forget the bitch that had tried to take Harry away from her? The person who had made her life miserable until sixth year, and then tried to the rest of the time? _Just ignore her,_ Ginny thought, but as usual her mouth disobeyed her brain. 

"Hi." Ginny said coldly.

"Now Ginny darling, don't be like that. We both know we did things that we're ashamed of now but I think we should it put it all behind us." Bree said winningly, awarding Ginny with another toothy grin.

_We_? Ginny thought angrily, _it was all her_! But she couldn't be bothered to argue though, so she nodded and forced a smile onto her face.

"So I hear you've started a little school. Honestly, I don't know how you survive with all of those little brats!" Bree trilled. It was amazing how she could make Ginny's famous and well-paying job sound so degrading.

"I'd imagine the 'little brats' wouldn't survive you, either." Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, I was asking what you were doing now." Ginny covered sweetly.

"Oh, I'm a reporter for the _Which Witch_." Bree laughed beautifully, her many bracelets jingling. "Mostly front page articles, you know." Bree added casually, but Ginny could hear the obvious bragging in the brunette's indifferent tone. 

Ginny hid a small snicker. The _Which Witch _was the centre for untrue rumours and gossip. Ginny guessed that most had been formulated by Bree herself. The paper had a bad reputation yet females everywhere and the occasional male could be seen reading it. Most of these people heartily believed the ridiculous things the paper came up with each week. 

"But, I also hear that you're flirting with a certain high-up Ministry official. Jason Banton to be exact!" Bree said as if they were good friends exchanging juicy gossip. 

"We're engaged," Ginny replied shortly, sick of talking to her.

"Well I think we should do lunch sometime darling. Call me; I'd _love_ to chat about how you bagged Jason. And, of course, about that awful break-up with Harry!" Bree simpered.

_That bitch_! Ginny thought angrily. Bree knew all there was to know about their break-up, half with wizarding world did! 

"Bye." Ginny said stonily as she walked out of the coffee shop after throwing some money on the counter.

"Ciao!" Bree smiled and waved at the redhead's retreating back.

Feeling much better out of Bree Warren's presence, Ginny walked into her street and smiled, she usually Apparated home and to the school but sometimes she loved to walk home in the afternoons. She waved to her next door neighbour Mrs Figg who was out in her garden. The old witch had moved into London after Harry had come of age, seeing as there was no need for her back in Little Whinging. It had been merely coincidence that Mrs Figg's new house was right next to where Ginny had just moved to. Mrs Figg waved back with a sweet smile on her face, holding one of her numerous cats. She had insisted on bringing all 6 of them with her.

Ginny walked up the path to her home, feeling a rush of love for her simple white-washed cottage. It had a huge unruly front garden and a tiny pond filled with fish and where birds occasionally took baths.

Reaching her front door. She opened it only to almost step on a brilliant red rose lying at her feet. She laughed and picked it up and breathed in its fresh scent. Noticing another rose she went to pick it up with an amused smile.  She then noticed the trail of roses leading to her bedroom and followed them, picking them up as she went along. 

On her bed was a huge pile of white roses, with a single red rose on top of them which had a note attached to the stem. Laughing softly, she picked up the rose and read the note.

_To my red rose,_

_Thinking of you and can't wait to see you tomorrow night._

_Love, Jason._

Ginny shook her head; he was so hopelessly romantic sometimes. Maybe that was what she loved about him. He had been talking about the Ministry party tomorrow night he was taking her to. It was in honour of some Quidditch team and to welcome them to England for the big match coming up.. Everyone had been making a big fuss about it for weeks, but Ginny didn't know why. It's wasn't like anyone super-famous was coming.

All of a sudden a pecking at her window startled her and she quickly walked over and opened the window to let in her owl, Lou. Harry had given it to her for her 17th birthday because it had been one of Hedwig's offspring. Hedwig had mated with one of the school owls and all of the other babies had been a chocolaty brown but the only snow-white one had automatically been Ginny's. She had named him Lou, as a tribute to her first best friend.

"What do you have for me?" she asked the bird conversationally, filling up his water bowl and starting on the stack of letters he had brought her.

_Gin,_

_Are you going to the Ministry party tomorrow night? Just write back a reply of yes or no._

_Ron_

_Hm__, since when does he care about Ministry parties_? She thought to herself as she read the second letter.

_Ginny,_

_Are you going to the welcoming party tomorrow night with Jason? If you are, let us know. Floo over to the Burrow tonight, we haven't seen you in ages anyway._

_Love, Mum.___

Just what was so damned special about this party anyway? She had been to loads of them with Jason before!

Just then another owl zoomed into the room and dropped a white envelope onto the bed before flying back out again. Ginny pulled on her hair and went to read it.

_Hey Ginny, it's Hermione. I was just curious as to whether you were going to the Ministry party tomorrow night. I'll see you there if you are, I'm sure you'll get a shock if you come. _

"Hmm…" Ginny mused, lying on her bed. Just what did everyone know that she didn't? 

She looked at her bedside clock; everyone should be at the Burrow right now. She got up and reached for some Floo powder, noticing she had taken the last of it. 

The Weasley's had some explaining to do.

**[If you don't recognise Louise and Bree, it's because they were important in What About Me, as will they be in Heartbreak Home. So please read What About Me.]**

C


	2. We Were

**Ch 2 –  We Were**

**Chapter Dedication: Tap Dancing Window – for being the first to review this fic =D**

**Note to Lizzie Weasley: (if you're reading this). Forget what I said about you not liking this fic because it goes against your no-sex-before-marriage beliefs. It doesn't – so you can read it if you want to. =D**

**[Wow - Never expected such an immediate reaction to me posting ****Ch.**** 1. Made me realise just how many people were waiting for my lazy self to start posting. A great deal of you asked how Harry and Ginny broke up and I regret to say I can't tell you – just yet. The main part of the answer to that question is in ****Ch.**** 5, so you will have to wait till then =D. Oh and the party so many of you enquired about isn't until ****Ch.**** 5 either. *grins wickedly* Also thanks to my brilliant, bold and beautiful BETA's: Nesserz and Luvhp224. Can't do it without you two.]**

Ginny stumbled into an empty kitchen at the Burrow, wiping soot off her clothes. She really wasn't that fond of Apparating, and although Flooing wasn't much better, it was better than having to deal with the mental image that popped up at the very thought of Apparating. She had only done it three times, once for her Apparating licence, once for practice and another time because her mother made her. 

"Hello?" she called loudly, walking over to the large clock that hung on the wall. Although all of the Weasley children had moved out of the Burrow, their clock hands still remained. If they were at work, the hands pointed to work; if they were in mortal peril, the hands pointed to mortal peril. However the clock would only say that the children were home if they were actually at the Burrow. If they were in their own homes, the clock would resolutely point to travelling. Mrs Weasley would nod and smile when this occurred, giving the clock a fond look.

New hands had been added on the clock that read 'Angelina', 'Fleur', and 'Penelope' each of whom had married Fred, Bill and Percy. The clock now considered the three women as family. Also on the clock was Hermione, who had been added on as soon as she came of age at seventeen. Hermione was now the Hogwarts librarian and though she was not as feared as Madam Pince, she was very protective when it came to the books. Ginny smiled as she thought of Jason's name soon being on the clock. 

One other name was on the clock.  The name and picture had been pointing to 'traveling' for the past six years. It was a person who no one had seen during those six years. A person who happened to be called Harry Potter. It was odd how the clock had said that Harry was 'home' only when he was at the Burrow; probably because in most ways he was. Mrs Weasley's hand was at the moment pointing to 'home' but everyone else's was either 'traveling' or at work. 

Ginny looked around fondly, taking in all the familiar things that filled the room. The Burrow would always truly be her home. She turned to the sink and used her wand to magically clean up the dirty dishes that lay in it. 

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" came Molly Weasley's surprised voice.

"Hi Mum." Ginny said, giving her mother a hug. She noticed, with some shock, at just how old her mother was looking. Her always brilliant red hair was losing some of its glow and there was a great deal of grey strands that she hadn't been quite able to hide. 

"Hello darling," Mrs Weasley replied with an unseen smile. "I was going to Floo you and ask you to come over anyway. We're having a huge family dinner with everyone." She said, her eyes gleaming but her voice revealing exhaustion. "And I mean _everyone._ She began ticking the names off on her hand. "Your father, Percy, Penelope, Nathaniel-"

"Nathaniel?" Ginny interrupted suddenly.

"Yes, as well as Sabine." Mrs Weasley answered as her daughter grimaced, Nathaniel, at the age of five was the splitting image of Percy, his father. Sabine was the spoilt yet sweet daughter of Fleur and Bill. 

Mrs Weasley continued. "Bill, Fleur, George, Charlie, Fred, Ron, Hermione, Angelina and. . . you."

"I actually came by because I was . . . _curious_ as to why the party tomorrow is such a big deal for me to be going to." Ginny said with slight interest as she turned to clean the floor.

Mrs Weasley dropped the spoon she was holding and nervously wiped her hands on her dress.

"Whatever do you mean by it being a big deal? I was just curious as to whether or not you were going." Mrs Weasley said quickly.

"You, Ron _and_ Hermione?" Ginny asked as she wiped the table.

"They wrote to you too?" Mrs Weasley asked, looking even more anxious. Ginny nodded her head slowly, waiting for an answer, but none came.

"Speaking of Ron and Hermione – where are they? And everyone else for that matter." Ginny asked inquisitively, seeing that the current topic was making her mother uncomfortable.

"They're visiting. . . an old friend of the family." Mrs Weasley said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Who?" asked Ginny interestedly; opening one of the cooking pots to see what was for dinner. 

"Oh. . . just an old friend."

"Hm," Ginny said absently, dipping her finger into the sauce as her mother slapped her hand away. "Have you heard everyone going on about that Quidditch team that has come to visit? I think they arrived today. I'm really sick to death of it being mentioned on the front page of the paper every day. It's not like anyone important is on the team."

Mrs Weasley gave her daughter a strange look when she said this.

"I suspect the Quidditch team will be there tomorrow night." was the only thing she said though.

"Oh yes, that silly party. I'm sick of them." Ginny groaned.

"Well, your fiancé _is_ the Head of Department isn't he?" Mrs Weasley asked with a tired smile as she patted her daughter's head. "You should get used to them."

"Mum, you're looking too tired." Ginny said, forgetting about what her mother had just said. She took her mother's hand and looked her in the eye. Mrs. Weasley turned away, avoiding Ginny's gaze.

"It suits me to be busy."

"It doesn't suit me to see you looking so worn out however." Ginny retorted with worried fondness, still holding her mother's hand. Mrs. Weasley flapped her hand wearily, turning away. She was spared any further inquisitions however, when Ron and Hermione suddenly Apparated. 

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, giving the redhead a hug. Ginny grinned and hugged her back, giving a wave at her brother. 

"So who were you visiting just now?" she asked.

Hermione and Ron fell silent and after a quick look at Mrs Weasley, Ron said,

"Just someone from the Ministry." 

"I thought it was an old friend?" Ginny asked, looking at her mother quizzically.

"Oh. . . uh he was, he is. . . a friend. But he works at the Ministry." Ron said quickly.

"Oh." Said Ginny, giving up. "So where is everyone else? Coming?" she asked, moving on.  

"Any minute now they should be here." Hermione said, sitting on one of the chairs. Both she and Ron had odd looks on their faces, causing Ginny to wonder at the mysterious person they had been visiting.

"I'm going up to see my old room." Ginny suddenly announced, getting up and walking over to the stairs.

"Don't take too long dear, dinner will be soon," Mrs Weasley warned, though giving her daughter an affectionate look.

"Mm-Hm," Ginny said absently as she leisurely climbed the stairs. Her old room hadn't been changed at all; no one's had. Maybe her mother liked to remind herself of the full house she had once had. Ginny quickly peered into Fred and George's old room. Sometimes George stayed the night, staying up late working on an experiment and the like. Ginny automatically went in to straighten the covers; George had stayed the night before.

She then walked into her own room, sensing the feeling of reminiscence. She swept a hand over her small and now dusty desk, where she had spent hours scribbling furiously in her diary – her most prized possession. For a year after the whole Chamber of Secrets ordeal, she had been unable to look at her diary without all those awful memories coming back. When she finally got over her phobia of diaries, she had spent ages writing in it until halfway through her seventh year. Her NEWTs had then distracted her and she had misplaced it somewhere, she still didn't know where it was. 

She sat on her bed, smiling softly as the familiar rusty springs creaked under her. She looked down at her worn pink blanket that her mother had made for her when she was just four. Ginny remembered loving it more than anything, she had even considered taking it to the cottage but had decided to leave the past where it belonged. Now, however, she wouldn't mind having it at her house; she had forgotten just how much she loved it.

Ginny was taken from her thoughts by a sudden clatter and a shriek from downstairs. She smiled, knowing Fred and George had just arrived. 

"Ginny!" came the shout ten seconds later as Ginny heaved herself off the bed. She flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

Entering the kitchen, she saw that her assumption was wrong: Fred and George had not yet arrived. Instead Ginny found Bill, Fleur and the tiny Sabine standing in the kitchen. Fleur was in the process of prying her whining daughter away from the fireplace. Obviously, that had been the source of the shriek.

"I want to go back! Take me back home Mummy!"

"Sabine. . ." Fleur warned, clearly frustrated. 

"Take me home _now_!"

"Sabine Weasley, hush yourself immediately!" Fleur said angrily.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine, go home then."

"No Mummy!" Sabine whimpered, eyes tearing up.

"Oh, sweetie." Fleur said, laughing and pulling her confused daughter into a hug. Sabine then caught sight of an amused Ginny standing in the door way and pointed.

"Dragon!" she yelled in delight. When she had first met Ginny the little girl couldn't -- or wouldn't -- pronounce 'Ginny' so she had immediately started calling her 'Dwagun' (her favourite animal at the time) and the name had stuck. 

"Hey Sabine honey, how are you?" Ginny asked, leaning down to give the girl a hug. Sabine reminded her of Louise sometimes, although not in personality but, rather, in looks and expression. She had delicate features and long blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

"I got a new dress!" Sabine replied excitedly. 

"That's great, I'm sure it looks fantastic on you." Ginny said, walking over and gave Fleur a hug. "And how are you?" she asked her sister-in-law.

"Mm, I'm alright. I take it your muzzer hasn't told you I am expecting again?" Fleur said secretly, in her dainty French accent. 

"Oh how wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed, truly happy for them as Bill swept his wife into a bone-crushing hug.

Just then Mr. Weasley and Charlie walked in, smiling and greeting all the others that were already in the kitchen. (Which was becoming quite packed.)

"Hey Dad," Ginny said warmly, noticing the number of grey hairs replacing the red ones on his increasingly balding head. Ginny sighed. _He and Mum are both getting old,_ she thought sadly.

"Hello Gin, I'm so glad you came." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and went to give his wife a hug.

The fireplace glowed green as Percy strode into the room, fussing obsessively over his collar. Penelope followed with Nathaniel two seconds later, smiling and greeting everyone as Percy re-arranged his son's shirt.

"Perce, stop bothering him, come and say hello to the family," Penelope admonished him, nudging her husband in the direction of Mr Weasley.

"Of course Penny, I was merely tucking in his shirt," Percy said indignantly, going over and saying hello. Nathaniel held his chin up proudly and walked behind his father. The small boy rolled his eyes when Mrs Weasley picked him up in a hug, but Ginny could see that he secretly enjoyed the affection – something that his father rarely showed.

There was suddenly a huge crack as George, Fred and Angelina Apparated into the kitchen, each grinning widely.

"We're here, the party can start now!" Fred boomed, hugging a beaming Angelina around the shoulders while George bowed dramatically. Ginny noticed Angelina's increasingly large stomach.

Angelina; noticing the look said with a laugh, "Six months now Gin, only three more to go."

"Gosh the time went so quickly." Ginny said, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks; I'm not. I look like a whale," Angelina joked as Fred kissed her. Ginny knew she was lying. Angelina and Fred had been trying to have a baby for a couple of years now, both becoming sad and confused when nothing happened. Angelina had gotten thin and worn, desperate to have a baby. Six months ago however, she had come to the Burrow radiant and smiling with the news she was pregnant. The celebration that night was huge. 

"No honey, the whale has yet to come. Right now you are in the beach ball stage. But don't worry, I still love you," Fred winked at her as she slapped him playfully on the shoulder. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and then bent her backwards over his arm, like some old-fashioned ball move. Bill whistled at the pair while everyone laughed and clapped.

"Everyone, out! Out!" Mrs Weasley said suddenly, shooing the group out the back door. "This is not Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" she said huffily.  Everyone retreated out into the back garden, catching up and talking while Ginny ignored her mother's warnings and remained in the kitchen.

"Honestly Mum, everyone can see right through you. We know you love having all these people," Ginny said cheekily.

"Yes, well. . ." Mrs Weasley trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed as she turned away to check over the food. "Oh Gin," she said suddenly, "Penny wanted to ask you if she could enrol Nate at your school. I suspect Fleur wants to as well." She added.

"I think that would be alright," Ginny said thoughtfully. "I'll talk to them about it; I would love it if Nate and Sabine came."

A huge crash from outside stopped Mrs Weasley from answering. The two exchanged looks of horror, only imagining what was going on out there, and ran out.

Fred and George had apparently adopted Charlie and Bill's idea of dueling tables. However, instead of just having the tables levitated, all the silverware was flying through the air and attacking the tables as well. Ginny covered her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing as one of the spoons decided to harass Percy.

"WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT? HONESTLY, I TURN MY BACK FOR ONE MINUTE. . . DON'T YOU THINK YOU'RE TOO OLD TO BE DOING THIS?" came Mrs Weasley's outraged voice, glaring at her husband and the twins.

"Now Molly," Mr Weasley said soothingly. "They were just having a bit of fun. . ."

"They can bloody well come in and be useful! Fred! George!" Mrs Weasley snapped, striding back inside stiffly. Fred and George exchanged mock-terrified glances and saluted everyone before walking inside. 

Ginny walked over to Fleur, dodging an airborne fork on her way. Fleur was talking animatedly to Hermione, waving her hands high into the air.

"'E is always 'aving to go on trips for zis Gringotts!" Ginny heard Fleur complaining as she came closer. 

"I know what you mean; Ron is always going on some dangerous mission for the Ministry." Hermione agreed.

"I think my 'eart dies a little every time 'e goes," Fleur said dramatically, sending an affectionate look towards Bill.

"Thank Merlin Jason isn't involved in anything dangerous," Ginny said as she came up beside them. "I don't think I could manage."

"Oh Ginny! Your wedding! I simply cannot wait," Fleur said excitedly as she and Hermione turned towards her.

"Are you two still up for bridesmaids?" Ginny asked.

"Of course! Penny and Angelina as well. My, you do have a few bridesmaids don't you?" Hermione said with dancing eyes.

"And Sabine as the flower girl," Fleur added eagerly.

"And Nate the ring-bearer," Ginny said with a grin. Jason had no family other that his parents and sister, which would explain why Ginny's family had so many roles in the wedding. Ginny had never met Jason's sister, Catherine, but they were soon to be introduced in a few days. Ginny had already gotten a sweet, bubbly letter from her saying how excited she was to finally meet her future sister-in-law. She seemed like she would be a nice person.

"I bet your wedding will be all over the papers," said Fleur enviously.

"Unfortunately," Ginny said, grimacing; she had originally wanted a small wedding. Marrying a top Ministry official, however, meant lots of publicity and lots of people. So far there were close to six hundred people attending, not even including the photographers and reporters that were sure to arrive. 

"Why's that? You may even be in _Which Witch_ magazine!" Fleur protested, as if this was a dream come true. It would be a dream come true too, but Ginny was sick of appearing in the papers constantly with news of her school and her upcoming marriage with Jason because they were so often lies.

"I suppose." Ginny replied dubiously. She watched her mother come out of the house bearing enormous amounts of food, followed by the two shuffling twins. 

"Looks like dinner." She said to Hermione and Fleur, a second before Mrs Weasley confirmed this with a shout. They all sat down amid much clatter and screaming --mostly from Sabine and Nate-- and tucked in. There was silence for a whole thirty seconds before,

"SuGimwhur'sgson?" came George's incoherent question.

Ginny surveyed him coolly before answering. "I was under the impression that you chewed food, not inhaled it."

"If I inhaled it I wouldn't be able to talk properly!" George retorted, swallowing. 

"Exactly."

George tilted his head for a second, his face showing offence when he realised what his sister had said, before repeating his question.

"Where's Jason?" he asked.

"Some welcoming dinner for the Quidditch that arrived today." Ginny shrugged, reaching for the salad bowl.

"That's where Ha-" Ron began to say in excitement before Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked around at everyone. Mr Weasley had found something fascinating in the salad, Fred had suddenly gave into the urge of stretching, Hermione seemed to have dropped her fork under the table, Molly was looking around frantically while Fleur looked like she was on the verge of blurting out something she shouldn't.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Ginny asked, dropping her knife and fork and looking with total confusement at her red, fumbling family. 

"Er,"

"Well,"

"Uh,"

"They,"

"You see,"

"Hmm,"

"Yes?" she questioned again. "I know it has something to do with the person Ron and Hermione were visiting and I want to know."

Ron took a deep breath. He had to make a sacrifice here. They couldn't let Ginny find out how long they had been hiding this from her. He'd been planning on doing it in private and not for another couple of days but this would be the only way to distract Ginny.

He got up off his chair and fumbled with his pocket as he kneeled down in front of a puzzled Hermione. He took a deep breath and looked at his girlfriend pleadingly.

"We were visiting the place where we are going to marry."

Hermione almost fell out of her seat. She regained her composure and stared at Ron for a second. Everyone else had gone as quiet as mice, the silence so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Everybody was frozen in position, all eyes focused on the couple.

"We were?" Hermione squeaked.

Ron kept staring into Hermione's bewildered eyes seriously. Ginny furrowed her brows. _What on earth is she doing, why isn't she answering?_ She thought.

Ron had broken out in a sweat and was just about to say he had been joking when,

"We were."

Ron jerked his head back around in surprise.

"What?" he whispered.

Hermione bit back a grin. "We were," she repeated, her eyes giving him his answer. _Yes_, they said. _I will marry you._

Ron almost whooped. He turned back to Ginny. 

"We were." He informed her, taking Hermione's hand and turning back to her. He slipped a ring on her finger and she nodded, her eyes shining happily as she kissed him.

"You were?" Ginny asked, unable to believe what had just happened. Nor could anyone else; all of them were still staring at the couple in question. 

"I think we've established that _they were,_ Gin." Mrs Weasley said without the slightest bit of annoyance. She looked overjoyed, in fact, to be having another child married to strengthen her chance of more grandchildren.

"We were." Ron whispered to his fiancé, wrapping her in another hug.

Ginny smiled bemusedly. "So where _are_ you going to marry?" she asked. 

"Er. ."

**[The chapters will get longer but at the moment they will remain around this length. Review! Next chapter we meet Harry, it is also my favourite chapter so far – very amusing.]**

**Thanks to: **Miss Sammieh, Ginny Potter 08, yellow pages, milocachica, Orchid6297, magic sparkle 1, DanielLover4Lyfe, Fanceyes, DarkAngel 31, Hannah, BeccaRadcliffe, 

Tap Dancing Window – Congratulations on being the first to review! When you asked if "the twins will be in the story?" I didn't know if you meant in this fic or What About Me. In this fic, Angelina and Fred have a large(r) role in later chapters. Actually come to think of it, George and Fred do play an important part later, though it's not very happy.

Voicez Within – I hate Bree too but, unfortunately, she plays a fairly large role in this fic. Evil girl. Enfantes means 'Children' in French. 

Dracoisahottie13 - *blushes* I'm sorry for taking so long – really! Yup, you'll find out what happened to Ginny and Harry gradually. . . not for another few chapters. Yes, I was going to call the sequel "What About You" but, come on – it was quite silly. Heartbreak Home suits the story _much_ better.

Dk Lili – No, no, you didn't miss anything. We don't know why Harry and Ginny broke up yet. You'll see though. . .

Hecate Aiwe – I really do hope to see more of you. I get lazy with reviews too, but I am also trying to review more because I know how happy people get when I do – I know how it feels. Yeah, I know what you mean "happily ever after even thought they are only 16-17" however, there are many "harry goes away, comes back and Ginny falls back in love with him." But I am trying to steer clear of that and make this fic different, hopefully it turns out like that. Eep, sorry about the 'cottage in London' thing! *smacks head* I feel like an idiot now, I will change it when I can but life is starting to "overflow" at the moment. Thanks again for reviewing – means a lot!

LizaGirl – I do love Time and Time Again but as well as being busy for Heartbreak Home, I've also got a slight writer's block on it. Hopefully it will clear by the time this fic is finished. Hope you like this story anyway!

Laura Kay – Of course the Quidditch team visiting has Harry on it! Lol, that's the whole point!

Sarah Noisette – Hello hello! How are you? I haven't spoken to you on MSN since that one time. :( I managed to read both the Bridget Jones's Diary books – they are absolutely HILARIOUS. I really hope they do the Colin Firth interview in the movie, that is the funniest thing I have ever read. Although the magic mushroom omelette or whatever it was could give it a run for it's money – that was very amusing. As for how much work I have, lets just say that _a HUGE amount_ is a big understatement. Consequently, I'll have to update every week and a half.

Hippie-Banana – Sorry Harry's not in this chapter – but he is the next one is a very amusing situation. The next one is one of my faves, so I hope you enjoy it. 

Happynutcase – Of course he's in the Quidditch team, who do you think this is? Some un-cliched writer lol? Jason is alright, but we don't meet him until Ch. 5. Things are still quite boring now, but I can promise you: it gets good. Meep! I love Crookshanks too – the only one to see Sirius's true colours! But I think she shouldn't have killed Sirius – although I don't think he's dead, I think he's "just beyond the veil."

JuNiSGiRl – Yup, very different from WAM –but hopefully just as good. I know, I adore those angst/drama/romance fic, to read with some yummy chocolate. 

Hannah – *grins sheepishly* sorry about changing the name, but I thought "What About You" seemed really lame. Heartbreak Home actually suits the fic. Well I'm glad you liked Louise so much – not many people like OC's. I think you may be happy to know that Louise has a big part in the end of the story. "The Climax"! Dun dun dunnn.

Luvhp224 – honesty is something, downright abuse in another. Please bear that in mind – _please._ I am trying to contain my temper and telling myself you were just pissed off because you thought you had corrected those mistakes. Now, what happened was when I was correcting what you sent back to me, I was doing many things at once (schoolwork etc.) so I forgot to add in what you told me after I deleted. Also, I didn't save the last time by accident so that also caused some problems. I fixed most mistakes with the help of Nesserz however there may still be a couple. I dunno. But thanks for saying it has potential, if you say it then it must mean something because that sort of thing doesn't come all too often. Oh and about the '5 people speaking at once', you're not really supposed to know who it is. Doesn't really matter. 

JamieBell – it is rather obvious it's Harry though, isn't it? That was the whole point. . . When I first began What About Me. . . well lets just say it wasn't my best. My writing changed lots over the whole fic though, mostly because of Luvhp224's pushing. I owe a lot to her, but now I have two fantastic BETA's to help me with all my mistakes I so often make. Glad you're enjoying it so far though.

Midnightdreaming – will it console you slightly if I say there is a happy ending? I'm sorry this fic may be sad, but it will be even better. It starts to get sad in ch 10 really, until ch 25 or something. Eep that's a lot. 

Deer boy – Hi hi! How are you? Ah. . . the good ole FedEx. *tear* How I wish I could see it's lovely purple-orangeishness again. Hehe. Damn you and your hot weather. I had my first day of school yesterday and because I got no sleep the night before I fell asleep in Maths and Geography. Only got in trouble for sleeping in Maths however, my Geography teacher is blind as a bat. 

Crazed Chipmunk – yeah there were a few errors however: check my reply to Luvhp224. Hopefully this is better. Thanks for pointing it out – nicely. =D

Sunnysweetie – Well I don't do HD, however if I am feeling depressed or angsty I can sometimes read an GD. Something about the fire and ice. . .

            |

            |  
            |  
            |  
            |  
            |  
            \/


	3. Everyone Has Bad Days

**Ch 3 –  Everyone Has Bad Days**

**[Riteo, I am posting this without the corrections of ONE of my BETA's (hope she doesn't get angry at me) because I want to get it out as people drop stories that don't update often sometimes. Besides, I promised every week and a half so I am going to update every week and half. Anyway, I will re-post it once she sends her changes to me. I am currently writing ch 11 at the moment and when I updated this I couldn't believe how happy it all is in comparison to where I am up to now. Eep! Now, in this chapter, we finally see Harry. . . Everyone thank my cunning, clever and courageous BETA's: Nesserz and luvhp224. ]**

**Chapter Dedication: Lizzie Weasley (for reading this fic even if there _was_ going to be "Frisky Business".**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

_She don't know how  
  
_

_How to feel  
  
_

_This is a bad day  
  
_

_This is a bad day_

_Bad Day – Blur_

__

Ginny hugged the brilliantly glowing Hermione, whispering in her friend's ear how happy she was for her. She waved goodbye to her parents and siblings, grinning as George teased a very put-out looking Nathanial and Percy looked on in disapproval. 

"Bye Gin!" Angelina waved from the couch.  She had retired to the couch half an hour ago, complaining the baby was weighing her down. Ginny smiled and waved back. Sabine ran up to her and hugged her tightly, lacing her fingers around Ginny's skirt. 

"When can I go to school with you?" she asked fervently.

"Soon sweetie." Ginny said as she tried to pry herself loose. She saw Nate looking slightly jealous in the corner by his mother and beckoned him over. Nate needed no more encouragement as he walked eagerly over to Ginny. Ginny locked him in a hug and bit her lip to hide a grin as he furrowed his head in her sweater. 

"I have to go." Ginny laughed as she put her hands on her hips, looking down at the children still hugging her. Everyone in the room was looking at them fondly. It just made the perfect picture, the sweet young teacher with her loose red hair and long skirt being hugged by adoring children. Ginny gently unlatched their hands from her skirt and walked towards the fireplace. 

She turned around and waved once more at everyone, blowing a kiss to her mother. She threw powder on the fire stepped inside as the fire glowed green and shouted "_The Cottage!_" as she disappeared into the licking flames.

Everyone visibly relaxed as soon as she was gone from sight, sighing in relief.

"We owe you Ron." Fred said dryly.

Ron ducked his head, sneaking a look at Hermione who was blushing slightly and nodded.

Mrs Weasley fanned herself worriedly. "She almost found out." She said with exhaustion. 

"Why aren't we telling her in zee first place?" Fleur asked curiously, taking Sabine in her lap. Hermione flashed her eyes and looked at Sabine then back to Fleur. Fleur clasped a delicate hand to her mouth and shot a look at her daughter, who had not noticed a thing and was playing with the fake wand George had given her earlier.

Penelope perceptively asked the children to come into the kitchen because "they had a special treat".  Fleur shot her a look of thanks.

"So why?" Fleur asked again.

"Just imagine how she would react! Remember how down she was after they split up? Remember she blew up whenever someone mentioned his name? Remember how she-"

"We get the picture Mione." Angelina said as she patted her on the shoulder consolingly. Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times before crossing her arms.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, all contemplating on the subject at hand. Mrs Weasley suddenly took in a sharp breath and waved her hands about in the air. Everyone looked expectantly at her but she seemed too busy with her arms.

"Ginny… tomorrow night… party… Harry." She gasped. Everyone began moving at once, not going anywhere but striding around the room. Mr Weasley remained on his worn arm-chair, surveying his family over interlocked fingers. 

"Arthur, what are you doing just sitting there?" Molly Weasley admonished, coming to a stop in front of her husband.

"Exactly that my dear." Arthur replied, eyes twinkling.

"Your daughter is going to have a break-down tomorrow night and all you can do is sit there?" Molly almost shrieked. 

"Molly calm down. Ginny is of age and unless I'm mistaken, has been for over six years. I think it's time for you to give her space and stop babying her."

Molly didn't reply, just looked remotely abashed.

"I know. . . but she's my baby."

Arthur got up and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Well then she is a baby who can take care of herself."

            - - - - - - - - 

Sometimes, the minute you open your eyes to a brand new day you know that it will not be a good one. This was as such for Ginny Weasley on this particular morning. 

_Some people say a bird chirping in the morning is like music and here I am contemplating throwing my shoe out the window_, Ginny thought with her eyes still closed. 

She groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over her head. She had stayed up late last night reading a book. Lately she had found that Muggles had endless supplies of books that had nothing to do with spells or anything of the sort. Hermione had introduced her to them. She had fallen asleep with _Pride and Prejudice_ over her nose and was now suffering from a sore face. 

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking in the morning light. Muttering to herself about the birds she stumbled out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. Rubbing sleep from her eyes she blindly flipped on the kettle and collapsed on her chair - thinking about when Ron had asked Hermione to marry him something had not been quite right, like he had not really been expecting it and nor had she. 

She walked back over to the kettle and poured the coffee into a mug. Just as her eyes ceased to be blurry she caught sight of the clock. She dropped her mug in shock, splattering the boiling water all over herself. She shrieked and clasped her burning arm, cutting her foot on the broken shards of china from the mug.

_How on earth did it come to be __ten o'clock_? She thought, holding some tissues to her freely bleeding foot. _School started an hour ago! _ Quickly muttering a healing spell while hopping to the bedroom she tripped on the lamp her father insisted on her having because it used a 'plug'. Almost crying in frustration now, she hopped to her closet and pulled out the only thing she could find.

Of course the only thing she could find _would_ be a dumpy red cardigan and an ancient looking knee length mud-brown skirt. Ginny hesitated only a second before thrusting it on with a distasteful face, grimacing at her reflection in the mirror. She threw her shoes on and practically ran to the living room, grabbing her bag on the way. 

She reached her hand into the Floo powder bowl beside the fireplace and grabbed a handful of . . . air.

"This cannot be happening." Ginny wailed, kicking the bowl and widening her eyes when it fell over and smashed.

There was only one way to get to work now.

Ginny shut her eyes and clenched her fists, trying not to imagine herself splinched in four different parts of the world. _Too late_, she thought grimly. She took a deep breath and held it as she vanished with a crack. . .

. . . only to land on a park bench two miles away from where she was supposed to be. 

"That would be the fourth time now I've Apparated; at least I didn't splinch myself." She muttered to herself, casting a quick glance around to make sure no Muggles had seen her appear suddenly. 

A noise interrupted her train of thought and she look down to see the ugliest thing she had ever seen _peeing_ on her bag.

"Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" she shrieked, causing more than several heads to turn. "There is a rat urinating on my bag!"

"That would be my dog." A cool, curt voice said.

Ginny smiled nervously at the frowning old man in front of her. "And such a . . . unique dog it is!" she said brightly, standing up stiffly. The man sniffed rather like an old lady would and called his dog.

"Come Ratus, you know you're not supposed to go near strange people." He said dotingly to his dog, choosing to ignore Ginny's peed-upon bag. 

Ginny stomped her foot at the old man's back, letting out a 'hurumph' of frustration in the process. "_Ratus_, what a perfect name for the thing." She said to herself.

"I heard that!" said the old man, his back still turned as he walked away. Ginny bit back a snort of laughter and picked up her ruined bag, holding it out at arm's length.  She looked around, wondering what to do with it until her gaze caught sight of the pond.

"Good enough." She sighed. It would be impossible to clean it up with magic in such a public place. She looked around nervously before heading towards the pond. 

Walking over to the edge of the water she kneeled down and emptied the contents of her bag onto the ground, throwing her head back in relief at the fact they weren't damaged by the dog's free bladder.  She dunked her bag into the pond, not noticing the odd looks she was getting from passer-bys.

"Hey Miss, someone's making off with your purse!" a voice shouted. Sure enough, as Ginny turned around in shock, she saw a man running off with her new green purse, filled with all her coins. 

_Stupid man, he'll get the surprise of his life when he opens it and doesn't know what the coins mean,_ Ginny laughed inwardly. Then she cursed because that money had been meant to last her the rest of the week. 

Turning back around to get her bag out of the water she gasped as she realised it had floated just out of her reach.

"No, no, no." she moaned, reaching towards it. She grabbed hold of some reeds and reached out further, straining her muscles.

"Just a little closer. .  ." She groaned. Without warning the reeds snapped and Ginny had time to yelp out a quick,

". . . too close!" -before tumbling head first into the lukewarm murky water of the pond. Gasping for breath as she came up, she grabbed hold of her bag protectively. A few people were laughing and some looked a little worried, but no one offered to help her. Wiping mud from her face and leaving dirty streaks across her face she counted to ten in her head. 

She took a step towards the edge of the pond, only to discover that the mud covering the bottom was _very_ deep as she lost her shoe. 

"Please no!" Ginny begged no one in particular. She reached down into the mud, unsuccessfully trying to retrieve her lost shoe. Her hand however, caught hold of something slippery, something slippery and _moving._ Ginny screamed and swam as fast she could towards the edge, her long skirt weighing and slowing her down. She heaved herself up on the edge and collapsed on the dry ground, breathing heavily. 

She slowly lifted herself up, almost crying in vexation. This had to be much worse than "one of those days". She began throwing her stuff into her dripping wet bag, at least a quarter of it was filled with mucky water.

_At least it can't get worse_, Ginny thought dryly. 

A raindrop hit her nose.

_Just got worse.___

Ginny stood tall, pushed her muddy hair back from over her eyes, picked up her wet and slightly heavier bag, looked regretfully down at her bare left foot, hitched up her ugly brown skirt and took slow deliberate steps towards her school through the unforgiving rain.

            - - - - - - - - -

"Ginny! Thank Merlin you're here, where have yo- oh my goodness what _happened_?" Anna Harding, one of Ginny's helper teachers asked when Ginny walked in the door to _Enfantes_. 

Ginny tried to smile, but, failing miserably she just muttered a quick, "Long story."

"Well we were so worried! Jane even Flooed your house in search of you! We've been going out of our minds with concern! The children have been most confused!" Anna exclaimed, taking Ginny's bag for her and tilting her head at the water inside it. Ginny rolled her eyes discreetly. Anna had the tendency to overreact and get too excited about things. To sum it all up, she was an avid reader of the _Which Witch_. 

"We've been fine." Jane said with a pointed look at Anna. Turning back to Ginny she said, "I did Floo you but you weren't home so I assumed you were caught up somewhere." Jane was the exact opposite to Anna and had little respect for Anna too. Then again, Jane respected no one except for Ginny. 

"I think I am right in saying that you're having a bad day?" Jane asked, taking in Ginny bedraggled state with a slight touch of sympathy.

Ginny just nodded her head and fell into one of the armchairs. 

"Shouldn't someone be watching the children?" Ginny asked as Anna rushed towards her with a cup of coffee, some of it slopping over the edges. Anna almost dropped the mug and looked mortified.

"Right away!" Anna blubbered, almost running towards the children.

"The children are fine," Jane assured her, eyeing Anna distastefully. "You're lucky today was the day you hired a wizard to come in and do tricks for them."

"Oh yes!" Ginny gasped. "Oh Merlin, all my money has been taken." She almost cried, throwing herself back again in her seat. She was still dripping wet, her skirt smelled oddly like mud and ducks and she could feel dirt underneath her no longer red cardigan. 

"Taken?" Jane asked quizzically. 

Ginny flapped her hand dismissively, wearily getting up to join the children. She smiled as the children's happy faces turned towards her with joy, running to greet her.

            - - - - - - - - 

"Tommy please!" Ginny begged.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Tommy, just put the wand down." Ginny almost cried, wringing her hands. It was late in the afternoon and there were only a few kids left, so Ginny was the only teacher present. She had gone to the door for a second to say good-bye to one of the parents when Tommy had seized the moment to grab the wand from Ginny's draw, without her knowledge at the time. Then, walking back to the tables, she had been horrified to see Tommy on top of one of the chairs and pointing her wand at the other terrified children. 

Now he was in front of Ginny and pointing at her, after destroying half the room with her wand. 

"No."

"I'll give you a treat." Ginny tried, making it sound like she was awarding him a medal.

"No."

"For me?"

"_No._" Ginny groaned inwardly; trust that he was the only one unsusceptible to her charm. 

"Come on Tommy, otherwise your Mommy and Daddy won't let you come back." Ginny said with raised eyebrows and a wagging finger.

"Mommy and Daddy let me do anything." Tommy said with the air of one who has just won an important battle.

_Can't argue that,_ Ginny thought wryly. 

"Tommy put the wand down now!" Ginny yelled, finally losing most of her composure.

Big mistake.

Tommy looked triumphant. "You shouldn't yell at me." He said cheekily and pointed the wand at Ginny's desk, causing it to topple over and papers to fly everywhere. The remaining children screamed, cowering in the corner.

_I cannot believe this kid is only six,_ Ginny thought despairingly.

"Tommy please put it down!" Ginny yelled again, making a leap towards him. Tommy jumped off the chair and pointed his wand at a vase of flowers and laughed as it exploded and water and glass flew through the air.

Ginny shielded her face with a yelp, wishing with all her might that someone would rescue her and the rest of the children. Tommy pointed the wand again, this time at all his mate's bags and lunchboxes, cackling as food flew everywhere. 

Tommy turned his head, looking for something else to destroy. Ginny's eyes widened, and, as if in slow motion as he raised his wand towards the paintboxes and she let out a scream.

"No, Tommy _no_!"

            - - - - - - - - 

_It's good to be back_, he thought with a smile, looking upon the familiar scenery with pleasure. He strode down the street of Muggle London, on his way to visit some old friends.

Crossing the street, he happened to glance at a bunch of girls walking in his direction and immediately regretted this when one of their faces dawned with recognition and began nudging her friends. _What are wizards doing in Muggle London?_ he asked himself as he tried to avoid them unsuccessfully.

"Oh my gosh, it's him!" one of them shrieked.

"Who?"

"_Harry Potter!_"

"Oh my Merlin! Harry Potter! It's Harry Potter, Becky!"

"I know! Quick, distract him while I get my camera!"

Harry began running, looking back to see them following, the camera apparently forgotten.

"Quick! Oh my gosh, just wait until Mum hears I was within five feet of Harry Potter!"

He cursed and looked around, looking for somewhere to hide. He turned down a smaller street yet still busy street and looked around frantically. Sure he loved fans, but the scary ones well. . . scared him. Seeing a large brick red building in front of him and realising it was the only place to go as the girls would turn the corner any minute now, he ran up the stairs and inside it without any hesitation.

Harry opened the large wooden doors quietly, stepping inside and watching as the group of girls ran by still in hysterics. He heard shrieking and screaming coming from the door in front of him and leant his ear against the door. The yelling continued so he opened the doorhandle and stepped inside.

His eyes were met with quite a scene in front of him. There were overturned chairs and desks, glass and papers everywhere and for some odd reason paint splattered all over the wall and floor as well. Harry raised an eyebrow as he supposed it was a school of some sort. There were about four children huddled together by the far wall while a young, red-haired woman in grandma clothing pleaded against a wickedly grinning blonde child who was holding a wand on her.

Their faces all turned towards him as he closed the door behind him, the woman's showing some relief. 

There was silence for a second before Harry asked politely, 

"Do you need any help?"

The blonde boy holding the wand on the woman looked at him curiously, lowering the wand slightly. 

"That may be useful." The woman said weakly, keeping one eye on the wand. 

"At your service." Harry said with a smile. This woman was quite pretty, even if she did wear grandma clothes.

"Th-" The woman started but stopped when she saw the blonde boy move. The other children were looking at the scene with more interest rather than fear.

The boy seemed to have taken this as a challenge from Harry and he narrowed his still curious eyes and pointed the wand at the strange man. Harry raised an eyebrow and pulled out his wand.

The boy waved the wand and the rug tried to move from beneath Harry. Harry, expecting something of the sort, muttered an incantation as he stepped off the rug and it went over to the boy and swept under him, holding him in the air.

"I believe you owe your teacher an apology." Harry said, moving the rug up and down with his wand.

"Oh don't hurt him!" the woman cried, distress showing on her youthful face.

"Of course not, only teaching." Harry winked.

He moved his wand again and sent the rug zooming around the room, much to the terror and awe of the boy. 

"Careful!" the woman warned, wringing her fair hands together.

Harry didn't answer her as he slowly bounced the boy up and down again, the boy looked like he regretted his actions now as he turned a sickly shade of green.

"Oh do put him down!" 

Harry nodded as he slowly watched the rug hover down slowly to the ground. The boy looked up at him, looking mortified and scared at the same time. He dropped the wand and it rolled over to Ginny's feet. She picked it up and looked over at the strange man and Tommy.

The boy's features suddenly changed from shock to admiration. "I know you!" he exclaimed.

Harry smiled, helping the shaking boy up slightly. "Most people do."

_I don't_, Ginny thought but didn't say. But there was something familiar about the rakish tenderness of the black unruly hair.

"I want your autograph!" the child suddenly demanded.

"Firstly, take a look around. Secondly, there is something you have to say to your teacher." The man said. Ginny bit back a grin. Tommy hated being told what to do; this guy was in for it. To her surprise though, Tommy didn't put up any argument as he swept a quick embarrassed look around the ruined room and then to his teacher. Ginny started in shock as he said.

"I'm sorry Miss." He mumbled, staring at something on the floor that seemed to have caught his eye.

"It's quite alright Tommy." Ginny replied, fingering her wand and staring at the man.

"Now can I have the autograph?" Tommy swallowed then added, "Please?"

"Course." The man said, winking at Ginny. 

"Hope you don't mind Miss. . .?" he asked her.

"I'm Virginia, and no I don't mind in the least." She smiled. 

"Virginia, beautiful name. I knew a Virginia once, but she wasn't as pretty as you." he grinned. Ginny nodded, not flirting back. He took a piece of paper off the floor and scribbled something down on it, the boy watched with eagerness as his hero wrote. Ginny walked over and read behind the man, wondering who on earth he was.

_To Tommy,_

_Next time you hold your teacher at wand point, remember her desk is her most precious object. _

_Harry Potter_

Ginny turned pale and gasped. The man turned around and smiled her.

"Anything the matter?" he asked, worried. Ginny eye's widened as she took in his scar, which hadn't been visible from where she had been standing. 

"H-Harry?" she stammered, taking deep breaths and slowly backing away. 

"One and only."

"Oh." She whispered as she collapsed on the floor in a faint.

"Miss Weasley has never fainted before." One of the students commented, looking as if this was a very scandalous thing. 

"_Weasley?_" Harry whispered, in shock.

**[Hehe, amusing no?**** Please review, I was kind of confused because I am on the author alerts of more than one hundred people yet am only getting thirty reviews. It's just a bit mystifying . . . people I don't mind if you just leave one word! Just review – you wouldn't believe the difference it makes.]**

**Thanks to: **Hippie-Banana, Hippie-Banana, JamieBell, Smiley Mcfay, glitter8262, Fancyeyes, Dk Lili, littlegoober, magic sparkle 1, VoicezWithin, Goldilocks31890, GinnyPotter08, dracoisahottie13, solar1, DanielLover4Lyfe, 

Swishy Willow Wand – lovely to see you again, I did notice you weren't around. Lol, don't die!

Naz1 – her family just wants to protect her. When Ginny and Harry broke up, Ginny was very upset. No, I don't mind your "babbling", it was a good question and I'm not entirely sure it was a good answer. However, it _is_ the answer. Well, Neville and Luna will be in the next chapter, and then a bit in the chapter after that. 

Hecate Aiwe – Very glad to see another review, trust me. No, there was no subtlety in the mysterious person being Harry, it was meant to be completely obvious, though hopefully not completely stupid. Yes, somehow, if I tried to make Ron romantically propose, I think he would become terribly OOC. (Though I think some of my characters get ooc occasionally. I do think the chapters will "hopefully" get longer too. I remember when I began What About Me (the prequel) I had about 900-1000 words p/ch and by the end of it I was doing about 7000 words. 

Sarah Noisette – Oh, that will be extremely amusing to see Colin Firth's brother! You've gotten me even more excited to see it now. I did German for a while – absolutely _hated_ it. Hope you did ok in it thought. I haven't read the book you mentioned but I will look into it, from our conversation all that time ago we seemed to have the same taste in books. 

Deer boy – purple and _green??!_That's a tad scary. Lmao about Harry sitting on Ginny's bed, it kinda seems like random thing I would do/write actually. Unfortunately we don't see _that_ much of Harry in this chapter, nor do we see any of him in the next chapter. However, the party in ch. 5 is where they truly meet. You have a trampoline? is deeply jealous I have always wanted one, when we stayed at these people's house they had a huge round one and I was on it 24/7 eating, sleeping and of course. . . jumping.

miss ray317 – we'll get to meet Jason in ch. 5, and yes he is very sweet. I like him a lot, but I like Harry much better. 

CrazedChipmunk – EEP! _No_, neither Fred nor George will die, never ever, ever. The person to die isn't someone terribly important yet. . . they kind of are important. It will hurt some people more than other but don't worry, it doesn't happen till about Ch. 20 or something. 

Hpgoldensnitch – good guess about the party, how G&H meet there is very amusing. There is no way I could have made Ron romantic, I would have stuffed it up completely. But there will be romance, so don't you worry. 

HannahLuLu – I noticed there was someone else with the same name, the only way I told you apart was because you are the one who likes Louise. Uh, no I think Percy was part of the family in WAM, you can check if you like though – I may be wrong. He's needed in this story however so if he wasn't in the family in WAM then in this fic they're solved all problems. Sorry there wasn't too much Harry in this chapter.

IndiaInk – it must be sad because it must be sad, however that does not necessarily mean it will be a sad ending, because it won't be. I love happy endings. I think everyone knows H&G will get back together, that was the whole point of writing this lol. 

Laura Kay – Yes yes, I did misspell it. I only remember now (after you told me) that it had 2 e's. I am too lazy to go back and change it however, I'll remember that though. 

JuNiSGiRl – thankyou so so so much for understanding how hard it is to get out chapters quickly! I hope this chapter passes expectations, I put it out even without one of my BETA's because of your review. 

LiZzIe-WeAsLeY - gives hug Hello hello! I will _Never_ make it a sad ending, it would depress me way too much. No matter how sad this fic gets, the ending will be happy. I'm afraid it is quite sad though, and starts getting so in about chapters 9 & 10. Yeah, the first chapter was boring, I agree, but it was mostly a "setting of the story" chapter. I'm sorry to say that Bree will be throughout the book, she is a part of the plot. I'd pick Harry over Jason too, yet Jason is sweet in his own way. Glad my writing has improved and I'm glad to see you again. I was quite scared you wouldn't be reading this fic.

Miss Sammieh – yes, you are supposed to know it was Harry. That was the point in my none-too-subtle way. Hehe, yeah. . . I am so relieved this fic is not called What About You. It is "Corny" as you said truthfully. Question: Are you a telepathic mind-reader or something like that? How on earth did you know I sung? Because I do. . . often too. Hmm interesting. 

Kaitee – the longest review of all. I am very pleased you liked the prequel, and respect I was able to finish it. I think in a way I didn't, because by the end I was almost writing 2 different stories. I came back from holiday with all these new ideas and the fic changed completely. Hehe, I really loved Louise as an angel, she makes an appearance in this fic too (not until the end though). I don't really like Hilary Duff _herself_ but I do like her music, even if it's a bit fake. . . sometimes. The movie you're thinking about with the mud angels is Snow Day, that scene has stuck in my mind for a long time. There is a similar scene in this fic too, except with snow this time. Well, maybe. Yes, I have huge annoying author notes. I can't help it though, I love getting to know all reviewers. 


	4. So Now You're Back

**Ch 4 – So Now You're Back**

**IMPORTANT: If you go to my bio you will see I have a livejournal now. This means you can go there if I haven't updated and you want to know why. I update it all the time (well I will) and there are quite a few questions answered on it. Check it out (and leave a comment if you wish because I will answer quickly).**

**Dedication: Happynutcasebecause I forgot about you last chapter.**

**[ a****/n I am SO SO sorry this chapter is so short, you can expect the next one sooner than a week and a half this means. I really am sorry. puppy eyes - plus, it's the party! By the way, I was shellshocked at all the reviews, so thank-you so much for them, it means a lot. Oh, and can you believe that Ginny's real name is Ginevra?! This is from JK herself. It's kind of weird actually, in way a way I am writing an AU now lol. Thanks to my daring, diligent and delightful BETA's: Nesserz and Luvhp224] **

** - - - - - -**

**_ So now you're back_**

****

**_ From outer space_**

****

Gloria Gaynor – I Will Survive

- - - - - -

Ginny banged her head against her kitchen counter for the fifth time that evening. After regaining consciousness after recognising Harry, she had not been able to string one sentence together properly to say to him. Fortunately, he had only stayed a few seconds more, just long enough to sign some more autographs. Ginny had sat on her chair for half an hour after the last child had left the daycare_._ She had barely blinked when she looked out the window and had seen uninviting darkness.

Of all things, he had seen her looking her absolute worst. After five years her absolute worst! Of course that would be the case. Ginny stopped banging her head and didn't lift it up off the counter this time. She hadn't eaten or showered yet; just had come home, stood at the counter and cursed this awful day. She peered down at her outfit, cringing at the paint all over her ugly skirt and cardigan.

She looked at the clock, the Ministry welcoming party for the visiting Quidditch team visiting started in three hours. Merlin, she would give anything to just crawl under her covers and die.

_Quidditch team,_ she mused to herself.

"Oh my gosh! The Quidditch team! Harry!" she yelled aloud suddenly, smacking the counter with her fist as she lifted her head up with a snap. She lay it back down again and sighed deeply, knowing that there was no way of getting out of it; she was expected to go.

Suddenly her head came up again.

_They lied to me!_ She thought in anger and betrayal of her family.

_That was who Ron and Hermione were visiting, that was what everyone was hiding from me. Everyone!_

"But why?" she asked herself, disbelief showing on her delicate facial features. _In Merlin's sake, why wouldn't they tell me?_

Ginny's face hardened as she got up. Once again, her family had some explaining to do.

- - - - - -

Ginny stomped into the Burrow's kitchen, still in her filthy clothes. She saw Ron standing next to the counter, reading something. She could hear people in the living room but she didn't care. She couldn't remember ever being this angry in such a long time.

Ron looked up and smirked when he saw what she was wearing. His eyes traveled from her angry face and then back down to her clothes.

"Hello sunshine." He said sarcastically.

"Sunshine? _Sunshine?_" she yelled. She heard people rushing into the kitchen behind her but didn't take any notice of them.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Gin, I've had a rough day. Please don't make a scene."

Ginny laughed maniacally. "_You've_ had a rough day? _You_?" She laughed again. Ron looked a bit puzzled.

Ginny walked towards him slowly. "I woke up late this morning, I cut my foot on glass because I had no idea and got a shock when I realized the time. This was the only outfit that I could find. Do you honestly think I would wear this by choice? Then I tried to Floo to _Enfantes_, but of course there would be no Floo powder, right?" Ron gulped as his sister continued to walk slowly and deliberately towards him.

"I tried to Apparate and ended up in a Muggle park two _miles_ away from where I was supposed to be! Some rat dog peed on my bag and when I tried to wash it in the lake I fell in. Yet do you think anyone offered to help? Oh, of course not. That would be too fucking much to ask wouldn't it?" Ginny was no more than an inch away from Ron's slightly scared eyes, her brown ones staring coldly into them. Ginny whirled around and faced the rest of her family, who were now looking at her in shock from the doorway.

"Then I had to walk to _Enfantes_ in the pouring rain, covered in mud from the lake. Did I mention that someone stole all my money? Yeah, cause believe it or not, someone _did_. Then, this afternoon, Tommy Peterson decided to steal my wand and single-handedly destroy the classroom. Yeah, that would explain the paint all over me, as he used me as the bloody _canvas_!" Everyone was speechless as the usually calm and collected redhead screamed at them. They stared as Ginny lost her temper for the first time in years.

"Oh and this is where it gets good." Ginny said sarcastically, taking what Ron had been reading and throwing it on the kitchen floor. "Why don't you all guess who strolled into the school while Tommy was doing his personal best to destroy it? Oh please, take a guess." She whispered dangerously.

Fred looked around nervously while Percy looked like he wanted to run away. Mrs Weasley's hands shook and she didn't meet her daughter's eyes while Hermione breathed heavily and looked at Ginny in shock. Ron was still backed up in the corner of the kitchen, too scared to say anything. Sabine and Nate were looking terrified in their mother's arms, both of whom were also looking a little apprehensive.

Ginny laughed coldly again. She walked up to them, eyes glinting in the light like steel.

"Harry _fucking_ Potter."

Ginny spun around angrily, striding towards the fireplace. She threw some Floo powder over the flames and closed her eyes as it glowed a brilliant emerald green, reminding her too much of Harry's eyes. She stepped into the fire and turned around to stare at her family, all of whom hadn't moved. "So don't tell me _you_ had a rough day." She snarled before shouting _"__Chesterfield__! _And disappearing.

"Well that went well." George observed dryly after about two minutes of dead silence. Mrs Weasley glared at him.

- - - - - -

Ginny stepped out of the large stone fireplace, looking around the nicely furnished living room. She heard footsteps in the hall and turned to the doorway.

A frazzled blonde woman came into view, her face relaxing slightly when she saw Ginny.

"Hi Gin, how are you?" she asked, coming over to give her friend a hug.

"I could be better Luna, I really could." Ginny replied, hugging the blonde woman back somewhat stiffly.

Luna pulled back suddenly and looked at her, eyes wide with realization.

"Heavens, Gin! The Ministry party starts in two hours!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not going!" Ginny cried out suddenly, sick of the party already.

Luna looked puzzled. "Why on earth not?"

"Don't lie to me! Everyone knew except for me!" Ginny yelled, storming across the room.

Luna looked astonished. "Ginny what's gotten into you? I've never seen you like this before."

"Maybe because everyone lied to me? How was I supposed to know he was going to be there?" Ginny said, mostly to herself.

"Who?"

"Harry, Luna! Harry bloody Potter!" Ginny yelled in answer, clutching a pillow from the couch tightly.

Luna gaped. "But surely you knew? How could you not; I believe it was in the papers a number of times." She said logically.

Ginny gave her a look, growing redder by the second. She threw the pillow across the room and groaned in frustration. Luna looked like she didn't know who the woman in front of her was.

"But why is it such a big deal?" she asked, a few seconds later, somewhat timidly.

Ginny stopped pacing and looked completely baffled.

"I don't _know_…" she whispered, rubbing her forehead. She looked up at her friend, completely distressed.

"Come on, come have a cup of tea." Luna said consolingly, hugging Ginny around the shoulders and leading her to the kitchen. Ginny nodded wearily and allowed herself to be led out of the room.

Ginny sat down on one of the sturdy wooden chairs that surrounded the kitchen table while Luna prepared the tea. She ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the table, picturing the last time she had seen Harry.

_"Harry we need to talk." Ginny said. They were alone at Hogsmeade. Harry was over for one of the Hogsmeade weekend on a break from his Quidditch to see Ginny._

_"I thought we already were." Harry joked, his eyes merry and teasing._

_"Harry. . ." Ginny warned. Harry became serious instantly, leaning closer to her over the secluded table in the back of the Three Broomsticks. _

_"What about Gin?" he asked her, studying her troubled face._

_Ginny took a deep breath, not wanting to say what she was about to say. Yet George had told her that Harry felt that way. She and George had been arguing during the Christmas break one evening; arguing over how Mrs Weasley seemed upset. Ginny had said it was because of him and Fred, and George had replied somewhat cuttingly, "Yeah, you of all people know how people feel. Take Harry for example." Ginny had defensively asked what he had meant defensively and he had said something along the lines of Harry not wanting to be tied down by a schoolgirl while he was away. Not outright, but Ginny had known what he had meant. Which was why she was about to do this._

_"Harry. . . I think . . . we should break up." She had said quickly. Harry's face had gone completely blank._

_"Yeah. . ." he said after a couple seconds of silence. ". . . me too."_

_Ginny took in another deep breath, knowing this was for the best but hurting inside anyway. Now she knew that George had been telling the truth, Harry hadn't wanted to be tied down by her. It really was for the best._

_Harry got up abruptly. "Bye Gin." He said, striding out and leaving her sitting at the table alone._

_"Bye. . ." she whispered to the air._

That had been so many years ago; it had slipped her mind until now. She looked up as Luna placed a white china mug in front of her and sat across from her. Ginny smiled in thanks and took a sip. _How does she always get the perfect temperature?_ She wondered off-handedly.

"So why can't you go to this party now?"

"Because." Ginny replied obstinately.

"Because of Harry? Because if that's so then that's just ridiculous."

"How?" the redhead asked defensively.

"Because you're getting married and you haven't seen the guy in almost five years. No one has."

"Six years." Ginny corrected her, taking another sip.

"Whatever," Luna said with a distracted wave. "What matters is the fact that you're making a big deal out of nothing."

Silence fell between the two friends; a comfortable yet deep silence. Luna looked at her clock pointedly and then looked at Ginny.

Ginny, taking the hint, said, "No, Luna I am not going to the party."

"You most certainly are!" Luna cried. "I'll go with you if I have too. Neville is always having to go to them and I always refuse because I hate them, but I'll go with you for this. Neville is going anyway."

"Where is Neville anyway?" Ginny asked eager to change the subject.

"Still working. He should be home soon to get ready." Luna answered.

Ginny nodded and drained her cup of tea. She thought back for a second to this afternoon and found herself telling Luna about it.

"I saw him today." She said, no emotion in her voice or expression.

Luna shook her head in bewilderment. "Who?"

"Harry Potter."

Luna looked very excited at this. "Aha!" she cried, drawing closer. "And?"

"I didn't even recognise him." Ginny said, biting her lip slightly and looking amused.

"Really?" Luna whispered in a scandalised voice.

"No. I was too busy trying not to be killed by one of the kids with my own wand." Ginny replied, satisfied to see Luna's eyes go round in shock.

"It wasn't Tommy, was it?" she asked.

"The one and only. He got my wand when I was saying goodbye to Katie Wood." Ginny replied, drumming her fingers on the table.

"I really dislike the Peterson's." Luna said distastefully. "Neville does too." She added.

"A lot of people do and Tommy is no different from his parents. Spoiled, rich and haughty." Ginny said as she leaned back in her chair.

"So how did Harry come into all of this?" Luna asked, intrigued.

"Ran in when Tommy was in the midst of doing everything in his power to destroy the place and I was cowering in a corner." Ginny said with a small laugh, knowing the situation would have been very humorous to witness.

"Did he recognise you?"

"Don't know, I fainted." Ginny laughed outright now and Luna giggled slightly.

"He stayed long enough to make sure I was alright then made a dash for the door as soon he was sure." Ginny went on.

"Was he as handsome as they claim him to be?" Luna asked.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed, shocked.

"What?" Luna asked with no embarrassment. "The papers always go on about how good looking he is and I want to know the truth!"

Ginny thought for a second. "He is." She said grudgingly, as if she didn't want him to be. "If truth be told, he knows he's good looking too." She added.

"I thought as much." Luna replied.

At that moment Neville appeared in the doorway and Luna jumped up to give him a kiss.

"Hi sweetie." She said, taking his bag.

"Hi." He replied fondly to his wife.

"Hullo Ginny." He added, catching sight of her sitting down at the table.

"Hi Neville, how are you?"

"Good, good. Are you two coming tonight?" he asked.

"Yes." Luna said at the same time Ginny said "No." Neville grinned and sat down.

"No Luna." Ginny argued.

"Virginia Weasley, you are going to that party no matter what you do." Luna said icily.

"I don't think you're going to win this one Gin." Neville informed Ginny from his spot across from her. Luna was standing in front of her with her hands on her hips.

Ginny sighed and held up her hands in surrender. "Fine." She muttered, casting Luna a glower.

Luna clapped her hands in delight and took her by that hand.

"Come on." She said. Turning to her husband, she said. "We're going to get ready now. Don't leave without us."

Ginny sighed again as Luna frogmarched her upstairs. It looked like it was going to be a long night.

**[Don't forget to review! Once again, sorry about the shortness, but it means the next one will be out in a week. =D]**

**Sorry for not replying personally and thanks to (I honestly wanted to reply to so many of you but because this chapter was so short, the reviews had to be shorter too, even though I got the most for this chapter so it was difficult. I'm really sorry if I should have replied to you. Leave a comment at my livejournal and I will answer in a jiffy however.): **Swishy Willow Wand, lost angel92, HannahLuLu, miss ray317, JamieBell, gerdieSI, magic sparkle 1, magic sparkle 1, CrazedChipmunk, Kaitee, JuNiSGiRl, Rinny2, Alona, kelliethehottie, DK Lili, BeccaRadcliffe, DanielLover4Lyfe, LauraKay, angela, CRoberts, Jewls1, Christina

**Sorry these are all such brief replies, I have no time and no room.**

VoicezWithin – Yup, flashblack included. But it's not all of the reason, well depends on how you look at it. I don't see it as the whole reason.

Licky – They didn't recognise each other because it had been six years since they had last seen each other – not four years! I didn't even recognise my cousin after four years though. . .

Snowman1400 – of course I can answer that question! Harry and Ginny will get together, why else would it be an HG? Lol.

Clau-hogwarts-writer – that's fine, it's lovely to see you again. This fic will be about 28 chapters, yup, slightly longer than WAM.

Deer boy – I keep falling asleep in English and geography. Surprisingly I am still doing well in English, though not really geography lol.

Lizzie Weasley – such a nice long review! I feel so bad it can't be a nice long reply! You're welcome for the dedication. I must admit I was scared you wouldn't read this, I felt really bad and also I would miss you. (I'm getting quite emotional here lol) Yup, story is fairly long, about 28 chapters. To see how many people are on Author Alerts, just go to Stats after you've logged & you can also see how many people have put you on faves.

Miss Sammieh – no, you weren't rude about the suddenness of Tommy's misbehaviour. What happened was the little symbols didn't show up so it looked like it was at the same time. Sorry about that. Jason comes in next chapter.

Naz1 – Grr! I never get to speak to you on MSN! Partly because I never have time anymore. . . I will try and go on more so I can talk to you.

Hippie-Banana – they didn't recognise eachother because they hadn't seen each other in six years. I didn't recognise my cousin after four years, walked right by her lol.

Sarah Noisette – Argh, I'd like to speak to you on MSN too! I never have the time! Hopefully I will get to soon though… I've never heard of the TV show, what's it about?

Luvhp224 – did you get chapter's 6-11 that I sent you? I am currently wrapping up Ch 12 so that should be along soon.

Midnightdreaming – I would love to help you with your story! I don't think I'm _that _good but if you honestly want me to I'd love to. Email me!

Hecate Aiwe – I'm afraid you're going to be a bit disappointed at the briefness of this chapter. The next one is longer though, promise. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. I don't like Tommy either, but he's here to stay. He'll get his 'just desserts' though. Thanks for reviewing again!


	5. The Party

**Ch 5 – The Party**

**[I know you guys get sick of my long a/n's but I just can't help it, I'm naturally a talkative person. Anyway, sorry about that wait. I was still waiting for one of my BETA's but she emailed me earlier to say she couldn't get this chapter to me in time – through no fault of her own. Which is sweet cause she was thinking of how your patience must be wearing thin. If you go to my LJ you can see I have apologised profusely to you. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Also, everyone take a minute to thank Naz1, for some help with this chapter. And of course my excellent, extravagant and elevating BETA's: Nesserz and luvhp224 (even though she couldn't be with us.) And we finally meet Jason…]**

**Dedication: happynutcase _again_ because I forgot about you _again._ So sorry!**

**Also, check out this short R/Hr fic, it's fantastic. Not As the Last Resort by shiny silver gal.**

**PS – there could be some grammatical errors so beware**

- - - - - - - - -

_You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht_

_And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner_

_You're so vain_

**Carly**** Simon – You're So Vain **

- - - - - - - -

Ginny smoothed over the stylish green robes Luna had lent her for the forty-fifth time that evening. They were just waiting for Luna to finish up before Flooing to the Ministry. Ginny had refused to Apparate, thinking of her attempt earlier that day and shuddering. She wouldn't be ending up in any fishponds ever again if she could help it. She would probably meet all of her family there; the whole family was always invited to these things. She had decided to ignore them for the most part though, still angry with them for keeping that secret from her.

Luna appeared before them, dressed in simple periwinkle blue robes yet looking very elegant and poised. Something that Ginny wished she felt like. "Ok?" Luna nudged her, sensing her nervousness. Well at least she wasn't facing everyone in her muddy brown ancient skirt and the dumpy fire-engine red cardigan. Ginny nudged her back and nodded with more assurance than she felt. Luna held her gaze for a moment before nodding and grabbing some Floo powder.

She shouted, "Visitors entrance for the Ministry of Magic!" and disappeared into the flames. Neville held out a hand for her to go next. She nodded thanks and pinched some powder and threw it on the fire. She closed her eyes and stepped into the flames, watching them lick her clothing hungrily.

"Visitors entrance for the Ministry of Magic!" Ginny shouted.

She was whirling through hundreds of fireplaces, each different from the last. She felt a tug as she stopped in front of one the fireplaces and fell flat onto the ground, the world becoming normal again. She got up stiffly just as Neville appeared behind her, landing a tad more gracefully than she had. Luna giggled as she gave Ginny a hand up.

"Always the same Gin." Luna teased as they walked towards the phone box. Ginny didn't answer; she was too busy thinking about the party again. The fireplace they had stopped at disappeared as they walked away from it and towards the shabby red telephone box.

They all squished inside as Neville dialled while speaking aloud. "Uh, six. . . two. . . four, four. . . two."

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." The female voice said, surrounding them.

"Neville Longbottom, Magical Games and Sports Office, here with Luna Longbottom and Virginia Weasley for the welcoming party for the Quidditch team visit-"

"Thank-you." The voice interrupted. "Please take the badges and attach them to your outfits."

Neville picked up the square silver badges and handed them out.

Ginny looked at them.

_Neville Longbottom party_

_Quidditch welcome banquet_

"Aren't they able to write Luna or Virginia?" she asked sarcastically as she fastened the badge to her dress. Luna shook her head and smiled.

They entered the huge hall, a big change from the dingy, cramped telephone box. Ginny looked at empty space halfway down the hall, reliving memories from the Department of Mysteries and the golden fountain which used to be in that exact spot. They made their way to the golden gates at the end of the hall, many well dressed people heading in the same direction and probably the same destination. They stepped aside to the desk on the left saying _Security_ and asked where they could find the party.

"Through the gates and to the lifts. Take the end lift on the left and it will take you straight to the top level." The bored looking security man said.

"Thanks." Neville said.

They made their way through the golden gates and towards the lift, no one speaking. They walked towards the lift on the far side and stepped in, still in silence. Ginny was too nervous to say anything and passed her time staring at a small speck on the wall.

The lift came to a shuddering halt and opened slowly and Ginny stepped out and gasped. The whole room was in the theme of Quidditch, brooms hung all over the roof, quaffles were flying around balancing trays of drinks on top of them and golden snitches were zooming about the room, glinting in the light. It was absolutely magnificent.

"Wow. . ." Ginny breathed, not moving. The room, or rather the hall was filled with fancy-looking people, all laughing and talking.

"Wow." Luna agreed, coming up beside her.

Ginny didn't answer, only kept staring in awe.

Luna nudged her again. "Okay?"

"Perfectly perfect." Ginny lied with a smile. Luna nodded as Neville came up behind them and held out his arms. Ginny kept smiling and took his arm as Luna did the same. Several heads turned as they strolled in, instantly recognising Jason Banton's fiancé. Ginny smiled beautifully, the damp tight grip on Neville's arm only showing her nervousness. She let go of Neville as they disappeared into the crowd, Luna signalling she would be back soon. Ginny nodded and waved, making her way slowly to the food table so she looked like she wasn't alone. Which she was.

_I actually wouldn't mind seeing my family now_, she thought ruefully, hovering by the table uncertainly. She could not see anyone she recognised.

"Excuse me; have you seen a beautiful red-headed woman around here anywhere?" a voice asked. Ginny turned around, surprised.

"You look a bit like her, but she's not as pretty as you." The voice continued in a teasing tone as Ginny laughed.

"Well I'm looking for my fiancé, but I must say he is a lot more handsome than you are." She teased back, kissing her fiancé as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Glad you're here." He whispered in her ear, "How are you?"

"Great." Ginny said brightly.

"That bad?"

Ginny's face crumpled slightly. "Is it that obvious?" she moaned.

"No. But if I ask you how you are you never reply with just one word. It's always a couple of long sentences at least and what Tommy Peterson had gotten up to lately." Jason laughed, though he looked concerned.

Ginny shook her head in amusement, he knew her so well.

"So what's wrong?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"Just a bad say." She sighed. "You know, everything that can go wrong did go wrong."

"Tommy Peterson included?"

"Of course." Ginny said sarcastically. "He got hold of my wand."

"How on earth did he get that?" Jason asked, amazement showing on his handsome features. "What did he do?"

"Destroyed the place." Ginny said wearily, taking a glass of wine as a quaffle flew by.

"How did you get him to stop?" Jason asked, looking faintly disapproving.

- - -

_"I want your autograph!" Tommy suddenly demanded._

_"Firstly, take a look around. Secondly, there is something you have to say to your teacher."_

- - -

"Ginny?" Jason asked, shaking her out of the scene from earlier this afternoon.

". . . Hmm? Oh yes. . . I . . . threatened to tell his parents." Ginny said quickly, not wanting to go into detail on exactly what happened.

"Hm, I would have thought he wouldn't be bothered by that in the least." Jason said thoughtfully.

"Yeah well. . . this time he was." Ginny said in a let's-change-the-subject-voice. Jason opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by someone calling him.

"Sorry Gin, more people to talk to. I hate my job." Jason said, kissing her swiftly on the cheek.

"No you don't, just having to socialise constantly." Ginny said as she straightened his tie.

"And being polite."

"And organising everything."

"And speeches."

"Speaking of speeches, yours is soon." Ginny said, looking at him fondly.

"I need you for moral support."

"Don't be such a baby." Ginny chuckled, pecking him on the cheek. Jason groaned as the person called him again.

"I'll be back." He said, kissing her again.

"Okay okay. Go all ready!" Ginny said, laughing as he hurried off. Merlin she adored him.

_Back to hovering the table by myself_, she thought then sighed, grin fading. She looked around not meeting anyone's eye, trying to look like she was busy doing something.

- - -

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed with joy, almost running over to the surprised Quidditch star who was talking to a young woman.

The Weasley party made their way over to the grinning Harry.

"Long time no see." He said, eyes twinkling.

Arthur clapped him on the back, choosing to show his welcome with that and his smile. Mrs Weasley kept exclaiming over him, fussing with his clothes and hair.

"It's been a while." Fred informed him.

"Long time." George agreed.

"Too long."

"A year."

"Or two."

"Maybe three."

"Double that even."

"We waited every day." George wailed.

"No letters." Fred said as he dramatically wiped an invisible tear away.

"No fellytone." George said heartbreakingly as he clutched his twin in a hug, both wailing at the top of their lungs.

"Cut that out." Mrs Weasley snapped, giving Harry a motherly hug.

"I hope we see some good Quidditch playing." Angelina said, rolling her eyes at her husband but laughing all the same.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." Percy said formally as Bill smiled at him in greeting.

"You too Percy." Harry said, still chuckling at Fred and George.

"It ees marvellous to see you." Fleur said elegantly, as Harry greeted her cordially.

"Good to see you Harry." Charlie said warmly with a strong handshake.

"So. . . where's Ginny?" Harry asked. Everyone instantly lowered their head and began stuttering incoherent sentences.

- - - -

She spotted Ron and Hermione coming towards her through the crowd, from where the rest of her family was situated. She purposely turned in the other direction, though keeping one ear on them.

"You go up to her!" Came Hermione's furious whisper.

"No you do it!" said Ron equally furiously, though louder.

"She's your sister!"

"Well… she's your. . . friend." Ron hissed back after some thought.

"Had to think about that didn't you?" Hermione asked cuttingly, though sounding like she had relented. Ron glowered but didn't answer.

Hermione hesitantly walked up to Ginny and put a hand on her shoulder, Ginny still pretending she hadn't seen or heard them, which was very hard.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Ginny didn't answer, just turned around slowly with a cool and aloof mask over her gentle face. Ron gulped from his spot a couple of feet away, stepping forwards cautiously, figuring she wasn't going to blow up now.

Ginny surveyed them silently, still not talking.

"We're sorry." Hermione said.

"All of us." Ron said as he walked up beside her.

Ginny pursed her lips but couldn't stay mad, it just wasn't her nature. She relaxed visibly.

"It's okay you guys. Just a bad day, you know how it is." She excused, smiling a tiny bit.

Hermione bit her lip sympathetically, knowing the main reason.

"He wants to see you." Ron said loudly.

Hermione stepped on his foot pointedly.

". . . later." Ron added, wincing and then glaring at Hermione.

"Well I want to see him," Ginny paused as they both looked hopeful. ". . .never." she finished.

"Ginny don't be ridiculous." Ron cried as she turned away.

"Ridiculous?" Ginny said with a steely glint in her eyes. Ron gulped again and stepped backwards. "Remember what I said before Ron?"

Ron shook his head ,confused, then seeming to think better of it he nodded.

"Leave me alone." She snapped. _Damned if I see Harry anyway, _she thought angrily as she stalked off, leaving Ron and Hermione.

"Ginny! Come back!" Ron yelled.

"You're not very good at this are you?" Hermione asked him as she walked off after Ginny. Ron chose not to answer.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked as she hurried after her friend. _Just what has gotten into her?_ Hermione thought as she followed Ginny.

"Ginny?"

"Go away." Ginny said over her shoulder as she disappeared into the crowd.

She circled around back to the food table; she at least looked like she was doing something there. A hand touched her shoulder and she whirled around in anger.

"What?" she snapped. She blushed, not recognising the man in front of her.

"Sorry." She said softly as the man looked astonished. "Thought you were someone else."

"Quite alright." The man said nervously. He was a small person, thin and wiry. "I just need to take a photo for the paper." The man said. He looked at Ginny strangely, like he was expecting something from her. Something in his look struck a chord in Ginny's memory.

"Colin?" she said, incredulous.

Colin Creevey's face brightened. "You recognised me!" he exclaimed happily.

"Wow. I. . . wow. How are you?" Ginny managed, still shocked.

"Photographer for the _Prophe_t." He said with a smile.

"That's amazing!"

"You too. Owning a school and all." Colin said shyly.

"Thanks."

"And getting engaged." He added.

Well. . . thanks again." Ginny said, quite at a loss at what to say. "Are. . . you married?" she asked awkwardly.

"No. . . But there is someone I like." Colin said softly, though not elaborating.

"Well that's good Colin."

"Photo?" he asked hopefully, holding up the camera. "Or maybe one of you and Jason?" he added.

"That would be fine." Ginny answered. "When I see him I'll come find you."

"Excellent." Colin said as he waved goodbye.

Ginny shook her head, still surprised to see him and continued her way to the food table.

"Might as well eat something." She murmured to herself and took a plate. Suddenly, someone bumped her from behind and sent the contents of her plate everywhere and her wand went flying out of her bag and under the table.

"What the hell?" she yelled, turning to face the person. Olivia Peterson, Tommy's mother.

"Excuse you." Olivia sniffed.

Ginny shook. She could hardly blow up at someone who had a kid at her school and a person who was very high up in the Ministry.

"Excuse me." Ginny said nervously.

Olivia gazed at her for a second coolly before turning away.

_Why don't they like me? Even Mark doesn't like me, and I don't even know why,_ she thought, perplexed.

She sighed however as she picked up the food and bent down to retrieve her wand. It had rolled under the blue tablecloth so she couldn't see. She reached her hand under and felt it at the edge of her fingertips. . . and knocked it further to the other side. She groaned and looked around, seeing no one she crept under the table. She spied her wand at the other end and crawled towards it, cursing everyone and everything loudly.

She reached out, almost getting it when a hand picked it up from the other side.

Ginny panicked, not knowing whether to crawl out or stay put. _Who's the worst it could be?_ She thought finally, timidly crawling out from under the table. She looked up, still on the ground and felt like crawling back under instantly.

Harry Potter stood above her, smirking and tapping her wand slowly against his temple. Ginny set her jaw and stood up, brushing herself off.

"I believe that is my wand." She said coolly. Harry just kept smirking at her.

"My wand." Ginny said pointedly.

"You look much better than this afternoon." Harry commented. "For me perhaps?" he added, still smirking.

Ginny dropped her jaw at his bravery. He was different from the person she had seen this afternoon too. "Why on earth would I do that?" she asked coldly.

"You tell me." He answered, grinning mockingly.

"Give me my wand Harry." She said instead of answering.

"Manners Miss Virginia." He teased, twirling the wand.

"Give me the wand now." Ginny closed her eyes, not wanting to seem like he had the upper hand but having no choice. ". . . please."

"So how are you Ginny?" he asked, instead of giving her the wand.

"The wand Harry." Ginny said evenly.

"Got a man?" he asked suggestively.

"Give me my wand." She said. _Doesn't he know I'm getting married?_ She thought.

"I'm sure someone so pretty would." He continued.

"Give me the fucking wand Harry." She warned, gathering he didn't know about her engagement.

"Language." Harry teased.

Ginny made a grab for her wand, but Harry held it up out of reach.

"Please just give it to me?" she pleaded, forgetting about her dignity now.

Harry studied her, still not relenting. "Come to dinner with me." He requested.

Ginny shook her head in anger. _That was the last straw_, she thought as she slapped him and grabbed her wand in his surprise. She stormed off and he didn't follow, just watched her with a smile on his face.

_Jerk_, she thought. _I hate him._

Just then she was distracted by a voice announcing the speech. Jason came to the microphone with a huge smile on his face. The crowd quieted as he cleared his throat.

"There is a time for speeches," Jason began as the crowd listened. ". . . and this is unfortunately one of them." He said with a smile as the crowd groaned good-naturedly. "I'll make it as quick as possible." He said, chuckling.

"Firstly, I would like to welcome the Romanian Rockets who will be playing Puddlemere United in the upcoming World Cup. The reason we're all here." Jason said as he raised his glass. There was a small applause and he continued. "I see a few of you now, don't be shy." A light hit several people around the room and there was another applause. "Of course Harry Potter will be playing for Romania, a very good team I must admit. I hope that they have what it takes stop the winning streak of Puddlemere.

"I'd like to thank everyone at the Ministry and especially those in Magical Games and Sports department, you can now sleep at night!" he joked. There was an appreciative laugh and Ginny smiled lovingly up at her fiancé. He seemed to sense it and he caught her eye before taking a breath.

"As for the outcome of the game, there will of course be a leaving party, whoever the gallant losers be." Jason said. "Around that same time there will be another. . . event you might say. A certain wedding where my fiancé and I hope to see you all." A spotlight hit Ginny and she flushed faintly when many heads turned towards her.

"My fiancé, Virginia Weasley." Jason said with pride as she waved. He blew a kiss and the crowd "awwwed". Ginny laughed and shook her head, the crowd laughing with her. Ginny's eyes caught sight of a stunned Harry, stunned being an understatement. _Ha_, she thought smugly.

"But for now, enjoy the rest of the party!" Jason said as the crowd began talking again. He hurried down the steps towards Ginny, who was waiting for him with a grin.

"Don't embarrass me or anything." She teased. Jason laughed warmly and dipped her backward like out of some old-fashioned movie.

"The spotlight loves you my darling." He said fondly.

A click interrupted them and they turned around to see Colin Creevy looking slightly apologetic.

"Sorry, but it was a perfect photo. Too good to miss." He said as though they may bite him.

Jason pulled Ginny up and grinned.

"Bet that will be front page." Jason joked.

"Oh it will." Colin said earnestly, before walking off for more photos.

"Oh Jason?" a voice called. Ginny groaned, recognising voice.

"I am not talking to them." She said to Jason, glancing quickly at the Petersons advancing on them.

"Fine, fine. I'll hold off, you run for cover General." Jason replied, only half joking.

"Thank-you." She whispered, kissing him quickly before darting away.

She wandered through the crowd, nodding and smiling at various people.

"Engaged huh?" a voice said behind her.

Ginny groaned inwardly and closed her eyes. She turned around to see the confused and angry face of Harry.

"Yes Harry, see the ring?" she asked, holding up her left hand.

"He's not right for you."

"Oh and you are?" she asked sarcastically.

Harry didn't answer and only looked at her.

"Just go away Harry." She said.

"You can't marry him."

Ginny gaped. "You're telling me what to do? Who to marry?" she asked angrily.

"Yes."

"Piss off Potter." She spat, spinning around in anger.

She swept across the room, desperate to get out of the place. She headed towards the lift, spluttering in fury.

"Ginny, where are you going?" Luna cried, running after her worriedly. "I haven't seen you the whole time."

"Home."

"Walking?"

"Yes."

"But it's going to rain!"

"No it won't."

"You always say that but it always does!" Luna yelled, watching the redhead disappear from sight. She sighed, giving up.

Ginny stepped inside the lift, leaning against the doors after they had closed and she felt the sensation of going down. She closed her eyes and banged her head against the doors as a tear of frustration ran down her pale cheek.

**[Before you attack me with a large heavy object for destroying JK's beautiful main character by making him disgustingly OOC, just know that I _know_ he's OOC. It's for the plot okay? All for the plot Oh and the person who guesses what movie the last bit of conversation between Luna and Ginny came from gets the next chapter dedicated to them.] **

**Thanks to: **lost angel92, jay potter, JamieBell, Secondatbat9, hye em yes, DK Lili, clau-hogwarts-writer, Phoenix, Goldilocks31890, Jewls1, sunny

Naz1 – I still managed to get that little slap of yours in there, thank-you so much for the help with the chapter – especially since one of my BETA's couldn't.

Hecate Aiwe – I'm glad you don't mind so much about the shortness, this one was definitely longer though. I'm not sure Harry saw Ginny at her best, well in a way he did, then again, she didn't see him at his best either. And yes, he does have a better side to him. I think you can tell by this chapter if Harry is jealous or not though. Yes, the flashback was another bit of Harry not as his best, but you'll have to wait to see his side of it.

Sarah Noisette – The show sounds very traumatising lol. No, I actually haven't read Night's Child, though I am desperate to. Is it any good? I kind of thought that the series declined a little after the first 7 books. No, you're not that random, well maybe yes – but I am too. =D

Hippie-Banana – With the break-up, it's only from Ginny's side isn't it? So we don't know Harry's reasons, but yes he was a bit of a prat despite that. I'm not sure about Ginny being at her best, appearance yes, anger management no. =D It's interesting you brought up the nose ring, you will be seeing it later on. I don't think she will be wearing it though.

Happynutcase – TWO whole chapters dedicated to you, are you pleased? ""grins nervously"" Yes, I forgot about you. . . twice. . . I'm sorry? Hehe, yeah you'll see a bit more swearing in this story. Eep – I have Arachnophobia too! I start to shriek and wail if I see a spider, no matter how many people laugh at me. I get mad when I swear too.

cherryblossom08 – No, there was another reason for the breakup which, I might add, will not be revealed until much later. I think they were a bit too shocked to take Sabine and Nate out of the room, I mean, "Harry fucking Potter?" That would stun me too lol. Ooh, you're from Georgia? That's one of the few places in America I haven't been!

Miss ray317 – yup, there was more of Harry this time. Tell me what you think of Jason. . . Mmm, I wouldn't say she has feelings for Harry. . . yet.

Snowman1400 – how can you not like her fiancée if you haven't met him yet? Well, now you have so tell me what you think. I hope you weren't disappointed with the party.

Deerboy – the Gamecube is the toy of Satan! (Yet so entertaining =D) When are you going to go to London? And it's fine if you don't have much to say, you always have such nice long reviews – and personally I think this one was too.

Luvhp224 – Mm, _more_ critical reviews? ""gulps"" Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine if I send you what she corrects. I'll ask her though. I'm glad you like that I listen and use your advice, it _is_ good advice so why wouldn't I? Sorry about missing some of the grammatical errors, there is just so much to be edited sometimes I don't see some things. Hope to see Ch 6 soon.

Miss Sammieh – Wow, you're the first person to say that if it had been any longer it would have dragged on. Thank-you! Yes, will definitely have more flashbacks, I love them too, I do heaps. But yeah about the story, I would love to help. Email me!

lily-potter2010 – Don't make Harry and Gin get back together?! That's the whole point of the fic! Unless you mean, don't make them get back together straight away – I can't really tell. I don't care if it's clichéd that they get back together, that's why I wrote the story. The bad things begin to happen in Ch 9-ish, although there is something important in Ch 7.

Crazed Chipmunk – No, no, no, he is not cruel. It's hard to explain, you will have to wait and see.

Dracoisahottie13 – the chapter you enquired about is not until the very far future lol.

VoicezWithin – Yes, that's why they broke up, but remember, it's not the whole reason. Hope you liked "the party."

Lizzie Weasley – You're a good reviewer you know that? I mean in the objective sense. They're just very. . . perfect. Hmm, well I take you got my review for the last chapter of Racing Time -sorry it wasn't long, but it was beautiful and that is all there is to it.

Magic sparkle 1 – did you? Oops. . .

lover 789 - lol, fell off your chair laughing? Hehe, I feel a bit proud now. Glad you liked WAM, hopefully this will be better. Yeah feel sorry for Jason, not many other people are.

**Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease**** R&R! www.livejournal.com/darkflower2113**


	6. Catherine

A/N Okay, I will try not to get too angry here but. . . DOESN'T ANYONE READ MY A/N'S?! Sure, they're long, a bit too long maybe, but they are there for a reason! I KNOW that Ginny's name is Ginevra, not Virginia!! I KNOW THAT, OK?! But before JK's site came out her name was Virginia and I am not going to change it for this fic. If you don't like that, well. . . fine.  

Ok, onto the other stuff. I apologise a trillion times for the terrible delay with this chapter, not only was I waiting for my BETA, but I re-did the entire chapter and almost doubled it in size (almost). And I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer so this chapter has about 43094-9834 mistakes in it, as well as my spellcheck not working, but I hope you enjoy it all the same, I know I did.

Oh! And I saw PoA, loved it too. I though the freeze frame ending was a bit cheesy though, and didn't think the guy who played Lupin was right [forget actor's name] and James was too old. Snape was brilliant though, I have to stress that.

** ::Chapter 6 – Catherine::**

_Dedication: _**theflyingmartini****& magicrules for guessing the movie at the end. It was Sense and Sensibility by the way =D**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny walked through the rain, her make-up running down her face and her dress sticking to her body. She pulled a wet curtain of hair from across one side of her face, sighing ruefully.

"Oh shit." She said aloud, getting her shoe caught in yet another crack. She sighed again and removed her shoes, swinging them dejectedly as she continued walking. She shivered slightly, cursing her stupidity for walking blindly out into the rain by herself.

_It wasn't my fault. . . bloody arrogant Harry Potter,_ she glowered. _Thinks he owns me. I hate him._

She sniffed and shivered again, coming into her street. The sky was black and uninviting, the rain pelting down now. Ginny hurried slightly, not wanting to be out during thunder and lightening. She reached her house and ran up the path, fumbling for her wand to unlock the door.

She opened it and stepped inside, sagging in relief against the front door. She dropped her wand and shoes by the door and collapsed on the worn chair by the fireplace. __

_Ugh, shower._ She thought, rising as water droplets ran down her. Just then her fireplace glowed green and a figure stepped into her living room.

"Where did you go?" Jason asked, lines of worry etched on his face.

"I would have thought it was obvious, being home and all." Ginny said, not looking at him.

"Look at you, you're sopping wet! Why for the love of Merlin did you walk home in the rain? Your family as well as the Longbottoms were going out of their minds in worry." He said all in one breath. "So was I." he added.

Ginny rubbed her forehead, looking at him now.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't feeling well." Ginny said softly, gazing at him.

Jason strode across the room and wrapped her in a hug. "You are going to make me go prematurely grey, you know that?" he informed her in a slightly muffled voice.

Ginny rested her head on his shoulder, warmth and comfort enveloping her like blanket.

"I'll still love you." She replied. He squeezed her tight for a second before letting go.

"I have to go back to the party." He said regretfully. "I left because I was so worried about you."

"I'll be fine. Just need a hot shower and my bed." Ginny said lightly.

"Okay. . ." Jason said doubtfully. He kissed her swiftly and headed back to the fireplace.

"Oh Gin?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"My sister arrives tomorrow. She can't wait to meet you and your family. Maybe you could show her around." He suggested.

"I'd love to." Ginny said warmly. Jason smiled and disappeared into the fire.

On her way to have a shower she passed her bed and walked into her bedroom and stared at it.

_Just for five minutes,_ she thought as she laid her still dripping wet body down on the bed.

_I feel cold_, were her first thoughts the next morning.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around groggily, her head refusing to move from the pillow. shivers racked her body and she sneezed violently before cursing her stupidity in falling asleep. She rolled over slowly and groaned, the feeling of thickness in her head dropping on her like a weight.

_I hate the morning,_ Ginny thought suddenly. _I really hate them; it means the chance of a bad day. _She groaned again and heaved herself out of bed, limping blindly towards the shower in her still damp clothing. She sneezed again; almost flying backwards it was so strong. __

_Just don't make me fall into any ponds today,_ she pleaded silently to whoever was listening as she stepped into the shower after peeling off the damp dress from last night.

Coming out of the shower, Ginny shoveled down some breakfast and gulped her coffee before attacking her messy closet to find something decent. It was nearing October and was slowly cooling down after a small Indian Summer, so Ginny chose a long, flowing white skirt and a green long-sleeved top. She sighed at her appearance in the mirror, remembering a time many years ago in sixth year when she had done the same thing. Back then though, a different Ginny had been staring back at her, a Ginny with more confidence and a Ginny who didn't care what anyone thought. A Ginny who was in love with a Harry.

How different she was now, now that she cared about every single little thing and up until a couple of days ago she hadn't lost her temper in years – no wonder her family had looked so stunned.

_However it's for the best_,_ what would Jason think if he saw how I was back then?_ She thought ruefully, staring distastefully at her reflection. She took one last look before striding out the door purposefully, in between coughing and sneezing fits. Jason's sister would be catching the Knight Bus from the International Apparating Point to the Ministry, where Ginny would meet her.

_Here I go. . ._ Ginny thought, heading towards the fireplace.

Harry shook his head again, then again just in case the fifty-fourth time hadn't done anything. He was sitting with Ron and Hermione in the bar below his hotel room, catching up on all the lost years. It was good being with them again, he had always known that they would marry. At the moment though, he was finding it really hard talking to them. This was mainly because he was surprised and confused about the recent news of an upcoming marriage, both of them actually.

He had been lost in thought for what seemed like hours, staring miserably outside to the grey London sky – while Ron and Hermione bickered. He hadn't meant to act that way to Ginny, hadn't meant to make her angry. He felt bad for behaving like that, but when he saw her, he hadn't been quite sure of what to say. What was he supposed to say with the person you fell in love with during school then didn't see for six years - after a not-so-nice break up?

Of all the places he had been those six years, that was what girls loved about him; his unaffected and cocky attitude mixed with his good looks. At first, he had longed for Ginny those first few weeks in the strange new countries, confused and upset as to why she had wanted to break up. He certainly hadn't, he had had no trouble imagining spending the rest of his life with her. But the months of hero-worship for being a Quidditch star had gone to his head, like it did with many others. The longing for Ginny became slightly less painful, then it became a simple thought, then a forgotten memory.

Seeing her again was weird, he couldn't seem to stop himself from teasing her. It was like a switch that couldn't be turned off, and it only got worse when he heard the news of her engagement. Harry wrinkled his nose distastefully as an image of Jason Banton came up in his head, as much as he wanted to dislike the man, he couldn't. He was too nice, too much like how he should have been to Ginny. Of course, how could he act normally with someone he didn't know any longer?

_What happened to her? _Harry wondered. _That wasn't the Ginny I remember._ Hermione sharp voice cut through his thoughts suddenly, bringing him back to the conversation. Or rather, _their_ argument.

_Now what are they bickering about this time_? Harry thought sarcastically. It was true, they had been furiously whispering about something that Harry couldn't quite figure out what it was about.

"What will they think?" Hermione asked in a scandalous voice, ignoring Harry's curious face.

"They won't _think_ anything, Mione! You're the one who suggested it in the first place!" Ron said in a hushed, agitated whisper. He ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up like an eight-year-old.

Hermione looked doubtful but seeing Harry's interested face and Ron's uptight one, she nodded her head, smiling a bit too forcefully. "Okay. It's just, that's where my parents. . . you know. That's why I wanted to. . . you know. I don't want it to be all big and. . . you kn-"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Right! Well. . . What time do we have to be at the Burrow for lunch?" he said cheerfully, interrupting.

"Not for another few hours." Ron said uncertainly, throwing another look at his fiancé. Hermione pursed her lips together

An uncomfortable silence fell over the three friends, stretching between them awkwardly. Harry stared determinedly out the window; he could see their reflection in the glass. Hermione was looking anxious and Ron was looking a bit clueless – which really wasn't anything new. They were giving each other quick, hesitant glances. Harry knew why, he felt uneasy himself. When he had first met up with Ron and Hermione after not seeing them for all those years, it had been easy to talk – but not about situations at hand. They had talked easily about the past years and what they had missed. That was over now, now came this silence.

"Ron," Hermione whispered sharply, cutting into the silence. "You've got dirt on your nose. Right there." She said, pointing at the offending speck of dirt. Ron's ears turned red and he scrubbed in what he was a discreet way. Harry felt a smile grace his lips, _these_ were the people he knew. He started grinning, shaking his head. Ron's ears, if possible, turned even redder.

"What?" he said defensively, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Nothing, nothing." Harry chuckled, looking at his friends fondly. "It just reminded me of our first day." Seeing Ron's blank look he plunged onwards. "You know, the first day of Hogwarts, on the train."

Realization hit Hermione and she got that all-too-familiar glint in her eye. "Oh yes." She giggled.

"What? What time on the train?" Ron asked, obviously wanting to be included on the joke.

"Don't you remember?" Harry grinned, eyes alight with mirth. "On the train, when Hermione told you that you had dirt on your nose?" Now, not only were his ears red, but Ron's entire face was steadily beginning to resemble a tomato.

"Completely off the topic!" Ron sputtered indignantly, waving his hands about.

Harry just smirked; the tension had left the room completely, leaving a happy, warm atmosphere in its place. It was almost like being back at Hogwarts again, laughing and joking.

"I remember thinking what a jerk you were." Hermione said reminiscently, giving her boyfriend a fond look.

"Yeah, well, this jerk saved you from a troll." Ron muttered.

"With help from me!" Harry said huffily, laughing.

"Well I never would have been there in the first place if it wasn't for you two." Hermione said primly, like her word was final.

"Oh, you know you were bad sometimes Mione." Ron said dismissively, though he was grinning.

"Like when you punched Malfoy." Harry said enthusiastically.

"And when you turned yourself into a cat in the bathrooms." Ron added, not wanting to leave something like that out.

"That was an _accident_, I wasn't being _bad._" Hermione argued, hands on hips. It was amazing how she could suddenly look so threatening.

Ron backed down a little, seeing warning signs. "Well, you saved us countless times too." He said agreeably. Hermione looked slightly mollified at this, looking a bit proud too.

"Like with the Time-Turner," Harry put in instantly. "And with the Basilisk in second year and making the Polyjuice Potion."

"And helping Harry with the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year." Ron said, in what seemed like awe. She really was amazing, no wonder he loved her. They never would have survived Hogwarts without her.

"Well I wasn't _supposed _to do that." Hermione said stiffly, but she looked pleased and a faint pink tinge appeared on her cheeks.

"You weren't _supposed_ to organise an illegal defence group either." Harry said teasingly. He felt totally relaxed, a feeling he hadn't experience in years. He had always had to be on his guard, never letting down the wall around him. It was nice to be himself.

"It wasn't illegal _then_!" Hermione said in a shrill voice, but she was smiling too.

"You didn't seem to have trouble jinxing the fake Galleons." Ron said mildly, tone light and joking.

Hermione glared at him.

"If you're done trying to prove I wasn't an angel during school, then you've succeeded." She said crossly, folding her arms together.

Ron and Harry did their best to look like a dog that has just been caught peeing on the carpet, sending mock-scared glances at each other. A smile played at the edge of Hermione's lips, making her eyes shine. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Honestly." She said, still trying to look hurt but it wasn't really working. ". . . Impossible." She muttered.

They fell into silence again, except this time it was a comfortable one, one between friends. Harry gave a quiet, satisfied sigh. If only things could be like this between him and Ginny. Why did she have to be so calculating?

Harry watched in interest as Hermione's head suddenly snapped upwards and she sent a strange look over at Ron. He caught the look straight away, he had been staring at her already. Ron nodded in a silent agreement, his ears going pink slightly. 

"Look Harry, do you mind if Mione and I er. . . go. . . somewhere?" He said uncertainly.

"No. . . not at all." Harry said slowly, wondering where they were going. "You're coming to lunch right?"

"Er, yes." Ron said unconvincingly, while Hermione nodded her head rather like a robot.

"Okay, see you there then." Harry said with a confused look on his face. Ron and Hermione got up, Hermione giving him a quick hug.

"We'll see you. . ." Hermione trailed off, looking like she had been going to say more. Harry nodded, still confused.

"Bye." He called out as they Disapparate with a crack. He was getting the feeling they were hiding something.

Something fluttered out of the corner of his eye, catching Harry's attention. It must have fallen out of Ron or Hermione's robes. He reached over and picked it up, realizing it was a photograph. Harry's eyes widened. It was Ginny and Jason, Jason appeared to be forcing a large and ugly hat on a giggling Ginny. Harry clenched the photograph tighter, not sure what to do. He knew what to think however.

He was thinking that it should be impossible to love someone who he shouldn't, especially after so many years.

Ginny looked around frantically. Once again, she was late because of her disability with Apparating. She always managed to end up somewhere completely different that where she wanted to be when she was using Floo.

_What if she's been and gone?_ Her mind thought hysterically. _What if I missed her and she's wandering the streets alone in a strange country? _

At this terrifying thought, Ginny promptly sat on the ground and began crying silently, feeling horribly guilty. She didn't notice someone stop beside her and a shadow fall over her slender frame.

A hand touched her shoulder gingerly and a soft, timid voice asked if she was all right.

Ginny looked up in surprise through tear-filled vision, gazing up at the person in front of her.

"No," she said miserably. "I've lost someone I'm supposed to pick up and she's probably alone and scared and here I am sitting here being useless and crying."

The girl or woman –Ginny couldn't tell—began laughing. "Well I can promise you I only get scared when my brother is angry." She said, her eyes shining brightly.

Ginny hiccupped pitifully and kept staring at her, looking hopeful and sad at the same time.

"I'm Catherine." She said as she helped Ginny up, who was looking like her dreams had just come true.

"You mean you're not lost?" Ginny asked, brushing herself off. Catherine laughed and gave her a hug because she looked so down.

"I had forgotten Jason had told me you were my age. He didn't say you were so concerned for my well-being however." She teased. Ginny looked at her and it was like she was seeing a female version of Jason. The resemblance just shone through. She was quite pretty too, not beautiful but she had a refreshing face and a happy smile which made you want to look at her.

"Hi, I'm Ginny." She said, smiling brightly. "Let's get started. . . oh dear I sound like a tour guide." She said as her face fell again.

Catherine laughed again. "I can see why Jason loves you." She said.

"_You_ really love _him_ too don't you?" Ginny asked, helping Catherine with her bags.

"Oh yes. He's very protective of me, being his little sister and all." Claudia answered, smiling sweetly. Ginny used her wand to shrink Catherine's trunks.

"That sounds like him." Ginny agreed. "Do you want to stop for coffee?"

"Sounds good." Catherine answered.

They walked to a coffee shop, a comfortable silence stretching out between them.

"So Catherine," Ginny started after they had sat down.

"Oh no, call me Cath. I hate Catherine." Catherine said passionately, shaking her head and wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, I hate Virginia. Though no one has called me that in years." Ginny laughed, not mentioning that Harry had called her exactly that last night.

"Jason calls me Kitty, which I didn't like at first but I suppose I've gotten used to it because he never calls me anything else." Cath said, taking a sip of her milky coffee.

"Well, Kitty," Ginny said laughingly. "In a couple of days all the females of the family are going to Diagon Alley to shop for the wedding. Angelina, Penny, Mum, Sabine, Fleur." Ginny said, ticking them off on her fingers. "Oh and Hermione." She added. "We need to find bridesmaid dresses for all of you and something for Sabine and Nate as well as my dress." Ginny groaned and laid her head in her hands. "I am never going to pull this off."

"Relax," Cath said, rubbing Ginny's shoulder. "The wedding is not for a few months. With all of us we will find millions of bridesmaid dresses as well as a beautiful dress for you." Ginny looked at her gratefully. "As well as something adorable for Nate and Sabine." Cath added.

Ginny was silent, still anxious about the wedding.

"You sound like you've done this before." Ginny said finally.

Cath's face clouded and she took a sip of her coffee.

"I have." She whispered.

Ginny's eyes widened and she looked at her questioningly. Cath studied her for a second before relenting.

"A few years ago I met someone I fell head over heels in love with. I was only just out of school and he practically stole my heart and convinced me to get married. Jason hated him and didn't believe he loved me, but I didn't listen to him. The wedding went ahead and on the day of the wedding I arrived at the church only to find he hadn't shown up. He left a message saying he would only marry a virgin."

Ginny gasped, unable to believe it.

"You see, he convinced me to sleep with him. Because I loved him so much I agreed, thinking we were getting married anyway. But then. . . he didn't show because I wasn't a. . . virgin. I couldn't tell anyone that he was the one I had lost my virginity to, I just couldn't."

"Did you tell Jason?" Ginny asked, horrified.

"He made me. He was so angry that he went to find the guy to make him marry me to save my reputation."

"And did he?"

"No. It turned out he eloped with my best friend." She said sadly. "Ex-best friend." She added.

"What a jerk." Ginny said, reaching across to pat her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's why Jason is so protective of me now. But he doesn't need to be. I will never fall in love again; I'm too scared to now."

Ginny felt horrible, here she was feeling sorry for herself when Cath never wanted to love someone again because of something that had destroyed her innocence.

"Oh Cath. . ." Ginny said, not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry, it happened a long time ago. I've learned to forget about it." Cath said, draining her coffee as Ginny did the same.

"Shall we go?" Ginny asked softly.

Cath smiled. "You don't need to be like that Ginny. I don't care anymore. I would have been so unhappy if I married him."

"Well then let's go." Ginny replied, leaving some money on the table.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked Ron softly.

Ron looked up from the desk at stared at her fondly. "Are you?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I think so." She said, smiling nervously.

"Okay, let me just finish writing the letter then." Ron replied, looking back down.

They were both at the Burrow alone, Mrs Weasley having gone out to get some food for lunch for all the people coming over. They had come in after she had left; rushing so they could be out of there by he time she got back.

"Alright done." Ron said, taking the letter and hugging his fiancé warmly. They walked downstairs, putting the letter on top of the clock.

Ron looked around at his home and then turned to Hermione. She kissed him tensely; nervous about this big step they were taking.

"Let's go." She whispered. Ron looked at her and she at him before they both disappeared with a pop.

Ginny appeared in the fireplace of the Burrow, quickly followed by Catherine.

"Hello darling," Mr Weasley said gingerly, eyeing his daughter like she was a bomb about to go off. When Ginny smiled, he relaxed visibly and hugged her, thankful she seemed to have gotten over her screaming tirade from last night.

"Dad, this is Catherine, Jason's sister." Ginny said, bringing Catherine forward.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Weasley."

"Oh please, Arthur. You're going to be my daughter in law." Mr Weasley said happily, shaking her hand vigorously.

"Your mother is outside." He informed Ginny.

"And everyone else?"

"Are out there too." Mr Weasley confirmed.

"Tell your mother that Harry said he will be here soon."

"Harry?" Ginny asked, finding it hard to breathe.

"Oh yes, we invited him last night."

"Oh. . . well. Yes. Jason couldn't make it; something came up at the Ministry." Ginny said instead. _No, no, no!_ she thought.

"Oh, I heard about that. Luckily it has nothing to do with my department or I would be there all day too."

"Mmm." Ginny answered, her mind busy with the other problem at hand. She could hardly blow up at Harry like she did last night in front of her family.

"Are you okay?" Cath asked her.

"Oh I'm fine. Let's go out and introduce you." Ginny said gaily.

They walked into the back garden, the sound of clattering plates and cheerful voices meeting their ears instantly. All heads turned towards them, curiosity coming over their faces.

Ginny hesitated, quickly searching for a raven-hair, green-eyed man. Seeing no one of the sort, she smiled beautifully and strode towards her family confidently.

"Gin! Long time no see!" Angelina cried from her seat. Her stomach was as swollen as ever, which was probably why she hadn't gotten up to greet Ginny.

"Hi everyone," Ginny said as Catherine came up beside her and smiled shyly. "This is Catherine, Jason's sister."

Everyone instantly welcomed her, asking her all about America and what she did there for a living.

"I'm a publisher. You know, I plan all the spellbooks for children going to schools." Everyone oohed and ahhed. Ginny felt slightly intimidated, this woman was clearly intelligent and successful, jilted at the altar or not.

"Well, I think you'll fit in just fine here." Penny said, helping Mrs Weasley with the food.

"I hope so." Cath said, shooting a happy grin at Ginny, who smiled back in response. Cath was so pleasant; she had no reason to feel intimidated whatsoever.

"Has anyone seen Ron?" Bill asked. "Or Hermione for that matter?" he added.

Everyone shook their head in unison.

"No, but they should be here soon." Fred said, showing a giggling Sabine a fake wand.

"I'm here!" a familiar male voice called from the back door. Ginny's stomach plummeted and her veins ran cold. Why oh why did he have to come?

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed joyfully,. Ginny glanced at him, a rush of renewed anger overcoming her. She looked away quickly. Cath had looked up with interest, not knowing who the strange man was.

Harry sauntered over to where they were all assembled for lunch, grinning winningly.

"Nice of you to show up." George joked, pulling up a chair.

Harry surveyed the table, his eyes stopping on Ginny for a second longer than necessary. She didn't notice however, she was too busy entertaining Sabine.

"Well, can't say that much for Ron and Hermione." He answered.

They all laughed except for Mrs Weasley. "I don't know where they've got to." She said anxiously.

Harry's roving eye soon caught sight of the unfamiliar pretty woman next to Ginny, smiling nervously at him.

"And who is the lovely lady?" he asked, winking at Catherine.

She blushed and held out her hand, blue eyes meeting emerald ones warmly.

"Catherine, Jason's sister." She said.

"Ah, the famous Jason. Where is he today?"

Everyone looked at Ginny, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, uh he's at er, a Ministry thing." She said quickly, still not looking at Harry. No one noticed or said anything about her silence. Catherine was still gazing at Harry, and red alarms bells began ringing in Ginny's head. _But she said she would never fall in love again! _She thought, not quite sure why this was so terrible. It would mean Harry could leave her alone if he turned his affections to Catherine.

_That was, until she met Harry._ Ginny watched from beneath lowered lashes as Harry gave Cath an appreciative look.  Cath was giving look for look, her face alight.

_I would give anything to vanish right now_, she thought despairingly, taking a platter of food.

"Yes, but luckily I caught the Snitch just in time." Harry was saying to his captivated audience. Well almost, he hadn't captivated someone, not matter how hard he tried. Every time he caught her eye she looked disgusted with him. He couldn't help it, couldn't help acting this way in front of her. He couldn't stop.

_Once again,_ Ginny thought sarcastically. For the past half hour Harry had been flirting openly with Cath, and her eyes had been seeking his out more and more.  But he had also been talking about all he had been doing for the past years, including detailed versions of him winning numerous Quidditch matches. She was the only one not interested in all that, instead trying to entertain Sabine and Nate. However, they were too busy staring at Harry in intense admiration as he waved his arms about, describing his many triumphs.

Her family had also been exchanging looks between Harry and Ginny, wondering why they seemed to be ignoring each other. Ginny caught all of the looks from beneath lowered lashes. She rolled her eyes and pointedly ignored everyone.

"Where _are_ Hermione and Ron?" Mrs Weasley asked suddenly, for the fifth time in twenty minutes, wringing her hands.

"I'm sure they've gotten wrapped up in a fight and completely forgotten after 'making up'." Fred said suggestively, wincing as Angelina elbowed him sharply.

"They said where coming, they just had to go. . . somewhere." Harry said cut in. "They were acting a bit weird about it actually,"

"Hmm. . ." Mrs Weasley said, pursing her lips. "I'm sure they'll turn up. It's not like Ron to miss out on food he doesn't have to cook." She said fretfully.

Ginny, noticing Sabine and Nate begin to fidget from boredom without another heroic story from Harry, leaned down and whispered to Sabine and Nate if they wanted to go over the grass to play.

"Oh, yes!" Sabine said, looking thrilled.

Nate didn't answer, just looked longingly at the grassy area and then to his dad nervously.

"Daddy doesn't like me to leave the dinner table when it's not time to." He said wistfully.

"I'm sure Daddy will be fine with this." Ginny whispered consolingly, taking his hand as Sabine hopped off her seat eagerly.

Ginny walked over to the grassy spot, holding their hands. Sabine sat in her lap and Nate crossed his legs, looking very Percy-like.

Unbeknownst all three of them, Harry was watching them all. It was like something out of a cliché Sound of Music scene. Ginny in her innocent white skirt and the sunlight dappling her loose auburn hair and doting kids holding onto her every word, the green grass as a background.  She looked up at that moment, laughing at something Sabine had said to her. Her eyes met Harry's and they turned cold, yet somehow still not ruining the picture-perfect scene.

"I'm going to check the clock for Ron and Hermione." Mrs Weasley said suddenly, gathering some empty plates.

Cath put a hand on Harry's arm, asking about the big match coming out. He shot a look at Ginny, but she wasn't looking.

Ginny saw the exchange and couldn't quite decide at what her feelings were about this. On one hand, she didn't want Harry, but for some reason she didn't want Cath to want him either.

Suddenly a shriek and a shattering crash met their ears suddenly, coming from inside the house. Everyone instantly leapt up from where they were; Ginny included, rushing inside.

They were met with the sight of an ashen Mrs Weasley, holding an envelope and piece of paper with a short message on it. She was shaking and broken glass and china lay at her feet, food scraps on the floor.

"What is it?" Mr Weasley asked his wife, no one moving.

Mrs Weasley didn't answer at first; she seemed to be having trouble breathing. She appeared to come out of a daze and blinked rapidly.

"They've run off to get _married_."  She said in high-pitched strangled voice.

**[Okay, you're thinking how Ginny will instantly get jealous when Harry supposedly goes out with Catherine and want him back. Nup, completely wrong. There's someone else for Cath.]**

**A big thanks to (I always feel so bad for not replying to everyone, because I appreciate it so much and love every single one): **cherryblossom08, lost angel92, Phoenix, Dk Lili, miss ray317, sonia, dracoisahottie13, paigemadden (I loved your review – very nice), midnightdreaming, snowman1400, fairygirl, michaelrccurtis, PriBAngel, daydreamer04

Sarah Noisette – _Very_ good guess actually but no.

Hippie-Banana – I would love to be able to update every week, but, unfortunately because I chose to have BETA's for this fic, it is going to be a bit longer getting them out. I aim for a week and a half but it keeps ending up being more than that.

India Ink – I'm really pleased you like Harry's character, few people did. Very few. I hope this was enough background, I found it was really all you needed. But if you think I need more please tell me because I do know what to write, just haven't put it in.

Deer boy – It's been so long since I've spoken to you –on everything, msn, ffnet—that I'm probably going to end up repeating something I've already said. Mm, I'm really jealous you got packages in the mail. I love bubble wrapping, hehe, I'm such a child.

Secondatbat9 – Hurrah, I'm glad you're not upset with Harry's character! Lol, you made me laugh when you described the colour of your skin. Why didn't you do Yr 8 Maths?

VoicezWithin – Yeah Jason is a sweet guy, and yes, I do know her name is Ginevra. Yup, you guessed right with the rain.

Luvhp224 – yeah yeah, I know, mistakes. Lol. Sorry about the pressure to get the chapters out, I don't actually know exactly the feeling but I can guess. I hope you had fun seeing PoA, I've seen it three times already. Love it, but hate the freeze frame and what Lily and James look like. I'll watch out for reconiZing, just my comp automatically spells it with an 's'. Why are you going to Russia?

Crazed Chipmunk – Yes Jason is very nice, but he's going to get confused and upset -- and soon.

Annskers – (see my answer to Hippie-Banana)

Lily-potter-2010 – You said this last time too, 'make Ginny stay with Jason until the end'. In case you haven't noticed, this fic is HG, therefore they are going to get together.

HGfics – that is 100% correct.

lover789 – glad you enjoyed WAM. Louise will be in this fic too, but not until the end. No, Colin doesn't like Ginny, but who he likes is important.

B.J. – Was that enough background on Harry? It isn't that important anyway where he was in the story, but tell me if you think it's not enough.

Miss Sammieh – Lol, no I don't think Harry is normal either. I think he is a hard character to write, so often I have to resort to OOCness. But in my next HG fic, he is going to be just like I would imagine JK to make him. Hopefully. I'm really excited about my next HG actually, I think it's going to be ton's better than these two. I've already figured out the whole plot, (it's got some Voldie) and written half of the first chapter. I probably should have worked on my LJ afterwards but oh well. Hm, you probably didn't want or need to know all that.

Magicrules – good job on getting the movie! Hope you don't mind sharing the dedication.

JuNiSGiRl – no, Jason is purely a sweet guy. But he's about to get very confused. Poor guy.

Happynutcase - gets down and praises happynutcaseThank-you! I swear if I hadn't already said I would dedicate this chapter already it would have been yours for the third time for being one of the few who actually reads my AN's. Lol, I can't decide if I hate clowns or spiders more.

Phoenix220 – I love people like you, who review all chapters.  Jason doesn't have much description because, believe it or not, he isn't a very big character. Harry is ooc, but remember, people change in five years. He does need a slap, and he got one too, from Ginny.

 JamieBell – If Fred and George are your favourites then you might get a little upset later on in the fic. Something very bad happens.

Lizzie Weasley – You have good one-shots, I really enjoy them. Sorry, just wanted to let you know. I'm glad you caught the slap! I don't think anyone else mentioned it, I can always count on you, lol. I love How To Lose a Guy in 10 Days, usually I don't like predictable stuff like that but I just adored that movie. Yes you will regret saying you wouldn't mind Jason being married to Ginny, give Harry a chance, because Jason is going to get. . . confused.

ZagZig722 – I was wondering where you were! I'm glad you're back!

The flying martini – Well done on getting the movie! I hope you don't mind sharing the dedication, you don't seem like a person who would. I hope you stay with me on this fic, your review really amused me. I loved your rhyme.

SeriousBlackFaith – Yay! I'm glad you liked WAM, and I hope you like HH even better. Thanks for reviewing.

Icegirl-kat – I love Katie and Oliver too! Sometimes I see the odd KO fanfic floating around and always check it out. Did I really make you a fan of HG? is stunned and proud

Buffster44 – Do you really think that my characters are in character? I know they're not but it makes me feel so happy when someone says that.

Alaskenchick – thanks so much for all those reviews! I loved them! You finished WAM so quickly!

**Please visit my LJ:  PS: Merlin bless you all for the reviews, you have no idea how even one word keeps me going. **


	7. Toxic

**A/N: **The reviews have been absolutely astounding, you are all amazing. I never would be as far as I am now without your support and don't you forget that. Oh, guess what? I've dyed my hair red! Scary isn't it? But it looks cool, even though I regret it. Also, thanks to my gorgeous, generous and great BETA's: Nesserz & luvhp224

_Please note that I am going away skiing for about a week and a half so that next chapter will be delayed by about 2 days. =D_

**Dedication:**This chapter is dedicated to those who take the time to read and leave comments at my LJ: HannahLuLu, Naz1, Miss Sammieh_._** Thanks guys!**

"Good morning sunshine." Mrs Weasley said cheerfully, pulling open the blinds and turning back to look at her daughter with a huge smile. Ginny moaned and rubbed her dry eyes, squinting in the harsh morning sunlight.

"Mmmph." Ginny grumbled, unable to control her speech as of yet. Possibly because the word "hangover" didn't come close to how she was feeling right now, really sick. She had spent last night at the Burrow with her family, Jason, Harry and Catherine, downing drink after drink. She didn't even realise that no one else was really drinking, but she hadn't had alcohol in so long that she hadn't been able to control herself. She had told herself that the reason was partly out of worry for Ron and Hermione, who still hadn't turned up for three days. Well, that was what she had said was the reason. Yet even Mrs Weasley, who was beside herself with worry for the couple, hadn't drunk as much as Ginny – and neither had anyone else for that matter.

Or maybe it was because she was forced to watch heavy flirting between Harry and Cath, something that revolted her deeply. Therefore, she had a perfectly good reason to let the drinks comfort her. Perfectly good reason. She supposed someone had simply carried her up to her old bed instead of taking her home.

"Come on sweet, we have to go in ten minutes." Mrs Weasley said, ignoring the horrified expression on her daughter's face as this sentence hit her and sunk in. Ginny sat up as fast as a spring upon hearing this.

"Go where?" she asked, looking alarmed.

"Shopping, of course." Came her mother's unaffected reply as she walked out of the room. She seemed to have gotten over her shock at her youngest son running off to get married. It was really uncharacteristic on Ron's part, but Ginny didn't know about Hermione. She had always acted strange whenever the subject of marriage came up.

"Come back!" Ginny yelled. "But don't walk so loud." She added more softly, holding her head with remorse. She heaved herself out of bed, following her mother.

"Shopping why?" Ginny asked from the top of the stairs.

"Your wedding darling." Mrs Weasley yelled back as Ginny heard clangs from the kitchen.

"Shit." Ginny swore under her breath, turning to go back to the room. Someone, however, was blocking her path.

"Rough night, Ginny?" Harry smirked, looking down at her ruffled appearance and bird-nest hair. He himself was looking fine as usual, even though he appeared to have just woken up too.

"Harry." She acknowledged him coolly, trying to look as dignified as possible in a long green t-shirt sporting the words: _Someone stole my underwear_.

"Nice t-shirt." He offered, snickering.

"Piss off!" she snarled, not caring how harsh she was. She was allowed to be; she deserved to be. Harry looked taken aback but didn't stop her brushing by him.

_Git.__ Mum could have told me he spent the night too_, she thought sulkily, stomping into her room. The only clothes were her rumpled ones from yesterday, so she threw them on with a groan. She went to the bathroom and washed her face, groaning again as her head pounded. She would have to ask Mum for a potion to get rid of the awful brick in her head.

Ginny pottered unsteadily downstairs, pausing before she walked into the kitchen to make sure Harry wasn't in there. Finding the coast clear, she walked into the kitchen and demanded a potion from her Mum. She spotted a bouquet of flowers sitting in a small vase over on the table and ambled over to them, curious because they hadn't been there last night. She smiled as soon as she saw who the writing on the attached note belonged to; Mr Weasley could always cheer up his wife, and flowers were definitely her weakness. No wonder she had been so cheerful this morning.

"I tell all of you children not to drink but yo-" Mrs Weasley began, searching through all the bottles in the cupboard.

"Mum."

"Honestly, I would have thought you would have learned after that time in -"

"_Mum_."

"All of you - like fish! No matter how man-"

"Mum!"

"Oh alright, but you can't say I never warned you." Mrs Weasley relented, placing the potion in front of Ginny.

Ginny didn't answer; only drained the glass and pulled a face as the hot liquid slid down her throat, leaving a bitter aftertaste. She instantly felt better though; her head felt lighter and she no longer felt like a used rag.

"Are you ready now?" Mrs Weasley asked, taking the cup and fussing over her. "Everyone is waiting."

"Yes, yes." Ginny said, closing her eyes and letting the potion sink in.

"Apparating or Flooing?"

"You know me and Apparating Mum. I can't Apparate." Ginny said as calmly as she could, this was a very tender subject with her mother, they had been arguing about it for years.

"Ginny, I think it's time you got over this childish fear." Mrs Weasley said in a dangerous voice. Ginny looked nonplussed however.

"I just don't Apparate, Mother." She snapped, getting up quickly and heading over the fireplace. She felt slightly bad for being short with her mother, but she was sick of her harping on about it every time the subject came up. Mrs Weasley looked like she was going to argue further but decided against it, choosing to give a long-suffering sigh before following her daughter to the fireplace.

- - - - - - -

"Ginny! Molly!" a voice cried out as Ginny and Mrs Weasley passed Flourish and Blott's. Ginny's head snapped around to see all of the Weasley females, including Cath, sitting outside Fortescue's ice cream parlour, looking like they had been there awhile. Ginny waved and walked over to them, followed by her mother.

Ginny was struck by how glowing Angelina looked, her tummy swollen and her rosy cheeks contrasting her creamy skin. She was always going on about the baby and whether it would be a boy or a girl, or whether it would have the trademark red hair. Whenever Ginny saw Angelina and Fred together they would be leaning over her tummy, giggling like children and smiling at each other.

"How long now Angelina?" Ginny asked.

"Only a couple more months." Angelina replied, her eyes shining.

"Hey Cath, I didn't know you were coming." Ginny asked, in a slightly less warm voice. For some reason, after seeing her flirt with Harry, she had grown slightly cooler to her new friend.

"Well, Molly asked me to last night and I thought it sounded like fun. Besides, I need to buy a dress for the wedding." Cath said, smiling. Ginny nodded but didn't reply.

"Hope you haven't been waiting too long." Mrs Weasley said briskly.

"Oh no, jus' discussing wheech bridesmaid dresses we will not be wearing." Fleur said, smiling at Ginny. Sabine ran up to give Ginny a hug, refusing to let go after she had done so.

"And what Hermione's missing out on." Penelope added.

"Oh, I don't think she is missing out on anything." Angelina said wickedly, her eyes twinkling as everyone laughed, knowing exactly what she meant. Mrs Weasley looked horrified and chose not to join in the laughter, preferring to look reapproaching.

"Let's get started." She said cheerfully, jingling her bag as a hint.

"Yes, it shouldn't take too long." Ginny said.

- - - - - - -

"It's disgusting." Ginny said flatly, eyeing the dress in front of her distastefully.

"No it's not! We can fix the lace!" Penny cried, vexation showing on her normally calm face.

"Penny. . ." Ginny said in a pained voice.

"Ginny! We have been in every single shop from here to Muggle London! Not to mention been in this shop for an hour as well as the three other hours trying to find you a dress."

"We haven't been to Muggle London." Sabine said, looking at the adults around her questioningly in her little white dress she was currently trying on.

"We might as well have." Angelina whispered to her, grinning. Ginny had finally given in by letting them choose the dresses they wanted, but wouldn't agree to anything when it came to her or Sabine.

"Muggle London. . ." Ginny trailed off, looking like she was deep in thought. Mrs Weasley saw where this was going instantly.

"Ginny, no."

"Just a quick look."

"No."

"Really quick, in and out."

"No."

"Just a peek."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I'm going now." Ginny informed them, ignoring their protests.

"Ginny! You have been through more than a thousand dresses today – just choose!" Mrs Weasley said in a very frustrated voice, though trying to sound soothing.

"You don't have to come Mum, but I really want to go." Ginny said. "Please." She added. Mrs Weasley gave in, knowing she could never stop her.

"On one condition." She said suddenly.

"What?" Ginny asked suspiciously, eyeing her mother.

"We get to choose Sabine's dress." Mrs Weasley said, holding her breath.

Ginny stopped and looked torn, the hardness of this decision showing on her already-agitated face.

"Oh. . . alright." She said grudgingly, looking very put-out. She walked towards the door.

"Ginny! Wait. . ." Mrs Weasley cried.

"What? You have to choose Sabine's dress!" Ginny said accusingly, hating the whole day and wishing she had stayed at home in bed.

"We already have, haven't we girls?" Mrs Weasley said easily, looking around at everyone. They all nodded, avoiding Ginny's gaze.

"Oh well, let's get going then." Ginny said resignedly, leaning against the counter wearily. Mrs Weasley saw this and looked hopeful, thinking her daughter might be too tired.

"We could always come back anoth-" she began.

"No."

- - - - - - - -

"Honestly, I don't know how Muggles live in this." Mrs Weasley yelled over the beeps and honks of traffic, looking frazzled.

"Mum, keep your voice down!" Ginny hissed, catching a few strange glances from passers-by. She had no idea where they were, Sabine was near to crying, everyone was tired, and they had been in countless Muggle stores yet still hadn't found anything she really liked.

"Ginny, I think we should go home." Mrs Weasley said in a determined tone.

"Just a bit longer please Mum; I know I'll find something." Ginny said with absolutely no hope in her voice.

"Home. Now."

"Just one more shop?" Ginny pleaded.

Mrs Weasley sighed and nodded, closing her eyes with weariness. Ginny mouthed a thank-you to her as she entered the last shop on the block.

Inside, it was like one of those places where from the moment you walked in you felt dirty. Every small speck on your skin or clothes seemed to look like a huge embarrassing stain to the impeccable saleswomen. It was like that for Ginny as she walked into the shop, smoothing her creased skirt nervously and darting quick looks about the room.

The dresses were breathtaking, magnificently extravagant. Ginny felt like child in a candy store, wishing for all the sweets when she only had enough money for one. They were so perfect and stunning yet. . . none of them were what she really wanted. Ginny walked around, admiring the dresses yet not touching them. She sighed, finally giving up and turning towards the door after giving the saleswoman an apologetic smile. Mrs Weasley and everyone were waiting outside the glass doors and looking pitifully at Ginny's upset face.

And that was when she saw it. Exactly what she had pictured but hadn't seen.

The Dress.

It was hidden behind one of the mannequins, out of sight from everywhere else in the shop. It was all alone too, but strangely made all of the other dresses look grey compared with its glow. Oddly enough, Ginny was reminded slightly of her angel Louise at the Halloween Dance so many years ago.

"Oh my. . ." she whispered, looking as if she was in a trance. She half-staggered towards the dress, holding her arms out. She didn't notice everyone's looks of curiosity as they walked inside the shop.

Ginny reached the dress and gazed adoringly at it, her mother, Angelina, Penny, Fleur, Sabine and Cath came up to stand beside her. Ginny still didn't say anything, engrossed in the dress.

"Excuse me, would you like to try that on?" a posh saleswoman asked.

Ginny turned slowly to look at her mother, not knowing how happy her face looked at that very moment. Mrs Weasley saw the look and gave a small sigh.

"It is beautiful." She admitted, reaching out a hand to touch the dress. Everyone else nodded in unison.

"Would you like to try it on?" the lady asked again.

"Yes, yes she would." Angelina said, seeing that no one else was going to answer.

Ginny took the dress into the changing room, still not totally out of her trance at finding The Dress. After closing the door and taking off her clothes, she slid on the dress carefully, marvelling at the feeling of silk over her body. It was a tad on the small side, a little too tight around her bust for her liking, but Mum could fix it. She closed her eyes and turned towards the mirror, holding her breath.

_No, I can't open my eyes. What if my dream dress looks horrible on me?_

Instead she unlocked the door, refusing to look at her reflection, and stepped out of the cubicle. She kept her eyes shut a second longer before opening them, afraid what everyone would say. No one said anything. She opened her eyes slowly and stared blankly.

". . . Well?" she managed, sucking in involuntarily.

Silence.

"Anything?" she asked in a slightly stronger tone.

"It's beautiful." Mrs Weasley said in an awed voice. For the first time in her life, she was seeing her daughter as a woman.

"It's the one Gin." Angelina said finally, looking admiringly at her sister in law.

"I agree." Penny said, smiling encouragingly.

"Oh Ginny, and you look seemply marvelous in eet too!" Fleur exclaimed, clapping her hands joyfully.

"You think?" Ginny said shyly.

"Yes, and I think Jason will think so also." Cath said, looking thrilled. Ginny smiled at her, feeling that maybe Cath wasn't so bad, and then looked back at all of them. Mrs Weasley suddenly looked apprehensive.

"How much?" she asked slowly, like it was a very hard thing to ask.

Ginny's face fell. _Oh no._ She slowly reached down for the tag and looked at it, everyone had gone silent again.

"Forget about it." She whispered, turning away.

"How much Ginny?" Mrs Weasley repeated in a steely tone.

Ginny walked over to her mother and showed her the tag regretfully. Mrs Weasley's face turned pale, possibly more so than Ginny's.

"Oh." She said quietly, and then seemed to zone out into thought.__

_It's__ good thing I didn't look at it. If I had fallen in love with it I wouldn't have settled for another. _ Ginny thought wryly, feeling like she wanted to cry in vexation.

"We'll take it." Mrs Weasley said suddenly, just as Ginny was walking back to take the dress off.

"Excuse me?" Ginny said in disbelief, hardly daring to hope.

"If I can't spend all my money on my only daughter for her wedding, then what can I spend it on?" Mrs Weasley said with a slight smile. Ginny dropped her jaw and hurdled into her mother, hugging her tightly. "Besides, I would feel guilty for the rest of my life."

"And possibly afterwards." Angelina added, grinning.

"Careful of the dress!" the saleswoman said worriedly, who had been watching the exchange with a small smile, steadily becoming a nicer person now that they were going to purchase something.

"Of course, of course." Mrs Weasley said brightly. "You'll have to come with me to Gringotts for the money; we'll have to exchange it for Muggle money." Mrs Weasley whispered as the saleswoman walked away to help another customer.

"Right away." Ginny said. She felt like jumping up and down and screaming like Tommy Peterson, a child. She practically skipped back over to the changing room, this time looking at herself in the mirror.

Her grin faded as she gazed at her reflection. She was staring at a _lady_. Her hair, which she always described as childish, seemed to look elegant, even in its untidy ponytail. Her freckles seemed softer with the enthral glow of the dress, changing her appearance completely.

_I love Mum so much_, she thought fondly, closing the door and removing the dress.

- - - - - -

Ginny walked into the stone-white building of Gringotts with her mother, still envisioning _the_ Dress in her mind with delight. Her dress. They walked past the goblin wearing the scarlet and gold uniform and through the bronze doors. They walked into the next doors, silver this time, and into the vast marble hall.

Ginny stopped in surprise. _Where are all the goblins?_ Ginny thought, dumbfounded.

"Where in Merlin's sake are the goblins?" Mrs Weasley said loudly, her voice echoing in the large empty hall.

"Hello?" Ginny shouted, walking over to the many doors off near the side of the hall. Mrs Weasley hurried after her.

"Where on earth could they be?" Ginny asked, totally bewildered.

Just then they heard a boom, followed by a small tremor a few seconds after.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Ooo-k." was all she said. Another softer boom came five seconds later, surprising them as much as the first had.

"It seemed to come from that door." Ginny said, pointing to a lone door away from all the others. Mrs Weasley looked uneasy and didn't follow.

"Ginny, I think we should just wait."

"Nonsense Mum, they should be out here." Ginny replied, reaching the door and flinging it open to a narrow stone passageway, dimly lit by a few torches. Another tremor shook them slightly but Ginny resolutely strode into the passage, Mrs Weasley following her reluctantly and a bit crossly at her daughter's disobedience.

Their footsteps echoed over the dirty ground, leading downhill slightly. Ginny could hear a steady drip of water coming from somewhere, adding to the mysterious mood. They came to a stop after about two minutes of walking in front of a stone door.

Ginny hesitantly reached for the handle, hearing noises on the other side. The noises decided her, convincing her that whatever they would find would be harmless. However, when she opened the door all she could see was another smaller, cramped and darker pathway. The air on this side of the door felt wrong to Ginny however, it felt bad somehow. It was harder to see too, there was smoke clouding her vision ever so slightly.

She didn't feel scared, for some reason her curiosity sparked and she continued walking.

"Ginny, I think we should go back and wait." Mrs Weasley said in a final tone.

"You can, I want to know what's going on." Came Ginny's obstinate reply as she kept walking.

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley hissed. "Something isn't right."

"Then go back and wait." Ginny said as they came to a stop in front of another stone door.

"I am not going to leave you alone here!" Mrs Weasley retorted, looking horrified.

Ginny nodded and pushed open the door, only to find another metal door about three feet away. A breath of air hit Ginny's face and she instantly felt fatigued, as well as slightly light-headed. She didn't stop however and opened the door. It swung open easily and she was met with the sight of a huge room, quite dark and gloomy, filled with goblins working on some huge object emitting gas in the centre of the room. Mrs Weasley went faintly green and stumbled, coughing. Ginny grabbed her mother's arm quickly, only to feel dizzy herself.

"What are you doing in here?" a dismayed goblin cried out, running towards them as other followed.

Cries of alarm met her ears and she fell, a dull roaring in her ears and blackness clouding her vision. She felt her mother fall by her side because she had let go of her arm when she had fallen. The last thing she remembered was pounding feet and a needle-like pain in her forehead before losing consciousness.

- - - - - - - - -

Voices.

_What happened?_ Ginny thought gingerly, groaning slightly but not opening her eyes. _And why am I on the ground?_

"She's coming round!" a familiar female voice cried, relief evident in her tone. Ginny opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurry. Fuzzy figures peered at her, murmuring things she couldn't understand. Her sight slowly focused as she realised with some shock she was in the main hall of Gringotts, flat on her back and surrounded by Angelina, Cath, Fleur, Penny and Sabine. They all looked panicked and scared, Sabine was sobbing as Fleur hugged her. A great number of goblins were also staring at her, looking as anxious as a goblin could look with their swarthy, emotionless faces.

She felt someone beside her and turned to see her mother, pale and unmoving beside her. Ginny gasped and turned over, shaking her mother in shock, praying that it wasn't something serious.

"No, Ginny! She'll be fine, don't shake her!" Penny cried, tears of relief and fear welling up in her eyes. Ginny breathed heavily, still not understanding anything and panicking again.

"Shh, shh." Cath soothed, sitting down instantly beside her and placing Ginny's head in her lap. Sabine buried her head in her mother's shoulder, sobs making her tiny body quiver while Angelina wrung her hands nervously, looking around at nothing.

Movement beside her startled Ginny and she turned her head to see her mother open her eyes.

"Mum!" she yelled, a tear of relief running down her cheek. Mrs Weasley looked dazed but looked at her daughter fondly as Ginny reached over to hug her.

- - - - - - -

Half an hour later they were able to stand up, and a couple of chairs were conjured for them. The goblins had been asking to speak with them about what had happened.

"Greetings Mrs and Miss Weasley." A goblin said, coming to stand in front of them. "I am Grindleclaw."

Ginny nodded silently, still shaken with the previous events. Grindleclaw nodded and continued.

"This afternoon, I and all other goblins were working on protection methods for Gringotts. Usually there are goblins left on duty when this occurs, unfortunately something went wrong with the experiment today which required all hands. These protection experiments are highly toxic and are capable of killing human beings if the person is left in contact with the gas for too long – which is why it is so useful at protecting the premises underground in special circumstances."

"There were no signs, no warning." Mrs Weasley croaked, though she looked concerned at the goblin's news.

"Yes, yes. However we did not expect people to go stampeding down to the experiment did we?" Grindleclaw objected sullenly, interlocking his long fingers. "Anyway, there does not seem to be any lasting affects of being in contact with the gas so you are free to leave. I suggest you rest however, and come back if there is any repeat of what happened earlier." He continued dismissively.

"How come you weren't affected then?" Penny asked the goblin curiously.

"Goblins have always been unaffected by anything of the sort." Grindleclaw said, pride evident in his reedy voice. "This is why we are chosen as protectors of places such as Gringotts, we are not affected by the curses or in this case, gases, here."

- - - - - - -

"We were frantic with worry!" Angelina cried, as they walked slowly out of Gringotts. Mrs Weasley and Ginny were leaning on everyone else's arms.

"We would have thought you would be back by now so we came in search for you and got hysterical when we saw you lying on the floor surrounded by goblins." Cath added, steadying Ginny as she wobbled. Ginny shot her a look of thanks, and Cath smiled back at her.

"Fleur Flooed to the Burrow to get help but no one was there." Penny said.

"Yeah, but she came back with news." Angelina added, smiling ever so slightly.

"Oh yeah, what?" Ginny replied.

"It may cheer you both up." Cath said as they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"It cheered us up." Angelina said.

"Well, out with it then." Mrs Weasley said with a small smile.

"Well -"

" - Ron and Hermione are back!" Sabine yelled suddenly.

**[Gringotts incident is important later on.] **

**Thanks to: **sb, Orchid6297, CRoberts, michaelrccurtis, dracoisahottie13, midnightdreaming, Dk Lili, India Ink, Debbie, B.J, fairygirl, DDG, Goldilocks31890, laughinggurl, hye em yes, Phoenix

Luvhp224 – thanks for getting this chapter out so quickly, really helped things with me going away and all. Nuh, I won't rub it in your face. . . I have a lot of respect for someone who can cut their hair that short. I'm sure it looks fabulous. . . "duh-ling" ::snickers::

Lover789 – that will be revealed in Ch 8.

Swishy Willow Wand – Oh yes, he's very "James" as you put it. He's meant to be. Glad you said that. =D

Lost angel92 – The reason they ran away will be revealed later, Ch 8 actually. It's because of Hermione. . . you'll see.

JamieBell – There will be some slight Harry/Catherine interaction, but nothing serious at all. No kissing or anything. . . but Cath does like him.

Cherryblossom08 – oh don't worry about how long the review is; the longer the better! ::blushes:: I kept repeating the shrinking head in the Knightbus like your cousin too, the Jamaican voice was just so mad. Well, I didn't say it while the movie was actually playing lmao.

Buffster44 – your stomach gives a twist every time H and G look at each other? Wow. . . you always make me feel so proud. Thankyou!

Deer boy – THREE cakes? That is completely unfair. . . I could do with some cake. ::sighs:: Unfortunately my b-day passed a few months ago. I was going to suggest some alcohol to make you feel more 18, but I think the rules over in your part of the world are different for that, aren't they?

Indiansweethart – no, not George.

Paigemadden – yes I like Emma Watson a lot, she's a good Hermione (and good hitter). I didn't like Lupin either, not even remotely close to how I pictured him. I do agree the rearranging of many scenes and happenings was a bit confusing and wrong, but it is definitely the best HP movie yet.

Theflyingmartini – well, I agree with you that Cath is slightly underdeveloped, I think Jason is too. They're both words. The thing is I am not so much bothered by it because they are not important characters, they are very minor. But if you want more detail on them, I will make an effort to do so. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

lily-potter2010 – oh yes, the feather plays a VERY IMPORTANT part in this fic. A big part too, towards the end and something to do with Hermione.

Daydreamer04 – Nuh, I get sick of the "I'm so jealous I'm going to have to fall in love with you now" things like that. Ugh. I hope you like who Cath ends up with, it's very cute.

Miss Sammieh – lol, it's fine about Ginny's name. I basically worship you anyway for being one of the few who actually reads my LJ =D

Hippie-Banana – damn you and your good guesses =D

Sarah Noisette – you get hundreds of points for trying, and for being the first to review =D Oh, and as well as points for getting me into Sense and Sensibility in the first place. Lots of points.

Cody Hutchkin – You make me smile when you said my "stories are infamous", makes me feel like some criminal hiding stuff. Hehe. But yes, the process you spoke of will be reversed. I'm really glad you reviewed, even though it will be the only one for the story (apart from the other one). You know what, I know exactly what you mean with Cho, I completely supported the pair until OotP. Now. . . yuck. But really, truly thanks for reviewing, it was a really sweet review too. I will of course migrate over to your fic, since you reviewed mine, if you would be so kind as to tell me a summary of Zelda because I know nothing about it. __

Lizzie Weasley – I haven't seen any one-shots around in while lol. I agree with what you say about people's A/N's. Some writers don't have any review replies or a/n's in their fics, only their story. It makes you feel like you're reading a robot's work, no matter how good it is. I am so glad you found WAM, you know that? I don't know what I would do without you (and your long reviews). I'm proud and pleased I turned you into such an avid HGer. . . sorta. And what are you talking about with this "not being a long review"?! It's deliciously long.

Secondatbat9 – Yes, Louise will have a pretty important part later on.

Aquamarineangel1 – Ah! A supporter of my war against clowns! You are my new best friend. Sorry?! Why would I be upset at a long review? I love reviews and long ones especially. I agree, HHr is very disgusting and. . . unrealistic.

Crazed Chipmunk – I am from Australia (Sydney) and. . . not that proud of it. I would give anything to be back over in America. Anything.

Icegirl-kat – Ah! I completely forgot about that. You see, Cath's name was originally Claudia, but I don't think the name really suited her so I changed it. . . or so I thought. Obviously I missed one bit. Ah well, I'm so lazy I can't be bothered to change it.

Clau-howarts-writer – HOW can you ask that? How?! Of course they will end up together! That's the whole point lol! =D Sorry, got a bit passionate there. I also like Virginia better than Ginevra, but your reason made me laugh.

HannahLuLu – Well, I'm not sure about making it too sad, but there will be fluff. The thing is, I prefer to let the huge fluff and the get together come at the end of the story. But I will get in some fluff for you, in fact, Ch 21 is just filled with fluff. If you look over a list of titles for Dixie Chicks songs, you will find that title of Ch 21 and it will instantly tell you what the chapter is going to be about.

Slytherin's Queen – I very honoured you're reading my lil old HG when you sail the DG ship. . . I hope you continue to like it. Although, if I'm feeling a bit angry I can go for a DG. I can just never find any, so if you know some. . . let me know.

Forevermyhurt – thanks a lot for reading WAM, I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I hope you didn't lose too much sleep reading it though lol.

Legendary DigiTamer Lee - ::blushes: Thankyou. . . that was very high praise – I don't think I deserve it. =D I hope you review more often, from what I can see you have a way with words too, and this is only even in a review! Now, try as I might I cannot guess where that line came from, though I am positive I have heard it many a time before.


	8. Take Off Your Mask

**A/N **Hey guys! Sorry its been so long, I had a LOT of trouble with this chapter. A lot. And forgive me for the numerous amounts of errors.

Skiing was a nightmare, but I loved it. I didn't think it was possible for me to be so horrible at something. Ah well, experience right? ;)

Anyway, a lot of you asked about Ginny's wedding dress. The dress I had in mind looks like the one Kirsten Dunst wears in Spiderman 2. Very gorgeous, I love it. Good movie too come to think of it.

Also, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. One of my BETA's; Nesserz, has written a story that I helped her with called: Was It Something I Said? It's hard to explain how it was written, but give most of the credit to her. But I would love if you took a look at it. It's an HG and here is the summary:

[An accident in Potions has introverted Ginny Weasley saying things she's only ever dreamed of. The only problem is, she's taking things too far and no one knows how to stop her. The worst part is that Ginny hasn't a clue as to what is going on. Will she be able to fix the mistakes she's made before it's too late? HG]

Thanks to my honest, happy and hilarious BETA's: Nesserz& luvhp224

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Ch 8 – Take Of Your Mask**

**Dedication: **deerboy – you needed some cheering up! You can take the test again, right?

**In the words of a very wise person: **_I'm not worried that someone is going to steal my plot, no one can find it. _

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Ginny massaged her forehead, wearily lying down on the couch. They had gone home to the Burrow straight away, eager to see and reprimand them both. Hermione wasn't there though, she had gone to see her parents, as they had been left in the dark about everything. Mrs Weasley had hugged her son straight away, scolding him and asking if they had any pictures at the same time.

Yet the only thing Ginny could remember perfectly that day, including a near-death, searching for a dress and Ron and Hermione coming back was the talk she had had with Harry. Or rather, the argument. She had gone outside because she still felt slightly ill from the accident at Gringott's, and her mother's frequent exclamations were giving her a headache.

She had only been wandering aimlessly for a few minutes, almost out of sight from the house, before Harry came out. Ginny grimaced, remembering the conversation.

_"What happened at Gringotts?" he said restlessly, coming over to her._

_"Nothing you need to worry about." Ginny said in an off-hand emotionless voice, not looking at him._

_"Cath said you almost died!" Harry accused her._

_"Oh Cath said, did she?" Ginny asked sarcastically, still not looking at him._

_"Yes, but no one bothered to tell me this!" Harry said angrily._

_"Why do you care?" Ginny asked him, tugging on a branch to control her anger._

_"Why not?"___

_"You should have told yourself that when we didn't see you for almost. . . what was it? Oh yeah, six years!" Ginny snapped, she wanted to take her anger out on someone, and Harry seemed like an easy target. _

_"Ginny, just tell me what happened at Gringott's. They were doing the same type of experiments where I was and someone almost died!"_

_"Why don't you go ask someone else, like Catherine." Ginny said stonily, still refusing to meet his eye. She was worried about what he had said though, but didn't mention it. _

_"Oh, is someone jealous?" Harry grinned jokingly. _

_"I'm engaged, Potter." She said sharply. _

_"Why the last name?" Harry asked, staring at her back calculatingly. _

_"Please just leave Harry. I'm not in the mood to talk." Ginny said dismissively._

_"Not until you tell me what happened at Gringotts."_

_"Why do you care?" Ginny repeated._

_"You know your family clock?" Harry asked suddenly._

_"Yes." Ginny answered, grudgingly._

_"My name's on it. That's why I want to know."_

_"If you're implying you want to know because you're family then you're sadly mistaken."_

_"I'm not implying it. I--"_

_"Good, because in a family you don't disappear for six years and send no word to let us know you're still alive."_

_"I was saying it. I am family Gin." Harry snapped._

_"Don't call me Gin."_

_"Why not?__ I always used to call you Gin."_

_"Used too.__ Only family does now, and people I love." Ginny answered. She bit her lip, that comment was a bit harsh._

_"You've changed so much Ginny." Harry said bitterly._

_Ginny whirled around angrily, finally meeting his eyes, her fury-filled stare reflecting his own heated green eyes._

_"_I've_ changed?" she whispered dangerously. "_Me?"

_"Yes, you're not the Ginny I knew."_

_"You're not even Harry!" she yelled. "You are sarcastic, cruel, arrogant, never serious and completely different from the boy I knew!"_

_"Compared with your bitchy moods and dismissive attitude!"__ Harry shouted back._

_"I never thought I would regret seeing you again." Ginny said in a cold voice._

_"Well I regret knowing you." Harry said straight away. Ginny muffled a hurt gasp before glaring at him. He met her look defiantly. She shook her head and stormed into the house, only stopping to grab her wedding dress, wanting to go back home. Ignoring the questions from her family as to why she was leaving she headed to the fireplace. She passed the family clock, Harry's name standing out from the rest, proving his point that he was family. She turned her face away and disappeared into the fire after throwing powder over it._

_Harry stared after her, even after she had disappeared into the house, breathing in and out angrily. He hadn't meant to say that, but it had just slipped out. He disappeared with a pop, not saying good-bye. He needed a drink._

_I hate him,_ Ginny thought passionately, squeezing the pillow in frustration. A pop startled her and she looked up to see Luna's anxious face peering down at her.

Ginny groaned. "Don't look at me."

"Are you alright?" Luna asked seriously, feeling Ginny's forehead.

"Who told you?" Ginny asked flatly.

"Welll. . ." Luna said. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Angelina told Fred, who of course told George, who immediately told Bill, who then told Charlie, who then told Mr Weasley, who accidentally told Ron, who told Neville at work who then told me just now and then I came here straight away." Luna said all this in one breath, rather fast and Ginny had a hard time following her.

"Bloody family, never stop talking." Ginny muttered.

"Ginny they were worried about you!" Luna exclaimed, sitting down next to her friend on the small couch.

"We're fine." Ginny said crossly. Seeing Luna's dubious look, she laughed quietly. "I'm fine Luna, honestly. The goblin said there were no lasting effects of the gas."

"They did?" Luna asked, sounding like she didn't believe her friend.

"Yes." Ginny lied smoothly. Actually, the goblin had said there didn't _seem_ to be any lasting effects.

"Thank goodness. You should have seen me Gin; I almost had a heart attack when I heard what had happened. Neville made out that it was much worse." She said breathlessly.

"I'm sure you did almost have a heart attack." Ginny chuckled, only half-joking. "Do you want some coffee or something?" she asked, heaving herself up off the couch.

"That would be nice. I'll help." Luna said, getting up too.

They made the coffee in a peaceful silence. _Probably shouldn't be having this much caffeine at this late hour._ Ginny thought wryly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"So have you spoken to Harry properly?" Luna asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh? No. . . Uh, I mean yes." Ginny said, instantly becoming flustered.

Luna bit her lip in amusement, holding her coffee cup. "And?"

"Well, to be honest. . . I don't like him. He's changed. I mean, really, I can't believe someone could be so arrogant! He practically told me not to get married too, I felt like slapping him. He's changed. No. . . no I don't like him. Yes, he's changed. Arrogant, too. No, definitely don't like him, he's too arrogant. He's different, he's changed. I don't like him at all." Ginny took a sip of her mug quickly. "Yes, too arrogant." She added as an afterthought.

Luna hid a smile, wondering if her friend knew how many times she had repeated herself. "Arrogant is he?" was all she said though.

"Oh yes. He's changed too, I really don't like him. So arro-"

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I know. You've told me a few times now."

"Oh, sorry." Ginny said sheepishly, taking another huge gulp.

Just then another pop in the living room interrupted them as a female voice called out worriedly.

"Ginny?"

"In here!" she yelled, recognising the voice.

Hermione appeared in the doorway, eyes wide and distraught.

"Oh Ginny!" she exclaimed, striding over to give her friend a hug. "Ron only just told me what happened! Oh my goodness I was in complete shock I. . . Hello Luna, how are you?" Hermione changed the subject, giving the blonde a warm smile.

"I'm fine, it's good to see you. Neville says hi." Luna replied, giving her own smile back.

"It's okay Hermione, I'm fine." Ginny laughed.

"What were they thinking, not having any goblins in the main hall?" Hermione asked, bewildered. "They could have at least put a sign up or something!"

"One of the experiments went wrong." Ginny informed her, gesturing for Hermione to sit down.

"Oh no, I can't stay, Ron expects me back home soon." Hermione said with a secret and childish smile.

Ginny almost choked on her tea. "You bought a house?" she exclaimed.

"Yes." Hermione said, her face glowing. "Well, a flat really."

"How was the wedding?" Luna asked.

Hermione's eyes sparkled. "Perfect. I never wanted a big wedding, never. It was by the sea and only Ron and one of the islanders we met were there." Hermione paused. "And the priest."

"Well, that's good. Wouldn't be much of a wedding without a priest." Ginny joked. She became more serious and stopped laughing. "I still don't know why you two ran off though; Mum wanted so much to have a wedding."

Hermione blushed and looked up at the ceiling. "Well," she said softly. "My Mum and Dad got married on an island, only the two of them. This may come as a surprise but I've never wanted a big wedding, or even a small one with a few friends. I'd always dreamed of an identical wedding to my parents, like all the rest of the family."

"The rest of your family? None of you have had proper weddings?" Ginny asked, a bit confused.

"No, none. The Grangers are notorious for their small, four-person weddings. We don't even do the whole wedding dress and cake thing. And to tell the truth, none of us regret it. I don't." Hermione said proudly, looking at her two friends now. "And neither was Ron."

"Well, I'm glad you loved it." Ginny said sincerely, smiling.

"Thanks Gin. . . Luna."

"Anytime."

"Well, I'd best be off." Hermione said regretfully. "I just had to come see how you were, Ron sends all of his love by the way. Oh and Ginny, you have to show me your wedding dress!" She gave Ginny another hug and waved to Luna before disappearing with a small pop.

"You can really tell she's just been married." Luna said thoughtfully.

"How so?" Ginny asked curiously. The coffee had her wide awake, she was almost jumpy.

"She's got that look in her eye. It's hard to describe, when you're married you'll recognise it." Luna said, not elaborating further than that. "Or truly in love." She whispered to herself, knowing Ginny couldn't hear. At that moment, the doorbell rung.

"What on earth was that?" Luna asked.

"It's a doorgong or something; I forget what it's called. It came with the cottage and I always forget about it because people always either Apparate or Floo."

"Muggles are so strange. . ." Luna trailed off. "Wait. . . that means there's someone out there!" she said excitedly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Yes." She said, getting up out of the chair and padding softly to her front door. She peered out but could only see a dark figure hulking just outside the door. She opened it cautiously, peering out.

She shrieked as the man fell on top of her, yet he wasn't unconscious.

"Mum?" he asked dazedly, reaching for her red hair.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ginny exclaimed, trying to hold him up.

"Oh, look a chocolate biscuit!" he said excitedly, pointing to Luna, who had just walked into the room and was staring at Harry with pure shock on her face. Ginny sniffed him and groaned; he reeked of alcohol.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes cleared for a second.

"You were looking in the wrong place, you know." He told Luna, who was looking slightly scared.

"Pardon?" she said stiffly, shooting a glance at Ginny.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack, you were looking in the wrong place for it." Harry insisted.

Luna was gaping, not quite sure what to say.

"They're not in Sweden, they're in Romania."

 Luna opened and closed her mouth several times, apparently speechless.  Ginny just looked cross and unimpressed as she tried to heave Harry up. As much as she disliked having him in her house, he was in no shape to go anywhere; in fact it was miracle he got to her house. _How did he get to my house? _She wondered absently. _He's never been here before. _Luna was still in the hallway, frozen in position. Ginny gave up trying to get Harry on his feet and laid him on the ground. Luna finally found the use of her legs and speech and walked over to her.__

"Come on; let's get him on the couch." Luna said placidly. Ginny nodded as they lifted him up and half-dragged, half-carried him over onto the couch.

"You can go, I'll be alright." Ginny said.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked the redhead, tired and wanting to go home but not sure about leaving her friend.

"Sure I'm sure. I'll give him a sobering potion and send him off." Ginny assured her.

"Okay, but contact me instantly if you need help." Luna said doubtfully. Ginny nodded and waved, turning away as her friend Disapparated.

Ginny surveyed Harry coolly; he was waving his arms about in the air and laughing. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen to prepare the Potion. _Git, what right does he have to come to my house drunk?_

She began preparing everything; she unfortunately didn't have a sober-up potion ready at hand. _Why should I even be doing this for him?_ She thought grumpily. She started as Harry began to very loudly sing in the next room, in an atrocious voice, about a dancing pineapple. She giggled, softly so he couldn't hear; he clearly had no idea what he was doing. He probably didn't even realise where he was.

Ginny tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the potion to heat. Things seemed to be silent in the living room, worrying her slightly. The Potion reached the boil and she quickly took it off. He had to have it quite hot for it to work well. She poured the purple liquid into a glass and walked slowly out into the living room.

"Feeling hot, hot hot!" Harry said in a sing-song voice, waving his arms about. He kept repeating that phrase, probably because it was the only bit he knew. Harry ignored the drink in front of him and even Ginny for that matter. "Feeling hot, hot, hot. . ." he trailed off.

"If you don't drink this right now you'll be feeling sick, sick, sick!" Ginny snapped, eyes flaring dangerously. Harry looked up and smiled brilliantly at her, waving vigorously. 

"Drink, NOW!" she yelled, stamping her foot. She didn't want to be in this situation, she didn't want Harry anywhere near her and most of all she didn't want him to be drunk, near her and in this situation. Harry did some sort of weird jig before sculling the entire potion, not even noticing its heat.

Ginny turned around as he flopped back down on the couch and started bopping his head. She ran her fingers over the photos on the mantle above the fireplace with a smile. The potion should kick in any minute now. Ginny looked at one of her and her mother, it was on her seventeenth birthday; her coming of age party.

"I don't regret knowing you."

Ginny froze and turned around slowly.

"P-pardon?" she stammered, looking at his wide green eyes that were now totally serious. He was sitting up, staring at her with slight remorse.

"I don't." Harry said gravely.

Ginny nodded slowly. "I suppose I don't regret seeing you again. . . that much." She said, clearly a bit shocked at his confession.

Harry didn't say anything. "I. . . I'm not really like that you know."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "Like what?" she asked carefully, staring across at him. _What's wrong with him? _She thought. __

"Like. . . before. Before at the . . . party and. . . lunch."

"You mean a jerk?" she said bitterly, turning away.

Silence.

"Yes."

"I don't get it. What do you mean you're 'not like that'?" Ginny said crossly, lifting one of her eyebrows.

"I mean I don't do apologies so good." Harry said.

"Apparently so." Ginny said crisply. "At any rate, I'm not sure I'd forgive you."

"I was wandering around and I felt bad. I had to come apologise."

"You mean you were drunk and there was nowhere else to go." Ginny said tartly.

"No! Maybe. . . yes." Harry said, seeing Ginny's look.

"You really don't do apologies well do you?" Ginny said.

"I _did_ warn you." Harry said sulkily. Ginny couldn't help but let a glimmer of a smile pass her lips.

"Why were you drinking Harry?"

"I was angry."

"About?" Ginny prompted.

". . . you."

"Oh."

Silence fell again.

"Well, I think it's time you got go-" Ginny began briskly.

"Let's start over." Harry interrupted.

"Huh?" Ginny said stupidly.

"Start over. Pretend nothing happened. We're meeting for the first time in six years right now." Harry said with a note of eagerness in his voice. He was still sitting down and looking up at her.

"That's not possible Harry. You said some horrible things." Ginny said shortly. "I can't forgive that easily. You just walked into my house drunk, after being completely uncivil, what makes you think I am going to 'forget about everything'? Actually, you didn't even walk in, you fell in."

"I don't want to fight with you."

"It's a bit late now, don't you think? I think you should just leave and we can pretend that _this_ never happened."

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said abruptly, holding out his hand. Ginny fell silent, but ignored the hand. "I play Quidditch and haven't seen you in six years." He smiled ruefully then said, "I am sarcastic, cruel, never serious and completely different from how I was six years ago. And arrogant." He added, repeating what she had said earlier.

"I know I was a bit harsh but - " Ginny said, cringing slightly.

"And you're Ginny Weasley. You're engaged and you - " Harry continued, pretending she hadn't said anything.

"- are prone to bitchy moods and have a dismissive attitude?" Ginny cut in, however, still not smiling.

Harry looked surprised but pleased. "I didn't really mean that. You had the right to be after. . ." he trailed off.

"After what?"

"After. . . me. What I said." Harry said, looking regretful.

Ginny studied him; he looked so forlorn just sitting on the couch with pleading eyes and a sad look on his face.

"I am sorry Ginny." Harry said in a more serious tone now. Ginny looked at him, really looked at him. How could she hold a grudge against Harry – someone she had known since she was ten? It was quite impossible, really. Besides, she had only been angry with him for what – three days? Before then she had forgotten about him.

Ginny sighed resignedly. ". . . I suppose I wasn't much better."

Harry didn't look much less than astonished.  "R-really?" he managed, gulping.

"I didn't say I had forgiven you, just that I wasn't much better." Ginny said, crossing her arms. Harry's face fell.

"Oh."

_He needs to feel guilty for just a bit longer_, Ginny thought.

"I'd better go then." Harry said quietly. "Thanks for the potion." He got up and headed towards the door, looking agitated.

"-But. . ." Ginny continued quietly. Harry, almost at the door, turned quickly.

". . . then again, if I wasn't much better and you've forgiven me, then I'd have to forgive you." Ginny said honestly.

            - - - - - - - - - - -

"He _didn't!_" Ginny exclaimed, a good deal of hours later. They were still sitting on the couch, neither realising how much time had passed.

"Yes!" Harry insisted, "Said that just because he said he loved her didn't mean he was _in_ love with her, and he said she took it the wrong way."

"That's horrible!" Ginny said.

"I know. She gave him a pretty good black eye though." Harry grinned.

"You know, that's the reason I don't really like people saying 'I love you.' If someone told me that, I would make them say; I'm _in_ love with you." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"What if they said they weren't in love with you then?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, then I too would give them a pretty good black eye!" Ginny laughed, enjoying the feeling of being care-free. Harry shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm hungry." Ginny said suddenly.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"It's uh. . . oh my Merlin it's two thirty in the morning!" Ginny exclaimed, running her hand through her hair.

"I'm hungry too." Harry said, leaping up off the couch and heading into the kitchen.

Ginny laughed again and watched him leave. It was like he had taken off a mask or something, and she could now see the Harry from before. She had forgotten how immature he was, despite his age. She hadn't had this much fun in ages. Not caring what she said, what people would think of her if she did this or that, not minding being totally juvenile.

She pottered into the kitchen after him, curious as to what he was doing. She watched him from the doorway as he looked inside her cupboard, taking out a box of chocolates. _Oh no you don't,_she thought.

Ginny pulled out her wand quickly. "Accio, chocolates!" she yelled, holding her hand out as the box flew towards her out of Harry's hands.

"Aww, come on Ginny."

"Uh-uh. Not my chocolates." Ginny said, shaking her head and holding the chocolates possessively. "Dad gave them to me."

"Please?"

"No."

"Just one?"

"_No._"

Harry smirked and pulled out his wand, Ginny gripped the box tighter, narrowing her eyes. "Accio, chocolates!" he bellowed, as Ginny clutched onto the box even tighter. Ginny's eyes widened as she felt herself fly across the room and crash into a very shocked Harry and topple onto the floor.

"Ouch." He moaned a few seconds later, rubbing his head.

"Serves you right." Ginny said primly, getting up.

"Ugh." Harry said, getting up slowly.

They went back into the living room, but not before Ginny hid the chocolates under some papers.

"Do you remember what you said to Luna?" Ginny asked him as they settled on the couch again.

Harry looked bewildered. "Luna? As in Luna Lovegood? When did I see her?"

"You don't remember?"

"Noo."

"Well I suppose that saves you some slight embarrassment for when you see her again." Ginny said, smiling a little.

"Ginny! What did I say?" Harry asked.

Ginny gave a grin and got up, heading towards the bathroom.

"You'll have to tell me the words to that dancing pineapple song." She teased as she paused in the doorway. She went into her bedroom and fed Lou, before going to the toilet quickly.

As she came back out, she was surprised to see Harry lying back with a very satisfied look on his face.  Her eyes travelled a fraction of an inch to the side to see her box of chocolates open and some already eaten.

"You still want the lyrics to the song?" Harry grinned, biting his lip. Ginny rolled her eyes, not really minding. She was just glad to have her friend back, minus the arrogance.

**Yay**** they're friends again! No romance though. . .**

**A BIG thanks to: **JamieBell, kneh13, secondatbat9, cherryblossom08, Phoenix, Rayah Papaya, PriBAngel, James Potter's Lily Flowe, theflyingmartini, Swishy Willow Wand, Dk Lili, paigemadden, LauraKay, Legendary DigiTamer Lee,

IndiaInk – Well I am glad you liked the Gringott's incident, unfortunately though, it has some pretty severe consequences in later chapters.

Midnightdreaming – Your dorm mistress took away your laptop?! Why?? I can safely tell you it won't be an affair, and I hope you enjoyed all of the HG moments in this chapter, I know you wanted some. Not HG romantically of course. I don't like Ginevra  either, sounds weird. I like Virginia much better.

Icegirl-ket – plenty of Harry in this chapter, hope you enjoy!

Miss Sammieh – you deserved to have it partly dedicated to you, I'm sorry it wasn't completely. I love it when people visit my LJ. My hair was blondy-brown before I dyed it. But it looks surprisingly good. My parents didn't know I was dying it, so that got rid of that barrier. It's grown on them now. I wouldn't say I had fun skiing, but it was an experience. Nah, I loved it – but I cannot ski.

SlytherinsQueen – There's not much JG action in this fic, see that was before the fic. In the fic, they're going to be having problems. Thanks for the fic!

DayDreamer04 – I knew there was something I was forgetting to write! Thank-you! Hope you had fun at sleep-away camp.

Happynutcase – Oh goodness! Why is it that I keep forgetting about you?! I honestly have no idea because I especially look out for you, especially cause I feel like you're a well-known reviewer. I am seriously mystified! ::gives herself slap:: I don't know how I can make it up to you, wait, ::grins:: I know exactly how. Wait and see! It won't be until Ch 15, but I have a good surprise for you.

VoicezWithin – There'll be more detail on the dress later, but I'm glad you're intrigued by the Gringott's Incident.

Clau-howarts-writer – I think the GI (gringott's incident) confused a few people, but I'm happy you liked it. Lot's of Harry in this chapter. =D Don't worry about how long the review is, I ADORE long reviews – even if they're not talking about the fic.

Yvette Sorrow – I still can't believe you reviewed this, you're one of my idols on ffnet. I think you got my review from a little while ago, sorry if I was a bit full on. ::grins guiltily:: Hope you enjoy this chapter!

LiteBluEyes – I think a few people were confused by the Gringott's thing. Ah well, what happens later because of it is more important.

Dracoisahottie13 – thanks for dropping by my LJ, I left a reply just in case you haven't seen it. Lol yes, my cliffie's are very traditional .

Buffster – what makes you think the story will end when Harry and Ginny get together? =D Remember though, when they get together, when they do, it will be hard, maybe even so much so they'll stop.

Hippie-Banana – Certainly does. ;)

HOLLYWOODblvd – Glad you're pleased with Harry's character, or at least don't mind it. =D Don't feel bad for liking Jason, I like him too. But there are rocky times ahead for him and Ginny, especially Ginny. It will be sad, but remember; happy ending. No, Louise isn't going to come for a long time. I'm currently writing Ch 15, and she hasn't made a show yet.

Naz1 – you're welcome for the credit; you deserve it =D Was it really that rushed? Ah well, passed it now.

Cody Hutchkin – Mm, this Zelda thing sounds good. Is it an actual book or what? I always thought it was just game. . . or maybe it is. I'll have a look. I'm sorry but I might be awhile, I'm really busy with HH – but I suppose that's good right? Anyway, I know you wanted more Harry so this chapter is filled with him and Gin. My hair was blondy-brown before I dyed it red, and surprisingly, _very _surprisingly, it looks fairly good.

CrazedChipmunk – I lived in D.C. and I loved it. Only for 4 years though. What part did you live in?

Lizzie Weasley – What were you punished for? Thanks for the praise, I hope you mean it. =D Have a good trip!

Deer boy –  Oh no! You failed your permit test! :( Hopefully this chapter will cheer you up – even though you've had a fallout with ffnet, but I'm glad you still read my little peace of fanfiction =D. I hope you're feeling more happy soon, have a lovely holiday!

**I'd love to know where all my readers come from, the diversity is amazing. If don't want to tell me and rather keep it private thats absolutely fine, but I it's so interesting to know where you guys are from. Don't forget to review! Oh and don't forget to visit my LJ, it's on my Bio. **


	9. Not What It Looks Like

**A/N – **Hey everyone! Remember to drop by the fic by Nesserz and slightly, almost none done by me. Also, I'd love it if you took a look at the one-shot I did yesterday. It's HG, of course, based on the "Pina Colada song". Enjoy!

And do you know what? A couple of you said there actually _was_ a dancing pineapple song! I had no idea, I just randomly came up with that. Okies, this is the marker for when the story begins to get sad. =( But it's a happy ending – I swear!

NOTE: Watch out for another one-shot coming out by me. It's a Draco/Pansy. But nothing like you'd expect.

**Ch 9 – Not What It Looks Like**

**Dedication: **A happy, belated birthday to Phoenix.  Also, partly dedicated to LauraKay, for thanking my over-worked BETA's. I'm sure they appreciate the thanks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Mmph, my back hurts,_ were Ginny thought as her mind reluctantly woke up a few hours later. Harsh sunlight was trying to open her eyes but she resolutely kept them shut, not wanting to wake up and move.

_Why am I on the couch?_ She wondered, feeling the not-so-soft cushions beneath her with alarm.  _And why can I hear someone snoring?_

Ginny groggily opened one eye, staring resentfully at the open curtains that were letting in the bright sun. She opened the other eye cautiously, choosing to stare at the ceiling now.  Slowly she turned her head to the side, dreading what -- or who -- she was going to see. Yet somehow she knew that she would see Harry lying on the couch opposite to her, arms and legs spread out and head lolling back lazily. The source of the snore. She stared at him openly, the events of last night filtering gradually back into her mind.

Ginny found herself thinking that he really hadn't changed so much after all. He was still, underneath the layer of arrogance, the slightly skinny boy with glasses and the funny sense of humour and reckless grin. _Why is he hiding it though?_

Suddenly, almost as if he could sense her watching him, Harry woke up with a start. Unlike most people, he wasn't groggy-eyed for a couple of minutes and blinking dazedly about him. He was wide-awake instantly, looking like he had been up for hours.

He stared back at her. "You just woke me up by staring," He informed her.

Ginny smiled. "I used to do it to Mum in the mornings so she would make breakfast."

"Mmmm, breakfast." Harry said, obviously hinting.

"I can't make anything," She warned, sitting up with a yawn. She had time; she didn't have to be at _Enfantes_ for another hour. "That's the whole reason I woke Mum up in the first place.

"What do you eat then?" Harry asked, flabbergasted.

"Er, food?" Ginny said, covering a yawn. "Or, whatever I can find in the cupboard." She added hastily.

Harry sprung up with an agility that should not be possible after just waking up. Ginny looked quizzical.

"It's time you learned how to cook pancakes." Harry explained, seeing the look.

"Pan. . . cakes?" Ginny asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yup, be right back." Harry replied, before disappearing with a pop. Ginny stumbled into the kitchen, blinking rapidly. As she sat down at the table, she kept getting the feeling she was forgetting something. Something important.

Lou flew in through the open window, dropping a number of magazines and papers in front of her before zooming back to her cage for food. Ginny decided to go from worst to best so she opened _Which Witch _magazine, ignoring her hungry stomach, and began reading. She rolled her eyes, seeing the headline was on Harry: "_The Boy-Who's-Back"._ She skimmed over the article, wishing that they could have published something like this earlier so she could have had some warning that he was back. She was just about to turn the page when something caught her eye. That last paragraph of the article.

_Mr Potter however appears to be withholding a secret. Sources for the magazine state that late last night Potter was drinking incessantly in Muggle London. He was last seen disappearing into a small cottage in the outskirts of __London__. Who could this mystery person – or woman – be? We'll have to wait until the interview with Harry Potter._

Ginny gasped, the 'small cottage' had to be her house! She groaned and looked out the window, wildly hallucinatingg that there was a group of reporters and photographers waiting outside. _What if someone guesses who the 'cottage' belongs too? I mean, how many people Harry knows own 'small cottages'?_ Ginny thought frantically. If Jason found out, he would take it the wrong way and one thing would lead to another. Thank Merlin Harry hadn't walked to the shop.

_Who wrote this_? She thought, scanning the page. _Ah, Bree Warren. Of course. _

A small pop in the living room quickly returned her senses and she shoved the paper under the things cluttering the table. Harry would probably find out anyway, but for now it would be easier if he didn't.

Harry walked into the kitchen, bearing bags of strange objects. He smiled at her and set them down. He must have noticed her troubled face or something because the next thing he said was:

"Ginny, you have to learn to relax." He said, grinning.

"I'm relaxed." Ginny confirmed, darting a quick look at the half-hidden _Daily Prophet._

"It's only pancakes." He reassured, holding up the bag.

"Yes. . . yes." Ginny said distractedly, darting another look at the window.

"You're not angry at me still?" Harry asked, looking devastated. Ginny shook her head, getting up to peer into the shopping bags. Harry looked relieved and ushered her over to the stove. Ginny looked dubiously at the objects in the bag and back to the stove several times.

"It looks dangerous." She said finally.

"You've never used it before?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"No." Ginny said truthfully. "Dad got it to work without eckletricity and then gave it to me. He gives me lots of Muggle items, but he doesn't know I don't use them."

"Electricity." Harry corrected absent-mindedly, turning knobs on the scary looking thing.

"Yeah, that one." Ginny replied. "Does it really make your food for you?" she said slightly breathlessly.

"Er, not _exactly_. Close enough though." Harry said, looking away from the oven and back at her with a smile.

"Now," he began. "This is the flour." He said, pointing a packet of white powdery stuff.

Ginny looked repulsed. "That doesn't look like a flower to me."

"No, not flower; _flour._" Harry said, eyes mirthful.

"That sounds exactly the same." Ginny said defensively.

"F-L-O-U-R." Harry spelled out, laughing. Ginny blushed but held her tongue. She hated cooking and anything to do with it, no matter how many times her mother complained about her ignorance of it and tried to teach her.

Several minutes later, Harry was laughing at Ginny again for putting the packet of flour on top of the unlit stove and waiting patiently for it to turn into a pancake.

"Nothing's happening." She whispered, staring at the packet of flour so hard she didn't notice Harry shaking with silent laughter.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Watch me." He said, shaking his head, taking the flour and the bowl Ginny had forgotten about beside the oven. He poured the flour into the bowl before adding a considerable amount of water. Ginny looked on in fascination, yelping slightly when Harry turned one of the knobs again and a flame leapt up in front of her eyes.

"Muggles are amazing," she said in awe, staring at the flame. She watched as Harry poured some of the flour into a pan, biting her lip anxiously. She had completely forgotten about the newspaper article, that she had to be at school in half an hour, and the feeling she was forgetting something.  She stepped closer to the pan and peered at the liquid that was steadily turning solid. Harry flipped it expertly, and it did a perfect spin before landing back in the pan. Finally, he put it on a plate and took out a bottle of dark liquid.

"What's that?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Syrup. You put it over the pancake." Harry answered, doing exactly that. Ginny licked her lips in anticipation, eyeing the golden-brown circle in front of her.

Ginny bit into it cautiously, eyes lighting up once she had swallowed it. "This is good?" she asked rather than said. Harry nodded, chuckling slightly. Ginny polished it off quickly, eager to make one herself.

"Have a try." Harry offered.

She nodded and poured some of the batter in excitedly.

"Not too much. . ." Harry cautioned her. She nodded elatedly, watching her pancake begin to brown in the pan. "I think you should turn it over with this instead of flipping it." Harry said, holding out a spatula.

"Oh, no. I can do it." Ginny said confidently. She took a deep breath and then threw the pancake up in the air. . .

. . . then watched in horror, as if in slow-motion, the pancake landed on Harry's head.

"Oh, Merlin. . ." Ginny whispered, bright red. The pancake hadn't been quite cooked so it was a big gooey mess on Harry's hair and face.

"Oh goodness, I am so sorry Harry." Ginny whispered, scandalised. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Harry didn't answer, just stood there with an expression of disbelief on his face as pancake dripped off the end of his nose.

"Oh dear. . . Oh, I know! I'll make you another one!" Ginny exclaimed, brightening as she turned back to the stove.

GLOP!

A handful of thick, gooey pancake batter hit her square on the side of the face.  Ginny went rigid still and slowly held up her hand to feel her sticky cheek.

"Y-you just. . . just threw pancake batter at me!" she said in shock, jaw dropping. Harry grinned and nodded cheekily. 

Ginny narrowed her eyes and lunged for the pancake batter. Picking up the batter she grabbed a handful of it and threw it at him.

"That was for that." She said, before reaching for another handful. "And that was for the flour remark before." She said, throwing it at his face. Harry shook his head, bits of pancake flying everywhere. He barrelled into her, grabbing a handful of batter and rubbing it into her hair as she shrieked. They landed on the floor on their backs, panting heavily.

"Eww!" she yelled, laughing. Harry grinned, smiling victoriously. Ginny narrowed her eyebrows at this and without a second's thought, dumped the rest of the bowl of pancake batter over Harry's head.

"You win." He groaned good-naturedly. Ginny giggled, she hadn't done something like this in years. It was like being back at Hogwarts.

"So much for the pancakes." Ginny said, tapping the bowl currently residing on Harry's head.

"There's always to-"

"Ginny?" a male voice called from the living room. "Where are you?"

Ginny froze. _No, please no._

"Ginny?" the familiar voice called again, coming closer. Harry looked curious.

"You missed our appointment for looking at the place where we wanted to hold our wedd-" Jason stopped halfway through his sentence as he reached the doorway of the kitchen. Whatever he had expected to see, it was not his fiancé and another man, Harry Potter the Quidditch star to be exact, lying on the floor covered in some sort of gooey liquid in rumpled clothes.

"Hi Jason." Ginny said softly, casting her eyes about nervously.

"Well at least there was a reason." Jason said after a heavy pause. "Albeit a bad one by the looks of it." Ginny couldn't tell what he was thinking, his face was completely expressionless.

"It's not what it looks like." Ginny said plainly, trying to get up.

"I was just saying that you missed the appointment." Jason said calmly, but his sad eyes betrayed him. "I. . . I guess I'll … see you later."

"Jason, wait!" Ginny cried. It was too late though; Jason had Apparated already.

Ginny turned to Harry from where she was standing. He was still sitting on the floor with pancake running down him from the bucket on his head, but she had never felt more serious.

"That didn't go too well." Harry said, peering at her from under the bucket.

"Out, Harry. Just . . .  out." She said in a final tone, pointing to the door. Harry got up and placed the bucket on the table, looking troubled.

"Ginny you-"

"Please just leave." Ginny said, closing her eyes and holding her head. Harry looked like he was going to argue but then just nodded, not saying anything. He Apparated out just as quickly as Jason had, not saying a word.

Ginny bit back a groan of frustration and headed to her room to take a shower and get ready for work.

            - - - - - - -

Ginny stormed out of the fireplace in _Enfantes_, heading quickly to her desk.

"Hi Ginny!" Anna exclaimed cheerfully, holding a little girl's hand.

Ginny grunted. Reaching her desk, she rummaged through her drawers, trying to look busy and important so no one would bother her. Anna clearly did not take this hint. She dropped the little girl's hand and strolled amiably over to Ginny.

"You look very busy." She commented with a giggle.

Ginny stopped for a second and took a deep breath, then continued shuffling papers.

"You're a bit late this morning, aren't you? I was here on time and Jane is in the next room, trying to get Peter to stop pulling Sarah's plaits. It's just so wonderful working here, don't you agree? I love seeing the smiling faces of the children every morning; it's so heart-warming. Ooh, is that the wedding plans?" Anna asked, catching sight of the paper Ginny was looking at.

"Yes." Ginny replied shortly and coolly, blocking her. She did not need Anna's endless droning at this particular moment; it only made her bad mood worse.

"How lovely. I've always wanted to see a wedding. I imagine you'd look simply radiant in a wedding dress. I'm sure Jason will think so anyway."

"Is there anything you should be doing?" Ginny said as politely as she possibly could.

"Oh no, not really. I'd much prefer to have this lovely little chat with you. Oh! Did you read the article on Harry Potter this morning?" Anna asked excitedly. "Apparently, he stayed at a small house right near here just last night!" she said in awe, whispering.

"Would you go away?" Ginny yelled angrily, whirling around.

Anna squeaked. "S-sorry." She mumbled, backing away, looking totally confused. Ginny never shouted or got angry, she was always happy and good-natured.

Ginny kept glaring until Anna had left the room. The little girl had watched the whole scene wide-eyed.

"Yes?" Ginny snapped at her. The girl turned on her heel and fled, looking terrified. Miss Weasley was never mean.

Ginny threw her hands up in frustration, letting the papers fall slowly to the ground. She collapsed on her chair, groaning softly. She wished she had made Harry leave the house last night, instead of talking to him until obscene hours of the morning. _And those bloody pancakes. . ._ she thought, groaning again. She needed, more than anything, to talk to Jason.

"Ginny?" a calm female voice interrupted.

Ginny didn't answer.

"I need your help in here. Peter won't stop magically tugging on Sarah's plaits. He just looks at them and you can see them jerk down. Everyone's a bit crazy today, I think we need your soothing voice." Jane said calmly.

"Just wait, alright?" Ginny said harshly, gathering up the fallen papers.

Jane raised an eyebrow but only nodded, disappearing back into the other room.

Ginny heaved herself out of her chair, striding over to the next room. When Anna saw her walk in she instantly found a good reason to duck behind the table where she was reading to two little boys. Ginny ignored this and turned her eyes to see a brown-haired boy watching a blonde-haired girl shriek as her braids were yanked by an invisible hand repeatedly. The noise coming from the entire room was incredible.

"Shh. . ." Ginny said, holding a finger to her lips. No one even acknowledged this. Ginny closed her eyes, her temper reaching boiling point.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP?" she yelled, glaring at everyone in turn. Total silence fell; all eyes (most of them fearful) were on her.

"All of you, listen to me." Ginny said threateningly, eyes blazing. "Peter, you pull Sarah's plaits one more time and you are never coming back here again. Rilla, touch that button _one more time_ and there will be punishment! Jake, you are in time out, get over there now! Daisy and Lila, put those down this instant or I will get even angrier. Mathew, take one step closer to Jane with that paint and you will be in timeout until you leave this school!"

Every single child looked petrified, frozen in position. Never before had Miss Weasley yelled or gotten angry, never before had she threatened to punish them.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ginny yelled again, stomping her foot. Jane and Anna were both staring at her in shock, Jane looked faintly disapproving.  A few of the children burst into tears, others just sat there blinking, terrified and confused.

Tommy Peterson chose this exact moment to throw paint at his teacher. Ginny actually shook with fury, taking deep breaths. Tommy looked perfectly proud of himself and crossed his arms in an adult-like fashion.

Ginny was in no mood to let him win yet another battle with her. "Tommy, apologise."

"Uh-uh." Tommy said proudly, holding his chin up.

"_Now_." Ginny said smoothly, her voice as cold as ice.

"No." Tommy said defiantly, a smirk appearing on his young, not-so-innocent face.

"You have one last chance. Say you're sorry." Ginny said carefully, clenching her arms to her sides.

Tommy shook his head, the smirk Ginny so much wanted to wipe off was still on his face.

Ginny nodded. "Okay, just remember I told you to say sorry." She strode over to him, eyes narrowing. Tommy, for the first time in all his time at _Enfantes_ didn't have his famous smirk on his face at the sight of his approaching teacher. Stopping in front of him, Ginny turned to face everyone else.

"Will you get out and excuse Tommy and I?" she whispered, her steely voice carrying loudly across the silent room. Jane and Anna quickly ushered the students into the other room. Jane cast one last uncertain look at the red-faced Ginny before closing the door softly.

Tommy now had the decency to look scared. Ginny approached him slowly, coming to a stop in front of him. She smiled and he, thinking he was off the hook, turned on the smirk again.

"You put one more _toe _out of line, and there will be_ nothing_ your parents can do." Ginny said icily, gripping him on the shoulders. Tommy's smirk had faded once again, and a look Ginny had never seen before was on his face. One of intense fear.

"M-m-mummy will get angry at you." He said nervously, jutting his chin out.

"I'm already angry at _you,_ which isn't something you want me to be." Ginny said coldly, still holding one of his shoulders.

Tommy muttered something incoherent inaudibly, chin quivering.  Miss Weasley never stood up to him, _never_.

"I think it's time for time-out." Ginny said, pushing him over to the enclosed area in the corner of the room. Tommy looked uneasily at the corner and back at his teacher.

Ginny nodded. "Oh yes, it's about time you had some time-out." She closed the gate behind him, locking it magically.

She walked back to the door adjoining the rooms and opened it, striding in. All the students went dreadfully quiet, looking scared. Ginny ignored this, past caring.

"Tommy will remain in time-out for the better part of the afternoon." She announced, walking over to her desk. "Now leave me alone."

            - - - - - - - -

Ginny locked the front door to _Enfantes_, a deep sigh enveloping her as she walked down the steps. The rest of the day had been a nightmare. All the students, as well as Anna and Jane, had avoided her. Tommy had sent her a look of the deepest loathing as his mother picked him up; his mother not saying a word to Ginny. The look he had given her had actually made her feel uneasy, like he was planning something. But what could a six-year-old do to her?

_I hate the stupid pancakes, I hate Harry for being drunk, I hate myself for letting him stay and I hate. . . I hate. . . the stupid pancakes._

Ginny wrapped her sweater tighter around herself, shivering slightly. The days were getting shorter and the nights colder; her favourite time of year was coming. She had stayed back later today so she could just see the tip of the sun disappearing over the horizon. A noise startled Ginny and she whipped around, slightly apprehensive. Seeing nothing, she kept walking at a slightly quicker pace towards home, wishing she could Apparate. The noise came again, clearly louder. Ginny just kept walking; wishing someone else would come walking along. No one else seemed to be out at this time. The noise came a third time and Ginny whirled around instantly and almost jumped when she saw Colin Creevey a few metres away from her, his camera around his neck.

"Ginny!" he cried, his voice was happy but his face looked slightly disappointed for some reason.

"Colin, hi! . . .Er, were you just following me and making noises?" she asked, stopping and facing him.

"Oh. .  uh no." Colin said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, weird." Ginny commented. "So where are you going? Off to meet this girlfriend of yours?" she teased, remembering he had mentioned liking someone at the party. Her bad mood was forgotten at the sight of an old friend, especially when she had been so scared only minutes earlier.

"Uh. . . actually yes." Colin said quickly, darting a look wildly about.

"So. . ." Ginny prompted.

"So. . . what?"

"Who is she?"

Colin blushed. "Oh, just an old acquaintance of mine."

"Anyone I know?" Ginny asked.

"Yes-No!"

"Ok. . . so how are you Colin?" Ginny asked, changing the subject politely. She was really starting to wish right now that she could be on her way home, the cold night air infiltrating even her thick jumper.

"Oh good, just doing work." He said, holding up the camera.

"What – around here?" Ginny asked, surprised.

Colin looked at her, looking slightly frantic. "Yes. . . here."

"Oh, well it looks like you'll only be getting ones of me." Ginny joked as Colin smiled, shaking his head.

"Yes, well, must go." He said, waving and Apparating away.

Ginny stood there for a second and then continued walking. She finally reached her gate, listening to the familiar creak, as it swung open. She paused in front of her garden; she had neglected it lately and it had begun to show as the plants drooped. Ginny spotted one of the last daisies by the fence, slightly less worn than the others, surrounded by colourless and sagging ones. She bent over and picked it, smelling its fresh scent. Without warning, a memory of her first date with Jason came back to her:

_They had just gone out to dinner and Jason had brought her some lovely red roses, unfortunately she had dropped them on the side of the road and flung her wand out to pick them up. Unfortunately, she had unknowingly hailed the Knightbus and the roses had been crushed and Jason devastated. Ginny had laughed it off, finding the whole situation funny. They had gone for a walk and Jason had gone off and come back with a bunch of daisies in his hand. _

Ginny closed her eyes, breathing in the flower's scent again and wishing she wasn't in this situation. A small teardrop fell on top of one of the daisy's browning petals, causing it to fall off the flower and flutter to the ground. Somehow, Ginny felt that that fallen petal was her.

            - - - - - -

"Well? Were you successful?" a cool voice asked.

". . . Yes." Came the hesitant reply a few seconds later.

            - - - -

**Thanks to: **B.J, Phoenix, Dottie, Jewls1, lostangel92, hye em yes, Anonymous, Fizzie-lizzie, Lion's Roar, Goldilocks31890, blueangel, Goldilocks31890, HannahLuLu22,

Naz1 – Hey, how come you're rewriting all your stuff?

Hippie-Banana – You're from Sweden?! That is so cool! I'm really jealous now, I've always wanted to go there.

Padfoot-rulz001 – Lol, you get a "present" if I forget you more than 3 times; like I did with Shannon hehe.  I know, I loved SM2 – I'm a sucker for whats-his-name. Tobey forgethislastname.

Lizzie Weasley – Haha, I love bowling. I went the other day, I'm very very bad at it though. Wow, Louisiana. Do you have the accent too? I wish I had that accent. I was killing myself laughing at the dancing pineapple song, I can't believe you came up with that yourself. Nicely done. Oh and Happy Birthday if I didn't say it back in June.

 Swishy Willow Wand – Georgia? Lol, I think there is another reviewer from there too. I've actually always wanted to go there, just never got the change while I was in America.

JamieBell – Woah! Taiwan! Mad – how come you left after you were born? Do you ever go back there?

Secondatbat9 – I haven't read the lj fic you mentioned, but I will. I adore lj's just as much as HG's. I love fairytales too, part of the reason for my infatuation with Shrek 1&2.  Trust me, Australia isn't that great. Kansas? That's pretty cool, isn't that Wizard of Oz state?

Sarah Noisette – I knew I was missing someone last chapter! Just couldn't figure out who wasn't there. So glad you got a bf – that makes 2 of us! =D Yup, that's right. I got a BOYFRIEND!! He's in a band to, and he's performing later this month. =D dances I wasn't aware there was a book Charlotte Gray, I only knew of the movie. I'll have to look into it  - we seem to have the same taste in books (in most things actually, remembering the time on msn) Thanks for the lovely long review!

Lilcykomonkey – yes, someone is going to die in this story. 2 people are going to die actually. It's actually a sad fic. But it's a happy ending.

Buffster44 – Ooh, Missouri ay? That's cool. So many of reviewers are from the States. I wish I lived in the good old US of A again. Lol, I think Harry and Ginny are soulmates too.

E.A. Hopkins – I'm glad you're following the sequel! Welcome =D I'm sorry I couldn't update before the 14th, but it's so busy here.

Kneh13 – Wow, Canada. Do you go skiing? I've never been to Canada, we were going to, but then we went to Florida instead.

Cherryblossom08 – The person "he wasn't in love with her, so she slapped him" was a nobody. It's the actual "I'm in love with you" bit that's important later. Oh, another person from Georgia! Do you have an accent?

Yvette Sorrow – When did you change your name to Sorrow?  Lol, I wasn't a huge wedding too. And a long honeymoon.

Sugar-coated-evil – I only have MSN, not AOL for me =(

Dracoisahottie13 – Ooh, California girl ay? Lol, I'm jealous you're so "hot hot hot", I'm in winter here and slowly dying. I hate winter.

Annay – Yay! I'm glad you've promised to start reviewing =D I love new reviewers, any reviewers actually. Another Californian, hm? I used to follow soccer, but I stopped when I moved to Australia. Thanks for putting me on faves ;)

EmptyLight – Believe it or not, I actually had a look at "I Saw Sparks" before you left your review. I just didn't review because I had no time. I will though, be patient but, i'm quite slow. I looked at your favourites too, you have good taste.

LauraKay – New England is cool! I'm sure you are an FF – Fanfiction Fanatic. I am too =D Oh my goodness! I was thinking of "My Happy Ending" too! I just don't know how to work it into the story. I'll try to.

Elie – Glad you like the humour, I love writing humour. Unfortunately there is not much humour left for the fic, from now on it gets sad. =( Ahaha, another California girl? San Francisco, I was there a while ago. We went up to Yosemite.

Clau-hogwarts-writer – Woah!! Mexico! That is so cool, I've always wanted to go to Mexico too. My friend is there at the moment actually, she get's back in about 3 days. You know the thing with your trophies? The same thing happened to me with Waterpolo, well almost. Basically, we were coming first in the competition, but they put us down as 4th, so we didn't get into finals because the other team didn't own up to us beating them. Really pissed off. Ah well.

**Thanks for telling me where you guys are from! You all live in such awesome-sounding places, while I'm down in ****Australia****. Come to think of it, no one reviewed saying they were from ****Australia****.**** . . weird. Don't forget to visit my LiveJournal! It's my homepage on my Bio, if you want to know. =D **


	10. Fallen Petal

**A/N – **I'm having trouble writing this fic at the moment, for some reason it's just not clicking. I'm currently writing Ch 16 and I'm struggling. It's not writer's block at all, because I know the entire story – even the end. I don't know, I'd just love support from you guys! (Not that I don't get heaps already – you guys are amazing)

NOTE – One of my BETA's has pulled out of her position as BETA, (luvhp224) so that makes things difficult. She was finding it a bit too time-consuming BETAing this fic, and I admit I can understand that. But she may be back!

Thanks to my ingenious, incredible and intelligent BETA: **Nesserz**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ch 10 – Fallen Petal**

**Dedication: **To luvhp224, thanks for all the help you've done so far. I hope you have a relaxing break.

Ginny yawned and looked at the clock; it was only six thirty in the evening that same day and she felt like diving under her covers for a few centuries. She threw down her book and tugged at her hair, wishing she could find the courage to Floo to Jason's house and explain everything. That wasn't possible though, because once she explained why Harry had been sitting on her floor with a bowl of pancake batter on his head, she would explain why he was there in the first place, then why she was on such good terms with him to have him there, then how she was on such good terms and she really didn't want to go into that with Jason.

Funnily enough, she really wanted another pancake. Making up her mind to do just that with the last remnants of the flour and other pancake cooking necessities, she got up off the couch and was on her way to the kitchen when the familiar sound of someone Apparating startled her.

Expecting Harry, Jason or even someone from her family she turned around instantly. The last thing she expected to see was the red and tearstained face of Hermione. Ginny stopped and stared, not quite sure what to do or say. A dry, racking sob from Hermione answered her question quickly enough however. In two strides she had reached her friend and was enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Oh gosh. . . oh come sit down." Ginny said, leading Hermione over to the couch. Hermione didn't say anything, just kept sobbing and crying, her face wet.

Ginny got up, preparing to Floo Ron.

"No. . . please don't go to Ron." Hermione croaked from the couch, another tear running off her cheek and falling on her lap. Ginny was confused, this had to be bad.

"W-why not?" she asked gently, coming to sit by Hermione again.

"B-b-because." Hermione sobbed, breathing heavily. "I d-don't want him t-t-to know."

"Know. . . what?" Ginny whispered, wrapping her in another hug.

Hermione shook her head, not answering, her shoulders shaking. Ginny looked around frantically, eyes wide. Ron clearly needed to know whatever it was, it was obviously important.

"What can't he know Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione's dark chocolate eyes.

Hermione looked away for a second then looked back down at the floor. She whispered something that Ginny couldn't hear.

"Who's Darren?" Ginny asked, straining her ears. Hermione looked even more upset. She whispered again, audibly this time.

"I'm barren."

Ginny recoiled, gasping. "No. . . you can't be! No!"

More tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and Ginny could see, through her eyes, that she was telling the truth.

"Oh, Mione." Ginny said, hugging her friend tighter. Her own troubles seemed so trivial now compared to this and she felt her own eyes moisten.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, Ginny not letting go of Hermione. Ginny cried with her, knowing the pain her friend was going through. After a while, Hermione stopped shuddering and sobbing, now only sitting there as still and as silent as a rock. Neither said anything, nothing seemed to be appropriate. Presently though, Ginny knew she had to ask the question she didn't want to ask.

"Hermione. . .?" she ventured. Hermione nodded, still not talking.

"When are you going to tell Ron?"

"I don't know how." Came the quiet and sad reply.

"He'll find out anyway." Ginny replied gently. "He'll wonder why. . . you know."

Hermione nodded miserably. "Does he know you're here?" Ginny asked.

"No. . . I went the doctor for a check-up just to make sure. She said she saw something funny in one of the results. And then. . . when she came back, she told me I wasn't. . . I wasn't able to have children." Ginny made a funny noise, her heart breaking a little bit when she heard this.

"So Ron wasn't there?"

"No. . . he was waiting for me when I got home. He didn't know where I had gone." Hermione said, eyes shining with tears. She took a shuddering breath. "When. . . when I saw his face. . . I just. . . I couldn't bare it. I had to leave, I couldn't stay there and not tell him."

"Why not?" Ginny pressed softly.

"Because, he would hate me!" Hermione said hysterically, waving her hands about. Ginny closed her eyes painfully.

Ginny shushed her, calming her down. "Ron would never hate you, you know that. He adores you, so he would accept anything as long as you were with him." She said seriously, holding Hermione's wrist.

"I knew you would say that but. . ."

"But what?"

"He wants children more than anything, he always has." Hermione cried. "Now I can't give him what he wants the most."

Ginny shook her head. "No Mione, more than anything he wants you. What he wants the most is your love, he always has."

Hermione didn't answer, rocking slightly. Ginny opened and closed her mouth, wishing she could say she felt her pain, but she couldn't because she didn't. Her problems were tiny in comparison to this.

"Can I, can I stay here tonight?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can. But. . . one thing."

Hermione looked confused.

"You have to promise to tell Ron." Ginny said firmly.

Hermione turned away, wiping another tear. "I. . . can't."

"Why not?" Ginny asked again.

"Ginny, he would hate me!" Hermione cried, her face was twisted like she was fighting a battle with herself.

"Do you really think so Hermione?" Ginny said quietly, in a sad tone.

". . . I did." Hermione whispered. "But now I think it will just ruin what we have."

Ginny was silent, it wouldn't ruin it, just change it. "What you have can't be ruined Mione. You've been going out since you were seventeen, and he finally worked up the courage to marry you. Do you think he's going to let something like this ruin everything?"

Hermione didn't answer, she just kept shaking her head and staring mutely at the floor. Glistening teardrops filled her eyes, slowly falling to wet the carpet.

Ginny sighed and got up, going to get the bed ready for Hermione. Maybe she was just dreaming and she would wake up with a happy Hermione, no Harry and an unhurt Jason. Ginny stopped in the hallway and leant against her door, taking a shuddering breath and closing her eyes. If there was one day she would love to erase and start again it would be today. She knew Hermione probably wanted to be left alone for a while, she always did when she was sad or upset.

Ginny had a shower and changed into her pyjamas, going to the kitchen for some tea. She returned into the living room, Hermione's sobs had ceased and she had fallen asleep on the couch, cheeks wet and face pale. Ginny stared at her, arms limp at her sides. Ron needed to know, yet Hermione needed to be the one to tell him.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ginny said as softly as she could and watched as she directed Hermione as she floated through the air towards the bedroom. Ginny followed, placing the still sleeping Hermione on the bed and covering her with a blanket.

"You have to tell Ron." Ginny whispered, knowing Hermione was totally oblivious to what she was saying. She tip-toed out of the room and into the living room, collapsing on the couch. Her head was pounding painfully and she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overcome her.

It never came.

She found that images of Jason's face when he walked into the kitchen this morning kept running through her head, like a blow every time.

It's no use, I wont get to sleep without at least talking to him.

She got up off the couch and headed to the fireplace, intending to go to Jason's house. She almost jumped when the fire glowed green and the object of her thoughts appeared with a nervous look on his face.

"Hi." He said instantly, stepping out and brushing himself off.

"Hi." Ginny replied tensely.

Jason took another step towards her, then, seeming to get shy, stepped back again and pulled out a bouquet of daisies from behind his back and held them out to her. Ginny coloured and a warm feeling rose up inside her, maybe today wouldn't end too badly after all, for her. She took the flowers hesitantly, stepping forward slowly. Jason still looked a bit nervous so she tried to smile, to show she wasn't upset. Instead, her smile wavered and her lip trembled and her eyes watered up.

Jason's nervous face instantly turned to one of concern as he took the last strides between them and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm s-sorry. . . I didn't mean to be like this. . . I'm not sad you're here or. . . anything, I'm j-just upset about something else." Ginny sobbed into his shirt. She'd been crying a bit over the past few days, it was most unlike her.

"Shh. . .shhh." Jason said, leading her over to the couch. Ginny started to laugh, a trembling, forced laugh. Jason looked even more worried.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that I was playing your role a little while ago." Ginny said, referring to her comforting Hermione earlier.

Jason furrowed his eyebrows. "I just wanted to say sorry for jumping to conclusions this morning. I've been thinking about it all day, about how I didn't even give you a chance to explain. I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear, stroking her hair fondly. Ginny nodded and set a smile on her face, leaning her head into the crook of his neck. Her wet lashes made even more wet stains on his shirt but he ignored it.

"I was thinking about you all day too, the day sucked without you." She said softly, cherishing being with him again.

Jason nodded, a smile on his face. "I love you."

"I love you even more." Ginny said childishly. Jason chuckled and pulled away slightly.

"I don't think that's possible." He said tenderly. "What did you mean you were playing my role earlier?" he asked suddenly, curious.

Ginny shot a look at the bedroom then back at her fiancée. "Hermione." She said simply.

"Is in there?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

"But. . . why?"

Ginny surveyed him quietly, not knowing whether to tell him or not.

"It's nothing serious, is it?" Jason asked anxiously. He was good friends with Hermione, as Ron worked at the Ministry and they worked together sometimes.

Ginny nodded, sighing. "It is. . . it is very serious."

"She's not ill is she?" Jason asked, shooting another look at the door.

"No, well yes. . . she is ill but not. . . not how you think she would be."

Jason looked like he was going to question further but Ginny held a hand to his lips. "No. Hermione needs to sort it out on her own, nobody can do it for her. She needs to tell Ron."

"Tell Ron what?"

"Once he knows, she'll find strength to tell everyone else." Ginny answered thoughtfully.

"You seemed to have gained some wisdom recently." Jason said, only half jokingly.

"Being sad gives you lots of time to think." Was the quiet answer.

"I believe you." Jason said honestly.

They sat there together for a while in each other's arms, comfortable silence stretching between them. Just as Ginny was beginning to feel drowsy, she felt Jason begin to shift, like he was trying to get up without waking her up. She opened her eyes and blinked at him.

"I thought you were asleep." He murmured.

"Almost." She smiled, yawning.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Of course." She kissed him on the cheek.

Ginny smiled as once again, she thanked herself for running into Jason's car that unforgettable Sunday morning as she watched him Disapparate out of her living room.

            - - - - - -

Why don't I ever wake up feeling totally happy anymore? Ginny thought as opened her eyes. Although she had sorted things out with Jason, there were still the problems of Hermione and Harry.

I wonder if Hermione's still here, Ginny wondered absently, getting up and padding across the hallway and to a stop in front of her door. She was.

Ginny walked quietly into the kitchen got some tea, planning to let Hermione sleep. This plan, however, backfired when the pale and tired-looking brunette shuffled into the kitchen barely seconds later. Hermione stood in the centre of the room for a second, looking at Ginny, who was looking at her.

"Morning." Hermione said finally, staring at the floor. She really looked awful; her make-up had rubbed while she was sleeping and her bushy hair was slightly flat, almost lifeless. Ginny's heart went out to her, wishing there was something she could do to take away the pain, yet knowing Hermione and also Ron had to handle it themselves.

"Come sit." Ginny said, patting the seat beside her. Hermione forced a wan smile and sat down, arms around herself.

"I'm going to go stay with my parents for a while." Hermione said after a slight pause, not looking at Ginny. Ginny stifled a moan, this was not how things were supposed to go, Hermione needed to tell Ron.

"Are. . . are you sure?" Ginny asked softly.

"I need to tell them, especially my mother." Hermione answered, twirling a finger in her hair.

Ginny wanted to argue but she couldn't make herself do so, Hermione just looked so sad and lost sitting beside her. Maybe some time with her family might convince Hermione to tell Ron, and everyone else. Suddenly, Ginny thought of something.

"Hermione. . .?" she ventured. Hermione looked at her questioningly.

"How come you were able to tell me?" Ginny asked curiously. "I mean, only me."

Ginny expected Hermione to think about the answer to this for a while, or at least say something about being her sister-in-law was the reason. She was surprised with the instant reply Hermione gave her.

"Because you're Ginny. You've got the perfect life and you're always in control. Sometimes it's nice to be around you simply because of that, it makes me feel better. I wish everything could be as simple for me as it is for you."

Ginny opened and closed her mouth like a fish, totally speechless. Her life? Perfect? Her life was hardly perfect at the moment. "Mione, my life is anything but perfect." Ginny said flatly.

Hermione looked doubtful at this but nodded anyway, sighing. "Yet, somehow you've made me feel slightly better." Hermione said honestly, giving a small smile at her friend.

"That's Ron's job. Hermione . . ." Ginny stopped then plunged onwards. ". . . promise me as soon as you get back from being with your parents you'll tell Ron."

". . . okay." Hermione said finally, breathing deeply. "I promise I will."

Ginny turned and hugged her. "Thank you." She whispered. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

"I'm not hungry; I think I'm just going to get going." Hermione said, moving to get up.

"You have to eat!" Ginny argued.

"I'm really not hungry, besides Mum will force me to eat." Hermione said, attempting to lighten the mood. Ginny looked unconvinced still, nonetheless. Hermione stooped low to meet Ginny's eyes. "Thankyou so much for everything Gin, you're really the sister I never had. I will come straight to you after I get back."

"You mean after you tell Ron." Ginny reprimanded.

"Alright." Hermione said quietly, her face darkening again. They hugged again, this time a hug of goodbye. Hermione wiped her eyes and tried to smile, though not quite succeeding. Hermione stood back at waved her hand, eyes closed. She Disapparated instantly and Ginny was left sitting alone in the kitchen.

An abrupt peck at the window interrupted Ginny from sinking into her thoughts. Lou hovered impatiently by the window, carrying what seemed like a sackful of letters. What on earth? Ginny mused, going over to open the window. Lou flew in quickly, dumping the heavy pile on the table instantly then hooting accusingly.

"I'm sorry!" Ginny exclaimed to her owl, holding her hands in the air. "I must be really popular today or something. . ." she joked. At that moment more tawny owls flew in, banging into several items before dropping dozens more letters on the already crowded table. What is going on here? Ginny thought in pure amazement, walking over to the table to examine the city of letters in front of her. All of the other owls flew out, hooting loudly. Maybe there was a problem at the ministry Ginny thought offhandedly, picking up a handful of letters. No, all addressed to me she thought, astonished.

Putting aside The _Daily Prophet_, _Witch Weekly_, _Which Witch_ and The _Quibbler_, Ginny opened the first letter.

_I've always held you in the highest esteem, but after this episode any respect I had is gone. I hope you are justly punished for such a thing._

Ginny started, laughing in shock. "Excuse me?" she asked the letter. Getting no reply, obviously, she opened the next one.

_I often ask myself why people who seem so normal do such things, and I ask the same thing about you. That was disgusting behaviour and you deserve to be punished. _

"Punished for what?" Ginny exclaimed, dropping the letter and reaching for another one.

_A poor innocent child, what were you thinking? People trust you with their children and what do you do? You throw away that trust and so something like this. My child will never set foot in your school._

"This is ridiculous, I haven't. . . what are they. . . what is going on?" Ginny asked herself, horrified. She reached for another one.

_Because of the current circumstances, I'm sure you will have no trouble understanding why I wish to remove my daughter Sally from Enfantes. I do not want to risk her with your inhumane punishments. I shall be advising other parents to do the same._

A lump rose in Ginny's throat, something was horribly wrong here. She opened more and more letters, all declaring her a horrible person and wanting to remove their children from her school. Ginny took shallow quick breaths, gripping the edge of the table tightly. She had no idea what was going on. Suddenly, she spied the papers and decided there was something that would help her understand what was going on. Ginny picked up the Daily Prophet, ready to flip through the pages for any sign of something that may explain what was going on.

She didn't have to flip far though, what she was looking for was on the front page.

_Enfantes Headmistress crosses the line with punishment_

_Young Tommy Peterson, six year old son of Mark and Olivia Peterson, went to school yesterday thinking it was going to be similar to any other school day. He never suspected what Headmistress Virginia Weasley was capable of. Ms Weasley, arriving late at Enfantes, spent her whole day verbally abusing fellow staff as well as children, this tyranny continued and Tommy, daring to speak out, was unjustly punished._

_After forcing all children and staff to vacate the room except for Tommy and herself, Ms Weasley remained in the room for quite a length of time. Tommy revealed later that his teacher struck him many times, yelling loudly. "It was the scariest thing I ever saw." He admitted to this reporter, hiding in his mother's arms, the fearful look in his eyes telling the truth. Ms Weasley will probably be facing an enquiry after such a disgraceful show._

And it went on; describing how all the children had gone home crying and declaring they were never going back. There was another quote from Olivia Peterson who said she "wouldn't rest until Virginia Weasley was punished." Ginny felt her knees go weak, everything went slightly hazy, she leant on the table and it tipped slightly, sending a flurry of still un-opened white envelopes to the ground.

A pop startled her and she turned to see Harry Potter stride into the kitchen, a bold look on his face. Seeing Ginny's face however, he stopped and swore. Ginny broke into sobs and wordlessly pointed to the papers all over the ground, she fell hard on the ground, crying shamelessly. Harry was there instantly, holding her tightly. He picked her up and carried her to the fireplace, she barely noticed, she was crying so hard. _It's all lies! Why would Tommy do that, why would he lie?_

Harry grabbed some Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" he shouted. They disappeared into the whirling green smoke.

            - - -

**Thanks to: **michaelrccurtis, Emerald Desire, lost angel92, sugar-coated-evil, phoenix, cggekk241, blueangel, daydreamer04, Harry/Ginny,pinkpunkrose

Naz1 – Lol, I'd totally forgotten you were from Australia! Silly me, how could I forget too? When I have time, I'll pop in to have a look at Ginny visions. I agree with you about Ch 9, but it was a filler mainly. Although, as you can see, some things happened in that chapter that effect this one.

Midnightdreaming – Sorry again about your fic. And yay! Another Aussie! =D I'll keep you guessing about Colin, and Jason didn't really know what to think when he saw Harry and Ginny – that's why he was hurt. I'm glad you liked my one-shot though.

LauraKay – The violin looks so hard, but I bet you're really good if you practice that much.

Hye em yes – when you say Philly, you mean Philadelphia, right? If so, that's awesome. It's such a mad name.

Kneh13 – I'll leave you guessing about Colin too, but he's fairly important plot-wise. Lol, I trip over everything too, I'm the biggest klutz.

Sarah Noisette – I'm not positive –and anyone correct me if I'm wrong- but yes, I think you are my only British reader =D I never realised until you said it, you're right; I do have people from all over the world reviewing me. Lol, the thought is oddly scary and thrilling. You made me laugh when you told me about your pancake landing on your mom's head, nice timing! Lol. I know, I have to fit a pillow fight in here somewhere. I don't know where though. And much luck on work experience!

Hippie-Banana – there are going to be a lot of newspaper articles on Ginny and her family and stuff. And not in a good light either, and I'll leave you also guessing about Colin. Australia is nice, but I bet Sweden is better. I had a Swedish nanny when I was little, she was so nice.

Cherryblossom08 – I wish I had an accent lol. I'm very jealous. I've got a mix between and Aussie accent and an American one – it often turns heads lol. I love Disney World, you'll have to tell me all about it. What's a Sea-Doo? Oh wow, I went pontooning or whatever you call it on the Chesapeake Bay, it was major fun =D what kind of cat do you have?

Dracoisahottie13 – Nup, the sounds have nothing to do with the toxic air, keep thinking. But the toxix Gringott's part does come back, so don't forget about it. I want to learn to surf someday too, but I'm hopelessly unco at everything, I have no balance at all. Our Summer is from about November-March. It's still weird for me, because I used to live in America and hot Christmas's suck.

JamieBell – Lol, my aim is to get over a thousand. But I don't know if I can do it, let alone by Ch 18. hehe. Woah! You must be so excited to be going back to Taiwan! How long are you staying?

Clau-hogwarts-writer – I'm not quite sure how to stop writer's block. But what I do is keep writing –even if it sucks- and don't stop. Just keep writing, even if it is nonsense that has nothing to do with plot OR story and it doesn't make sense. Just. Keep. Writing. =D

Annay – you want Jason to win Ginny? Hmm, I wonder if you'll change your mind later ;)

Buffster44 – I'm not even sure how Jason is going to take it yet, I'm not there yet. Lol, it's so frustrating. Australia is interesting I suppose, but I'd love to be back in America.

HannahLuLu22 – Thanks, glad you liked the pancake bit. I think a few people did =D You didn't have your usual long review this time ;)

Hadhafang – don't know if I can make Jason happy, I don't know if he will be in the end. But I promise I'll try.

VoicezWithin – Lol, I'm glad you like my fights. I love writing humorous fights, they're so fun.

Deer boy – I'm so glad you passed!! My dad asked me why I was "squealing with excitement" lol. Do you realise that "Accidentally in Love" is just about my favourite song, I love the Counting Crows!! I fell in love with it when watching Shrek 2, and am, in fact, using it for this fic. I love it. Your blood cousin sounds slightly creepy – he wants to kiss you? I'd be a bit disturbed. Have fun driving about madly!

Goldilocks31890 – Did it really seem rushed? Hmmm. . .

Icegirl-kat – well I'm glad you reviewed that chapter then =D There's not too much H/G/R/Hr interaction but you did remind me about it and I will try to put it in, because I've been meaning to. I love Harry and Ginny fighting too, romantic in a weird sort of way lol

Meli – thankyou for reviewing! I'm glad you did, I love talking to my readers. I hope you review more. Thanks for the compliment too.

Lilcykomonkey – I'm glad you loved WAM so much, I'm not that fond of it – well the first half or so. I'll try and reply but I'm very busy at the moment, so it may take a while.

Lizzie Weasley – A lovely long review! Hope the corn wasn't _too_ bad. . . Yeah, Jason was upset. . . hmm, don't know what else to say. And yes I did like your dancing pineapple song, you're a songwriter in the making lol ;) That's fine about the dedication and the layout for your fic, I don't mind in the slightest. I got the idea of someone else anyway.


	11. Tears and Consolations

**A/N – **Hey guys! I finally finished Ch 16, and am now onto Ch 17. I was going to update yesterday, but I didn't feel safe updating on Friday the 13th. Superstitious me ;) Guess what!? I got a fake tan, finally getting rid of this horrible winter skin, it actually looks good – surprisingly. I'm very pleased, and in such a _hyperactive_ mood! Lala.

Enjoy – and don't forget to review!! And don't forget to thank my jazzy, jamming and joyful BETA: Nesserz. (Check out her HG fic "Was It Something I Said?" _please_?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ch 11 – Tears and Consolations**

**Dedication:** CrazedChipmunk. I'm so sorry for forgetting you!

- - -

The only occupant of the Weasley kitchen when Harry and Ginny arrived was Molly Weasley and she was happily humming and preparing breakfast. The newspapers lay un-opened on the table, the terrible lies unknown to the rest of the Weasley's so far. Mrs Weasley turned her head at the sound of the fireplace, expecting to see someone from the Ministry or a family member.

She was right in seeing a family member, though she didn't expect to see her daughter sobbing in the arms of Harry Potter.

Mrs Weasley stopped what she was doing and hurried over to them, a stricken look on her aged face. "Oh Merlin. . . oh Ginny. . ." She took her daughter from Harry and wrapped her in a hug only mother's can give, the one where they act as a shield from the rest of the world. "Shh, shh" Mrs Weasley whispered stroking her daughter's auburn head.

"What is going on?" she asked Harry, slightly accusingly.

"I found her when she was. . . when she was like this." Harry answered, looking worried. "I think it's because of what was in the papers, which was why I was there in the first place." He added hesitantly.

"It was all lies!" Ginny cried, she sounded like she was having trouble breathing.

"Lies? What _lies_? What was in the papers?" Mrs Weasley asked, looking shocked and confused. "Not about my Ginny?"

Harry looked around, as if searching for an answer in the small kitchen. He didn't find any. "Yes. . . about Ginny." He said heavily.

Mrs Weasley gasped and bustled over to the where the papers were lying on the table. "Lies. . . what lies?" she muttered, opening the paper. Like Ginny, she didn't have to look far to find the source of the problem.

"Oh. . . oh my. . ." Mrs Weasley said breathlessly, eyes wide and disbelieving. "This c-can't be true."

"I don't think it is." Harry offered.

Mrs Weasley didn't answer. "Arthur! _Arthur_! Come quick!" she yelled urgently, rushing back over to Ginny who was finding it hard to stand up straight.

"Oh sweetie. . . we'll fix it. It's not. . . it isn't true. . . is it?" Mrs Weasley asked uncertainly. Ginny shook her head mutely, shuddering violently. Harry just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Arthur! Arth-" Mrs Weasley stopped when Mr Weasley stepped into the kitchen, still in night clothes and looked utterly puzzled.

"Yes Molly dear?" he asked. Then he noticed the silently sobbing Ginny and stopped.

Mrs Weasley pointed wordlessly to the papers, looking angry and upset at the same time. Mr Weasley strode over to the paper and read the page Mrs Weasley had left open seconds before. His gaped and spun around.

"Bloody Ministry! Who do they think they are. . . printing lies about our family?" Mr Weasley paused. "Er, they are lies aren't they Gin?"

"Oh Arthur. . ." Mrs Weasley snapped. "Of course they're lies, like Ginny would do such a thing. I tell you. . . those Petersons have always thought they were above us."

"Do you, do you want me to take Ginny upstairs?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Oh yes, of course Harry dear. Arthur is going to need to sort this out at the Ministry." Mrs Weasley said tiredly, sighing. Harry nodded and picked Ginny up again, as if she was a tiny feather. He carried her up the stairs, the sound of Mr and Mrs Weasley's tense, angry voices fading as the climbed to the top of the stairs. Harry noticed how he seemed a bit big for this house now, almost in an Alice in Wonderland sort of way. The Burrow was still the Burrow, but spending years away from it somehow made it shrink.

Harry nudged open the door to Ginny's room and walked in, laying her gently on the bed. She rolled over instantly, clutching her pillow and muffling her cries by covering her face with it. Harry pulled the blanket over her, uncomfortable.

"If it helps. . ." he said uncertainly, waiting for Ginny's sobs to quiet. ". . . I know you didn't do it." Ginny didn't answer, only squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the pillow tighter. She felt so weak-hearted and silly crying, where was the Gryffindor courage in her? Harry nodded and walked out, shutting the door softly behind him. His footsteps grew fainter as he went further down the hall, back towards the kitchen.

- - - - - - - -

What woke her up were probably the loud, angry voices of people downstairs. Ginny opened her eyes and stared at her white, peeling off wall, knowing that most of her family were downstairs and were arguing about the current fix. Her head was hot and sweaty, the pillow warm and slightly damp from her tears as well. Her fingers were cold though, icy cold, so she reached up and pressed them against her forehead, savouring the coolness. Judging by the amount of light, she guessed it was the afternoon now.

Ginny shifted over, one of her arms numb from sleeping on it for several hours. As she moved, she felt something hard beneath her, under the thin mattress. She moved again, thinking it was just a loose spring of some sort, but it felt flat. . . like a book. Curious, she leaned over the mattress and stuck her hand under it, feeling something hard. Knitting her eyebrows, she tugged hard, almost smashing her head against the wall as the book slipped out from under the mattress suddenly. It was very worn, and it didn't seem to be a book at all.

It seemed to be a diary.

Her diary, from when she was at Hogwarts. More shouts from downstairs came, but she didn't hear it. Ginny blinked, forgetting all about the morning's events and without a moment's hesitation, opened her diary. It was an entry from her third year.

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been a while hasn't it? Well I do have reasons, namely the TriWizard Tournament. Last night was the Yule Ball and to tell the truth I didn't really enjoy it that much. I may not be that great at dancing, but Neville is ten times worse. Still, I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I didn't mention my toe was really hurting the forty-fifth time he stepped on it. Oh Merlin! You should have seen Ron's face when Hermione walked in with Krum, I thought only Percy got that red. I think that was the first time he truly saw her as a girl, it was kind of funny. Harry didn't seem that angry though, then again he didn't seem to be paying that much attention, except for maybe to Cho dancing with Cedric. I wish he would look at me like that, but he only sees me as Ron's little sister, just like everyone else. _

Ginny smiled a little, she remembered writing that entry, all alone in the Common room. How shy and young she was then! She flipped to another page, further forward. This time it was in her sixth year.

_Dear Diary,_

_You won't believe it – I made the Quidditch team! It was amazing, everyone thought I couldn't do it but then I saw Louise's face and I just knew I could. You should have seen Ron's face, actually, everyone's faces. Even Harry was stunned, tonight in the Common room it was like he was actually _nervous_ around me. Harry Potter! Nervous around _me!_ I don't know what I would do without Louise, if she hadn't pushed me to be myself none of this would have happened. We had a huge pillow fight tonight in the common room – Harry tickled me! Do you think that could be taken as a sign of affection? We had to stop though, McGonagall came in and the poor woman was attacked with pillows. _

Ginny's smile grew slightly wider; the two entries were two completely different extremes with her personality. She heard her mother shouting downstairs and grimaced, knowing the whole family would be down there. She flipped ahead again, stopping on sometime in her seventh year.

_Dear Diary,_

_Merlin, I love him so much. Harry came and visited yesterday during the Hogsmeade visit, we had lunch together and talked for hours. We're thinking of going away together for a while, after I graduate from Hogwarts at the end of the year. He's gotten so many job offers from different Quidditch teams all over the world, but now he wants to be an Auror. I'd rather he was an Auror; it seems more Harry to be one rather than a Quidditch player. So I'm glad he's thinking of becoming one, it also means he'll be closer all the time. Doing Quidditch, he could be away for months at a time! I love him so much, I can't imagine loving anyone else and I don't think I ever will. I'm sure everyone thinks we're too young to be in love, but we both know we're not. It's one of those things that will last a lifetime._

How foolish and young she was, dreams of love blocking her common sense. No one found true love at seventeen, or saw their true love for the first time when they were ten. She had been so naïve, thinking she wouldn't –couldn't- love anyone else. The idea was ludicrous, just look at her and Jason, now that was love. That entry had been about six months before she and Harry had broken up, the last time she had written in it, in fact.

The voices went quiet suddenly, making Ginny slightly nervous. She didn't feel like facing anyone right now. Luck wasn't with her, however, as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Heart pounding somewhat, she waited with trepidation for a confrontation. She was slightly relieved however, when Jason knocked and stepped into her room. She smiled then fixed it, remembering the diary she was holding front of her saying things she didn't want anyone to see. Quickly she stuffed it under her pillowsGinny's smile faded, however, at the look on her fiancée's face. Jason didn't look too happy.

"Hi." Ginny said nervously.

Jason seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"I wasn't really expecting you." Ginny said helplessly, looking around at her limitedly furnished room and rumpled clothes.

Jason seemed to find the way to breathe. "You. . . I. . . that's all. . . that's all you can say? I wasn't really _expecting_ you?"

"Yes." Ginny said meekly.

"Ginny. . ." Jason said tiredly, rubbing his forehead.

"Well what else _is_ there to say? I'm a nasty child abuser?" Ginny said angrily. Finally she had an emotion apart from regret and sadness, those feelings made her weak.

"Maybe. Are you?" Jason said quietly, staring at the slightly tilted ceiling.

"I cannot believe you're asking me that." Ginny said slowly.

"Why not? You've been acting differently these past few days Ginny, unlike yourself. You've never gotten angry or loud. That's why I have this sneaking doubt in my head." Jason said sadly.

"Or maybe I've been acting just like myself." Ginny said acidly. It was true; she had been acting more like the Ginny in Hogwarts who didn't care what people thought, rather than the perfect school teacher people had become used to.

"Does the real you do that to children?" Jason said coolly.

"If you knew me, you would know the answer to that question." Ginny said flatly, standing up.

"The thing is I _don't_ think I know you. Or at least, the person you're saying you are. So how do I know?" Jason replied heatedly.

"I would _never_ mistreat a child like that, Jason." Ginny said dangerously, taking a step forward. She didn't know where this sudden strength was coming from, but she was relishing it. It seemed to have been hiding for years.

"The papers don't lie." Jason said testily, thought half-heartedly. He didn't want to believe his Ginny would do this, but it was hard not too.

Ginny laughed coldly. "You are such a Ministry person; they all believe the paper is the law. Of course the papers_ lie_! Don't you remember all those articles about Harry all that time ago?"

"That's another thing," Jason said tersely. "You never even told me what he was doing at your house that morning, or even that night."

"We're friends." Ginny said wearily.

"How? How are you friends? You've never mentioned being friends with Harry Potter before." Jason said, looking slightly hurt.

"Believe it or not, we were at Hogwarts at the same time. He's Ron and Hermione's best friend." Ginny hissed, tired of arguing. She didn't want to fight, not with Jason. He was supposed to believe her; he was supposed to help her not hinder her.

"Well, maybe he'll believe you." Jason said, a note of jealously in his voice that Ginny didn't detect.

"He does, and so does the rest of my family." Ginny said loyally. "Harry and my family were there for me, they still are."

"Well then why do you need me?" Jason asked sadly, walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

Ginny stared at the closed door, hands poised in the air from her passionate speech and mouth open. She shut it quickly, still standing in the middle of her room. This was where she was meant to say '_because I love you_', but for some reason, she couldn't say that sentence.

- - - - - - - -

"Ginny, wake up darling. Have something to eat." Mrs Weasley said gently, softly shaking her daughter's shoulder. Ginny opened her eyes, feeling quite fresh despite the current situation.

"Not hungry." She mumbled. She stared up at her mother's anxious face, who was holding a bowl of what looked like soup.

"Nonsense, you'll eat it right now." Mrs Weasley ordered firmly.

Ginny sat up grudgingly, smelling the savoury aroma of the soup. Maybe some food wouldn't be too bad, it seemed to be late in the evening now, so she hadn't eaten all day.

Mrs Weasley sat on the edge of the bed. "You had a fight with Jason, didn't you dear?" she said worriedly. Ginny nodded, not wanting to discuss it.

"I'm sure it'll work out. I think he just had a bit of a shock, everyone did." Mrs Weasley comfortingly, patting her daughter's leg.

"What, and I'm as right as rain?" Ginny said sarcastically then, feeling bad, squeezed her mother's hand.

"No, no. It's hardest of all on you, I know. I just want you to also know that we all know you did nothing of the sort."

"All of you?" Ginny said hopefully.

"All of us." Mrs Weasley confirmed. "Everyone is downstairs and really worried about you. Ron, Percy and all of his family, Charlie, Harry is still here. Such a sweet boy, he's been here all day, trying to help out."

"Really?" Ginny asked disbelievingly.

"Oh yes, even de-gnomed the garden for me. He's worried about you too." Mrs Weasley said absently. "Oh and Hermione arrived a little while ago. We're truly all here for you, whenever you feel ready to face us."

"Hermione? _Here_?" Ginny almost shouted. What was Hermione doing at the Burrow? She was supposed to be with her parents. Surely she didn't come because of what the papers were saying about Ginny? Maybe she suddenly wanted to tell Ron what was wrong with her.

"Yes, yes. Arrived a couple of hours ago, looked quite distraught actually. A little on the pale side too, she must have something on her mind."

_Maybe she'll tell Ron now_, Ginny thought hopefully. "I see. . ." she said at the same time.

"Well, whenever you're ready." Mrs Weasley said, leaning over and kissing her daughter on the head. She placed the bowl of soup on the table beside the bed and calmly walked out of the room. Ginny lay back down in her bed, staring resolutely at the ceiling. If she hid in her room the whole time she would get nowhere. Besides, she couldn't hear yelling or shouts anymore coming from downstairs, so that was also a plus. Ginny nodded and got up off the bed, her mind was set. She walked over to her mirror, almost gasping aloud. She looked like crap, total crap.

She ran a brush through her hair and neatened her clothing. _Merlin, help me_. She thought as she walked out her door and slowly down the stairs, the soup left forgotten. Ginny tread quietly towards the living room, where all the voices were coming from. She paused in the doorway, hidden in the shadows. They were all there, solemn, but there. The light was slightly dim, making the small room look cosy and warm.

"-alright?" the pregnant Angelina was asking Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, I think she'll be fine. It was mainly just the shock and all, but it will all be cleared up sooner or later." Mrs Weasley said steadily. "People will know Ginny would never do that." Someone said something from the far side of the room, just soft enough so Ginny couldn't hear.

"No, no. Arthur will be home quite soon, he's still trying to sort things out with the papers and the Ministry. The Petersons-"

"-Will do anything to get rid of me from _Enfantes_." Ginny finished, stepping into the room quietly. All eyes turned to her. "They hate me." She said flatly.

"Rubbish, they don't hate you." Mrs Weasley said huffily. Ginny opened her mouth to deny this statement but a sound from the side of the room distracted her. She turned to see Fleur hastily pushing aside what looked like hundreds of letters and then trying to hide them unsuccessfully with her petite frame.

"Euh. . . pardon?" Fleur forced an airy giggle as Ginny kept staring at her. Ginny's heart hammered, she knew exactly what those letters were.

"They're more letters aren't they? Complaining about me." Ginny said bitterly. Fleur looked crestfallen, a small blush appearing on her porcelain skin. Ginny shook her head angrily and walked over to the table. She pushed all the letters off, feeling a small sense of satisfaction at seeing them all land on the ground, showing what she thought of them.

At that moment, Mr Weasley Apparated into the room with a loud pop. In a heartbeat, Ginny knew the outcome of his complaints to the Ministry, just by looking at his defeated face.

"It's okay Dad," she began wearily. "I'll just wait for it to blow over." She turned back to the door, ready to fling herself amongst the pillows and weep. In her room she didn't have to act like she wasn't about to break down and cry.

"I'm afraid that's true, but there's more." Mr Weasley's haggard voice came. Ginny turned, dreading what Mr Weasley was going to say next.

"They're not firing me are they?" she said quietly, not sure she could keep up not crying.

"I'm sorry Ginny. . . but that's not it." Mr Weasley said. His eyes sought out his wife's, telling her in that look what his news was, the look only a married couple can understand.

"Oh no, not now." Mrs Weasley said breathlessly, holding a hand to her mouth.

"I'm afraid so Molly, I'm afraid so." Mr Weasley confirmed. Mrs Weasley sunk into one of the chairs.

"It's time they found out." She said.

Mr Weasley nodded. "Yes." He replied shortly, fingering his wand nervously. Everyone gathered round, sitting down, all eyes had now turned to the tall red and grey haired man in front of them.

"At the beginning of this year there was, as you know, a revolt with the goblins. You know that everyone who wasn't basically noble suffered incredible money losses, some more than others. We all know we were part of that 'some'." Mr Weasley paused, which was understandable as he was getting quite emotional. Ginny knew what was coming; she could actually feel a negative cloud barrelling towards the Burrow.

"It's just been getting worse, we've had less people working at the Ministry because people are getting fired, leading to a lower salary for everyone still lucky enough to be working there. We're losing a lot of money." Mr Weasley continued his voice breaking as he looked around at the devastated family. Ron was holding Hermione's hand tightly, Penny was clinging to Percy, Fred and George were solemn for once in their lives, Bill was holding his sleeping daughter in his arms, keeping an eye on the sleeping Nate on the couch. Ginny braced herself, preparing for the dark cloud to hit.

Mr Weasley paused. In that split second the cloud hit, Ginny grimaced and clenched her fists, knowing the worst was to come. "If it keeps up, we'll lose the Burrow."

Dead silence. There was a snore from Nate and that was it, everyone else was coming to terms with what had just been said. Ginny swore and whirled around, running blindly out the back door. The cool October night air hit her quickly, only strengthening her angry and helpless-feeling mood.

"Shit." Ginny said softly, pulling at a strand of hair. She got even angrier, why shouldn't everyone know how she felt? Why should she remain quiet as usual, choosing to cry instead of doing something?

"SHIT!" she screamed out into the blacker than black night, beating her fist against the wooden rafter that was holding up the small porch. They couldn't lose the Burrow, it was everyone's first home, they grew up in these walls.

"Maybe you should say that just a bit louder, I'm not sure France heard you." A familiar voice said. Ginny turned to see Harry staring at her from the shadows, the darkness cloaking him. No wonder she hadn't seen him. Ginny was about to make a sharp retort when an urge hit her.

An urge to rebel.

An urge that only Harry Potter could help.

"Harry?" she asked carefully, her voice guarded.

"Yeah?" came the instant reply.

"Can you take me dancing?"

Silence. A bird twittered in one of the trees in front of them, the odd one out who hadn't gone to sleep yet.

"Come with me then." Harry said simply.

"Now?" Ginny asked, unable to keep a hint of hope from her voice.

"Yeah, dancing." Harry confirmed.

- - -

**Thanks to: **michaelrccurtis, mysticalecho, hye em yes, kneh13, fizzie-lizzie, IndiaInk, secondatbat9, Yvette Sorrow, Tabytha, Meli, GWDreamer, jill, Harry kid, blah29, Phoenix, PriBAngel, Goldilocks31890, Zesuit, lost angel92, Toasteh

****

Sweetjazzbabe – No Chesterfield was just a random name I came up with, although it was the area I grew up in when I was young in America. Thanks for reviewing!

Naz1 – hope that biology essay went all right. ;) No, there is no mistake – she's definitely barren. But let things unravel, you're going to be surprised. (hopefully)

Jag glittrar – It was a bit short, the chapters tend to very. They can go from like 2000 words to about 6000. lol. Why'd you change your name? Yeah, G & J do have a real love, but there are very rocky times ahead.

CrazedChipmunk – It's "poor everyone" really, this is a sad fic. (but happy ending!! I promise!) I'm sorry for forgetting you! I seem to be doing recently. Hopefully the dedication will cheer you up.

Swishy Willow Wand – You're probably the only person to say that, very interesting. Jason isn't a very important character though, so he doesn't have much detail.

Emarald Desire – I will finish this story _no matter what_. Lol.

xkg511 – really? You like this story even though it's not your type? Wow, I feel quite flattered. What type of story do you usually like?

Theauthorthatwrites2 – I'll try to include Voldie, but I'm really not that talented at anything like that. Except of course, my work-in-progess HG fic I will be writing after finishing this one and (possibly) my LJ. It will have LOTS of Voldie in it, it's the basis of the while fic. I'm actually quite excited about it. But thankyou for reviewing, and yes, I am a "chick" lol.

JamieBell – hope you have an absolutely _wonderful_ time in Taiwan. But don't worry, Tommy will get his "just rewards".

Kwndnl – what do you mean "Peterson from Howarts"?

Bob33 – You'll have to bear with me then, because Harry will be like that. I'm not very good at writing characters that aren't my own, but I do try. And I will also try to include Voldemort, but thing was that he was never part of the plan. If you want a story with Voldie, you should wait until my next HG comes out, where Voldemort is a big part of the plot. Still, I'm glad you like the story! =D

May Liza – Excellent guess ;) You'll just have to wait and see what is going to happen with Ron and Hermione, you may be surprised. Ooh, you're from New Jersey? Way cool, always wanted to go there.

Cherryblossom08 – seadoo is a very amusing word, I don't remember anyone calling it that in America lol. We tend to call it "doughnutting" down here. Oh yes, I have my 2 Siamese Fighting Fish, as well as my gorgeous baby Labrador, her name's Sheba. Aussie accents are alright I suppose, but American ones are cooler. They're all different!

Cggeek241 – I actually did aim to make the Petersons like the Malfoys, glad you picked up on that.

Musicsage92 – I'm glad you got an account! You must tell me when you post stuff, so I can go have a looksie. Thanks for putting my on faves ;) I think the violin looks _really_ difficult, I'm learning guitar at the moment, my friend is teaching me.

Thepunkprincess – Yes, Tommy did lie to his parents. But it wouldn't take much to convince them in the first place, they spoil him. But no, the rest of the kids didn't lie, they weren't in the room with Tommy and Ginny were in there, so they don't know what happened. There should be about 28 chapters in this fic, so we're not even halfway through.

Manders – Glad you liked If You Like Butterbeers, and I am incredibly jealous you live in Florida. What part? I've been to Miami and Orlando.

Icegirl-kat – Glad you liked the drama, but warn me if it gets to over the top. I don't think it does, but just in case ;) Well, Cath is in this one. But she has a bigger role a bit later.

NYCDreamerGirl – That's very high compliment, thankyou! I do like sticking in little hints, and I'm glad you caught the "I need a drink" one. Yeah, Ginny wasn't very nice at school, but she had a lot on her mind. I don't write characters that are not my own so well. Hurrah! Someone who read my Author Notes! Most people go to the personal replies, but there are often important things said in my A/N's. I think more people should do them, I agree with you about making it more personal.

Seekerchic211 – oh yes, but not for a while

Miss Sammieh – no I will not kill Ginny or Harry, that would just be cruel. And yes Louise is definitely coming back, but not until near the end, she has an important part to play. Vital.

HannahLuLu22 – Yup, exactly like Harry in the 5th book. Where the idea came from. Lol, I know she was your fave character, and she is definitely going to make an appearance. But not for a while. She has a vital role in the plot.

Dracoisahottie13 – Lake Tahoe!!? Tell me _all _about it. is jealous

Deer boy – Lol, I'm sorry, but I do have to ask. You want to take a shower _standing_? What have you been doing instead?! Haha, got him wrapped around your pinky? I'm allergic to Mosquitoes, I hate the bloody things. Hope you had fun all the same.


	12. You Make Me Feel Like Dancing

**A/N – **Hey everyone. This was a hard chapter to write, but hopefully you'll like it. It is a _bit_ short, but… meh. The chapters are slowly getting longer… although they tend to differ a bit. The reviews have been amazing, please don't stop! Please! But the main thing is that you're enjoying it... so what are you waiting for? Read on!

- - - - - - - - - -

**Ch 12 – You Make Me Feel Like Dancing**

**Dedication:** clau-hogwarts-writer for the longest review!

- - - - - - - - -

"Why couldn't we Apparate again?" Harry asked as they walked down a small empty street in London.

Ginny blushed and muttered something.

"What?" Harry asked, slowing down.

Ginny muttered a bit louder this time and kept walking furiously.

"I didn't hear you." Harry said quirking an eyebrow.

"I _said_ that I . . . I don't know how to." Ginny said heatedly.

Harry stopped walking completely.

"What? How can you not. . . not know how? You passed your test didn't you?" Harry questioned her, in disbelief.

"Where are you taking me Harry?" Ginny asked, not answering the question.

"It's more a question of where you're taking me." Harry replied, trying to keep up with Ginny's fast pace. Ginny kept walking, what her father had said repeating in her head again and again. _If it keeps up, we'll lose the Burrow_. Tears of frustration clouded Ginny's vision, which was the reason she didn't see the bump in the path.

THUMP.

She tumbled over none to gracefully, hitting her knee and landing on her back. She lay there, staring up at the black night and clutching her leg. Tears flowed freely now, running down the side of her face. Tears not only from the physical pain, but from the emotional pain of the past few days; Hermione's terrible discovery, what the papers were saying about her, the fight with Jason, the danger of losing the Burrow. That was the whole reason for tonight; she wanted Harry to take her somewhere where she would forget about everything. Nothing seemed to be going right though.

"Shh." Harry said, kneeling down in front of her. "I don't think you're up to this." he stated, pulling her up so she was upright and leaning against him. He sat down completely, sitting beside her and leaning against the steps of an apartment building.

They sat there for a while in silence on the footpath of that empty street, Ginny sobbing silently and Harry with his arm around her, unsure of what to do. A few people passed, giving them strange looks, but Harry ignored them and Ginny didn't even register they were there.

"I don't want to go back to my place." Ginny said presently, wiping away some tears.

Harry looked troubled. "You sure? I think you need some sleep."

"I've slept all day." Ginny retorted. "I want to do something, something I haven't done before. Something that will make me forget at least for a while."

"That's a bit unlike you."

"How do you know what I'm like?" Ginny said tersely.

"Well, you're too tense, anyone can see that. Being a teacher does that to you. You have to learn to relax; life is too serious for you." Harry said thoughtfully, trying to brighten the conversation. All this seriousness was weird for him.

"As opposed to you sailing by life not thinking about consequences?" Ginny replied, offended.

"I do think about consequences, I just don't get worked up about them. So what if they print something about me that's not true – I know, and my real friend know that it isn't true." Harry said gently.

"You don't have a reputation to maintain." Ginny accused, tears finally stopping. The step was cold, mixing with her heated face. The feeling made her kind of. . . courageous.

"All most everyone knows my name, here and anywhere else. Of course I have a reputation to maintain. I'm just not as worried about it as you are." Harry said simply, leaning back against the step.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm getting sick of worrying." She admitted softly.

"So don't. We both take a different outlook on it. Yet here I am, content and here you are; crying. Maybe you should try seeing things my way, the way you used to be."

"I'm not crying." Ginny lied, wiping her eyes. "And what do you mean, how I used to be?"

"The way you were at Hogwarts. The I-don't-care-what-people-think Ginny. The one I. . ." Harry stopped suddenly.

"The one you what?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing. Let's get you back to your house, okay?"

But Harry's truthful words had awoken something in Ginny, a feeling she hadn't felt in a while. Why shouldn't she have fun every once and a while? The feeling steadily got stronger, practically warming her up. _The Gryffindor feeling_, she thought as a smile graced her lips. She could prove to Harry that she could have fun now and then. She could forget, at least for tonight, all her troubles.

"No," she answered obstinately, springing up off the hard ground. "Let's go dancing."

- - - - - -

"What's wrong, Mione?" Ron asked his wife, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. It was about half an hour after Ginny had run out of the room after Mr Weasley had talked about the money problems they were facing. Hermione had gone after her a few minutes later, wanting to comfort her friend. But the redhead had vanished, along with Harry. The rest of the family was quite worried, unable to locate Ginny.

Now Ron and Hermione were both outside by themselves, Ron worried about his wife.

"Nothing." Hermione whispered, stiffening. They both knew it was a lie.

"How can I help if I don't know what's going on?" Ron asked, perplexed. He ran a hand through his choppy red hair, making it stand up slightly.

"It's something I have to handle on my own." Hermione said dully, shivering in the cool wind.

"Look at me, Mione." Ron ordered, turning her around and holding her shoulders. He knew she had been hiding something, ever since she had come back from being out yesterday, and he planned on finding it out.

"Ron. . ." Hermione said weakly, knowing she couldn't stay silent if she looked at him.

"Tell me what is wrong." Ron said gruffly, holding her gaze and staring at her troubled brown eyes.

"I. . . can't." Hermione said in a pained voice, still not looking away.

"Why not?" Ron asked, worried.

"Because. . . because it concerns you too!" Hermione blurted out.

"Well all the more reason to tell me." Ron answered, eyebrows furrowed.

"You'll hate me, you'll want to leave me." Hermione argued, looking tearful.

"Mione, tell me what's wrong!" Ron demanded.

"I'm bloody barren, okay?" She yelled, covering her face with her hands.

Ron took a step back, face clearing.

Then he laughed.

Not just some tiny, nervous laugh that you give when you're in an embarrassing situation, no, this was outright laughter. Knee-slapping laughter.

"Really Mione, I thought it was something serious." He guffawed, looking at her with a traditional Weasley grin.

Hermione looked really hurt. "I. . . I cannot believe you. This _is_ serious." She whispered, pain showing in her eyes. Ron kept laughing.

"Why. . . why would I want to leave you. . ." Ron managed in between bursts of laughter. ". . . because you're the Bloody Baron?" he asked, referring to the Hogwarts ghost. He went off into peals of laughter again. "Honestly Mione, where did this come from? I was really. . . really worried."

Understanding fell over Hermione's face instantly, wishing what Ron was saying could only be true.

"No Ron," she said quietly, "I'm barren. I can't have children. Never. None."

Ron stopped laughing instantly. His face, easy and happy only seconds before, was now a mask of shock and pain.

"W-what?" he whispered, taking another step back.

Hermione sighed, leaning against the railing. "I found out yesterday." She said wearily, closing her eyes and wanting him to hold her.

But he didn't.

"Y-you lied to me, you kept something that big from me." Ron said in disbelief, a tear coursing down his cheek. He could never have small Ron Weasley's running around the backyard, comparing brooms, going to Hogwarts. Never.

"I couldn't tell you Ron!" Hermione cried. "I knew how much it would hurt you!"

"Yeah well, it hurts me even more that you didn't tell me." Ron said flatly, eyes watery. He whipped around and strode inside, leaving Hermione to cry outside alone.

She never thought she could cry for children she didn't have.

- - - - - - -

"Have you been here before?" Ginny asked with a touch of nervousness. They were in front of a huge building, almost in the heart of the city, about to go in for dancing. It was for wizards only, hidden from Muggle eyes with spells and charms. They had stopped in at her house so Ginny could change and freshen up, something she was in dire need of.

"Yes, I came here with Catherine." Harry said absently. He was a bit uncomfortable, but he didn't want it to show. He wanted Ginny to be happy. Ginny raised an eyebrow, feeling strange. Catherine had left earlier today to go visit some friends about a day away. She had come to the Burrow before leaving; wanting to speak to Ginny, but Ginny had been sleeping. She remembered the last conversation with Cath.

_"So what do you think of Harry?" Cath asked, another question being asked at the same time._

_"Harry? Oh uh. . . he's nice." Ginny said carelessly, wondering why Cath wanted to know._

_"You think so? I really like him."_

_"Really?"__ Ginny asked, pausing with what she was doing._

_"Maybe even love him." Cath shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee._

Love_ him?" Ginny said quizzically. "You just met him."_

_"But it feels like I've known him for years." Cath said dreamily._

_"But. . . you said you would never fall in love again after. . . you know."_

_"I thought so too. But this is one of those things, you know? You can't help love."_

_"You can't rush love either." Ginny said cautiously. _

_"I suppose." Cath agreed, though not seeming to know what Ginny was saying. "Why do you care so much anyway, if I love?" she asked with a smile._

_It's more _who _you love, Ginny thought. And the answer to that question is; I don't know._

__

"Oh." Was the only reply she gave.

Harry paid then looked back. "Ready?"

Ginny searched inside her for that feeling, the one that helped her be strong and stop crying. The one she would have tonight.

"Ready." She said steadily, walking inside with him.

The room was a life of colours, haunted music played from a band onstage. People were everyone, drinking and dancing. Watchers stood by, swaying involuntarily to the music. It was quite dim actually, even with all the flashing lights across the dance floor. A smile played on Ginny's lips, a feeling almost like bliss coming over her.

"Ginny?" a false cheery voice asked.

_Blissful feeling is gone_.

"Hello Bree." Ginny said, her smile vanishing from her face.

"Duh-ling! What are you doing here. . . with Harry Potter!" Bree exclaimed, forcing both of them into a hug.

"Harry duh-ling, how are you? I've been absolutely _devastated!_ I haven't seen you once since you've been back!" Bree exclaimed joyfully.

"Er, good. . . thanks." Harry said uncertainly, unsure how to address the stranger and forcing a smile on his face.

"It's me! Bree Warren!" Bree laughed, fingering her gold necklace. For some reason she kept staring to the far side of the room, like she was looking for –or at-- someone.

"Ah. . . you." Harry replied, not sounding particularly overjoyed at this revelation.

"Yes yes, me." Bree gave a throaty giggle, pawing at Harry with jewel en-crusted fingers. "So what are you two doing here. . . together?" Bree asked, the last word held a note of warning that Ginny didn't miss. Bree = reporter.

"Meeting Jason and his sister." Ginny cut in easily. "They don't seem to have arrived yet." She smiled. Harry started but didn't say anything.

"Oh." Bree looked quite disappointed. "Double-dating are you?" she added, looking interested again.

"Yes." Harry said firmly and finally, trying to escape. Ginny shot him a look of thanks.

Bree's face had gone back to being disappointed. "Well then. . . see you around hopefully!" she chuckled, waving merrily. "Oh and Ginny darling, you _must_ tell me about this scandalous affair with the Peterson's child. I'd love an interview with you personally, one-on-one." She hurried off, heading towards the part of the room she kept looking at.

"What a nightmare." Harry commented.

Ginny looked surprised, but laughed. "Yes. . . she is isn't she?"

They headed over towards where the drinks were being served, Ginny looking with interest about her. She had never been somewhere like this, it was something George did, Fred had too before he married Angelina. Ginny smiled as Angelina came to mind, the woman was overjoyed to be having a baby. When you were with her, you never heard the end of it.

"What do you want?" Harry asked her, noticing how pretty she looked.

"Oh, just something light. A Butterbeer, please." She said earnestly.

"Two Butterbeers thanks." Harry told the waiter, handing over some coins. Harry handed one of the Butterbeers to Ginny and they walked off towards the railing overlooking the dance floor. They leant against it, the conversation gone dry.

Ginny stared wistfully at the dancers, now moving to a livelier tune. Harry, noticing the look, smiled.

"Let's go." He said.

"Down there?" Ginny asked hopefully, surprised.

"That's why I brought you here, isn't it?" Harry said with a chuckle. Ginny's face lit up and she hurried over to the steps, rushing down them. Harry walked after her, slowly. _I wish she was always this happy._

Once on the dance floor, the rest of Ginny's worries dripped away and became nothing. She forgot about Jason, she forgot about the papers, she forgot about Bree, she forgot about Hermione, she forgot about their money troubles. She smiled at Harry as she danced, watching all the happy, carefree people dance around her. _I wish I was always this happy _she thought longingly.

A slow tune filled the room as the band switched to a different song. For a heartbeat, Ginny didn't want to dance with Harry, but Harry didn't really give her a choice in the matter. Now she was actually content, revolving around on the spot.

It was odd really, Ginny thought as they danced, how she felt so at ease in the arms of the person she had hated a little while ago. She felt a bit like a bird actually, soaring in the sky. Relaxed. She looked up at Harry who was staring in the distance, steering her back and forth. Somehow, she couldn't imagine Jason's face instead of Harry's there. This wasn't Jason's thing. She missed him though, she loved him so much. Why was it so hard for him to believe her though? Why?

_I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now_, Ginny thought offhandedly.

"Really?" Harry asked, looking at her now and making her realise she had actually said rather than thought that statement. She wasn't embarrassed though.

"Really." She admitted softly.

Harry didn't answer, just kept dancing. A thought plagued Ginny suddenly.

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked him.

"You needed some fun." He said after a few seconds of thinking, chuckling. "People usually don't run outside swearing and beating the walls."

"Oh." Ginny struggled with herself. "Well. . . thanks." she whispered. Harry gave his trademark grin, with a slight touch of embarrassment.

As they turned, she caught sight of Bree talking with someone, or more like cajoling someone. Ginny craned her head, extremely curious. What was Bree up too? She almost jumped when she realised that the person Bree was talking to was none other than Colin Creevey. _Hello, what are they doing together?_ Then Ginny remembered something Colin had said at the welcoming party when she had seen him.

_"No. . . But there is someone I like."_

Bree? He couldn't like Bree, she thought, disgusted. But that appeared to be exactly so as Bree leaned closer and stroked his chin, looking like she was trying to convince him for something he didn't want to do. He couldn't seem to stay strong though, and nodded slowly, holding his camera tightly.

_How strange, I wonder what they're up too_, Ginny pondered, losing sight of them as Harry turned her around. She soon forgot about them too, twirling and dipping with Harry. She didn't seem to need conversation with him, then again, she never had with Harry, even at Hogwarts.

As the song went smoothly into a faster tempo, all thoughts left Ginny's head as she and Harry spun them around the room, laughing and smiling, forgetting to be serious. Not knowing the smiles they were getting from people, not knowing that there was a reality.

Not knowing they were being watched.

- - - - - - -

"Thanks for tonight." Ginny said gratefully, before stumbling on her front step. It was very late, and she had had one too many Butterbeers. She wasn't drunk, just a bit light-headed. Her good mood had been ruined because people kept coming up and questioning her about what the papers were saying about her and Tommy, some going as far as yelling at her for abusing her students. She had asked Harry to take her home, unable to bear the angry glances people were giving her.

"Careful." Harry warned, helping her up the last few steps. Ginny walked unsteadily over to the bench near the door, collapsing on top of it in a heap, Harry following suit. They sat there for a few minutes, contently feeling the crisp breeze after the stuffiness of the dance club.

"You believe I didn't do those things the paper said I did don't you?" Ginny said quietly, sounding defeated.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry replied, swinging on the bench slightly.

"Well, no one else is." Ginny said miserably.

"What about your family? You know they all believe you. Your friends? I know Luna and Neville know you didn't, I've spoken to them." Harry said fiercely. It was weird, being serious all the time. Apart from the first couple of days, being back in London had been very serious. Harry wasn't used to it; he was used to a worry-free life. He had come back _expecting_ a worry-free life.

"Jason didn't." Ginny answered unhappily, closing her eyes.

"He just. . . he's just surrounded by the Ministry." Harry said with difficulty. "You just need to get through to him. Besides, he should _have_ to believe shouldn't he? You can't get married with a problem like this in the way."

_I know, _Ginny thought tiredly. She brightened a bit though; soon she would be marrying the guy of her dreams. It was a cheering thought . . . yet oddly scary. Her? Married?

Harry didn't expect an answer to that, he guessed she probably didn't even hear him she was that tired. He nudged her a few minutes later, thinking she needed to go to sleep.

"Ginny?"

No answer.

Harry looked down to where she had leant against him, eyes closed and face peaceful. He smiled and picked her up, walking over to her door and unlocking it with a quick spell. He carried her into her bedroom, laying her on the bed and taking off her shoes. She didn't even flutter her eyelids. Harry slid a blanket over her, feeling something that felt oddly like protectiveness come over him.

She had a really relaxed look on her face, a half-smile that would have made her eyes shine had they been open. _She should always be that happy_, Harry mused. A daring feeling took over; making him do something he never would have done if Ginny was awake.

He leant down and kissed her forehead, drawing the blanket up higher around her chin.

"Goodnight Gin." He whispered, before Disapparating.

**Thanks to: **kneh13, Fizzie-lizzie, magic sparkle 1, michaelrccurtis, IndiaInk, SpiffyChan, Emerald Desire, Crazed Chipmunk, OExpecto PatronumO, suze, lostangel92, Harry kid, Bob33, meli, Dk Lili – yes she will be back, HannahLulu22, the-insufferable-know-it-all, twrlgrl790, daydreamer04, Yvette Sorrow, LilliannaRose, Wind Whisperer, cggeek241, ginnyNharrysecretlove

**Kwndnl** – nup, no long standing grudge from Hogwarts ;)

**Dracoisahottie13 **– I suppose it was just Ginny's way of forgetting all her troubles. Glad Lake Tahoe was so excellent =D

**Naz1** – she wanted to go dancing to try and forget about all the shit happening in her life. Ginny's way of dealing with stuff. Nup, that's not it with Hermione. I guarantee you'll like it though, because this has to be a happy ending. Good luck with all those papers!

**Granger's Twin** – Woah! Orlando… anywhere near Disney World? Hurricane Charley, wasn't that a big one?

**Secondatbat9** – don't be jealous of the tan, trust me. At least you have lovely summer weather to go outside in, I was shrieking for joy on the weekend because I didn't have to where a sweater!

**Musicsage92** – That is _exactly _how it is. Glad you can see it, not too many others can. I'm glad you read my AN's, some people just completely ignore them and then ask me questions that were in the AN's – which is a pet peeve. You won't believe how embarrassing this is: I finished the second ch of TMtD and sent it TO THE WRONG PERSON. So incredibly embarrassed. So what's your email again?

**Deer boy** – ohh, I understand now. I was _very_ worried when you said something about 'finally being able to stand up'. Lol. So how was the trip altogether?

**Marauder23** – Yay! I'm glad you finally found my fic again too! No Cath won't end up with George, there is someone else. And no, Hermione and Ron won't have to adopt in the end. Something better happens. And about Ginny's job… you'll see. ;) Oh, and _never_ apologise for a long review. I adore long reviews.

**Lizzie Weasley** – Nope, don't think you're a copy "cat-ter-er" at all lol. Glad you have one, easier to talk to you. ;) Can't wait for more Bottled-Up Emotions.

**Cherryblossom08** – I love betta fish. Mine only lived for a year and a half though. =( Your dog sounds gorgeous, especially cause she has my name. Cept mine is spelt differently lol. Haha, I got my friend to tell the guy I liked that I liked him too. Big mistake. She totally stuffed it up. Good luck with your guy though!

**Clau-hogwarts-writer** – Woah, thanks for the lovely long review. That's terrible about your friend, you hear about stuff like that and think how terrible it is and then it happens to you and how much it truly hurts is mind-shattering. Lol, I hate there papers too. I probably shouldn't, because both my parents are reporters/journalists but hey. Hehe. Tuesday the 13th?! I thought it was Friday that was the unlucky one… is suspicious

**Jag glittrar** – I've totally forgotten where our Swedish nanny came from, it was so long ago. All I remember was that she was very pretty with blonde hair and blue eyes and she spoke in Swedish when we were naughty and she couldn't control us. Lol.

**Empty Light** – I tried to leave a review for your one-shot but it wouldn't let me! Anyway, I loved it although it was so very sad. Good detail too, from what I can remember. Diary writing like in ISP kind of took detail away so I was pleasantly surprised at how well you wrote that. Question: you seem to like the rain a lot. Hold on… maybe I'm thinking of someone else. Eep.

**Icegirl-kat** – lol, definitely "nice" dancing. Yup, this is a very dramatic fic. I'm betting some people will complain that it's basically a script for a soap opera.

**Luvhp224 **– Too bad we missed out on meeting, but at least we got a phone conversation in, right? Ah well, there's always next year, and when I visit America.

**Swishy Willow Wand** – oh no, we're not "rid of the sorry little asswipe" as you put it lol, he's here to stay for basically the entire thing. Sorry to disappoint. ;)

**VoicezWithin** – Really? I've never read a fic with a barren Hermione, it's always Ginny for me. But hopefully what happens in the end for Hermione will be _completely_ different.

**Lilcykomonkey** – Well, if I think of any ideas I will let you know. – keep reminding me though

**WhiteRabbit5** – your review really intrigued me, so I had to go have a look at your bio. You give some pretty good points, and I would like to repeat one for you. "…writing more really DOES help you." This [if you're counting by finished fics and going-to-be-finished fics] is only my second _real_ fic. I've still got thousands of miles of improvement to go. So yes, sometimes my characters will be ooc. In this case, Jason. Personally, I don't think he was, but I respect your opinion. Someone else summed it up nicely; "…he's so used to the perfect girl, the quiet schoolteacher that never complains about how crappy her life can get, that when she speaks up, happens to screw up and be normal for once, he can't handle it." And yes, Catherine has disappeared. But she will be back, she's important later on. I have a lot planned for her and a certain someone. Thanks for reviewing, hope you do so again.

**Sarah Noisette** – omg you went to France?! I just got jealous. How was it? Yes, don't worry, you have my sympathy.

**And please remember to drop by my LJ! It's on my homepage in my bio. And don't forget to review either…**


	13. Scrapes

**A/N – **Hey guys! To all those under Hurricane Watch for Hurricane Frances: Stay safe and don't die! (seriously) And for all those who were effected by what happened in Russia: lot's of love from down under! And to all those who have been reviewing this fic over the months: You. Are Amazing!

Anyways, enjoy chapter! I think you all knew the papers would do something about the dancing, or should I say Bree Warren would do something? Eh, you all saw it coming. You know you did.

Oh yes, one other thing. I _am_ a drama queen, my friends say it, my family says it, my teachers say it… so sometimes I can't help if my personality reflects my writing. This fic is dramatic, and if you don't think so now… just wait lol. But [hopefully] it's not a soap-opera over-acted type fic. Well, I don't think it is.

And everyone thank my wonderful friend and BETA Nesserz! Luvhp224 is going to be back next chapter =D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ch 13 – Scrapes**

**Dedication: **dracoisahottie13 – for starting high school. Enjoy the early years while they last…

- - - - - -

Ginny stumbled blindly towards the kitchen, cradling her awful headache. Only a slight hangover, but enough to make her want a potion to soothe it. It was really quite late in the morning, almost eleven. She readied the potion, groaning slightly. _Stop breathing so loud_, she thought to herself miserably. She shuffled back into her bedroom, completely oblivious to the gigantic pile of letters on her kitchen table.

She walked back into her room, noticing just how messy it was for the first time in a while. _Well, that gives me something to do_.

- - - - - - -

Two hours later, the room was covered wall to wall in boxes and other articles Ginny had found in her frenzied clean-up of her extremely messy bedroom. Bits of last night had come drifting back at her, so vague and unclear they could have been dreams. Yet she knew that they were true, how could she forget the feeling of dancing slowly in that huge room, many eyes on her and. . . Harry.

Harry. . . It was weird really, how she could feel so comfortable around him. Especially because Jason couldn't even believe her about Tommy. It should have been the other way around, it should have been Jason. But it wasn't. It was Harry who believed her, and her family.

But it was Jason who she needed most of all, because she loved him.

Ginny sighed and stretched her legs out, looking helplessly around her room, it looked even worse that it had before. The potion hadn't really worked and her headache only seemed to be pounding harder.

A crack in the living room made her jump suddenly, and she moaned as her headache throbbed harder. _Who or what was that?_ She wondered, preparing to get up. She didn't need to however, as she heard a soft tap at her door.

"Come in." Ginny said guardedly, leaning away slightly.

She relaxed as a pale Hermione stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her. Ginny took one look at her face and held out her arms silently.

"You look really calm for what they're saying." Hermione said, tears welling up in her chocolate eyes.

Ginny raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Hermione hugged and clung to her, sobs racking her slim frame. _What they're saying?_

"You told Ron didn't you?" Ginny asked gingerly, as Hermione collapsed against the bed beside her on the floor.

Hermione nodded mutely, holding her head. "I had to tell him Gin, I didn't want to because of you being low on money and all as well as what the Peterson's are saying you did but . . . he needed to know."

"He did." Ginny agreed softly, hugging her friend again. Inwardly she cringed, what must her family think of her for walking out of the room like that after her dad had just told her the horrible news of their money problems? She felt terrible, but she hadn't been thinking clearly at the time.

Hermione cried silently, only her shuddering gasps giving her away. "He j-just w-walked away." She stammered, wiping her eyes. "He d-d-didn't even say anything afterwards. J-just left."

"Oh Mione," Ginny said weakly, not completely sure what to say to her friend.

They sat there for a long time, the redhead keeping a strong arm around the brunette as she cried out all her tears. It was a while before they said anything. Ginny was at a loss for what to do, obviously Ron and Hermione needed to work things out on their own but because Ron was so thick he had to react in the worst possible way. Hermione needed _help_, not his anger.

"Thanks Gin, I'm surprised _you're _not like this with what they said about you." Hermione said presently, trying to lighten the mood. She wiped another tear that was dropping down her face and leaving a salty trail.

Ginny pursed her lips, smiling wanly. "I know," she said softly. "But I'm getting over it now, it'll blow over. I was just a bit upset at first."

Hermione stared, her tearstained face looking surprised. "You're getting over it? Already?"

"Uh. . . yes?" Ginny said uncertainly, looking puzzled.

"Oh well. . . good for you." Hermione said hesitantly, looking like she wanted to say more. "Um. . . even though. . . even though it only happened this morning?" Hermione asked timidly, as though expecting Ginny to explode.

"What?" Ginny asked, shaking her head with a bewildered look on her face.

"Y-you mean. . . you don't know?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Know _what_?" Ginny asked, perplexed.

"Oh Ginny, it's all over the papers. Everywhere. Surely. . . _surely_ you know?" Hermione asked with real worry.

"Know _what_, Hermione?" Ginny asked a note of hysteria in her voice, her heart was hammering painfully against her ribs. Hermione looked like she wished she hadn't said anything, like telling Ginny what she knew was the last thing she wanted to do. Her eyes were red and she looked like she was near tears again.

"Ginny. . ." Hermione softly, as if trying to speak so low Ginny wouldn't hear. "They're saying. . ."

"What. Are. They. Saying?" Ginny asked slowly and deliberately. It couldn't be that bad, Tommy Peterson's blow had already been struck.

"Oh Gin, they're saying. . . you'rehavinganaffairwithHarryandcheatingonJason." Hermione said in a rush, like the quicker she said it the less damage her words could do.

Ginny drew in a sharp intake of breath, ignoring it as it got caught in her throat and almost choked her. No, it wasn't possible, couldn't be possible. Lies aren't possible. Besides, what proof did they have that she had even talked to Harry?

"But it's okay," Hermione said uncertainly, looking tired and upset. "Because. . . because you're not right, not cheating? You didn't go out dancing with Harry last night, did you?"

Ginny's stomach plummeted, she felt shaky. How could they? She was sure there had been no reporters, completely sure.

"You didn't, right?" Hermione said, but the tone of her voice plainly stated she knew the truth. Ginny opened and closed her mouth, ready to deny it but finding her mouth couldn't seem to form words. Then it struck her, almost like lightening.

_Bree.__ Bree Warren._

Ginny sprung up, her heart beating a wild tattoo as she bolted towards the kitchen, breathing unsteadily. She stopped in the doorway, hand groping for the side of the door to keep her up. The kitchen table was a sea of white envelopes, some had slipped of the edge and onto the floor. Lou sat on top of the pile, calmly fondling his snowy wing. She walked over to the table, hands shaking. Right next to Lou were a bunch of papers, looking perfectly normal. But Ginny knew one of them contained something completely untrue.

Ginny knew which paper to go to; the _Witch Weekly_ sat gleaming on top of the pile, its glossy cover shining. And there, there on the front cover, was a larger than life photo of her dancing in Harry's arms, a look of pure bliss on her face. Harry was smiling, his eyes vacant but he looked happy as he twirled her about the front cover of the magazine.

_A Secret Romance?___

_Most people would think being engaged to the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports is glamorous enough, so why is it that Virginia Weasley takes it further with a secret romance with Harry Potter? Bree Warren reports. _

_Last night, where would one think to find Virginia Weasley? Perhaps with her fiancée? Or maybe with her family, eating a quiet dinner? Perchance wrapped in the arms of Harry Potter, global Quidditch star?_

_Late the night before, Weasley and Potter strolled into a pub with a dancing arena completely at ease, with only a few seconds before they headed to the dancefloor. They evaded anyone they knew, preferring to gaze into each other's eyes for the evening while dancing together. _

_"I knew as soon as Harry came back something like this would happen." Says Colin Creevy, well-known photographer. _

Ginny couldn't keep reading, she had dropped that paper and chills were running down her spine. Even Colin was against her! All of these letters, _all_ of them, were filled with angry replies to this, this_ article!_ She swore and felt her knees buckle against the leg of the table and she grabbed at the closest envelope, ripping it open violently.

_It's shameful when someone not only abuses children that are not even theirs, but also abuses their trust in their soon-to-be husband. Jason deserves better and so does Harry Potter. _

Ginny threw it on the floor and tore open another one, reading it swiftly.

_I used to be you're biggest supporter, now I hope you're justly punished for this adultery. _

Ginny sobbed and smacked a hand over all the envelopes, sending them flying over the edge in a torrent of white. They fluttered to the ground, a gentle contrast to her anger.

"No! _No_!" she cried, her voice breaking. "It's not true!" She didn't hear the soft thudding of Hermione's footsteps come up behind her and a sigh of regret came from her friend's mouth. Ginny flung out her hand, as if trying to steady herself. Her hand was clutching for something solid, something secure. Hermione's hand was there in an instant, gripping hers tightly.

"Sh, sh." Hermione whispered, pulling Ginny into a hug. Her own problems could be sorted out later, right now Ginny needed her. Ginny closed her eyes, wishing a hole would open beneath her so she wouldn't have to face the world.

"It's not true." Ginny repeated again, blinking back tears as she held on to Hermione tightly.

- - - - -

"Do you need this or can we get rid of it?" Hermione asked gently. Ginny looked up from where she was sitting huddled on her bed, a few hours later. Hermione was helping her clean out her room, or rather, Hermione was cleaning out her room. Ginny had just sat there, numb with misery, unable to do anything.

_How could Colin do that to me?_ She wondered sadly. _I thought he was my friend._ Ginny closed her eyes, they were red and sore from crying. Something that hours of Hermione comforting her could not heal. _We're both a bit heartbroken at the moment_, Ginny thought wryly.

"Ginny?" Hermione questioned timidly, holding the cardigan in front of her for Ginny. Ginny looked at it, suddenly recognising the ugly red cardigan from that unforgiving day that wasn't so long ago yet seemed light-years away. It still bore signs of mud from the dirty lake she had fallen into. Oddly enough, she was reminded of Harry when she saw it.

_I hate him_, _I wish he'd never come back. Otherwise I wouldn't be in this situation._ Ginny thought angrily.

"Throw it out." Ginny said, glancing away dismissively. Her room looked a bit like a bomb-shelter now; the boxes that had been neat all over her floor were now flung in every direction. Hermione had just finished all her drawers and now she had moved onto Ginny's closet. Hermione nodded and placed the ugly cardigan into the increasingly large pile by the bed. She turned back to the closet and began digging through more piles of clothes, small sounds of frustration coming from her mouth. Ginny knew how she felt; life seemed horribly messed up at the moment.

"What on earth?" Hermione gasped, pulling a white object out of the closet. Ginny looked up again, wondering what it was this time. What she saw almost made her topple off the bed altogether in shock. Hermione was holding a huge white, perfect feather, not damaged in any way for being squished under piles of clothes. In fact, it was almost gleaming in the dim light, sparkling even.

She knew that feather.

_Louise's feather!_

"Oh uh, just a souvenir I got a long time ago." Ginny managed out, having to restrain herself from jumping up and grabbing the feather. She had forgotten all about it, she thought she had lost it – years ago.

"Oh, okay." Hermione said nonchalantly, moving as if to lay it on the pile of throw-out items.

"No!" Ginny cried, panicking. That feather was her last link with Louise, her only link with Louise.

"Yes, I think you should keep it too." Hermione observed quietly, turning the feather around in her hands. Suddenly, the feather seemed to grow brighter for a second, then it dimmed again, going back to its original tiny glow. Hermione didn't seem to notice, just kept turning it over in her hands. "Where did you get it?" she asked.

"Oh uh, from. . ." Ginny began, trying to think up a quick, simple lie. She wasn't in the mood for this, she just wanted to crawl under her covers, to hide just for a little while. "Er. . . Louise?"

Hermione nodded, a slight look of interest on her face. "I remember her, you haven't spoken to her in years, have you?"

"No." Ginny replied, not elaborating. She held out her hand for the feather and Hermione passed it to her before turning back to the closet. The feather was still beautiful, in an unrealistic way. It was pure white and not one feather was ruffled or bent, and it was perfectly straight. Ginny turned it over in her hands but it didn't glow brighter again, just remained pure white.

It wasn't a lie really; she _hadn't_ spoken to Louise in years – not since the last day of her sixth year. There was no way she could tell anyone the truth behind Louise – if that was even her real name – and she had the strange feeling that even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to. Besides, she would never see Louise again, Louise had told her that herself. She placed the feather down on the bed carefully, stroking her fingers over its silky edges.

A sob interrupted her thoughts, Ginny turned to see Hermione had leant against the closet and begun crying. Her heart went out to her friend, no matter how bad things were getting for her, Hermione's would always be worst. Ginny got up instantly and rushed over to her friend, whispering and soothing her as she wrapped her into a hug. Mione was shaking, and she looked deathly pale.

"I j-just love him so much." Hermione said, her chin wavering.

"I know you do." Ginny said. Hermione nodded stiffly, still being hugged strongly by Ginny. She felt something wet drop onto her hand, and she realised with shock that Ginny was crying too.

"Y-you're crying." Hermione stammered, drawing back and wiping her eyes. Ginny didn't answer straight away, just had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Everything is going wrong." Ginny said quietly, her voice oddly calm, even though her eyes were filled with tears. "Crying helps."

They sat together for a while longer, content to be quiet with each other, as two close friends. The room was quiet, the mess it had been before was now cleaner, apart from where Hermione had dropped the clothes she had been carrying when she had begun crying. In the kitchen, Ginny could hear at least one more owl fly in with more letters. She knew what they would contain. She knew that her life was slowly falling into pieces, small pieces that were getting harder to put back together. But Hermione didn't need to as well; she needed to make up with Ron.

"Hermione, go to Ron." Ginny said firmly, trying to move back.

"But you. . . what about you?"

"Just go Mione, you have to." Ginny said. As much as she wanted Hermione to stay, Hermione needed to make up with Ron. While she needed to work things out with Jason, who was most likely confused as to what was going on. There was no point in them both fighting with their loved ones.

"You're the best friend Gin." Hermione said honestly and hoarsely, giving the redhead a tight hug. Ginny gave a small smile and a quizzical eyebrow, not saying anything. "No you really are, I don't know what I would do without you." Hermione insisted as she got up.

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny whispered, glad one person believed in her who wasn't family – two actually; if you counted Harry. But she never knew with Harry. They walked out into the hallway, silence falling again between them.

"Do you mind if I use your Floo? I don't think I'm up to Apparating." Hermione asked, looking tired and resigned for the battle she was about to have with Ron, because it was going to be a battle, both Ginny and Hermione knew it.

"Sure." Ginny answered, knowing full well how Hermione felt at the moment; like she wanted to somehow get rid of the world and everyone in it, to not face anyone for days on end, to scream until her throat was dry and scratchy. On the outside however, one could only tell all this by her eyes. Hermione walked over to the fireplace, taking a pinch of Floo powder and waving good-bye to Ginny. Just as she was about to throw the powder on the fire however, a large crack interrupted her.

A very confused and angry-looking Jason stood in the midst of her living room, seeming very agitated. Hermione saw the look on his face and cast a worried look in Ginny's direction. Ginny saw the look and shook her head. "It's okay Mione." She kept her eyes on her fiancée, not sure what to say to him. Hermione gave one last hesitant, troubled look in their direction before disappearing with a shout and a burst of green light from the fire.

Jason sighed and ran a tense hand through his already messy hair, and then he sighed again, not knowing what to say either. He began pacing around the room, clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration.

"It's probably not a good time. . . right now." Ginny whispered, looking down at her pyjamas and running a hand through her unruly mane of red hair. Jason stopped pacing instantly and faced her. The expression on his face was frightening, Ginny paled visibly.

"Not. A. Good. Time?" Jason said slowly, angrily. Ginny nodded unhappily, looking at the ceiling like something fascinating was up there. "It's never a good time! You never want to talk about it! You didn't tell me about Tommy, and now I find out about. . . about this affair?"

"Jason-" Ginny pleaded, looking at him now.

"No Gin! What is happening to you? To us? I never see you anymore, Catherine said you seemed distant with her and all you can say is it's not a good time?"

"Jason, just listen to _me_, not the papers for once in your life!" Ginny yelled.

"So now you're turning around and making this my fault?" Jason asked, astonished.

"No, I'm not! If you'd only listen to what I have to say then-"

"The thing is I _can't_ listen to what you have to say because you won't say anything! It's 'not a good time', remember?" Jason interrupted; he was breathing heavily and had resumed pacing around the room.

"Jason-"

"Just tell me Gin, do you love me? Because right now, and last night according to the paper, you really don't seem to." Jason interrupted again, except this time his voice was weak and unsure, almost pleading.

"I. . . do. I do love you." Ginny said quietly. "I was going to ask you the same question though, because if you loved me you would know me, and if you knew me then you would know that I do."

Jason fell silent, closing his eyes. "Pictures don't lie Ginny, pictures don't lie." Ginny felt sick, she couldn't deny she had been dancing with Harry last night, but she knew she wasn't having an affair – she didn't love Harry.

"Pictures don't, but Bree Warren _does_. You know she does Jason, just think of all the things she's written about us."

"You don't have to read what she's written, you only have to see the picture Ginny! I _know_ she fabricates a lot of things, but I didn't even have to read it Ginny, the evidence is already there in the picture."

"I was upset, Harry was there and he offered to cheer me up and take me dancing." Ginny said in a defeated tone, wearily tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Did he offer to do this too?" Jason asked, holding out the newspaper with the picture on it in front of her face. She had no choice but to watch as Harry held her close to him as they whirled about together, both smiling.

"No, believe it or not, sometimes slow dances come on at those places." Ginny replied evenly this time, he was taking it too far. Jason nodded, rolling the paper up quickly. Ginny looked at him, wanting to scream out how much she loved him, but she couldn't.

"I love you Ginny, but I don't know how much I can take." Jason said sadly, then he disappeared with a crack. The room, which had been tense with energy only seconds before, was now quiet and calm. Ginny stared straight ahead, she could feel her eyes watering up with tears again, threatening to spill over. Why couldn't he understand? She didn't want to blink, because she knew if she did then the tears would come freely, with no barrier to stop them going on forever, like she knew they would.

She blinked.

Then they came, tears that were more heartfelt then the one's she had shared in her bedroom with Hermione, because they were tears of heartbreak. She hated crying, to her it was a sign of weakness; she never cried. But lately she seemed to be a human waterworks, falling apart every time. She fell onto the floor and hit it hard, but she didn't notice because of the sobs racking her body, she didn't notice that Jason had left the newspaper and that is was there in front of her face, she almost didn't notice the hands that lifted her into a tight, safe hug.

She kept crying, letting the tears from deep inside her come out, the ones that had hid when she had cried before. She knew that someone was holding her, comforting her, but she didn't know who it was. It could only be one person though; only one person would hold her while she was crying on the floor.

"I hate you." She yelled, beating at him blindly, unable to see through her tears. She hated him, he had ruined her reputation, and everything going wrong was linked to Harry.

"Please don't hate me." Harry whispered, holding her arms so she couldn't hit him. Ginny shook her head, her eyes welded shut and her arms slowly stopped thrashing in his and held him tighter, breathing unsteadily. She couldn't hate him, but she wanted to.

"Everything's going wrong." She cried into his shirt. Harry didn't deny it, just sat there and let her cry on his steadily dampening shirt. He didn't know what to say, his usual confidence always disappeared around Ginny, leaving him bare and unsure. He was sure of one thing though, Jason and Ginny were going through a rough time. He had Apparated in the kitchen and had heard part of the argument. He had seen Ginny fall seconds after Jason left and the only thing going through his mind was to catch her.

"Why are you here?" Ginny asked, quieting her weeping to hear his answer. Why was he here? Why did he seem to care so much when she was upset?

"Well. . . I. . . you. . . the papers. . . dancing." Harry said vaguely, darting his head around the room nervously. He didn't really know why it was so important for him to see if Ginny was all right about what the papers were saying. "We both know it's not true." Harry said uncertainly, as Ginny nodded. "Don't worry, we'll set it straight."

Ginny sniffed, wishing she could stop crying but new tears kept coming and replacing the old ones. "Th-thanks." she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning against him on the floor. She found that she couldn't really hate him, he had been something like a rock to her these past couple of days. Always there, always knowing what to say, or what not to say. The two were so wrapped up in their thoughts they almost didn't notice the fireplace in front of them glow an emerald green, but Ginny heard the slight roaring sound and moved her head to face the fireplace.

Mrs Weasley's head was in the middle of it, looking pale and upset. Normally, she –or anyone else for that matter- would have been surprised or even shocked to see her daughter wrapped in the arms of Harry Potter when she was going to be engaged to another. Normally she would have questioned them endlessly, normally she would have asked about what the papers were saying, and normally she would have asked why Ginny was crying.

But Mrs Weasley didn't even bat and eyelid, only looked at them with shaken and upset eyes.

"Come quick, something terrible has happened. It's the twins." She said in a choked voice.

**[ Dun dun dunnnn.... Mm, a cliffhanger.**** A lot of chapters are going to start having them now… Ah well, I haven't had to many in this fic, so it's only fair ;) Oh, and please don't hate me for what you're going to be reading from now on.. it's a bit sad. ]**

**Thanks to: **kneh13, magic sparkle 1, hye em yes, India Ink, GW-Dreamer, meli, Amanda, EmptyLight, the-insufferable-know-it-all, hpgoldensnitch, lost angel92, Hadhafang, JayBird, Kristin, Squashes, cggeek241, Lily Dwarf, Emerald Desire, xiaoxiao, cutemara, Yvette Sorrow, michaelrccurtis, HarryPotters-angel, katmiester, katezwinch, Swishy Willow Wand,

**Naz1** – lol, you always seem to be the first to review… I'll try and get that chapter to you asap.

**VoicesWithin** – I meant something that will make sense all in good time… =D You'll just have to wait.

**Harry & gin** – well thanks for reviewing! Even if you don't again, it's flattering to know you read all my fics. So thanks.

**Granger's Twin** – Remind me to check out that fic then, otherwise I'll forget. Hope you weren't badly effected by Frances… No way does Colin like Ginny!! He likes Bree… at the moment ;)

**Cherryblossom08** – Well the guy sounds like a complete jerk. Get your girls n some chocolate ;)

**Rayah**** Papaya** – I think I remember you reviewing once before or something, glad to see you again!! Yes, I see many fics where a character comes back and instantly they start liking each other again. So glad you like this one.

**Clau-hogwarts-writer** – hey you're welcome =D Glad you loved it so much lol

**WhiteRabbit5** – Lol, the pigeons were a particularly interesting effect. But the dress is amazing, no? You're exactly right you know, he loves the idea of her, not actually her. Hopefully that becomes clearer in later chapters.

**Milygo** – hurrah! New fan! Glad you're enjoying it so much… Don't worry, everything works itself out.

**DayDreamer04** – If I said Cath doesn't like Harry… I didn't mean too. She does… kind of. It doesn't really progress… hard to explain. You'll see. Oh gosh yes, I love dancing. I'm known for suddenly bursting into song and having a little jive. Well not really, but it would be cool if I was. I do tend to have a little jig every now and then.

**Marauder23** – lol, of course it was all over papers. Hope I'm not too predictable. Nope, no Cath/George. Someone else for her.

**Musicsage92** – Yeah it was off, you had to click round in darkness until you found the light switch. Then you had to do the darts in a specific order and you got a safe… and then I forget what was inside. Something cool. Ron's a bit over the top, I admit I made him so. I needed a diversion or some sort for something that's going to happen with Mione n' Ron later.

**CrazedChipmunk** – Nuh, I'm not trying to make you hate him. Jason just… a few people have put it nicely. He loves "the idea of Ginny". (taken from someone else lol – they properly coined it). The perfect woman who has a great job, never complains etc. So when that stops, he gets confused.

**Post-Scriptum** – Yes, definitely am a Drama Queen. Tell me if I go over the top, though, like I said in my AN, I can't help it sometimes if my personality reflects my writing.

**Winter Distortion** – cool name ;) Lol, glad you love it so much.

**Aquarius Angel** – don't you worry, Bree has a slap coming sooner or later.

**Icegirl-kat** – lol, don't you love being right?

**JamieBell** – I'm a Drama Queen, way too dramatic for my own good. Sorry bout that. Like my AN said, sometimes I can't help it if my personality reflects my writing.

**Harry Kid** – thanks for all the reviews you've been leaving. Glad you're loving it so much!!

**Lilcykomonkey** – I didn't answer your question for a reason lol

**Deer boy** – I wish I had time to be lazy lol… I never do anymore. I'm taking a break from writing after this fic is done.

**Dracoisahottie13** – starting high school ay? I remember my first day if high school, it was years ago – and it feels like it too! Enjoy the early years while they last – seriously.

**Lizzie Weasley** – Another computer?! I wish I had a new one… jealous. Don't worry, BUE will skyrocket any day now. Well, that what I think, cause I love it. No problem about stopping by your lj, I always get so excited when people visit mine.

**review? pretty please?**


	14. Falling Down

**A/N – We've made it people!** This is the official half-way point of the fic. Sorry for the delay with it too, I had a number of things happening. My internet was down, my grandpa went to hospital and I was ill myself. Anyway, enjoy this chapter because it's one of my favourites and review because I'd love you to. Oh yes, and welcome back luvhp224 everyone D

_Thanks to my BETA's: luvhp224 & Nesserz. I seriously don't know what I would do without you two. _

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Ch 14 – Falling Down**

**Dedication: **Lizzie Weasley for visiting my LJ too many times to count. Thanks girl!

- - - - - - - - - -

Last chapter:

_"Come quick, something terrible has happened. It's the twins." She said in a choked voice. _

- - - - - -

_I am falling down_

_Try and stop me_

_Feels so good to hit the ground_

_You can watch me_

_Fall right on my face_

_It's an uphill human race_

_And I, I am falling down_

Avril Lavigne – Falling Down

- - - - - -

Mrs Weasley's head vanished quickly from Ginny's fireplace, returning to the Burrow. Ginny sucked in a huge, troubled breath and sent a scared, wide-eyed look at Harry.

"Go," He urged her, getting up and pulling her gently up by the arm. Ginny looked at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. You never could tell with Harry though; he had always been introverted, so much so that people used to call him rude.

"You come, too," She said pleading.

"I-I'm not part of the family," Harry said. He felt like he was, though, even after years of separation.

"Harry, you have to come. You're on the clock," Ginny begged, speaking about the family clock. "You _are_ part of the family, always have been."

"We need to go now then," Harry said gruffly, but Ginny could tell what she had said about him being family had gone straight to his heart. "Fred and George could be hurt." Ginny's eyes darkened, and she sent him another worried look.

"They couldn't be, could they?" she asked.

"Come on, let's go," Harry said, getting ready to Apparate.

"I – I can't App- I have to use Floo," Ginny said, going red. Her disability to Apparate always hindered her. She wished so much she could not be afraid of doing it.

"Well, Floo then," Harry said quickly, heading over to the fireplace, holding her around the shoulders, like she could collapse again at any moment. His face was terse and worried about what had happened to the twins. Ginny nodded and allowed herself to be lead over to the fireplace, her heart beating anxiously for her brothers.

Harry grabbed some powder and threw it onto the fire and then gestured for Ginny to go, his eyes wide with worry. Ginny nodded and shouted 'The Burrow!' into the fire and stepped in. She coughed a few seconds later as she stumbled into the kitchen of her old house, her eyes burning slightly from the smoke and the sensation of zooming through fireplaces.

A crack beside her announced Harry's arrival. She breathed in and out, short and shallow breaths. She would have thought it would have been easy to find her family but not a sound came from the normally exuberant house; even the mood was dampened. She glanced over at the clock; all the worries of the morning had zoomed off, forgotten for now in light of this new problem. Everyone except Hermione's hand pointed to 'home', leaving Ginny even more anxious.

A whisper and a cry of despair answered her question, they were in the living room. Harry gave Ginny a gentle push forward. "You should go in,"

"What about you?" Ginny whispered.

"I'll come if I'm needed," Harry answered. He felt so uncomfortable; he didn't know what to say or do around Ginny, he never did. He felt so unlike his real self. But that was what he couldn't figure out: which side of him _was_ his real self?

Ginny nodded and silently slid into the living room, leaving Harry by himself.

Or so he thought.

"Hi," said a low, female voice. Harry whipped around, startled.

"Hello Catherine," he answered. She gave him a smile.

- - - - - - -

The thing that surprised Ginny the most when she entered the living room wasn't the dismal, strained atmosphere suffocating the room, nor the sad looks upon her family. It was the fact that her family was all there, every single one of them. This was highly unusual, apart from when Mrs Weasley forced them over for a family dinner. Each was there, from Mr Weasley leaning on the armrest of the couch to Ron sitting on the couch and staring grimly at the twins.

Perhaps the biggest shock to Ginny was actually seeing the twins; they had no smiles on their faces, their usually humorous and twinkling eyes were ashamed and upset and they looked, oddly, like little boys again. She stopped two steps into the room, her eyes darting from her parents to each of her brother's in turn. No one spoke. Ginny shivered involuntarily; it was obviously bad.

"Tell me-tell me what's wrong." She said shakily, her voice rising. "Now, tell-tell me now." Everyone's heads slowly turned towards the twins, clearly saying without words that they were the ones who had to speak. Ginny gulped as she turned her eyes on her brothers, not sure of how much more damage she could take right now with everything going wrong.

Fred wordlessly handed her a letter, his eyes not meeting her confused ones and sat back down. A letter; the last thing in the world she wanted to read or touch. She had enough letters at home covering her kitchen table. Ginny looked at him a second longer before lowering her head to read the letter.

_Dear Messer's Frederick and George Weasley,_

_ We have received intelligence that you performed illegal use of the Spinnus Charm at approximately twenty-seven minutes past ten in the morning today on Mr Peterson. The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Safety of Underage Wizards has resulted in a hearing on the fifth of November to determine your punishment for this crime. You should consider yourself banned from operating number ninety-three, Diagon Alley, Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's. _

_Have a lovely weekend!_

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Mafalda__ Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Ginny raised horrified eyes to her brothers. Her shaking hands were causing the letter to quiver slightly. "W-what did you _do_?" she whispered, face chalk white.

George gulped. "Well Gin, we didn't mean for the experiment to work that. . . well." He began, his freckles standing out against his pale skin.

"That _well_? Do you have any idea how important Mark Peterson is in the Ministry? He could have you locked up for this!" Ginny shouted, causing everyone in the room to jump and take a small step backwards.

Fred muttered something incoherent, speaking to the floor.

"What?" Ginny asked, blinking rapidly.

"Not Mark, his son." Fred said in an agitated whisper, still looking at the floor.

"Tommy." George added, like they had no idea who 'Mark's son' was, or that the child wasn't already causing trouble for Ginny.

Ginny breathed in and out deeply, trying not to explode. "What. Did. You. Do?" she asked slowly and deliberately, clamping her eyes shut and waiting for the answer to hit her.

"Well, we were just working in the shop and it was-" George began.

"- like any other day in Diagon Alley," Fred interrupted.

"FRED!" Ginny yelled, clenching her fists so tight that her nails were cutting the palms of her hands.

"Right," George, seemingly unaffected by his sister's outburst. "And well, he just strutted into the store, knowing full well who we were, knowing exactly who our sister was and-"

"Little brat had the guts to order us around," Fred muttered. Ginny glared at him but she didn't yell again, knowing her brother's frustration.

"Yeah and well, that didn't really sit well with us, see?" George asked.

"Well no, I don't see! He's just a kid, and you are supposed to serve customers." Ginny answered, staring at her brother intently.

"He wasn't a customer!" Fred interjected. "He was. . . he was. . . a." he trailed off.

"Customer?" Ginny asked sarcastically. "But that's not the point. What did you do to him?" she asked worried.

"Er, well. Maybe we banged him around a bit and er-"

"A _bit_?" Mrs Weasley suddenly shrieked from where she was sitting and watching. "The child is in St Mungo's, George," She said acidly. "And it's your fault. Both of you. If you hadn't been so stupid, trying to get back at him for Ginny then. . ." she too trailed of, a note of danger in her voice.

"I can handle my own situations!" Ginny yelled, she then closed her eyes again. _Don't yell, don't yell. Just try to figure out exactly what happened._ "Just tell me what you did." She said a bit more calmly, though her voice was still terse.

"Well, we uh, spun him around a bit." George answered uncomfortably.

Ginny gulped. "In the air?" she whispered incredulously. This was getting worse and worse.

"Yes," came George's whispered and almost inaudible answer.

"Oh Merlin, what were you thinking?" Ginny asked in despair. "Did you hurt him badly?"

"Well, there were a few b-bruises. . . and cuts." George looked like he was debating on whether to speak further. "And er, broken bones."

"Just a few! Besides, we could tell he was putting it on!" Fred cut in angrily.

"Anything else?" Ginny asked instantly, ignoring Fred.

"Well, he _could_ be a bit unconscious." George said uneasily, shooting a look at his twin that plainly said _help me_.

"As in. . . coma?" Ginny asked, feeling even sicker.

"Er, coma is-is a strong word. I was thinking more. . . asleep. . . for an abnormal amount of time." Fred said uncomfortably.

"You put him in a _coma_?" Ginny shrieked, pulling on her hair in anger. "Oh Fred. . . George!"

"We did it for you! We couldn't stand him there smirking, knowing how much trouble he's got you in!" Fred argued.

"And there was no one else around." George added, looking shamefaced at this.

"So you put him in hospital?" Ginny whispered dangerously.

"He's faking it! Just like he faked it with you!" Fred objected.

"This is going to be huge in the papers; they're going to think I put you up to this to get Tommy back!" Ginny yelled back. "Did you think about that?"

Fred and George looked horrified. "No … they wouldn't. It was us; we did it," George said with no hope.

"Do you think that'll stop Bree Warren? Did you stop to think how this would affect your family?"

"We didn't think-"

"I know, and now we're going to face the consequences. Dad will face have to face Mark Peterson at work; you know that won't be easy for him. Mark has the power to fire Dad. I'll be gossiped about even more, especially because of today's papers."

"Dad won't. . . you. . . what? What are the papers saying about you?" George asked, looking curiously afraid.

"I'll let you see for yourself," Ginny replied coolly.

"I meant to ask you about that Ginny," Mrs Weasley began. "Those pictures, they were fake, right? Made up?"

"I'm not having an affair with Harry, Mum, I-I barely like the guy," Ginny said haltingly. This wasn't true; she did like Harry –as a friend- but it would help things if her family didn't know that. She didn't see the dark head disappear from the side of the doorway when she said this, nor the small intake of breath from that person's lungs.

"Your sister is right, boys," Mr Weasley said, looking at Fred and George with a disappointed expression. "This was wrong, and it won't be the last we'll hear of it, even after the hearing. And she's right because," Mr Weasley gave a heavy sigh. "I've already been sent a letter from Mark Peterson. He's less than pleased, I have to meet him today."

Mrs Weasley gave a startled gasp, facing her husband. "No Arthur, please tell me you're not."

"I'm sorry Molly; I'm under a close eye," Mr Weasley said, reaching out and holding his wife's shoulder gently.

"Oh Arthur, we can't afford this. Not now," Mrs Weasley said with obvious distress, putting her hand over her husband's as the lines of her face creased with worry.

"I know, but we must bear it," He said, giving a small, fond smile to his wife. She nodded mutely, sighing. She cast another questioning look at her daughter, clearly wanting to ask her about the paper, but she chose not to say anything. Mrs Weasley was smart enough to know when not to bring up something like that at a time like this.

Ron suddenly stood up. "I have to see Hermione," he said quietly, the pop he made as he Disapparated was almost as soft. Ginny nodded, hoping they could work things out. She backed out into the kitchen, knowing she had to work her own problems with Jason out. Their wedding was soon, meaning they couldn't fight with each other.

The last thing she expected to see was Catherine and Harry together in the kitchen. They weren't kissing or anything, but Catherine was very close to Harry, only centimetres away from his face, and her finger was stroking his cheek. Harry looked awkward, but his face was slightly entranced. Ginny gave a small 'oh!' of surprise, causing both of Harry and Cath's faces towards her.

"I was just going." Ginny said quickly, almost running over to the fireplace in order to escape the house. She threw the Floo powder over the fire, quickly stepping in and shouting her destination. She bit her lip, upset but not perfectly sure why. The last thing she saw was Harry's green eyes before she was tumbling through hundreds of fireplaces.

- - - - - - - -

Ron stepped cautiously through the doorway, hearing the sounds of someone sobbing quietly. He knew it was Hermione, crying for reasons he did and didn't know. He walked through their flat, coming to a stop at the bedroom. He pushed the wooden door, pausing when he heard it make a small creak. Hermione hadn't noticed his obvious presence, and he was upset to see that she was packing, clearly going to her parents.

"Where are you going?" he asked, coming forward and looking hurt. "Why are you leaving me?" Hermione gave a yelp and spun round, breathing heavily through wet eyes.

"W-why are you here?" she asked, pain evident in her face and voice. "You can't. . . shouldn't be here. Not near me," Ron swore and crossed the distance between them in a second, hugging her fiercely.

"I can't _not_ be near you. I love you, always have. I'm sorry I was such a - well I was a git before, but I was just shocked and upset you didn't tell me sooner." Ron managed out, not letting go. Hermione allowed herself to be surrounded by him, her eyes drying slightly.

"I knew how much you wanted children," She whispered.

"Not as much as I want you," Ron looked at her. "Not as much as I need you, Mione. I _need_ you more than anything, because I love you."

"You've said that." Hermione said, but she was smiling.

"And I'll say it again!" Ron shouted. "I love you!" he turned and leant out the window. "I love Hermione! I love her!" Hermione heard a few shouts back and giggled beside herself. Ron had that effect on her.

"Ron." She tugged on her husband, who was still leaning out the window making rude gestures at the people who had made impolite comments about his proclamation seconds earlier. "Ron, leave it."

He leaned back in and grabbed her hands. "I love you." He said seriously. Hermione examined his face carefully, looking for a sign that he wasn't being completely true. But there was none; she should have known he would love her just as much.

"I love you too." She said before pulling him into a kiss. They made their way over to the bed, glad to finally be together again.

- - - - - - - -

"Jason?" Ginny called softly after arriving in her fiancée's mansion.

No answer.

"Jason?" she called again, louder this time. There was a tremor in her voice, owing to the fact that she was very nervous. She wasn't sure how this conversation was going to go. "Jason!"

A woman appeared at the door, a startled expression on her face. "I'm sorry Ma'am, but Jason is out at the moment."

"Thank-you Trac," Ginny replied to the middle-aged maid, who inclined her head back. "Do you know where he went by any chance?"

"I'm not positive, but I am fairly certain he went out for a stroll," The maid answered. Ginny nodded, this was normal. Jason always went out and bought a coffee and strolled around a park. His 'thinking time'.

"Thank-you very much," Ginny said quickly, before turning back to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of Floo powder.

"A pleasure," Tracy said politely, smiling. She turned and walked out of the room, humming to herself. Ginny gave the retreating woman's back a fond glance before shouting "Diagon Alley!" and stepping into the fire.

As usual, the place was a mad rush of people running everywhere, surrounded by children, most heading in the direction of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Ginny headed to the Leaky Cauldron, trying to make herself unnoticeable in the crowds. No doubt she would be verbally abused by an avid reader of the _Which Witch_ magazine for "cheating" on Jason if she was recognized. She walked out of the Leaky Cauldron with no hassles, heading into Muggle London – where she knew Jason would be.

She came to the park that Jason always went too, the coffee shops crowding the opposite side of the road. It was a cool day but the sun was shining on her skin and warming her up slightly. She walked into the park, passing the fountain filled with splashing, excited children and going by the huge oak tree in the centre of the park. She could see him already, standing by the edge of the lake, holding a cup of the disgusting tea she hated that he was always drinking. She made her way towards him, dreading the conversation and what she was about to do.

He saw her before she reached him. He gave a weak, sad smile and didn't say anything. Ginny sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. If he had started yelling it would have been easy, but he wasn't, which was going to make it hard.

"Hi," She said, coming to an uncertain stop in front of him.

"Hello," Jason said tiredly. "I don't know how you always know where I am."

"I came to say th-"

"I don't want another yelling match Gin, because that seems to be what all our conversations are made of lately," Jason cut in, staring out at the lake determinedly.

"I. . . I know Jason. I haven't been myself lately and, please don't believe what the papers are saying," Ginny begged him.

"I don't want to Gin, but pictures can't lie," Jason said, still not looking at her.

"I would never hit a child," Ginny said strongly, a faint note of pleading in her tone.

"I know you wouldn't, but that doesn't explain why Tommy Peterson would lie like that! I work with Olivia and Mark. The damage I could do by opposing them or getting angry at them is endless. I would definitely lose my job."

"But what about me?" Ginny asked him, feeling small. "The papers have turned everyone against me, and now the rest of my family because of Fred and George."

"You know the papers; they always want the big news. That doesn't mean eve-" Jason stopped abruptly. "What. . . what do you mean 'because of Fred and George?'" he asked quietly.

Ginny gulped. She hadn't meant for that to slip out. "Uh, well there was an incident."

"What did they do?" Jason said quickly, grabbing her hand.

"Well," Ginny tried to think of a lie, but she had no choice except to say what had happened. "Fred and George played a dangerous joke on a customer."

"A child?"

Ginny sighed. "Yes."

"Who?" Jason asked instantly; he was looking at her very intently.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise you'll believe I had nothing to do with it. Nothing." Ginny pleaded. "It was just coincidence it was him."

"Oh, Merlin. It was Tommy. Tommy Peterson, wasn't it?" Jason asked his face white.

"Yes," Ginny said miserably. He let go of her hand, letting it flop back at her side.

"Oh Ginny, oh jeez. This is bad. Have you spoken to him or anything? Visited his house? Talked to Mark or Olivia?"

"I c-can't."

"Well why not?" Jason asked tensely. Ginny could tell from his expression, though, that he had an idea as to what the answer would be.

"He's in St Mungo's," Ginny said weakly. Jason's fingers tightened around the cup, making it crack.

"Is it bad?" he whispered.

"He's, um, unconscious," Ginny stammered.

"Oh no," Jason looked horrified. "They put him in a coma?"

"Well, coma is a very strong word," Ginny said, taking a leaf out of Fred's book.

"Ginny, you promise you didn't put them up to this?" Jason asked with difficulty.

Ginny stood, stunned. Her own fiancée didn't believe her. "I can't believe you just asked me that," she said shortly, not meeting his eyes.

"I didn't say you did!"

"You implied it Jason. I can't trust you anymore. You haven't believed me about any of the things written in the paper. Merlin knows I love you, more than just about anything, but. . ." Ginny stopped, not wanting to say it. Jason waited, not speaking. "That's why I. . . why I . . ."

"Yes?" Jason ventured when she couldn't finish.

"I love you, just know that okay?" Ginny took a breath. "That's why I want to postpone the wedding," she closed her eyes as she felt Jason withdraw, physically and mentally.

"Postpone?" he asked disbelievingly, his voice breaking ever so slightly. "Because. . . but I love you."

"Jason, this isn't about us anymore! We can't get married with things like _this_. You said it yourself; you'll lose your job if you disagree with Mark and Olivia. Marrying me, to them, would be disagreeing!"

"You love me so much you don't want to get married?" Jason asked shortly.

"No! No, I did not mean that. I mean that no matter how much I love you, we can't get married with things like this." Ginny cried, trying to make him look at her. He didn't. "Jason, I'm not saying I don't want to get married. I'm saying I want to wait until all this blows off," he didn't answer. Ginny nodded and turned to leave.

Jason grabbed her hand again, facing her with sad eyes. Ginny stopped and gazed into his eyes. "I love you Ginny, but there is only so much I can take," he said intently.

Ginny gave a wan smile, squeezing his hand with her own before letting it drop. "Me too," she whispered before walking away.

- - - - - - -

"I don't know what to do, Arthur," Mrs Weasley sighed. She was standing in the kitchen with her husband, both of them trying to figure out what to do about the current situations.

"We'll manage Molly, dear, we always pull through," Arthur said, rubbing his wife's shoulder.

"I know but," Mrs Weasley gave another sigh and looked at the family photo over the stove. "We've never had to deal with something like this before."

"Well, all the more reason to show how strong we all are," Mr Weasley answered half-heartedly.

"Oh yes, I don't doubt we're strong. The thing is Mark and Olivia are stronger. They've never liked us Arthur; I know they are going to do everything in their power to put us in disgrace," she said fretfully, her eyes set upon the family photo again.

"Well, we will do everything in our power to stop them. Don't worry Molly, it'll all be fine."

"I know," Mrs Weasley gave her husband a small smile. "I'm being silly. Of course we'll manage," but her forehead was still etched with lines of worry.

"That's more like it." Mr Weasley answered, giving his wife an awkward hug.

"I think the kids are coming over for dinner. I'll need to cook it now if it's going to be ready," Mrs Weasley said, wiping her eyes and smiling over-brightly and changing the subject.

"Ginny, too?" Mr Weasley raised his eyebrows.

"I think so, I asked her to," Mrs Weasley answered, waving her wand as pots and pans began flying about. "I'm worried about her, and I don't want to have to ask to borrow money off our own daughter, but we're having so much trouble making ends meet."

"She's just going through a rough time. Things are messing up for her, but she's strong," Mr Weasley paused and then smiled. "Just like you," Mrs Weasley squeezed her husband's hand, the gesture saying how much she loved him. Neither of them noticed their daughter standing in the shadows of the doorway, a small tear rolling down her cheek. _I used to be strong_, _not anymore._ _Now I feel like I'm about to cry every two seconds. _"I don't want to ask her to borrow some money any more than you do, so we'll just see."

"I don't think things are going too well with Jason." Mrs Weasley said regretfully, stirring the soup.

"It'll work out; they're getting married soon, dear."

Mrs Weasley smiled at that. "It's going to be so much like a Muggle wedding."

"Ah, Muggles, bless their hearts," Mr Weasley chuckled. "The things they've come up with without magic. Imagine Molly dear - in a church!" Ginny felt another tear fall and she leant her back against the door in the darkness, listening to her parents.

"Arthur could you help-" Mrs Weasley stopped mid-sentence and gave a gasp of pain, dropping her wand. Ginny started and stepped into the doorway, only to see her mother swooning while she stood, face contorted in pain.

"Molly!" Arthur shouted, grabbing his wife before she fell. "Molly what's wrong?" Ginny ran over and put her arm around her mother for support.

"Dear me, what was that about?" Mrs Weasley asked, breathing heavily. They didn't let go of her and she batted her hands at them , shrugging them off. "I'm fine, I'm fine. It was just temporary. I must have been standing too close to the stove," She gave a forced chuckle. Mr Weasley released his wife, still frowning with worry.

Ginny helped her mother sit down, despite Mrs Weasley's protests. Her mother was looking too tired lately, she needed some rest. All of this was running her ragged.

"I-I didn't realise you were here, dear," Mrs Weasley said, slightly breathless and pale. Ginny nodded, waving her wand and getting her mother a glass of water, she seemed fine now. Ginny watched her mother drinking, thinking about how horrible this day had been, from the moment she had woken up to this very minute. She needed air, some space. She walked quickly out of the kitchen, not a word to her parents.

"Ginny!" she heard her father call after her, but she didn't answer. She ran outside into the garden, wanting to scream. Everyone thought she was this strong, care-free person. She wasn't, she wasn't strong. She always used to be strong, but after school her life was just so simple she had forgotten how to be strong.

Besides, the one person who had taught her to be strong was gone.

Ginny looked up at the clear night's sky, the stars seemed so distant and cold. "Where are you?" she screamed up at the sky. "You said you would always be there for me but you're not! You lied!"

She felt more tears streaming down her cheek. "Where are you, Louise?" she whispered.

**Ok, I don't have time for a lot of review replies. Hopefully you won't be offended if I just put your name, and you'll still review because even though this chapter is very late it is very long… please?**

**Thanks to: **magic sparkle 1, VoicezWithin, OExpecto PatronumO, Squashes, michaelrccurtis, lost angel92, hye em yes, SummerlandJM, fizzie-lizzie, Sabine Strohem-Moss, HannahLuLu22, Meli, Winter Distortion, techywiccan, katmiester, the-insufferable-know-it-all, Hadhafang, HarryPotters-angel, Goldilocks31890, clau-hogwarts-writer, confused but happy, Danny, jojo, JayBird, kneh13, daydreamer04, milygo, reagan-felton, Crazed Chipmunk, Emerald Desire, Jewls1, GW-Dreamer, GobletofFireluver4, midnightdreaming

**Naz1** – Lol, I would shoot them both too. Hopefully Ron improved in your eyes in this chapter, but I think he did. I think a number of people were very, ahem, upset, that you got this chapter early. Hehe, you deserve it. And yes, you are always the first to review. I'll try and do something bout msn, I'd love to chat too.

**Empty Light** – loving HYM, keep going. Yeah, my writing reflects my mood as well. I'm not the happiest person on earth at the moment, but I do have my ups.

**lily-potter2010** – is it just me or are you very good at guessing?

**Sarah Noisette** – Hey girl! How's college going? I'm still 1 and half years off from it, it sounds so terrifying yet so fun. I really want to go to college in the US, I dislike the Australian universities. Anyway, we've just got to have another lovely long chat on msn, it's been sooo long. Partly because my msn is stuff but still. But no, I don't do original writing. I start original stories on my laptop but about 4000 words in I lose interest and forget about it. I think it's because I don't have reviewers urging me on, but also I prefer writing fan fics.

**Granger's Twin** – hope you're safe lol. Did Hurricane Ivan come anywhere near you? Yeah, but Ginny can be very blind.

**Rayah**** Papaya** – lol: therapeutic writing – I wish. Did last chapter really make you cry? I hope so, I think it's such a powerful tool to be able to write something that can make someone reading it cry, making them really enter the world of your story.

**cherryblossom08** – hopefully your opinion of Ron has gone up a little? ;)

**deer**** boy** – if I was there I would give you a big hug. Don't you dare think about ending your life, I love speaking to you through reviews, we have great conversations. Maybe you're just going through a rough patch, I know I have. I am right now at the moment, I've changed friends and while I love them, I still have to get to know them. I'm having trouble with my parents, the rest of my family, where I'm going to go after high school. Lot's of stuff lol, just keep swimming – as our little blue fish friend says.

**Thepunkprincess** – I think I recall you asking me to review your fic, was that you? And I am sixteen and in yr 10, why do you ask?

**Lizzie Weasley** – I'm so glad you loved it, I tried hard in that little HG moment last chappie. Yup, I definitely got you're email. It was such a help, I think you'll notice a few changes lol. Although you won't notice too much because I wrote this and the upcoming chapters before I got your email. Don't worry, my parents make me slave about the house when I just want to relax too, it is very irritating.

**Dracoisahottie13** – I know exactly what you mean my socially hard, I went through it too. Just keep swimming! Oh, and who said that she won't be back, hmm? ;)

**WhiteRabbit5** – Yeah, it was predictable with Bree, but it was supposed to be – in a way lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Marauder23** – you should keep guessing, you're getting very good at it. You just got 2/2.

**Icegirl-kat** – You're right, Jason does tend to cut Ginny off. Hmm, how rude. Lol. I am a huge Drama Queen!! I also cry easy, over ridiculous things like there being no hot water. Stupid, huh?

**Harry kid** – Of course they're getting together, there would be no point to the story if they didn't. I noticed you leaving a number of reviews, thanks heaps!!

**GiGiFanFic** – Lol, absolutely no polyjuice, I wouldn't have a story then, would I?

**Luka****-black** – Woah, Mexico City! That sounds sooo much more interesting than Sydney, Australia.

**HarryGinny** – I'm sorry about the bad stuff, but this story is all about "bad stuff" – it's the perfect life of Ginny gone wrong. If I cut back on the bad stuff I would have to re-write the entire story plan. Lol, and there is no way I'm doing that.

**Harrysmom** – welcome back, glad you found me again ;)

**Lilcykomonkey**- what do you mean the idea for Not a Little Girl was kinda copied?

**Review? …please? **


	15. Sunrise Never Failed Us Yet

**A/N – **Let's settle this here and now people, LOUISE IS GOING TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE. Lol, just want everyone to see that. So no more questions asking me if she is or not, I can't take it! Oh, and HARRY AND CATHERINE **WILL NOT**GO OUT. Last chapter was the most H/C you will ever see.

Enjoy!

Oh yes, **the story WILL have a happy ending!** How many times do I have to tell you guys? Geez…

Thanks to my wonderful beta's: Nesserz & luvhp224

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ch 15 – ****Sunrise**** Never Failed Us Yet**

**Dedication:** This chapter is for you Happynutcase – you know what I mean ;)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Sad soul, take comfort, nor forget,_

_That sunrise never failed us yet." _

_--Celia Thaxter_

**- - - - - - -**

Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ginny's eyes shot open and she turned her head to look out the window. She smiled at the sight of a snowy white owl hovering patiently outside her window, holding an envelope. She sat up and blinked, forgetting that she had spent the night at the Burrow again. Reaching over to the window, she pushed it open and smiled as Lou swooped in, depositing the letter on her desk.

"Hey Lou," she crooned, stroking the owl's soft white feathers while reaching for the letter. Surprisingly, she was in a fairly good mood. Instantly recognising the Ministry seal on the front of the letter, a slight sense of foreboding came over her. This couldn't be good, Ginny thought, opening the letter with bated breath.

_Dear Ms Weasley,_

_It is with regret and sadness that we inform you of our decision to remove you from the educational centre, Enfantes, commencing tomorrow and until further notice. From precisely __12:00 A.M__ tomorrow morning, you are prohibited from stepping inside the building or approaching any of the students or in the premises. Please take note that this is due to numerous anonymous complaints from the concerned public. Consider yourself fortunate for this light punishment. _

_If you have reason to disagree with this decision, please do so at the Department for Legal and Business Issues of Magic. _

_Have a lovely weekend!_

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Gregorio Toadstool_

_Legal and Business Issues of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Ginny read the letter several times to enable the news to sink in, hardly breathing. She let out a short breath after reading for the seventh time, so shocked she was unable to cry or become upset. It was too hard to believe that she no longer had a job, no longer had any money to pay for things. She dropped the letter and looked around the room distractedly, as if trying to find something that would tell her what to do.

A knock at her door interrupted her harried thoughts. She tried to hide the letter under her blanket, but Mrs Weasley had already stepped into the room.

"Good morning," her mother said, obviously surprised to see her daughter awake. "I was just going to wake you but - oh! You got a letter! Who is it from, dear?"

"Oh, er nothing," Ginny said quickly, as her mother reached for the letter. "It's just a little - note from the Ministry."

Her mother's eyes darkened. "Oh. The _Ministry_. Load of old-fashioned biased. . ." she trailed off, regaining her composure and opening the letter. "What are they complaining about this time?" she muttered, running her eyes over the letter. Ginny bit her lip and stared determinedly out the window, waiting for the explosion.

It never came though and she turned slowly to see her mother holding the letter looking devastated, but there was something else, too. It was relief. Ginny knew why her Mum was relieved; it meant she wouldn't have to ask to borrow money off her daughter, something she would have been ashamed to do now that Ginny was going to have her own money troubles.

"Sweetie," Mrs Weasley said with difficulty, searching for something to say.

"Don't, Mum. I don't want to talk about it," Ginny said. She had just taken a proper look at her mother's face, it was tired and worn; too much so. She looked ill, too, pale.

"Just remember Ginny, the sun has never failed us yet," her Mum said before planting a kiss on her daughter's head and walking out.

Ginny stared after her mother, wanting to say a million things and how much she loved her, but speech, for once, failed her. She sighed and threw on her clothes from yesterday, shivering in the cool temperature as her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. She slipped downstairs, padding softly into the kitchen. No one was around; Ginny guessed her parents were talking in their bedroom.

Grabbing some Floo powder, she threw it over the fire. "Diagon Alley!" she said as quietly as possible, not wanting her parents to know where she was going.

- - - - - - - -

For some unknown reason, it felt strange stepping into the sunlit Diagon Alley. As usual, the number of people able to squeeze into the area amazed her, as well as the amount of noise. But it was so normal, something Ginny hadn't been experiencing lately. All feelings of normalcy and routine had disappeared without a trace a while ago.

She headed into Muggle London, walking through the Leaky Cauldron and giving a half-hearted wave to Tom the innkeeper on her way out. The Muggle world had a different feeling to the wizarding world, Ginny decided as she headed towards her favourite coffee shop. It had a more detached and reserved feeling, while the wizarding world felt more connected and warm. Everyone knew everyone.

The aroma of coffee beans hit her like freight train when she entered the coffee shop, and she ordered her coffee and took a seat at a table by the window. She watched a small boy yelling at this mother over a spilt ice cream at a table outside; he was red in the face from yelling so loudly and several people from other tables were looking at him. The nervous and annoyed looking mother was trying to shut him up in vain, even resorting to smacking him.

"Ms Weasley?"

Ginny looked away from the boy and mother and into the steady blue eyes of a young, brown-haired woman, looking at her questioningly.

"Er, yes – hi," Ginny stammered, hoping she wasn't supposed to know this woman, and not knowing if she was a muggle or a wizard.

The woman pushed her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose, smiling brightly. "Hi," she said as she stuck her hand out. "I'm Shannon."

"Um. . ." Ginny stammered, at a complete loss at what to say. "Hi," she repeated.

"Don't worry; I'm not a muggle or anything," Shannon said easily, grinning, oblivious to people around her giving her strange looks at her loud voice and what she was saying.

"Oh," Ginny squeaked, finally sticking out her hand. Shannon gave her a firm, friendly shake and plonked herself down in the seat opposite Ginny.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this, but I just saw you sitting there and had to say something," Shannon said.

"T-that's fine – but --" Ginny paused hesitantly. "Who are you?"

"Oh, silly me. I work at the Ministry, part of the reason I knew your face." Shannon gave another bright smile. "You're not at high respect with the Ministry at the moment."

Ginny moaned and looked away. "Story of my life," she muttered.

"No, no. Part of the reason I wanted to talk to you was to say I believe you; I've heard about you for years. You're not the type to do anything like they say you have. I wouldn't put it past those slimy Peterson's though." Shannon wrinkled her nose distastefully.

_I like this woman_, Ginny thought to herself. "Me neither, but thanks for the vote of confidence," Ginny said warmly.

"It's fine. I take it they've told you that they're firing you."

Ginny gave a false, sombre laugh. "The term _they_ used was 'decision to remove you from the educational centre, Enfantes.' But how do _you_ know that?" she asked.

"Everything spreads quickly at the Ministry. From talking chipmunks to Voldemort's defeat." Ginny raised her eye at the woman's choice of words. She was like no one she had ever met. Shannon continued."I work in the Department for Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. I see your father around a lot, although I'm not going to an--" she stopped abruptly, giving Ginny a pitying look.

"Not going to what?"

"No nothing, I was just saying how your father deals with the actual artifacts. I deal with the Muggles, even when they're dead. Which is most of the time," she added wryly.

Ginny smiled wanly; the woman appeared to have no qualms about dealing with dead people. "That's nice," was all she said.

Shannon's face softened and she gave Ginny another pitying look. "Well, I'd best be off; bloody Ministry." She got up and swooped down to give Ginny a hug, much to Ginny's shock. The hug wasn't at all awkward though; it felt like one between two close friends, the waitress placing Ginny's coffee on the table gave Shannon a weird look.

Shannon turned to leave, but Ginny called her back.

"Yeah?" she asked, her eager face curious.

"It's Ginny, to my friends. Not Ms Weasley."

Shannon gave a brilliant grin and leaned down to give Ginny another stifling, firm hug. "Thanks Ginny. I'll see you around." She walked out, giving a wave through the glass. Ginny smiled, feeling in a much better mood.

She took a sip of her coffee, and grimaced; it tasted disgusting. She wondered why she had never heard of or seen Shannon before. Or why her Dad had never mentioned her.

"Ginny, _darling_!" a fake, bouncy voice called loudly. "What a _lovely_ surprise!"

_Why is it that whenever I am finally in a good mood she comes along?_ Ginny groaned aloud and didn't turn around, hoping Bree would take the hint.

"Ginny!" she called again, closer this time.

No such luck.

Bree reached Ginny's table and sat down in the seat Shannon had been in only seconds before. "Honey, how _are _you? It has been, like, _centuries_ since we've spoken!" Bree nodded dramatically, signalling the waitress. Ginny opened her mouth to give her a sharp reply but her voice caught in her throat when she saw a red, shame-faced Colin Creevy trailing after Bree.

She tried to catch her breath, tried to control her temper which was about to fly loose. It wasn't working well. These were the least two people she wanted to see.

"Hi Ginny," Colin mumbled, still staring at the ground. His camera was around his neck, the same place it had been all throughout school.

Ginny opened and closed her mouth, feeling like a bomb about to explode. How dare he talk to her after what he had lied about her in the papers!

"Now, Ginny darling," Bree began, snapping her fingers at the waitress to hurry her up. "Please tell me, is your _marriage_ going down the _drain_?" Bree asked in a scandalised tone, leaning her elbows on the table and gazing at Ginny with wide eyes.

"Oh, and I heard about losing your job! How do _you _feel about that?" Bree continued, choosing to ignore Ginny's steadily increasing breathing rate. Colin saw the warning signs, however, and was backing away from the table. "And your _brothers_! Are you angry they've put your family in even more disgrace than you have? Tell me _all_ about it."

Ginny looked down at her hand, it was actually shaking. She slowly moved her head back up to Bree's heavily made-up face, took a deep breath, and slapped her hard on the cheek.

"Bitch!" Bree snarled, rubbing her check.

Ginny stood up so quickly that her chair fell backwards with a clatter. "Oh no, Bree, _you_ are the bitch! You think you have the right to speak to me after all the bullshit you write about me in your bloody magazine?! You think I will answer all your questions about my family with a smiling face?"

"You're just jealous of everything I have! Respect, money, a good job." Bree gave a sly smirk. "As a matter of fact, just a job will do. You don't have one anymore, remember?"

Ginny gave a cry of outrage, picked up her coffee and threw it all over Bree's expensive-looking dress. Bree screamed and tried to grab Ginny's neck over the table, tearing at Ginny's top. Colin was hastily trying to blend into the wall, looking pale.

"Don't you try and back away from me, Colin Creevey!" Ginny yelled, turning and glaring at him. "I thought you were my friend, but you're no better than _her_!" she accused him angrily, pointing her finger at the screaming Bree.

All the people in the restaurant weren't looking much less than stunned and the waitress was trying to hush Bree unsuccessfully.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry about that! I never said that!" Colin yelled back over the uproar.

"Bullshit you didn't! Why else would it be in the bloody paper?"

Bree was still shrieking at the waitress, furiously wiping napkins over her coffee-stained dress. "You're going to pay for this," she hissed, slapping the waitress's hands away. People were getting up and leaving the café. Ginny could feel someone tugging on her arm, trying to pull her away but she had completely lost her senses and she was saying anything that came flying into her head.

"I've already paid for it!" Ginny screamed at Bree as well as Colin. "You have no idea how fucking difficult you're making my life with all your false articles!"

"Ma'am, please be quiet," a man, who Ginny supposed was the manager, said. Someone was still tugging on her arm but she ignored it.

"Don't tell me to be quiet! Tell them to get out of this shop!" she yelled at him, tears of outrage in her eyes as she pointed at Colin and Bree.

"Please Miss, just pay for the coffee and leave." The manager begged.

Ginny gave another cry of frustration and picked up her purse, throwing whatever coins she had in there at the manager – not realising it was wizard money. "Take that, it was disgusting anyway!" she cried hotly, quivering with emotion. Colin was looking very remorseful, and Bree was staring daggers at her and someone was still pulling on Ginny's arm.

She yanked her arm away from the person and whipped around to face her offender. The last thing she expected to see was the furious green eyes of Harry Potter. "Come _on_, Ginny," he whispered tersely, grabbing her arm again. She was too shocked to protest as he half-dragged her out of the café.

She tore her arm out of his grasp as they walked down the busy sidewalk. "You had no right to behave like that!" Harry exclaimed angrily once they were far behind the café.

"I never would have if it wasn't for Bree," Ginny said coolly, looking away so he couldn't see her wet eyes. "What were you doing there anyway?"

"I was at a meeting for the World Cup at the Ministry and stopped by for something to eat, only to see you screaming at people inside some café," Harry replied.

"You have no idea -" Ginny said sharply, stopping abruptly to stand in the middle of the path and stare at him. "absolutely no idea what it was like sitting there while she knowingly taunted me about all the shit happening in my life. She knew exactly how I felt,how low we are on cash, how I've lost my job, all about Fred and George." She was trying hard not to collapse on the ground and cry.

Harry's heated face softened and he moved his arm, as if going to give her a reassuring pat, but thought better of it.

"She was rubbing it in my face Harry," she continued, unable to stop. "How she had everything I wanted. How I have no job and no respect."

"Please don't cry," Harry said, looking awkward. His authority had disappeared when she had stopped yelling; now he didn't know what to do.

"Can't," was Ginny's oddly muffled reply. "Everything is going wrong." She looked up at him, vulnerable. Harry's jaw tensed and he couldn't help but wrap her in his arms.

"Shh," He whispered. "Don't worry."

Ginny felt a tear run down her face and then there was no stopping them. They came pouring out; like they always did of late. "B-being silly." She sobbed into his shirt. "I'm getting your shirt wet."

Harry gave a chuckle. "You are," he agreed. She mumbled something he couldn't make out. "What?" he asked.

"You don't believe anything they're saying about me?" she stepped back a bit. "Don't you?" she asked hopefully.

"Gin, you always forget what the papers used to say about me. Bree Warren is basically a reincarnation of Rita Skeeter." Harry grinned wryly. "Except Rita unfortunately isn't dead yet."

Ginny laughed despite herself. "Of course I believe you," he continued. "You're basically family."

"Are you coming to the Burrow for lunch?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied, hoping he wouldn't ask to Apparate there.

"Do you want to Apparate there?"

"I can't Apparate," Ginny said softly, going red in the face.

Harry didn't roll his eyes or sigh when she said this, like everyone else did when she declined Apparating because of her phobia. "Sure, we'll Floo then."

Ginny nodded._ How could I have ever thought he was arrogant and cruel? He's the only one who truly understands._

"Have you -- have you seen Catherine today?" she asked tentatively.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm trying to avoid her." He saw Ginny's surprised look. "She wants us to be more than friends, and to tell the truth, I don't want to be."

"But. . . why?"

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Because I'm kind of hung up on someone else," he said quietly.

Ginny felt a bit strange, and she tried to think of any woman Harry Potter could be so 'hung up' on that he would turn down a beautiful woman like Catherine. She couldn't think of anyone. "Oh," she replied.

They walked in silence for a while, enjoying how they both were so comfortable without words. The Leaky Cauldron came into view and Ginny felt the urge to thank him.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny whispered, as they kept walking, breaking the silence. Harry's hand slowly came down and linked fingers with hers, and she didn't protest.

- - - - - - - - -

Impossible.

It was unaccountable. Purely inconceivable. Completely out of the question. Utterly unimaginable.

Yet he was seeing it right in front of him.

Either that, or he, Remus Lupin, was officially going mad.

He had caught sight of them while in a shop in Diagon Alley, strolling together and looking very relaxed. He had not gotten a good look at either of the pair and had been trying to see their faces for the past five minutes – very unproductively. He had thought he was going out of his mind, but the people were real enough.

It was Lily and James all over again.

He had the black hair and glasses, the thin and lean body. She had the vibrant red hair and tiny, yet strong figure. Remus had gasped as he saw them go by the shop, dropped the item he had been holding, and walked out of the shop after them.

At that moment the man stopped and looked back, his gaze sweeping by Remus's head into the distance. Remus gasped, instantly recognising the man. Whatever he was looking for he didn't find and his eyes traveled over for a split second, and back to the woman with him.

Remus waited.

The man's head snapped back around and he stopped walking.

"Remus?" he cried in a startled tone. The woman turned around too, and Remus' eyes widened for a second. _I thought she was engaged to that Jason Banton fellow. What's she doing with Harry?_

"Remus!" Harry yelled, barrelling over to the man and pulling him into a tight hug. Remus was the type of person you never felt uncomfortable hugging.

"Hello, Harry," Remus greeted him warmly, his eyes not quite hiding how happy he was to see him. "It must be almost six years now." _How can they be so like Lily and James, yet so different?_ Able to see the two properly, he could see differences now that he hadn't from a distance. Harry had a more genial facial expression compared to James' proud face and Ginny was shorter than Lily with a different shade of red hair.

Harry stepped back and grinned. Ginny finally reached them, smiling brightly. "Remus! I thought you weren't back from America for another week!" she exclaimed.

"Came back early, they didn't need me at the Ministry there anymore," Remus replied, as Ginny gave the older man a friendly hug.

"You must come over to the Burrow for lunch," Ginny exclaimed joyfully. "Everyone hasn't seen you in months, they'll be so happy."

"I'd love to."

- - - - - - -

It was a pretty dismal lunch; everyone was upset about the current problems at hand. Fred and George, who usually gave life to family lunches, were subdued and silent the whole time, only speaking when spoken too. They never laughed or smiled, and Angelina could be seen furiously muttering at Fred for his stupidity the entire time. Mrs Weasley put on a forced smile for everyone, but they could all see she just wanted to lie down. Catherine also tried to be cheerful, but it was hard when everyone refused to be happy. Even Sabine and Nate were miserable; they spent most of the time sleeping on their mother's laps.

The real problems, though, came after lunch, after Remus had left. Mr Weasley called them all in to the kitchen. Catherine and Harry remained outside, offering to help clean up leftovers from lunch. Angelina grabbed Fred, apologising because she wanted to talk to him privately.

The Weasley family, minus Fred and Angelina, squeezed into the tiny kitchen.

Mr Weasley had a very grave expression on his face. "I've called you all in here because something has happened, and you have a right to know." He paused momentarily as he looked around the room at everyone's anxious faces.

"Shouldn't Angelina and Fred be here then?" Charlie asked.

"I think Fred and Angelina are sorting out their problems upstairs," Mr Weasley answered, his grey hair looking even more so in the dim light.

"Yelling at each other is more like it," Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione elbowed him sharply. "What?" he whispered back at her, unabashed.

"I hope she'll be careful, she doesn't need any more stress with being pregnant," Mrs Weasley said worriedly.

"But the reason I wanted you all here today," Mr Weasley continued quietly, and everyone quieted just to hear him. "Is because things are going to become very difficult." He took a deep breath. "As you know, I'm dealing with an inquiry at the Ministry." He made a face. "They don't know 'where my loyalties lie' and er. . . I'm not positive if I'm going to be able to keep my job."

Ginny gasped; things were settling into place. Why her Mum had looked so sad this morning; it was because she already knew this. Why Shannon seemed to look at Ginny with pity and had stopped talking when her father came onto topic; she had already known too. Then her stomach plummeted, no wonder they were thinking of asking for money.

They were going to have no income now; they were going to have to rely on Fred and George, herself included now. Charlie and Bill weren't rich either. Ron couldn't keep a galleon if it was glued to him. No one would dare ask Percy, it would mean too much talking.

"T-they can't do that," Ron stammered, obviously shocked and looking around hopelessly. "Can they?"

"They can and they will," Mrs Weasley said grimly. "The Ministry doesn't want people who are having trouble, whose family is in the papers constantly and not for good reasons either. It's those horrible Peterson's influencing them, though."

"I should probably tell you all then," Ginny spoke up. "I've been fired from _Enfantes_; I'm not allowed anywhere near it. And --" she couldn't say it, couldn't bear to. But she must.

"I've postponed the wedding. My wedding." Instantly everyone began crying out his or her protests.

"No Ginny!"

"Oh Gin, you can't do that!"

"I have to," she said as calmly as she could, but her hands were shaking. "I can't get married with everything like this." She sought out her mother's eyes; Mrs Weasley was nodding, her eyes filled with grief. She felt a tear leak out unexpectedly and she wiped it away.

George cleared his throat, looking like he was about to say something they wouldn't like. "I suppose I should tell you now then, before you learn from someone else." He smiled ironically. "And everyone else is confessing."

"Me and Fred have to close the shop." He let everyone protest and exclaim in outrage before continuing in a low voice. "They came into the shop today, a bunch of Ministry people, led by Mark Peterson. They said our products weren't safe and we were ordered to close. That's why Angelina is so upset, she's tried complaining at the Ministry, but it hasn't worked. I expect all this will be in the paper tomorrow."

"Well," Mrs Weasley sighed. "It could have been worse."

George looked uncomfortable. "It is,"

Everyone stopped.

"What?" Mrs Weasley whispered.

"There's more," George said uneasily, looking like he wished his twin was here.

"Oh George. . . I don't know how much more I can't take. What else is there?" Mrs Weasley said dimly.

"We've. . ." George stopped, closing his eyes. "We've been sued. Because of Tommy, what happened to him."

Silence.

"H-how much?" Ginny found herself asking.

George winced. "8000 Galleons. He's still in a coma."

Mrs Weasley paled. "We can't afford that," She looked around distressfully. "We _cannot_ afford that."

"I know," George replied, staring at the floor.

Mrs Weasley opened her mouth but she was interrupted by a loud thump and a cry from upstairs, followed by more bumps. "Now what was that?" she asked herself, heading over to the hallway. "Arthur," she pleaded, looking at her husband before going to see the source of the noise.

Mr Weasley nodded and cleared his throat, his eyes were red along the edges. "Look," he began, looking tired. "Things are going to be difficult. We're just going to have to stick together. We're Weasley's, we'll get through this. We ju-"

He was cut off by another dismayed cry and he looked towards the doorway, obviously worried. "Will one of you go check on your mother?"

But there was no need, as Mrs Weasley came running back into the kitchen. She was gasping.

"What?" Ginny asked. "What is it?" she repeated in a high-pitched voice.

Mrs Weasley looked at her husband, completely hysterical. "Get help Arthur, it's Angelina."

- - -

**Don't hate me? Or you could leave a review, and then it's ok to hate me ;)**

**Thanks to: **fizzie-lizzie, hathor X, Sabine Strohem-Moss, HarryPotters-angel, michaelrccurtis, Ms. Realista, cherryblossom08, kneh13, hye em yes, sugar-coated-evil, seekerchic211, wackyone, Emerald Desire, Meli, the-insufferable-know-it-all, Harry kid, Goldilocks31890, Demon Eyes, cggeek241, xiaoxiao, h2okeeper, DK Lili, CrazedChipmunk, JediPirateElfyDude, lightprincess, ginnyroxmysox

**Midnightdreaming** – goodness, hope that pneumonia is better by now. If not, speedy recovery! Oh yes, there will be a Louise appearance.

**Hadhafang** – Lol, don't you worry I'm not an Avril Lavigne fan the lyrics were just perfect for the chapter – that's all.

**OExpecto**** PatronumO** – Oh trust me, a lot more can go wrong; and it will. Well, she does lose it in this chapter – does that count as a "meltdown"? lol.

**JayBird** – lol, but if Ginny ran off with Harry, there would be no story!

**IndiaInk** - I was telling the truth, yes, but I don't think a lot of people believed just how serious I was when I said this would be sad. I mean, this isn't even the half of it.

**Luka****-black** – yes my grandpa is fine now, still in hospital but the danger is over. Thanks ;) Harry won't go to Catharine, that was the heaviest it got between them.

**Harrysmom** – obviously you haven't read the prequel to this, Louise was a big character there. If you can't be bothered to read it (which is fine) then tell me so I can tell you who Louise is. If I tell you know and you want to read the prequel it will ruin it for you.

**VoicezWithin** – No, no, they didn't break up, just postponed wedding. And that was the most Harry/Catherine you'll ever see.

**squirrelgirl123** – gosh there's a lot of Philly people around here. You're like the 5th or 6th one. I'm so pleased you loved my little R/Hr makeup scene!

**Ginny** – funnily enough I didn't think of Lion King when I wrote it but as soon as you reviewed I did. Glad you like it.

**HannahLulu22** – That was the most H/C you'll see, so dw.

**Secondatbat9** – Good luck on the band thingy! God no, I love Colin. He shapes up though, just you wait. He saves the Weasley family later on, just you watch. ;)

**The punk princess** – I will get to your story, I'm just so busy at the moment. Keep reminding me in every review so I remember when I have time ok?

**WhiteRabbit5** – Yeah, the Fred/George thing wasn't one of my best ideas, when I look back on it now, I kinda cringe. It's ooc and I wish I could change it a bit but its too late now.

**Winter Distortion** – Thanks for that amazing review, it really made my day. You have a way with words ;) I don't know about getting something original published, I've tried original writing but it really hasn't worked for me.

**Sarah Noisette** – Hello darling! Nuh, I don't write any other fics other than HP, but I've thought about it actually. The thing is though, I've got too many fics to be working on that will be keeping me busy for like the next 2-3 years. I'm so glad we got in a talk, my msn finally wasn't stuffed! We'll have to chat again soon, we seem to have no trouble finding something to talk about.

**EmptyLigh**t – Yup, 28 chapters. Don't you just love the song 'What About Me'?!

**Confused but happy** – yeah, the Fred/George crisis wasn't one of my best ideas and I regret it a bit now but there is nothing I can do. It was rather ooc.

**Naz1** – MSN is working again so I'm sure I'll talk to you soon girl!

**Dracoisahottie13** – Gosh you're welcome. That's a compliment too D Of course you're my friend, I should hope so! You've been reviewing my stuff since forever. Michelle is a fantastic name, the same as that girl from Blue Crush, Michelle Rodriguez or something. I love that actress. And thanks for that lovely review!

**icegirl-kat** – Trust me, there will be a happy ending and _everything_ will work out. Lol, there's a bit of Drama Queen in every one of us, even if we don't like to admit it.

**Lilcykomonkey** – I'm from Sydney, Australia (as in Finding Nemo) Stressing from school aye? sighs Aren't we all? I'll look at your fic soon, promise, but I'm really busy at the moment so keep reminding me in every review so I remember.

**LizzieWeasley** – Loved the one-shot girl, really fantastic and sweet. Having a good time with you bf back? Bet you loved seeing him after a month lol. No I don't have AIM, well I do but it doesn't work. MSN is free download too though, if you want to try it.

**JamieBell** – I'm so glad you like how I write the twins, I adore writing them, though I think hurting Tommy is a little ooc but too late now, right? You're the only one who commented on them like that, so thank-you, I put a lot of effort into that conversation. D

**daydreamer04** – Yeah, I'm a huge procrastinator. Especially with school papers and essays. Its shocking really.

**Deer boy** – I would never be able to put a dog down, its way too depressing :( Eep, a Sunday class? That's pretty unfair. I want to go to college in US, not sure if I will be able too. Hope you're not feeling so blue!

**ZagZig722** – You're back! Glad you're staying, I did notice you were gone. Lol, GREB (Get Rid of Evil Bree) should be going well, thanks to Ginny's little slap in this chappie lol. And don't pull for Jason secretly, Harry's the man!

**Granger's Twin** – I never understand when people say a new chapter always cheers them up because my chapters are so sad and depressing – how can they cheer you up!? It's mind-boggling lol. Hope Hurricane Jeanne didn't get you too bad!

**Review? C'mon, there was a tinsy-winsy miniscule hint of HG in there ;) Oh and please visit my LJ!**


	16. Only An Accident

**A/N – **Terribly sorry about the delay, I'm not going to bother with excuses. Excuses are annoying. Anyway, I am sorry and hopefully you will enjoy this (long) chapter. ;) Oh and PS – **Shannon isn't Louise** lol.

Thanks to my wonderful beta's: Nesserz & Luvhp224

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ch 16 – Only an Accident**

**- - - - -**

Last chapter:

_"What?" Ginny asked. "What is it?" she asked in a high-pitched voice._

_Mrs Weasley looked at her husband, completely hysterical. "Get help Arthur, it's Angelina."_

- - - - - - - - -

Ginny leaned back against the wall, trying not to fall asleep. She was sitting on a small, uncomfortable wooden chair in St Mungo's, waiting for the news on Angelina. She and her entire family had been waiting for hours while the Healers examined the unconscious Angelina. It was now close to midnight, it was her turn to watch while everyone else went to the guest lounge to get some sleep, or some coffee to stay awake for updates on Angelina's condition. Fred was one of those people.

Ginny closed her eyes, trying not to picture Angelina lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs at the Burrow, her neck twisted in a funny position and her arm bent abnormally behind her back. But it was the amount of blood that she saw every time she closed her eyes, every time she did something. The blood pooling over the stairs, coming from Angelina.

Coming from Angelina's baby.

Ginny shuddered and pulled her sweater tighter over her shoulders, wondering how much worse things were going to get. She looked up as she heard footsteps coming down the hall, and gave a half-hearted smile as her mother approached her.

"Any news on Angelina?" Mrs Weasley asked her daughter when she reached her.

Ginny shook her head, shivering again. "No one has even come out the door." She informed her, talking about the door in front of them, the door to the room where Angelina was.

"Oh dear." Mrs Weasley sighed, wringing her hands. "Fred's blaming himself, of course. You should see him Ginny, he's walking around like a dead person."

"I knew he would," Ginny admitted softly, thinking of her brother's horrified face as he looked down at his wife from the top of the stairs. They both turned as more footsteps were heard and Fred himself could be seen shuffling towards them.

"Here he comes," Mrs Weasley said, looking at her son with pity. "Try not to mention. . . her." She warned her daughter, speaking about Angelina.

"I know, I know." Ginny said, giving her own look of pity at her brother trudging towards them. Mrs Weasley nodded and walked in Fred's direction, stopping momentarily to give him a motherly pat on the shoulder before continuing to where the rest of the family was in the waiting area.

Fred reached Ginny and didn't say anything, only stared at the door where his wife had gone being levitated on a stretcher.

"Has there been any news?" he asked in an emotionless, hollow voice.

"No," Ginny said. She wished she could tell him different, but there was nothing else to say. Fred nodded and sat down next to her, his head in his hands.

"It's all my fault," he whispered.

"No it's not!" she exclaimed, horrified.

Fred looked at her suddenly. "No!" he shouted. "You don't get it! It is my fault. . . it is."

"W-what?" Ginny said.

Fred was breathing hard. "We were fighting at the top of the stairs. She was angry at me and George for what we did. . . to Tommy Peterson." He closed his eyes, remembering. . .

- - -

_"How could you do this?" Angelina hissed. "How could you?"_

_"We didn't plan it!" Fred protested._

_"But you still did it! You know we can't handle something like this, and now you come and tell me we've been _sued_!"_

_"We'll manage, we always do." Fred argued, reaching out a hand to her shoulder. She shrugged it off, glaring at her husband._

_"No we won't Fred. We can't afford it this time, especially with the baby." She said angrily. Fred opened his mouth to give a reply but she turned around, going back downstairs. _

_Neither of them saw it coming. The top step had always been a bit crooked, and everyone knew to skip it. But in her anger, Angelina forgot about it. Her heel caught on the edge of it, and Fred watched in horror as she let out a cry of horror before tumbling down the stair and landing on her stomach, her neck twisted at an odd angle. _

_Fred gave a cry, but he couldn't move. He was frozen in position, too shocked to even breathe._

- - -

"Oh Fred. . ." Ginny said, reaching over and hugging her brother. "It wasn't your fault. It was an accident, a horrible one, but an accident."

"If she hadn't been angry at me, she wouldn't have forgotten about the step. She wouldn't have tripped."

"Shh." Ginny whispered, still hugging him firmly. "It's going to be fine."

"It's not, it's not." He kept repeating, shaking his head. Ginny bit her lip and stared at the ground, still holding her brother.

The door opened, the door they had been waiting to open for hours now. A middle-aged, balding man with a hesitant face stepped out and walked up to them.

"Mr Weasley?" he asked cautiously, peering down at Fred.

Fred's head snapped up instantly. "Yes, yes that's me. How is she? Is she all right? Can I see he-"

"Mr Weasley, your wife will be fine. She's still unconscious but she should wake up soon. She has a twisted shoulder blade however, that we can't fix. So that will heal in about a month perfectly."

"And. . . and the baby?" Ginny found herself asking.

"We're fairly certain the baby is fine too." The Healer said with a smile.

Fred let out a huge sigh of relief and Ginny did the same. "Oh thank goodness." She said.

"Well, I'll go and tell everyone else then." Ginny said as she got up off the chair. Her back hurt from sitting in the chair for so long.

Fred nodded and looked hopefully at the door where Angelina had disappeared into. The Healer saw the look and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but she's not in the position to be seeing anyone right at this moment. I'll send someone to tell you when she can though." He said. Fred sighed and sunk in his seat again, though he was looking less miserable now at the good news.

Ginny walked down the long white corridors, feeling relieved she would be able to tell her family good news. She doubted that anyone would go home yet though, they were just too much of a family to leave. A blonde-haired woman was walking towards her from the opposite direction, and Ginny instantly recognised her. She groaned inwardly.

Olivia Peterson. Tommy's mother.

_Of course_, Ginny thought. _She's here for Tommy, he must still be in a coma. _Ginny kept walking, expecting the older woman to say something, or at least acknowledge her. But she didn't, Olivia Peterson just raised her nose higher in the air and completely ignored the redhead.

Ginny was fuming as she kept walking furiously towards the steps. The least she could do was pretend she existed! She had taught Olivia's child for over a year, didn't that count for _anything_?

When she reached the lounge area, she smiled when she saw her family draped over the chairs and couches, sleeping soundly. She wished she could do the same. She went over to wake them up but something made her stop in the doorway, made her appreciate her family even more. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but it made her feel warm.

There was her Dad, sleeping while sitting upright. His head was tilted to one side and resting on his eldest son's shoulder. Charlie's head was lolling back on the back of the couch, and his mouth was parted. Sabine was huddled in a small ball on her mother's lap, and Fleur was holding Bill's hand as he sat on a chair in front of them. George was spread out over a coffee table and his legs dangled on a chair, he was snoring slightly. Nate had is arms loped around Penny's neck and she was lying on Percy's chest. Mrs Weasley was resting on an armchair, her hands folded in her lap. Ron and Hermione were squished together on a small chair, but they both looked content in each other's arms.

Ginny smiled, her eyes watering. They were all tied together; there was no escaping each other. And thank goodness for that.

Then her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped slightly. What was _he_ doing here? Ginny stared at him, the messy dark-haired man, wearing glasses, sitting in a small chair in the corner. He was obviously deeply asleep, judging by how uncomfortable he looked. No one could sit like that and be awake. She stared at him, wondering when Harry had gotten here.

"Ginny?"

Ginny started and looked around to see her father looking at her quizzically.

"Hi Dad," she whispered, careful not to wake anyone.

"Is anything wrong?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Actually, no. It's all good news," Ginny said.

Mr Weasley brightened visibly. "Lovely, is she awake then?"

Ginny hesitated. "Er, no, she's not." She rushed onwards. "But the doctors say she will come round soon, and the baby will be fine. Oh, but Angelina has a bit of a twisted shoulder or something, but that will heal by itself in about a month. They fixed all the other breaks."

"Ah, wonderful," Mr Weasley said, looking around them room. "I expect everyone will want to know then."

"I think they would prefer to sleep," Ginny said.

"I suppose you're right, dear," Mr Weasley answered, getting up slowly off the couch. "I think I'll go see Fred though."

Ginny nodded and watched him walk out of the room and up to where his son was waiting. _If anyone can cheer Fred up, it's Dad_, she thought. She took a seat at the chair next to Harry, she needed some sleep too.

- - - - - -

Colin walked quietly down the dim corridors of St Mungo's, clutching his camera to his chest. He would die if Bree ever found out what he was doing; she would just take advantage of it, like she had with him.

He hadn't really known her at school; he tried to keep his distance from girls. They were too scary. But then, after he had gotten his job at the Daily Prophet, he had by chance met Bree Warren again. He fell hard and fast, and perhaps she knew, but she liked to pretend she didn't. Colin didn't want to love her, but it was so hard when she was there at every turn, cajoling and flirting with him. She never let him tell her about his feelings; she preferred to make him do things for her.

She used him.

And she'd been doing it for over a year now, using the photos he took for herself and putting them in her magazine that ruined people's reputations. No one knew he was the person who got the photos for _Which Witch_ magazine, he would have been fired and so would have she. The _Daily Prophet_ didn't allow it's photographers to take pictures for other papers or magazines. But Bree had talked him into it, and because he was so in love with her, he had agreed.

Like what she had written about Ginny. She had needed someone to say something about her, but no one had agreed, so she had made up something he had said and now Ginny was angry at him – even though he had never said or even thought that. But he couldn't do anything, because he just loved Bree too much.

Once he'd said that he wouldn't take anymore photos for her, because he felt so bad, but she had threatened never to speak to him again. He wouldn't of been able to bear that, so he had given in.

More than anything in the world, he wanted to be able to write in the _Daily Prophet_ – as well as take pictures still. He wanted to write about the pictures he took. But Bree would take advantage of that too, and would force him to write stuff she wanted. Colin knew she would, she wanted more than anything to write for the _Daily Prophet._ So Colin kept turning down offers to write, fearing what Bree would make him do if she found out.

Yet somehow, he kept on loving her.

That's the reason he was keeping what he was doing now a secret from her, she would find some way to put it down, and then use it against people. St Mungo's had asked him to put together a calendar for them to raise money, with a picture for each month. He had said yes of course, and was now taking pictures of patients. He had decided to come tonight to get pictures of people sleeping, because that was when people were most vulnerable, and they didn't have a mask over their face.

"Excuse me," an unfamiliar voice said. Colin turned around to see a pretty, dark-haired woman looking at him.

"Er, hello." Colin said; a bit confused.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Angelina Weasley can be found?" the woman asked.

_Weasley_? Colin thought in surprise. "Uh, well. . . I'm not a. . . I don't really. . . work here." He finished lamely.

The woman blushed instantly. "Oh Merlin, I'm such an idiot. Of course you don't, I should have known." She looked at his camera. "Especially when you're carrying that."

Colin laughed and nodded, and stuck out his hand. "I'm Colin Creevey, I work at the _Daily Prophet_, but right now I'm taking pictures for a calendar for this place."

"Hi," the woman said, and Colin noticed really how pretty she was in the dim light. "I'm Catherine Banton, sadly I'm not as important as you." She laughed self-deprecatingly.

"I'm sure you are." Colin said, liking this woman a lot. "But before, did you say Weasley?" he asked, remembering.

Catherine looked puzzled. "Oh, yes, I did," she said. "Do you know her?"

A chord struck in Colin's memory. Banton. Of course. "You're related to Jason Banton, aren't you? The guy who's getting married to Ginny Weasley."

Catherine nodded, grinning. "Yes! Yes, I'm his sister. How did you know?"

"Been friends with the Weasley's for years." Colin said, grinning back. He didn't mention about Ginny hating him at the moment though.

"They're a great family," Catherine said softly, meaning it.

"They are, especially with everything going on at the moment." Colin agreed, nodding his head. "But what happened to Angelina?"

Catherine looked upset. "She fell down the stairs, I think she's in a coma." She whispered.

"Oh Merlin," Colin breathed, eyes wide with shock. "When? Where?"

"At the Burrow, earlier this afternoon. They're worried about the baby."

"We have to find them, they're here aren't they?" Colin asked.

"Yes, the whole family is." Catherine said with a small smile. "They refuse to leave."

"Let's find them then," Colin said, beginning to walk down the corridor. Cath followed him.

"This place is so big," Catherine said, after fifteen minutes of fruitless searching.

"I know that's why I love it. There are so many photo opportunities." Colin said.

"You must really love photography." Catherine observed.

"I do, you should have seen me at school. People ran when they saw me coming, I just took photos of _everything_."

"Well it paid off," Cath said with a smile. "Look where you are now."

"Yeah." Colin said half-heartedly. Look where he was, giving his photos to a gossip columnist, letting her get away with writing lies and losing friends.

Cath shot him a look because of his tone, but didn't say anything. He thanked her silently for it.

She stopped suddenly in front of a doorway, a smile spreading across her face. She beckoned him and held a finger to her lips, pointing inside the doorway. Colin walked up beside her and found himself smiling too.

The whole Weasley family, sleeping in various positions, the red hair unmistakeable. Catherine moved as if to step inside, but Colin held out a hand to stop her. He pointed to his camera, and she nodded.

Colin raised his camera. It was just the most perfect photo, the Weasley family sleeping. He frowned when he saw Harry Potter in the corner, next to Ginny, but then smiled again. Harry Potter basically _was_ a Weasley anyway. He took the picture, and a couple more. Catherine was smiling at him.

"You'll have to give me one." She said.

"I will." He promised, letting his camera hang back around his neck. They stared at each other for a second, neither looking away. Finally Catherine blushed, and looked pointedly into the room.

"I think someone's waking up." She said quickly. Colin felt himself blush as well and he looked into the room to see Sabine stir and start tugging on her mother's arm. Fleur woke instantly, lifting her head up and shushing her daughter. It was no use though, the entire family began opening their eyes and yawning.

"Any news?" Charlie asked no one in particular.

"She's going to be fine," Fred answered, stretching his arms. "The baby too," he added.

"Is she still in a coma?" Mrs Weasley asked worriedly.

"Yes, but she should wake up any time now." Fred said. "Ginny and I were there when the Healer came out to tell us. . ." he trailed off and looked around for his sister. They all looked to see her still sleeping in the chair next to Harry, who was sleeping too.

"It's no wonder," Mr Weasley said gently. "She's been awake longer than anyone else, and Harry fell asleep last."

Mrs Weasley suddenly swayed on the spot, and she went pale. Penny, who was closest to her, grabbed her immediately as Mrs Weasley swayed again.

"Oh my," Mrs Weasley said breathlessly, shaking. "I must have been sleeping oddly, I'm a bit wobbly." Then she noticed Colin and Cath in the doorway. "Oh hello!" she said. Everyone nodded a greeting, too tired to make a huge effort.

"Are you sure you're all right Molly?" Mr Weasley asked, coming over to his wife.

"Oh yes, I'm fine dear," Mrs Weasley said, giving her husband a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"But that happened the other night too," Mr Weasley reminded his wife. "Maybe we should see a doctor dear."

"Oh don't be silly Arthur, I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"All right," Mr Weasley answered doubtfully, but he didn't let go of her.

"I'm going up to see if Angelina is awake." Fred announced, heading towards the doorway. Colin and Catherine nodded, following him. All the rest of the Weasley family filed out, leaving Harry and Ginny asleep in the waiting room.

- - - - - - -

Where was she? It certainly didn't feel like her bed, it was much too lumpy.

And who was that snoring near her?

Ginny opened one eye tentatively, eye roaming over the crisp white hospital walls and furniture.

Of course. St. Mungo's.

Her eyes traveled to the person sleeping upright on one of the chairs, his dark hair almost covering his closed eyes. Harry looked very uncomfortable, actually. She wondered where the rest of her family was, and how she ended up on the couch when she had been on the chair in the corner. She studied Harry carefully, taking in his peaceful expression. He looked very young asleep, with his eyes closed and mouth relaxed he looked almost like a child.

She looked out the window, wondering what the time was. She guessed it was around two thirty in the morning, not the most wonderful time to be awake. She sighed, wishing she could sleep for a couple hundred years and wake up with all her worries gone.

Harry stirred beside her; she must have woken him up. She turned her head back to him, and jumped slightly when she saw him looking straight back at her in the dimly lit room.

"Good morning," he whispered, still staring at her.

"We'll see," Ginny said, forcing a small smile.

"It will be," he promised. "Stop being so negative. Whatever happened to the carefree Ginny from before?"

Ginny looked at him steadily, wondering why he was talking so. "That Ginny disappeared a long time ago Harry, long before any of this." She said finally, sounding defeated.

He nodded, but didn't look very convinced. Ginny opened her mouth, trying to think of something to say to him. She never did know with Harry, he had always been a puzzle. She hated silence, it was usually always awkward.

"Thankyou for being here," she tried to smile again. "It means a lot to all of us."

"Stop trying to fill silences Gin," Harry said, still not taking his eyes off her. She looked so defenceless and drained, it was all he could to not to take her into his arms. "They aren't meant to be filled all the time."

Ginny laughed dryly. "When did you become so wise?"

"I thought I was arrogant." Harry said, joking. He became serious. "I hate seeing you like this, you don't have any life in you."

"You're not arrogant. . . I was just angry." Ginny protested, but she did sound tired. "I do have life, just no energy to live it. It's just been so hard lately; I haven't had any time to-"

"Gin, shh." Harry whispered. "I know."

Ginny stopped, and she nodded. He was right, of course, not all silences were meant to be filled. She should appreciate someone who knew that and who she didn't need words with. Because he did know, and she loved that about him. He believed her without question. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she wiped it away furiously. Crying was a weakness, she shouldn't cry.

But Harry saw the tear run down before it was wiped away and he got up and sat next to her. Ginny leant against him, closing her eyes so no more tears could escape.

And it was only seconds before she fell asleep in his lap, eyes wet.

- - - - - - - -

"Ginny, wake up! Ginny!" Rough hands were shaking her and she jerked awake, blinking rapidly in the dim light. She shot up, surprised to find Harry no longer on the couch – or even in the room – with her.

Hermione was standing over her, face pale and looking distressed. No one else was in the room.

"Whatsamatter?" Ginny asked groggily, it was still dark outside, though it was nearing sunrise.

"Ginny. . . it's Angelina."

She was wide awake now. "What? What happened?!"

Hermione's face was still upset. "Everything was f-fine, she was still sleeping but. . ." her voice wobbled. ". . . and then she started shaking, and, and all the Healers came running in and she went deathly pale and they ordered us all to leave the room. . . and and. . . now we don't know what's happening and if she's alright and. . ."

"B-but she was fine. . . the Healer told me she was fine!"

"I know, Gin, they told all of us too."

Ginny gasped and stood up. _No, no. It can't be true! _She ran out of the room and down the corridors, to where she knew the rest of her family would be. Hermione followed at her heels, still looking like this was all a horrible nightmare.

When she reached her family outside the door where Angelina was, they barely even reacted. Ron was talking quietly with Harry, while everyone else stared dumbly at the white wall in front of them.

Fred.

Fred was a shadow of his former self, there was no mischievous light twinkling in his eye for what seemed like the first time ever. It pained Ginny to seem him like this.

"Has there been any news?" Ginny whispered, not speaking loudly because it seemed like breaking a law somehow.

Only Mrs Weasley answered her, although Harry looked up and something like almost like warmth shone in his eyes when he saw her standing there. "Nothing dear, nothing at all." Her mother said. Mr Weasley patted his wife's hand.

"I'm sure it'll be fine dear." He cleared his throat and looked around. "It _will_ be fine."

No one said anything else, and Ginny moved her head to stare back at Harry. Their eyes locked and held, neither turning away. She was beginning to feel nervous around Harry, and she refused to see why. It was some kind of look, some kind of touch, she wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that something had changed between them.

Footsteps.

Ginny turned her head to see the source of the footsteps. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw Colin and Catherine coming down the hallway, whispering to each other. Since when had they met?

Colin looked up and saw Ginny staring at them both, and he blushed and looked uncomfortable. She knew why too, because of what he had said about her in Bree's article. Ginny smiled at Catherine, who gave a wan smile back, but she pointedly ignored Colin.

"Jason is here," Cath whispered to Ginny when she reached the redhead.

"Here?" Ginny gaped. "_Now_?"

"Yeah, I think he found out about Angelina from Neville or Luna or something," Catherine answered, voice still a whisper. She chanced a look at everyone slumped on chairs and the wall behind Ginny and sighed.

"How. . . how is she?" Colin asked meekly.

"We don't know," Ginny answered flatly, looking at Catherine when she answered his question. She refused to even meet his eyes.

"Oh. . . right," Colin said, trailing off. Ginny pursed her lips.

"I'll go down and see him, then," Ginny said; half happy and half uneasy. She didn't know how this conversation was going to turn out. She yawned, hopefully she wouldn't fall asleep either; she was that tired.

When she reached the waiting room he was standing by himself at the window, staring out at tip of the sun on the horizon. It was that golden yellow colour only seen at sunrise, almost like a tiny splodge of warm, yellow butter. It was oddly entrancing.

She knocked softly on the door and walked into the room, he turned his head and looked at her. She looked back at him, wondering where that familiar rush that always hit her whenever she saw him was. She missed it.

He looked uncomfortable. Probably because he was; just like her.

"Hi."

"Hi." He answered, taking a step toward her. He then stepped backwards, obviously thinking better of it.

"I take it you know about. . .?" She let her words hang in the air.

"Yes, I meant to come early but I wasn't sure if it would be appropriate." Jason coughed, trying to cover his discomfort.

Ginny found herself smiling. "Of course it would be appropriate, they're basically all going to be your family soon."

Jason stared at her, shocked. "Y-you still want to get married?"

"Of course I do! I. . .never didn't want to," Ginny bit her lip, she had meant to say _I love you_, but what her mind and her mouth did were two different things.

". . . you still want to wait?" Jason asked, looking deflated.

She closed the distance between them, holding him in a hug. "I _need_ to wait Jason, way too many things are happening to even _think_ about getting married now."

He sighed. "I know."

They stood there for a second, held together in a hug. Ginny was content just to be held, thought she tried to make her mind block out being held by another person just a few hours ago. A certain green-eyed man.

"Ginny. . . can you honestly tell me there is nothing going on between you and that Harry Potter fellow? Because. . . that's all the papers are saying."

Ginny blinked angrily. "Not '_all the papers_', just bloody Bree Warren and that silly _Which Witch_ magazine!"

"So there's nothing happening?"

"I. . ." _Was there? Was there anything happening?_ She saw herself holding hands with Harry in Diagon Alley that day she had broke down in public, Harry carrying her through the fire home to her family while she was sobbing in his arms, Harry holding her while they danced that one night, Harry holding her in the hospital chair as she fell asleep.

_I don't know_, she thought in shock. _I don't know what is happening._ _I've lost myself_.

"I. . ." she repeated again. "No, of course not." Jason nodded, obviously relieved. But her heart was thumping, because she knew that was a lie. Something was happening; the thing was she didn't know what.

Hurried footsteps prevented Jason from replying. Ginny looked to the doorway, to see George standing there, hair mussed up and eyes red. All she had to do was look at him, and knew something terrible had happened.

Later, she didn't even remember running up those cold white corridors, didn't remember how it seemed to take only a couple of seconds. She didn't even remember the looks on her family's faces.

All she remembered were the words spoken, so little of them, yet they created a hole in their lives.

"Angelina is alive, but she's lost the baby."

**I've got almost no time on my hands, exams are in two weeks and at this rate I'm going to end up cramming. Updates won't start happening any quicker until after the exams. On a happier note, I'm writing Ch 22 of the fic now, meaning there is only 6 more chapters to write after than and then updates should become weekly! D **

**So, I'm only writing a few replies, I have literally no time. I love this story so much I can't stop writing though, even for a little while during exams. Anyway, sorry if I don't reply to you, but hopefully you'll still review. **

**Thanks to: **wackyone, Jay Bird, Meli, lightprincess, Ms. Realista, the-insufferable-know-it-all, hye em yes, Lily Dwarf, fizzie-lizzie, OExpecto PatronumO, xiaoxiao, CS June, India Ink, VoicezWithin, ginnyroxmysox, Liki, mysticalecho, kneh13, lost angel92, Empty Light, dracoisahottie13, clau-hogwarts-writer, seekerchic211, Jessica, Pera, secondatbat9, JR, michaelrccurtis, ZagZig722, Misha Lisha, Eclectus, JediPirateElfyDude, LadyIrish06, C.H, cggeek241, midnightdreaming, daydreamer04, Bruinen, GiGiFanFic, twrlgrl790

White Rabbit 5 – How is it similar? I suppose, yes, that there are similarities but I would have thought this chapter made the two ending quite different.

Cherryblossom08 – nice oneshot – I love country music too.

Demon Eyes – Ron's an Auror

Icegirl-kat – nup, definitely not an aspiring author, I'm an actress through and through lol. My parents are writers though, so I suppose that's why I like it so much.

Naz1 – haven't been on msn lately, won't for a few weeks either. Bloody exams. Sorry bout that, soon as they're over, I'll be on.

Jag glittrar – yup had trouble writing this chapter, hope it's good though. I re-wrote it twice.

Thepunkprincess – no I don't write professionally, and don't plan to either lol. And yes, he's exactly like Tad Hamilton

Joe – woah, steady. Sure it's an obvious solution, what makes you think it isn't going to happen. Harry's thickheaded though, it takes him time to get things through. Besides, he's more focused on the Quidditch World Cup coming up as well as his feelings for Ginny. And Harry does _not_ have political power, he's a Quidditch player, remember?

Teen-wacko – Louise is Ginny's guardian angel who disguised herself as a Beauxbatons exchange student to help Ginny come out of her shell and let her true colours shine at Hogwarts.

Sarah Noisette – no longer grounded lol. You got a bf?! Oooh, very jealous. My love life is non-existent. Sometimes wish I hadn't dumped the last one. Ah well.

Lizzie Weasley – nuh it won't be built upon later, I just think more people should realise how alike the two couples are. How are you and Chris going? Thanks for the lovely long review. Unfortunately, Angelina wasn't giving birth, like you though. Eep.

HannahLulu22 – my bf is nonexistent. Dumped him a while back and am regretting now not because I still like him but because I just want a bf lol. How bout you then?

Anyana – that was the plan lol, it took me ages to think up all these tragic ideas lol. Ones I thought were at least a bit original.

Crazed Chipmunk – Lol, a Red Sox fan? I watched the first game of the series on Fox today, I swear The Curse hits so suddenly. We're Yankee fans, have been since I was born, but since they lost we're going for the Sox. Yup, American baseball supporters down here in Australia.

**Oh yeah, has anyone here seen The Notebook? It's now my favourite movie of ALL time. I cried so much lol. **


	17. It's All Coming Back To Me Now

**A/N – **Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay, exams have been on so you know the story. But tomorrow is the last day so chapters should be spitting out faster from then on. I've only got 5 more chapters to write until the story is finished (I'm writing ch 23 atm) and holidays are in a couple of weeks so I'm sure the fic will be finished by the end of next month. Yay!

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Ch 17 – It's All Coming Back to Me Now**

**Dedication: **LizzieWeasley Cheer up girl! No worries, be happy.

- - - - - - -

Last chapter:

_All she remembered were the words spoken, so little of them, yet they created a hole in their lives. _

_"Angelina is alive, but she's lost the baby."_

- - - - - - -

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

_But when you touch me like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this_

_And I hold you like that_

_It's so hard to believe but_

_It's all coming back to me_

Celine Dion – It's All Coming Back to Me Now

- - -

Ginny threw her pillow across the room, letting out a cry of anger and despair. Why was this happening? Why was everything going wrong?

The pillow hit the wall but it made no noise, only making Ginny angrier. She wanted noise, she wanted discord, anything to distract her from this guilty and condemning silence. She chucked her glass of water at the wall and it made a satisfying crash as glass shards flew everywhere, along with the water.

Angelina's baby.

The baby everyone had been anxiously and excitedly waiting for, especially Angelina and Fred. The baby that had had a room waiting for him, the baby with a closet full of clothes, the baby with a name ready.

The baby who would never live.

Ginny fell back against her bed, her head slamming into the pillows. It was everything on top of everything. Her problems with Jason, Hermione being barren, losing her job – not to mention her respect, and now this.

What was it? What was it exactly that had made her deserve every minute of this pain?

Ginny groaned and sat up again; she should go see her family. Share the grief; contribute with the tears; that was what they expected of her. Not that she didn't want to see them; she just didn't want to see them and break down completely – because she would.

Like she had a choice, though.

When she arrived at the Burrow, it was very quiet. Something that didn't occur often. She looked at the family clock; everyone was home except for Mr Weasley, Fred, Percy and his family, and Bill and his family. She was positive Fred was visiting Angelina in hospital, who was still unconscious, but she didn't know why her father was at the Ministry.

"Ginny?" Her mother stood in the doorway, looking tired and ill.

"Mum? Are you feeling all right?" Ginny asked, staring in shock at her mother's pale face.

Mrs Weasley nodded, smoothing her apron nervously. "I'm fine dear," came her reply. "Just a bit tired."

"You look sick," Ginny said suspiciously.

"Is your father back yet?" Mrs Weasley asked, choosing to ignore the huge clock telling the answer in front of her. Ginny raised an eyebrow, but shook her head. Her mother obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh. . ." Mrs Weasley looked somehow even more worried and walked into the kitchen.

"Why is he at work in the first place? He doesn't go to work on the weekends," asked Ginny.

"Just a little matter he wanted to clear up, nothing to worry about." Mrs Weasley said, but it was clearly something important, otherwise she wouldn't keep glancing at the clock every two seconds.

"And Fred?"

"St. Mungo's," Her mother's voice was quieter this time.

"Angelina?"

"We don't know." Those words hung in the air after that, with neither mother nor daughter knowing what to say. Ginny missed the times when they would talk for hours, almost like friends rather than family. Now though, they were all wrapped up in their own trials and dramas. Once they would have shared them, but now they were too tired.

"I'll go see them then." Ginny said after a less-than-comfortable silence.

Mrs Weasley nodded, looking like she wanted to say more, or show some affection, but she just stood there as her daughter walked towards the fireplace.

- - -

When Ginny entered the small, white room she was struck by how inviting it seemed. Compared to all those places where Muggles put their sick people, horsetails. . . hopsails or something, St Mungo's was very warm and nice to be in. Well, the rooms were.

Fred was sitting beside his unconscious wife, holding her hand and dozing with his head on the bed. Ginny stood there watching them, heart overcome with sadness for the young couple. Her own troubles seemed so trivial now, compared with losing the life of an unborn child.

She walked into the room and took a seat at one of the chairs, thinking it best not to wake Fred. Besides, she needed to think. About Jason and about Harry.

Every time she saw Jason, she remembered less and less of their time spent together, so much so that he was rather more like a memory than a reality. And when she saw Harry she saw all the times at Hogwarts with him, all the good times, all the jokes and the light-hearted romances between them. In fact, every time she saw him, even more memories came flooding back, memories she didn't even remember having.

And the reason for all this came to one conclusion.

A conclusion she stubbornly refused to see.

A sharp rap at the door interrupted her train of thoughts, and she looked to see a cross-looking, middle-aged woman in white robes staring at her.

"Do you have permission to be here?" the woman asked in a sour tone.

"I'm her sister," Ginny retorted, giving an icy smile. It was a half-truth; Angelina was her sister-in-law. The Healer sniffed and stared at her calculatingly before turning on her heel and disappearing.

_How rude_ Ginny thought, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, she's always like that."

Ginny turned to see Fred looking at her from where he was sitting, a grateful yet sad smile on his face. He was glad she was here.

"She's got that look about her that says she's always been like that," Ginny said, not joking. "But how are you?"

Fred's face clouded over. "Depths of despair, how about you?" his tone was light, but she could tell he really wasn't far from the "depths of despair".

Ginny sighed. "I've had many better days, much better."

Fred nodded, knowing what she meant. They had both lost their jobs, a sure way of losing self-esteem and a purpose in life.

"Has she showed any signs of waking?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"None," was his quiet reply.

Ginny walked over and hugged him, somewhat stiffly. It was weird comforting her older brother; usually it was the opposite. Funny, always laughing, optimistic Fred had always taken care of her, but now it was her hugging him, and him the one not wanting to let go.

"I don't mind if you cry," she whispered.

"Crying isn't my type of thing," Fred muttered, but his eyes were already wet. Ginny didn't answer and only kept hugging him. Now it was her turn to be optimistic for him. She had to be strong while everything around her fell to pieces. She had to stop taking everything so hard and crying about it.

"It's all going to work out in the end, Fred," Ginny said, patting his head as she leaned on the armrest of the chair.

Fred turned his head away. "It won't, she's going to blame me."

"No she won't!" exclaimed Ginny.

"She will, and rightfully so. It _is_ my fault."

"No one forced you guys to argue, no one forced her to fall down those stairs. Accidents happen," Ginny pressed gently.

"We wouldn't have been arguing in the first place if it wasn't for my stupidity," Fred said, his voice hollow and beaten.

"Things happen for a reason and there is some reason behind this, some good that will come out of it." Ginny found that she was starting to believe herself when she said this, almost like she was convincing herself, as well as Fred.

"You think so?"

Ginny hesitated for only a second. "I know so."

- - -

Ginny jolted awake and glanced quickly over at Angelina on the bed. She was still at St Mungo's, staying with Angelina while Fred went to update the family. She must have drifted off to sleep with everything so quiet. She looked at the clock; Fred should be back soon, so she could leave. Being here made her depressed.

Angelina stirred.

Ginny was up and standing by her bed in an instant, pleading silently that she would open her eyes. But Angelina didn't move again and Ginny sighed as she looked out the window, defeated.

"Ginny?"

Ginny snapped her head back to the bed and saw Angelina staring at her with a very confused expression.

Angelina tried to move, and groaned. "Ouch, what happened?"

Ginny bit her lip, not knowing what to say. Fred should be the one to fill his wife in about everything.

Angelina looked around in shock. "W-what? Why am I in St Mungo's?" She looked at Ginny. "The last I remember I was. . . I fell!"

Looking troubled, Ginny looked at the door again, hoping to see Fred. She couldn't take this, couldn't tell Angelina.

But Angelina suddenly went still. She began breathing heavily. "Ginny, where's my baby?" Ginny felt her eyes fill up; Angelina was too young to be dealing with this, too young to lose a child.

"_Where's_ my child?" Angelina cried, trying to move but grimacing in pain. She moved a hand to her stomach, as if trying to make sure she was wrong and her baby was still there.

Fred walked in, and his eyes lit up when he saw his wife awake. He didn't even notice Ginny standing to the side, crying.

"Fred!" Angelina cried. "What happened? Where's my baby?"

Fred grabbed his wife's hand and stared at her, trying to tell her without words. His eyes were damp now too, and Angelina was shaking her head, begging him to say it wasn't true.

"I'm sorry, Angie. There was nothing we could do." Fred whispered, holding his wife tight. Ginny walked out of the room, unable to bear seeing this.

She heard Angelina's anguished cry and Fred trying to calm her, heard her own weeping mixed with Angelina's. She heard the Healers rushing into the room, trying to calm the sobbing once-mother.

As she headed home, blinded by tears, she thought that if she could ask the person who determined what happened every day just one question… _Why?_

- - -

It was easily one of the best photos he had ever taken. Maybe even the best. Colin stared at the photo of the Weasley family he had taken at St Mungo's, all of them sleeping soundly, with Harry in the corner. It caught the together-ness of them all, the little something that made a family a family.

He was sitting contently at a table outside a bar, sipping occasionally on his Butterbeer as he went through his photos. He always felt so relaxed and safe here, watching all the witches and wizards going by, mulling over his photos. Plus, he felt safe from Bree Warren. No matter how much he worshipped her, loved her, he was always on edge when he saw her. She was dangerous, could make him do anything and everything he didn't want to.

A shadow fell over the photo, and Colin smelt the familiar smell of heavy perfume.

Maybe he wasn't so safe.

"Colin daahling, _what_ are these?" Bree asked, looking pointedly at the photos before dropping her bag and taking a seat.

"Photos," Colin said, annoyed that she had found his hiding spot.

"So," Bree gave a shrill laugh. "This is where you hide all the time."

"T'was," Colin muttered. He didn't want to look at her beautiful, perfect face because he would fall in love all over again. He was already deep enough. He'd love to hate her, but at the moment he was stuck with hating to love her.

"Mmm, so show me these photos. Anything _juicy_?" Bree trilled, grabbing the photos. Colin stared helplessly as she ruffled through his precious photos.

She curled her perfect pouty lip. "They're just of people in St Mungo's," she said distastefully, tossing the ones she had seen on the table carelessly.

"So?"

"So, I want photos of people. Well-known people. Doing things like- oooh, what's this?" she had spied the photo of the Weasley's; the one that he had tried to hide.

"Nothing, nothing," Colin said lightly, trying to grab it off her unsuccessfully.

Bree's jaw dropped. "Oh gosh, this is _marvellous_. All the Weasley's – a family scandal. I'm sure we can cook something up and- " she gasped.

"What?" Colin asked tensely.

"Harry and Ginny, sleeping so close!"

Colin raised an eyebrow. "They're sleeping on two single chairs that happen to be close together."

"But we can make it _look_ like they're sleeping together. You can just alter the photo slightly, darling!" Bree exclaimed.

"I can't," Colin protested, not wanting to hurt Ginny again. Or Harry, at all.

Bree narrowed her eyes. "Can't. . . or won't?"

"I. . . both." Colin said stoutly, snatching the photo.

"Colin. . ." Bree pleaded. Oh Merlin no, she was looking at him in that way, that way that always made him melt. Her lovely long lashes would flutter and her eyes would look so innocent that he would always give in. He sighed and was just about to nod when –

"Colin?"

Colin stared over at the pretty woman staring at him. "Catherine!" he exclaimed. _I'm saved_.

"I thought it was you, but I just wanted to make sure," Cath laughed, shaking his hand. Colin shook it back while Bree looked very unimpressed.

"And who are you?" she asked snootily.

"Catherine Banton," Cath introduced herself.

Bree's eyes flared and she put on an instant bright smile. "Ah, _Jason's_ sister," she purred. "I have got _so_ much to ask you about daahling."

"Sorry Bree, but Cath and I have somewhere to go," Colin said, thanking his lucky stars for Cath being here at this exact moment. Otherwise he would have done whatever Bree wanted with that Weasley photo.

And he walked away from Bree, for the first time in his life, with Cath.

"Who was that?" Cath asked. "And where are we going?"

"Bree Warren. Nasty piece of work, stay away," Colin replied.

"I gathered, but now you owe me," Cath teased.

"How about an ice-cream?" Colin asked, grinning.

"Deal."

- - -

_At least Hermione and Ron have worked things out_, Ginny thought as she lay on her couch back at her cottage. Hermione especially, seemed to look very glowing. Maybe just one thing would go right, because nothing else was.

Tap. Tap.

Ginny flicked her wand at the window and it flung open, letting in her owl, Lou, as well as a gust of cold air. It was raining outside, and the wind was howling to the empty grey sky. Lou dropped the letter on her lap and flew to his cage, hooting indignantly at how the wind had ruffled all his beautiful white feathers.

_Ginny sweetheart,_

_Fred has taken Angelina home from hospital, she's taking the news about her baby very hard. But what I wanted to write and tell you about is to ask you to come for dinner tonight. Your father has some news he wants you all to hear, and it would be nice anyway to have all the family here together at a time like this. Please come Ginny, Fred is coming, even though Angelina isn't. _

_Love, Mum._

Ginny sighed and dropped the envelope on the coffee-table. She didn't want to go, but she would feel guilty if she didn't. Besides, her interest was slightly caught by what her father wanted to tell them all.

A pop announced the arrival of someone, and Ginny craned her head to see Jason staring at her from across the room.

"Sorry to drop in so suddenly," Jason said cautiously. "It's uncommonly rude of course but. . ."

"But?" Ginny asked, wishing he wasn't here. She didn't feel like talking and Jason was the type of person who filled silences. He couldn't help it and it was probably where she had gotten it from in the first place.

"But. . . I wanted to see you. I never see you anymore and. . . and I'm starting to think you want it that way."

"I. . . I don't Jason. It's just things are. . . I'm going through a tough time right now, with work and family. . ."

"I know, just know that I love you, okay? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we got married. Then we would have got it over with and you'd be free to deal with all this," said Jason.

"Is that what you want? To "get it over with"? You make it sound like a chore," Ginny said, slightly hurt. She wasn't hurt because of what he had said; she was hurt because that was how _she_ felt, not him.

"Of course not! It's what I want most in the world, but it doesn't seem to be happening," Jason said. He had always been like that, always had to get to the bottom of something, always wanted a solution. She never knew why he couldn't just let things slide every once and a while.

Ginny looked at him, _really_ looked at him. Was he what she wanted? Was this man in front of her the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with? She used to think she knew the answer to that, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Jason, I'm tired and I feel a bit ill," she said.

Jason faltered and he nodded slowly. "Good-bye Ginny."

Then he was gone.

And she didn't know why, but she hugged her blanket closer around her and sobbed into the cushions of her little couch. And she didn't know when, but someone was there and was putting their arms around her. And she didn't know who, but she could guess. And she didn't know how, but he made her feel better without even speaking.

"How do you always know when I need someone to lean on?" she asked him, her voice muffled from the cushions.

"I don't," he said honestly. "I just know I want to see you."

It was easy to push Jason away, easy to forget him. So, then, why did she find it so hard to shut Harry out? But what confused her most was that she didn't want to shut him out, she wanted him here. Something had changed, and she was half-afraid and half-thrilled of what that change had brought.

"Why?"

"I don't know that anymore than you do," he said softly. She turned her head to look at him, to make sure he was telling the truth. He looked like he was, and he looked just as confused as she felt as he held her from falling apart. It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but it was an answer she felt safe with.

"Go to sleep Gin, you need some rest," he whispered.

She nodded; she couldn't help falling asleep even if she wanted to. As he held her, all those memories started to come back. The way he used to touch her, the way he spoke. She thought she had forgotten, but oh how wrong she was. It was all coming back to her now.

"It's because I'm falling for you, that's why," he whispered to her sleeping form. She didn't hear as she fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.

- - -

When she woke up, Harry had gone. The blanket had dropped onto the floor and she shivered in the cold night. She pottered over to the open window in the blanket, the source of the cool air, and shut it. It was dark now, but still raining heavily.

Good. It suited her dull mood.

It took her only a few minutes to get ready to go to the Burrow; she wanted to get it over with. She was going to have to look for a new job in the papers this evening.

It was always quiet whenever she arrived at the Burrow now, always silent and melancholy. Perhaps Nate and Sabine sensed the mood of the adults and remained quiet, maybe it was because Fred and George weren't making anyone laugh anymore, or it could have been because Mr Weasley no longer entertained them with his latest Muggle invention. Whatever it was, the spirit had left this house, and it was no longer a sanctuary to come to.

"You're here."

Ginny turned to see Charlie in the kitchen doorway. She shrugged. "Yeah."

"Everyone's here, we're waiting for you." Charlie added before exiting the room. Once he would have tweaked her nose, or given her a brotherly hug, treated her like a little sister. Merlin, she missed that now.

"Ginny?" Her mother's voice called from the living room.

They were all there, from Mr Weasley right down to her. She guessed Sabine and Nate were tucked away upstairs, sleeping as only children could. Ginny took a seat on the edge of the couch, wishing she was anywhere but in this room.

"Arthur. . ." Mrs Weasley said encouragingly, nodding. Ginny guessed, by the look on her mother's face that she didn't know what her husband was going to tell them all either.

Mr Weasley looked troubled. "Right. . . right." Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Well, as you. . . you know that everyone. . . that things have been difficult lately, right?"

There was a general nodding of heads.

"What with. . . Angelina," he nodded in Fred's direction, "money troubles," he looked again in the twin's direction, "articles in the paper making things difficult." This time he was looking at Ginny.

"We know this Dad, what is it?" Bill asked impatiently. They were all worn thin, too tired to beat around the bush.

"I'm getting to it," Mr Weasley said, looking directly at his eldest son. "Most of our problems stem from money troubles and. . ."

She knew it. She knew exactly what he was going to say.

"It would be easiest if we sold the Burrow."

Outrage. Everyone suddenly began protesting at once.

Mr Weasley held his hands up, quieting his family.

"It would be easiest, and we simply don't have a choice in the matter. We cannot afford to live here any longer. Or much longer, at least."

"But this is our _home_!" Ron said.

Ginny looked at him. "Not really Ron, we all have our own homes now." She looked around at everyone else. "We've all got a house to go home to at night, somewhere we can sleep and eat."

"But we grew up here!" Ron protested again.

"And now we're all grown up," Ginny whispered. "Can't you see this isn't our home anymore? It's just somewhere where we can see the rest of the family, go for a free meal."

"How can you say that, Gin?" Ron asked.

"How can I not? It's true." Ginny thought back to her reflections from earlier. "This house has lost its spirit and it's hardly our fault. There are no more young children constantly running around, no more contests of who can throw the gnome farthest, no more fake wands lying around. It was bound to happen sometime."

"But what about when there is no where else to go? Where will you go then?" Ron countered angrily.

"I -"

"Don't deny it, Gin, there's going to be one day when all you want to do is come here and lie down in your old bed," came Charlie's voice.

"And it won't be here," Ron finished.

"I. . . and? So what if I do? There's nothing we can do anyway Ron, there's no way we can keep the house," Ginny replied evenly. She didn't know what she was saying; the words just kept tumbling out. She knew she didn't want to leave the Burrow and she knew that she was lying.

"Exactly right," Mr Weasley said, staring at each family member in turn.

"Eez zer nuzzink we can do?" came Fleur's breathy voice.

"All chip in or something?" George agreed hopefully.

Mr Weasley gave a wan smile. "I've been trying to ask that all day at work."

". . . and is there?" Mrs Weasley asked, her face pale. She was shaking. The Burrow was her home more than anything; she wouldn't be able to cope moving in with one of her children – no matter how much she adored them.

"There is nothing we can do," Mr Weasley said heavily. "It would cost too much, we're so heavily in debt – because of – of things." He wasn't looking at the twins but they were going red anyway.

Silence fell as everyone took this in.

Mrs Weasley got up. "I'll go make us some tea," she said with a forced cheery air. She patted her husband's balding head as she went by him and he caught her arm.

"Be strong, dear," she whispered before pottering into the kitchen.

"It'll all work out in the end," Mr Weasley said. "It's just going to be tough, but your mother and I won't be around someday, and you'll need the Burrow less and less."

"So we're definitely losing the Burrow then, Dad?" Percy asked business like.

"Yes Perce, we must be out within a few weeks."

"_Weeks_?" Ginny said in disbelief.

Mr Weasley opened his mouth but a clatter from the kitchen interrupted him.

Ginny frowned and got up, heading into the kitchen.

The last thing she expected to see was her mother's plump form lying on the ground, still and unmoving. And her face so deadly pale. The china lay in shards around her, all of the cups broken. Ginny gave an anguished cry and ran to her mother's side as the rest of the family rushed in after hearing her shriek.

She waited for her mother to wake, to move, to do something. To show a sign of life.

But she didn't.

**Once again, have no time for many replies so PLEASE don't be offended if I don't personally reply this time…**

**Thanks to: **iamJulianne, IndiaInk, twrlgrl790, CS June, DK Lili, Lily Dwarf, harrysmom, Emerald Desire, Ms. Realista, Ms. Realista, UIY, Goldilocks31890, Jaybird, wackyone, harrys lover, lost angel92, the-insufferable-know-it-all, Harry kid, ZagZig722, kneh13, michaelrccurtis, seekerchic211, Lil Lillian 14

**Sarah Noisette – **Hey girl! How you going? How was the clubbing? And yes, Notebook is romance and now my absolute favourite movie.

**GigiFanFic**- verataiserum would solve many problems, yes, but then there would be no story lol. I know it's obviously the most logical thing to do but in this fanfic verataiserum doesn't really exist. I'm glad you like the story anyhow though!

**Voicez**** Within – **I swear, you're the only one who reads my A/N's with the exception of a few other wonderful people. Exams went okay, some bad some good. Glad you liked the waiting room sleep scene.

**Notdapunkprincess** – well of course he is ;)

**WhiteRabbit5 **– Yes, it would seem all a bit easy if she lost the baby straight away, no suspense, no surprise when she did. I'm guessing you won't be pleased with this ending as it is somewhat similar to two earlier ones.

**The Emerald Dragon** – I adore the Notebook more than anything! I've seen it four times now, I can never get sick of it. I'm glad to see there are more Notebook fans out there too.

**Empty Light** – Good luck with exams in December! Lol, I'm getting French results back tomorrow, I'm fairly positive I've failed.

**Dracoisahottie13** – unfortunately a lot of things can go wrong still, as you can see.

**CrazedChipmunk** – Well the Red Sox won! The curse is over! Hurrah! Lol, I'm sure you were celebrating. (Well, I hope so otherwise I sound like an over-enthusiastic fool lol)

**Cherryblossom08** – Omg I love country music! Travis Tritt is a personal favourite.

**Reagon-felton** – I love Ryan Gosling too! Glad to see another Notebook fan.

**Deer boy** – Eep! I'm so sorry! smacks self Bad Sede. You put down a dog? Gosh, was is really distressing? I've never actually met someone who's done it, it must take a lot of courage and heart.

**ZzSheilahzZ** – The Calendar is for next year, so no not this month. But the Calendar will have a part to play. And Ginny will tell Harry what you asked in ch 22.

**Secondatbat9** – Oh no it's not just you, you're definitely sensing some romance.

**Naz1** – Yup she was almost due. About 2 more months. How was the after grad? I assume its been done by now… And send along the one shot when you get it completed.

**daydreamer04** – Lol, I love it when Gin realises she's gone and fallen in love with Harry again. And of course there is a happy ending! Gosh!

**Lizzie Weasley** – I know you wrote that a review a week ago and I don't know if you're still feeling the same way but you should know I've (recently) felt the exact same. Exams stress me out completely, and it was added on top of other things. I would just be sitting there and would burst into tears and want to hibernate in my room for years. You've got Chris there for you though. I inspire you with my chapters? Girl, your reviews inspire me to keep writing! Keep em' coming! You've got a way with words…

**HannahLuLu22** – Oh you should see me, I'm pathetic. I fall in love with guys I see once and sometimes don't even talk to.

**Ok, here's a little clue here for all you loyal people. The chapter in WAM where Ginny and Harry first kiss is the same number chapter in this fic (HH) where they first kiss. So if you remember when H & G first kiss in WAM, you'll know when they first kiss in this one. **

**Please review? Even one word makes me so happy, some of the best reviews have just that one line that make you feel on top of the world. **


	18. Accidentally In Love

**A/N – **OH. MY. GOSH. How many times must I tell you? There will be a bloody happy ending – all right?! In fact, things start to look up in the very next chapter. You know how I adore fairy tale endings! I let you know, right here and right now, **that every single little problem will be solved. Every. Single. One. **How's that for happy ending?  
Big thanks to Nessa and Emma for betaing (although the latter isn't with us for this chapter, which is my fault not hers)

And just quickly:

**stargazerlois**** -**Trust me darling, if there was a puppy, I would kill it too just to spite you. This isn't the only story out there like this hun, try reading more of them. Judging by reviews, not all people seem to think like you, thank goodness. Making up things to go bad? That's the whole point of a story - making up things. Unless it's factual story, which, I hate to break it you, this isn't. The first one was good, you said. What happened, you asked? Well, I became a more experienced writer, while you got stuck in the past.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ch 18 – Accidentally in Love**

**Dedication: **ZagZig722 – hopefully this will soothe your anger towards those terrible, terrible cliffies lol.

- - - - - - - - -

Last chapter:

_The last thing she expected to see was her mother's plump form lying on the ground, still and unmoving. And her face, so deadly pale. The china lay in shards around her, all of the cups broken. Ginny gave an agonized cry and ran to her mother's side, the rest of the family following after hearing her shriek. _

_She waited for her mother to wake, to move, to do something. To show a sign of life._

_But she didn't. _

- - - - - - -

_What's the problem I don't know _

_Well maybe I'm in love_

_Accidentally in love_

Counting Crows – Accidentally in Love

- - -

"Has she showed any signs of getting better yet?" Ginny asked Bill, who was standing in the fireplace of her cottage updating her with news of their mother.

"Nothing," Bill's face was emotionless and withdrawn, even his earring seemed to dangle less these days. "She just lays in bed, unable to move, barely able to speak."

"Didn't the Healers suggest anything at St Mungo's? Tell you what was wrong?" Ginny asked, agitated and upset.

"They have no clue Gin, no one does. They said it wouldn't do any good to keep her at Mungo's which is why she's back at the Burrow now."

Ginny paced up and down her living room, repeatedly banging into the coffee table with her knee and cursing. "I just don't understand what went wrong. . ." she looked at her brother. "She was _fine_ Bill, absolutely fine," she whispered.

Bill hesitated. "Actually. . . she had been looking a bit ill these past couple of days."

Ginny waved her arm dismissively. "We've all been looking ill these last few days, hell, these past few weeks even,"

"Well these past few weeks haven't been easy," Bill began defensively.

"I didn't say there were, just that there has to be a reason. People don't just drop dead on the floor and then can barely speak afterwards. She didn't even regain consciousness until we transported her to St Mungo's!"

"Ginny. . ." Bill sighed, running his hand through his long hair.

Ginny's eyes softened. "I'm sorry. . . things are just stressing me out at the moment. You should go home to Fleur and Sabine Bill, they need you."

Bill pulled a face. "But Mum needs me more," he argued, trying to convince himself. Ginny could see all he wanted to do was sleep in his own bed and be with his family. At times like these she wished she had her own family like that, a husband and a kid to come home to every evening.

"Mum has a lot of other people to take care of her," Ginny said gently, coming over to stand in front of her brother. "But you haven't spent time with your family in ages."

Bill sighed. "I suppose you're right," he said, a little guiltily. Ginny gave a wry smile; Bill would never be able to help being the oldest sibling. As the oldest, he was the most responsible, as the most responsible, he felt he had a duty to always be there for everyone. Sometimes it was tough on him.

"Give my love to Fleur and Sabine," Ginny said giving her brother a loving pat on the shoulder. He stood up wearily, giving her a weak but tender smile.

"I will, Sabine is pretty anxious to see you," Bill said giving a half-hearted grin. Ginny smiled and nodded, waving as he disappeared with a crack.

_And now I have the entire day at home, thanks to no job and no respect and pretty much no fiancée. _Ginny flopped onto the couch, holding a pillow in her lap and beating it as hard as she could.

- - - - - -

"Hey stranger," said a teasing voice.

Colin looked up to see the fresh and happy face of Cath Banton smiling down at him, her hair in a messy bun that looked like it had been styled to look so elegantly untidy. He couldn't help but grin back her smile was so infectious.

"Hi, take a seat," he said, indicating at the empty chair in front of him. He was sitting at a small table in Diagon Alley, going through the pictures from St Mungo's.

"Thanks," Cath said, setting down her bags as she sat down with a satisfied sigh.

"You look very happy," Colin observed, still grinning at her.

Cath's smile widened, Colin noticed what a lovely honesty she had to her face. "It's such a beautiful day; I didn't want to waste it being unhappy."

Colin's grin faded noticeably. "It's a wonder you _can_ be happy, with all this going on."

Cath's smile dimmed a little too. "I know," she said sombrely. "But it just gets so depressing being down all the time. . ." she gave him a wry look. Colin didn't answer, just nodded.

"Ooh, are those the photos you were taking at St Mungo's?" Cath asked excited, leaning over.

Colin blushed. "Uh… yeah… but they're not that good," he muttered.

Cath's eyes twinkled. "I bet they're amazing." She dragged her chair around and leant over Colin's shoulder, eyes locking on the photos. One of her brown curls tickled Colin's shoulder and he felt a small thrill at the touch. He shook himself, wondering why he cared.

Colin flipped slowly through the photos, a blank expression on his face masking secret pride. The pictures were good; there was no doubt about it.

"Merlin," Cath breathed eyes wide. "These are fantastic!" The admiration in her eyes was worth everything Colin thought, grinning back at her shyly.

"Woah." Cath had just come across the photo of the Weasley's all sleeping on the chairs in the waiting area of St Mungo's. There was a sad and grieving tone to the picture, something you couldn't quite see but you could feel. It was perfect. Colin handed her an envelope, looking pleased.

"What's this?"

"You said you wanted a copy of it," Colin said nodding at the photo of the Weasley's in Cath's hand. Cath eyes widened with pleasure and she reached over to hug Colin quickly.

"Thank-you so much!" she exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Colin said recovering from the unexpected but nice hug.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Cath pouring over the Weasley photo. She noticed Harry and Ginny in the photo and smiled.

"Poor Ginny," she said. "She's going through a lot right now."

"Why? Has she said?" Colin asked.

"Well, it's obvious," Cath pointed towards the photo, where Ginny slept with a tired and beaten expression on her face. "Just look at her, even in a photo its clear."

"Have you spoken to her?"

Cath looked regretful. "I've tried talking to her but she's become really distant lately, I can't get through to her."

"Tell me about it, she hates me now," Colin said.

"Why?" Cath asked, genuinely puzzled. "Aren't you good friends?"

"We were, for a good deal of time at Hogwarts and afterwards. In fact, this is only recent because," he stopped.

"Mmm?"

"It's kind of a tender subject," Colin said, wishing he hadn't said anything. He'd never told anyone about his troubles with Bree Warren.

"Colin, it's okay," Cath said. "You _can_ trust me."

Colin looked at her. Why not? He needed to tell someone and get this off his chest.

"Well, okay," he said. He explained to Cath how he had know Bree since Hogwarts, he told her about the crush he had on her when he saw her again one day a year out of Hogwarts. He told her how he had fallen in love with Bree's beauty and her charm, how she had taken advantage of that and took his photos for her gossip magazine. He told her how Bree lied in her articles that he had said something that wasn't in fact true just to support her lying gossipy story but because he loved her he wouldn't tell anyone. He told her about how Bree had written something he had never said about Ginny and now Ginny hated him for something he hadn't said.

He told her how he would love to hate Bree and how he hated loving her.

"I see," Cath said after he had finished. Colin waited expectantly but she didn't say anything else.

"Well?"

Cath looked surprised. "I thought you just wanted someone to listen, to not interfere with bad advice and opinions."

"Yeah… but you give good advice," Colin said. "And opinions."

Cath smiled back at him, and her expression became thoughtful. "Colin, to tell the truth I don't think you're in love with Bree anymore. I think you just assume you still are so you don't try and fight for anything with her, you just submit to her because that's how it's always been. I'd think you'd be surprised at what would happen if you stood up to her and realised you don't love the little twat."

Colin chuckled, looking at her appreciatively. "I'm glad you got that out of your system," he teased.

"I'm serious though!" Cath said smiling despite herself. "You should go fall in love with someone who deserves you, someone who won't use you and will love you back."

Colin stared back at her, his easy smile covering serious feelings.

_Someone a bit like you_, he thought.

- - - - - -

_Please be home_. Ginny pleaded as she stepped out of Hermione and Ron's tiny fireplace.

"Hello?"

No answer.

Ginny shrugged and brushed herself off, assuming no one was home.

"Gin? Is that you?" Hermione appeared at the door, her hair was brushed nicely and she looked like she was about to go out. Ron stepped into the room beside her, also looking abnormally dressed up.

"Hey Gin," Ron said, grinning at her. Ginny could see his smile was strained though. Small wonder with everything happening.

"Hi Mione – Ron. I was just dropping by to see how everything was – obviously you're going out though." Ginny said.

"Oh, well," Hermione looked at Ron. Ginny wondered at how so many things could be said between them in one look; how she wished for someone she could communicate with silently. Obviously Ron and Hermione had truly worked things out, because they couldn't keep themselves from touching or looking at each other.

Ron was nodding at his wife. He turned to Ginny. "Come with us Gin, we're going out to lunch with Harry. We've barely had any time to catch up with him since he's been back 'cause of – things."

"Oh no," Ginny said hastily, stepping backwards. "You three should catch up then, don't let me interfere." She gave a small laugh.

"No, no," Hermione said, coming forward. "We'd love you to come, honestly."

"Are you sure?" Ginny said hopefully, it would be nice to have something to take her mind off everything. She didn't have to pretend around Harry, Ron and Hermione either. Besides, she _was_ dressed enough for the occasion.

"Of course, come on," Hermione replied.

- -

Harry hadn't arrived yet when they reached the restaurant, so they took their seats.

Ron and Hermione were murmuring sweet nothings to each other, in their own world. Ginny stared blankly across the restaurant, eyes vacant. She too was in her own world. A world where she could escape, if only for a little while.

"Ginny? _Ginny_!"

"Hmm?" Ginny shook herself out of a reverie. Ron and Hermione were staring at her, eyebrows raised.

"I asked if there was any news on Mum?" Ron said.

"Oh – oh no, nothing. I talked to Bill this morning, nothing's changed," Ginny replied, watching Ron's face fall just a little.

"Shouldn't they move her to St Mungo's?" Hermione asked, her voice soft as she patted her husband's shoulder. Her careful eye could see just how much the Weasley family was being damaged as they hit the ground again and again and not just because she was a part of it now. Ginny was glad she seemed to have decided to get over her trouble with being unable to have children.

Ginny shook her head, face sombre. "The Healer we spoke to said there was nothing different that could be done there because they still wouldn't be able to figure out what's wrong. She said that Mum was best off at home, surrounded by family and familiarity."

Hermione nodded. Although Mrs Weasley wasn't her real mother, after so many years under her roof as a child and marrying her son, she might as well be. This was hurting her just as much as it was everyone else.

"Hey everyone," a cheerful voice said.

Ginny looked up to see Harry staring down at them all, a bottle of something in his hands.

"Hey mate," Ron had fixed a grin on his face. "What's the celebration for?" he asked, pointing at the bottle.

"Just something to have," Harry said offhandedly.

Harry set it down on the table and squeezed into the booth with Ginny. He smiled at her and nodded in greeting and Ginny felt her heart give the slightest of flutters.

_Why won't you let me hate you?_ She asked him silently, losing herself in his eyes. He looked at her back for a second longer than necessary and then tore his gaze away to greet Ron and Hermione.

_Get a grip on yourself Ginny_. "Sorry to barge in on your lunch like this," she apologised to Harry. "But I couldn't resist the invitation."

"Oh, you're not barging in!" Harry protested. "I'm – we're happy to have you here." He kept smiling at her and she grinned up at him. _Danger! Danger!_ Her mind was screaming to her heart, but her heart had tuned out and was focused on Harry's smile.

"Thanks," she whispered, unable to wipe the silly grin off her face.

"Ahem."

Ginny looked past Harry to see the waitress standing in front of their table, foot tapping. None of the four had noticed, so wrapped up had they been in their own private conversations.

Ron immediately snapped to attention. He began to order a vast number of different foods, ignoring Hermione's increasingly dropping jaw, Ginny's giggling and Harry's amusement.

"Ron," Hermione began in her 'this is ridiculous' tone after they had all ordered.

"Hermione," Ron answered, mocking her .

"You ordered more than enough yourself to feed all of us, is that really necessary?"

Ron didn't look up as he re-read the menu, scanning his eyes over it. "Just more of me to love, Mione," he joked. "And you too," he added more quietly.

Hermione sat back in her seat huffily, crossing her arms. Ron saw this out of the corner of his eye and looked up and chuckled.

"Hermione's convinced she's getting fatter for no reason. She's spending loads of time at the gym or wherever it is you women lose weight at but she declares it's only making her fatter. I don't think she looks any different."

"I am getting larger Ron," Hermione protested. Her cheeks were flaming; Hermione hated talking about personal things i.e. her body.

Ron looked across the table at Harry, a mocking grin on his face. "Does Hermione look '_larger_' to you, Harry?"

Harry blushed and diverted his eyes away from the embarrassed brunette. He hated talking about personal things too. "Uh, no – you look – great Hermione," he said haltingly. Hermione shook her head but she looked pleased.

"Ginny?" Ron asked, the same mocking grin on his face as he glanced at his wife.

Ginny was ready to say no she didn't look larger when she looked properly at Hermione's stomach. It _was _larger. Barely noticeable unless you were really looking, like Ginny herself was doing. It was there though, a slight swelling in the stomach on Hermione's slender frame.

"Er – no you just look the same," Ginny said unconvincingly as she stared at Hermione's stomach with widening eyes.

"There, see Hermione? You're not fat. Friends never lie."

"Yeah," Harry put in.

"Yeah," Ginny echoed, still staring at her friend's stomach. Harry glanced at her oddly and elbowed her arm gently. Ginny snapped her head around to look at him.

"You're staring," he informed her.

"Oh am I?" she asked, feeling a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Harry turned serious. "How are you?" he whispered, glancing at Ron and Hermione who were wrapped in their own conversation.

Ginny shrugged. "Most days are shockers, but I have my good moments."

"You have some good moments?"

"Yeah, a lot of them seem to happen when I'm with you," she said timidly, not meeting his eyes. Harry chanced another look at Hermione and Ron before reaching his hand down on the seat to grasp hers. Ginny started but didn't remove her hand from his, it felt – nice. That act gave his answer to her statement.

"Is Bree leaving you alone?" he questioned after a second's silence.

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, not really. Why should she? I'm the biggest 'goss' at the moment." She pulled a face.

Harry squeezed her hand and looked down at her. "If you ever need me, I'm here."

"I know," Ginny whispered. Her eyes were feeling watery, from happiness or sadness she didn't know. Most likely a bit of both. She didn't deserve someone like this, a rock to keep her steady.

She felt someone's eyes on them and she looked over to see Hermione looking at them oddly, not a calculating look but as if she was figuring something out. Harry discreetly pulled his hand away from hers but Ginny could still feel Hermione's eyes on her even after the food had arrived.

They polished down the food in no time, Ron had no trouble finishing every last scrap of his many meals. Hermione didn't eat most of hers, complaining of an edgy stomach and swatting Ron on the head as he made a teasing comment on her weight again. She smiled as she smacked him though, but her eyes were following Ginny and Harry as the two got up. She was concerned.

"Hey Gin?" she called after the redhead.

"Yeah?" Ginny turned around. Diagon Alley was very full for a Thursday; obviously there was some sort of big even taking place somewhere.

"Come here with me, I need to buy some sweets for Nate and Sabine. Tell Ron and Harry they can wait for us in that silly Quidditch shop they're so fond of." Ginny nodded and gave a shout to the boys, telling them what Hermione had said. They nodded back and trailed into the Quidditch shop.

Ginny followed Hermione into the lolly shop, knowing the bushy-haired brunette didn't just want to buy chocolate frogs and what not.

"Do you suppose Sabine would like those?" Hermione asked Ginny, pointing a box of Witchetty Wands.

"Hermione don't make small talk, I know there's something you want to tell or ask me," Ginny said warily.

Hermione stopped leaning over all the sweets and turned to face Ginny. "All right, fine." She hesitated, brave look fading rapidly. Now she just looked nervous and apprehensive. "Is there anything – happening between you – you and Harry?" she asked quickly and all in one breath.

Ginny opened her mouth, ready to deny it. Ready to be strong and laugh off such a silly notion but she couldn't. She felt herself crumple and her body sway dangerously. "I don't know," she whispered as her eyes stung.

Hermione gave a sigh somewhat between sympathy and disbelief as she took the redhead into her arms and held her tightly. "Shhh, it'll be okay. I promise."

"No it won't, nothing can now," Ginny answered unsteadily, face buried in Hermione's arm. Hermione let her weep there and then in the store, unable to make herself say that everything would work out. Because she was beginning to doubt that everything would work out herself.

After Ginny had dried her eyes they went to find Harry and Ron, who were still ecstatically examining everything in the Quidditch store. Harry was telling Ron all about flying for a foreign Quidditch team and Ron was hanging onto his every word with barely contained jealousy.

"Speaking of Quidditch, when is the big game?" Hermione cut in, coming and standing by her husband.

Harry grinned wryly. "It should have happened by now, actually, but they had some trouble with Bulgaria's team and mascots, who were convinced they were supposed to be in the final."

Ron guffawed. "As if they could get into the finals," he snorted. "That team's fallen apart." Harry nodded his head empathetically and Ginny watched him, smile playing on her lips. Just looking at him made her happier; too bad there wasn't some sort of Harry Potter medicine.

"Ginny! Ron!" Ginny spun around to see Colin and Cath sitting at a table a little while away, smiling and waving at them. Ginny breathed out quickly, lovely, the last people on earth she wanted to see. Seeing Colin also reminded Ginny of Bree, who she hadn't heard from since the coffee shop incident where Ginny had slapped her. There hadn't even been any horrible, lying articles, although Ginny was still getting abusive letters from people. No doubt Bree was brewing some evil plan to get back at her at this very moment.

"I'm going to go see Mum now," Ginny said, wanting to avoid Colin and Cath.

"Aren't you going to come and see Colin and Catherine?" Ron asked surprised.

"I'd really like to see Mum."

Harry coughed. "I'll come with you," he said. Hermione shot him a sharp look and then turned to Ginny who saw the look.

"Thanks," Ginny said nodding. Ron shrugged in acceptance and ambled over with Hermione after saying goodbye to Harry and Ginny.

"Shall we go?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded again, mouth set in a tight, grim line.

- - - -

The Burrow was quiet when they arrived, the usual feeling of bustling and business were gone. It was as silent as a grave and no one greeted them as they stepped out of the fireplace and into the kitchen. Ginny went straight up the rickety staircase to her parent's bedroom, opening the door quietly and slipping inside. Harry waited outside the room, perched on the stair railing with an anxious look on his smooth boyish face.

Her mother was lying on the bed when she entered the room and her father was sitting on the chair next to the bed holding Mrs Weasley's pale limp hand. Light from the window stretched across the bed, making it seem like a dream. If only it were a dream, Ginny wished.

A Healer was also in the room, holding a clipboard and making notes with her wand. Her worn and lined face was grim as she watched her wand write things down.

"Ginny."

Her father lifted his head from where it had been lying and something like relief flitted across his face. She walked over and held Mr Weasley in a hug, resting her chin on his balding patch.

"Dad," she said, loving him so much. "Is there any news?"

"None," Mr Weasley said. He looked so forlorn and old sitting in the chair, so lost, Ginny's heart went out to him. "I suppose you want some time alone with your mother, maybe she'll answer."

"Maybe," Ginny said knowing her mother wouldn't reply. She took the seat Mr Weasley vacated and heard the door shut quietly as her father left the room. She took her mother's hand in her own, not knowing what to say or do.

"She can hear you, she just can't reply," the Healer said, giving Ginny a pitying look.

"Why not?" Ginny whispered.

"We don't know." The Healer was troubled, she could tell that much. "We've tried everything, this is like nothing we've ever dealt with."

"So there's nothing you can do?"

"Perhaps – if we knew what had caused it but we know nothing. She just fainted dead on the floor."

"I know, I was there," said Ginny. The Healer nodded and continued writing on her sheet of paper. Presently she tucked it into her robe and turned to face Ginny.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check up on her, just come instantly to St Mungo's if anything gets worse or changes, ask for Healer Gardia."

"Okay, thanks." Ginny managed a weak smile before the Healer Disapparated.

Ginny looked back down at her mother, sleeping not so peacefully on the bed. Well, she probably wasn't sleeping but she may as well be. Her skin was white and there more lines on it than Ginny remembered, the infamous red hair had too many greys to be called red anymore but she was still Molly Weasley. Her mother was oblivious to everything around her, she looked devoid of any life and the rise of her chest was so slight it was almost as if she wasn't breathing.

"Hey Mum, I don't know if you can hear me but I want to know how much we love and need you. You're the backbone of this family and – and we aren't a family without you tying us all together so – so please come back. Please." The last word was filled with sadness and a note of begging.

"We'll find out what happened and make you better, no matter how hard is or how long it takes. I need to talk to you, to get your advice on -" It was too much to take and Ginny felt herself crumple and lay her head down on the bed, arms resting on Mrs Weasley's stomach. She let herself fall apart and break to pieces, she was a natural at it now.

The door opened again and Ginny fell silent, but her body was still shuddering. Her mother hadn't even moved an inch, still sleeping on the bed. Footsteps walked across the room and cool hands were holding and stroking her head.

"I heard you crying," Harry said. Ginny didn't answer so he came around so he was facing her. She was forced to open her eyes and look at him.

"So?"

"So, I know this is killing you more than it should and that – that,"

_Just go, do it_. The voice inside her head said. For once, she listened to the voice without arguing. Her arms went around Harry's neck in a split second and it was natural for him to move closer and hold her tighter. She closed her eyes, feeling her wet lashes against each other.

Harry picked her up with never a by-your-leave and carried her like a baby and she didn't protest, she didn't have the willpower or the energy to.

"I'm taking you home," he said. She just buried her face closer into his neck after taking once last look at Mrs Weasley on the bed. _I love you, Mum._

There was no one to say goodbye to at the Burrow, Mr Weasley had disappeared and Ginny didn't want to disturb him. Besides, he would have wanted to ask questions at Harry carrying her in his arms despite everything going on.

When they reached her cottage, Harry laid her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. She looked up at him as he stood up and, in that split second, she knew.

It was as clear as day or night, simple as the rising sun. She'd gone and fallen in love with him again, purely by accident. The worst possible thing to happen.

"I'm sorry I always seem to be wallowing in my trials," she said trying to make the air around them friendlier.

"Can't we make trials lighter for you?" Harry asked, his voice a soft whisper. Ginny swallowed, nervous. She looked up at him, upside down from where she was lying down on the couch. His voice was so very kind and she knew what the eyes were silently saying. He leant closer and her breathing increased.

The way he was staring at her it… oh Merlin… it was… "Please don't look at me like that," she begged.

Then, in that split second, their lips touched. It was a chaste, melting kiss. But it was wanting, he was wanting, and Ginny found that she was too. The sensation of kissing someone upside down was amazing, yet it felt so right with Harry. She clung to him and he held her face, kissing her deeply as they touched and tasted each other. She whimpered softly and he held her tighter.

And then he was gone, a whisper that left her lying there wondering if it was somehow a dream.

Harry had done everything but make trials lighter for her, he had added so much more.

**Going away up the coast for a while so again, not much time for replies.**** Sorry! I love all of you!**

**Thanks to: **hawkeye, harrysmom, IndiaInk, Fizzie-lizzie, wackyone, VoicezWithin, michaelrccurtis, Lil Lillian 14, BlueLines, ginnyroxmysox, Ms. Realista, amarisrl, CrazedChipmunk, posa, Annmarie Aspasia, Wind Whisperer, Dk Lili, Panda, hye em yes, roastpuff, Author of the Mark, UIY, Bela, Bubbletrouble, Bubbletrouble, Secondatbat9, HarryPotters-angel, Meli, ZzSheilahzZ, the-insufferable-know-it-all, Lily Jane, Goldilocks31890

**Winter Distortion** – glad you're back. Don't worry, like I say in my A/N, every single little problem shall be solved to complete the happy ending.

**GiGiFanFic** – Wow, thanks. Coming from someone so wise in this sort of thing, that means a lot. You've brought a blush to my cheeks. I think it's one of the most powerful things a writer can do; make a reader "live" the fic – as you say – so much they can feel that much emotion. Thankyou!

**Sarah Noisette** – lol glad you like that song. Don't you worry, Bree gets her just deserts – and it is a very amusing scene I must admit. Surprisingly, I got 98 in my French exam, guess this year of hard work and good teacher paid off lol. Mm, nothing spectacular on the bf side of life. A cute guy here and there but no fireworks lol. I want fireworks! Talk soon on msn…

**Ally** – Louise makes her first appearance in an early 20's chapter. I just finished writing it then.

**Deer boy** – how's that paper coming along? Hopefully good… Ohh, it must be so heartbreaking seeing those animals die sometimes. If my baby (Labrador puppy – I call her my baby) died that young I would be devastated. Would you feel better if I told you we get our first sample of good news in the next chapter? Lol my life is pretty average atm, just going into a ten-week holiday. Whoopee!

**Notdapunkprincess** – Exams went well actually, thanks for asking. 98 in French! Hurrah! Now keep reminding me about Lava Bubbles okay?

**daydreamer04** – _like_ a soap opera? It is a soap opera! Lol. Well, it might as well be.

**Manders** – you re-read my fics?! Wow… that makes me somewhat proud. Lol, your little Jason quote made me laugh.

**Xiaoxiao** – Originally, it was my plan for Harry to give them a loan. However, as I actually began writing, I discovered a much better way for the Weasley's to get the Burrow back.

**Naz1** – ooh you must show me a pic! And how was schoolies?

**HannahLuLu** – Lol, can't answer that question. But I would have thought it was obvious.

**Dracoisahottie13** – excellent guess, dearie.

**ZagZig722 **– You know how much I love cliffhangers! And you better get used to them, there's going to be quite a lot from now on.

**twrlgrl790** – I said at the beginning there would be two deaths.

**Kpxiceboi **– nice to have a new reviewer. Originally, it was my plan for Harry to give them a loan. However, as I actually began writing, I discovered a much better way for the Weasley's to get the Burrow back.

**Chloe** – Glad you like it so much. And you cried? Wow, I think I said to another reviewer that I think it's the most powerful thing when a writer has the ability to make a reader feel so much emotion in a story that they cry.

**Musicsage92 **– Thanks for the compliment. D You should read stargazerlois's review; she thinks the total opposite lol. I think my writing has improved a lot too, when I look back at the first few chapters of WAM I actually cringe and ask: What was I thinking??

**Okay, so, would you be at least slightly mollified if I told you that we see the first bit of good news in the next chapter? It's pretty big, too, but it's only the beginning for all the good news to start happening. Then again, the worst hasn't happened yet either. Eep.**

**Anyway, I'd love it if you stopped by my LJ and leave a reply. Oh and leave a review by clicking that button on the bottom left corner!**


	19. How Did I Fall in Love with You

**A/N – **Hey everyone! Sorry, been on vacation, so I couldn't update. And I would have told you but I plumb forgot. Hold on, I think I did tell you. Oh well cant be bothered to check. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It's not a big one but we see the first bit of good news. It's starting to get better for the Weasley's! Oh and guess what?! WAM has finally reached over a 1000 reviews! Hurrah!

Big thanks to my betas: Nessa and Emma. Don't know what I would do without you. This chapter hasn't been beta'd though so expect a couple of typos.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Ch 19 – How Did I Fall in Love with You?**

**Dedication: **clau-hogwarts-writer - welcome back!!

- - - - - - - - - - -

****

_Last chapter:_

Then, in that split second, their lips touched. It was a chaste, melting kiss. But it was wanting, he was wanting, and Ginny found that she was too. The sensation of kissing someone upside down was amazing, yet it felt so right with Harry. She clung to him and he held her face, kissing her deeply as they touched and tasted each other. She whimpered softly and he held her tighter.

And then he was gone, a whisper that left her lying there wondering if it was somehow a dream.

Harry had done everything but make trials lighter for her, he had added so much more.

- - - - - - -

_What can I do, to make it right_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

How Did I Fall in Love with You – Backstreet Boys

- - - - - - -

She fell asleep easily that night, despite new revelations. Harry didn't come back to talk about what he had done and Ginny didn't go chasing after him. She wanted to, but she just couldn't. But as she fell asleep that night, for the first time in weeks there was a smile lingering on her lips.

When Ginny rose the next morning the sun was shining brightly, but it burnt her eyes and she recoiled from the light. The sun was unfamiliar to her now; she was used to dimness and soberness. Nonetheless she rose diligently and ate breakfast before heading over to the Burrow.

It was the beginning of moving and packing.

Items and trinkets were already being wrapped away as Ginny Flooed into the Burrow's unusually bare kitchen. All the utensils and pots that ordinarily hung from the ceiling or were stacked on rickety shelves had been stripped from their places that they had lived in for so many years. One glance at the clock told Ginny that the majority of her family was here.

A dejected George walked into the kitchen, shoulders slumped and eyes dull.

"Oh, you're here," he said as he caught sight of Ginny standing in the middle of the small kitchen.

"Yes, to help pack everything up. How's Mum?"

George grimaced. "No better, no worse. It's killing Dad."

Ginny sighed. "Of course it is, they love each other to pieces. He's always telling us how he's nothing without her." George didn't reply, just gathered up some more utensils and plates to be packed.

"Where's Fred?" Ginny asked.

"St Mungo's, with Angelina," was the brief reply. Ginny watched her brother's retreating back with sadness. Usually he would crack a joke or pull on her hair, showing brotherly affection but now her brother was just a shadow of himself. This was killing them all, not just Mr Weasley.

Two loud cracks interrupted her train of thought and she turned to see Ron and Hermione appear. Hermione was glowing, she looked plump and rosy and Ginny felt her mood rise a little looking at her.

"Ginny! How are you?" Hermione said, coming over and giving the redhead a hug.

"I'm getting by," Ginny said. "What's the good news?"

Hermione pulled back, confused. "What?"

Ginny furrowed her brows. "You – you just look really happy about – something."

Hermione looked a bit sceptical. "With what we're about to start doing?" She was referring to the fact they were packing up all the memories of the Weasley's home and many of her and Harry's summers.

"That's why I wondered."

- - -

Colin walked cautiously into the visitor's entrance at St Mungo's, looking to each side nervously, Bree had spies everywhere and she was starting to get suspicious of why he kept avoiding her. He felt an odd sense of pride, actually, to be able to be avoiding her now. He never used to be able to avoid her, her charm and beauty would easily draw him back to her. Something had changed though, feelings had shifted and Colin never felt like he was surrounded by walls anymore.

He patted his camera lovingly as it swung from his neck, his tool that had got him where he was today. And today he was taking pictures for the St Mungo's calendar. Him! Colin Creevey, had been given the honour of being official photographer. Now that his work side of life had peaked, maybe it was time to get his social and love lives in order.

He waved hello to the flustered young secretary at the front desk, who waved back with a distracted smile. He patted his camera again, ready for the last round of photos before putting together the calendar. The corridors were filled with bustling people in white robes, dashing from room to room. Colin walked demurely along the hall, keeping out of people's ways. He paused at one room to take a picture of children sitting in their tiny, narrow beds as a wizard entertained them with tricks, their eyes alight. None of them even noticed him take the photo, or hear the click of the button. Colin smiled to himself, it was better that way.

He took a photo of several old men who had decided to take on a werewolf to prove they were still young. They had failed – of course. They were complaining bitterly over the state of the food and Colin chuckled as he snapped a photo.

Minutes and hours merged as Colin took photos, covering every inch of the building. It wasn't just of patients that he was taking photos; it was of the Healers and the visitors and the cleaners too. He wanted the spirit and soul and heart of this place to be in the calendar's pictures, which meant including everyone.

He made his way slowly down the last corridor of the building, well, the last corridor he hadn't been to yet. It was obviously the more private area where rich people were treated. The rooms were bigger and more richly furnished. Colin wrinkled his nose in distaste; it totally ruined the idea of a hospital. He was all for comfort, but not for turning it into a bloody hotel! Most of these people weren't even worth taking photos of; they were just rich people who were complete hypochondriacs. Then again, they _were_ a part of St Mungo's.

A child's haughty voice interrupted his thoughts and he shuffled towards a partly-opened door quietly. Children always made good photos anyway, but Colin thought he recognised that voice.

He peered in the crack of the door, holding his breath. A child was playing on some sort of toy broom, zooming about the room with his toes skimming the floor.

"Quiet, Tommy dear," a sharp voice said. Colin turned to see a blonde woman sitting and watching her son dutifully with cool eyes.

_Tommy?_ Colin thought. _Wasn't he supposed to be in some sort of coma because of Fred and George? _

"I don't like this broomstick anymore, I want another one!" Tommy declared stoutly, getting off the broomstick and chucking it down on the ground.

"Of course we'll get you another one darling, but you have to keep on pretending to be asleep, ok? Can you do that for Mummy?" Mrs Peterson asked.

_Or if he was at least out of the coma, he couldn't move from his bed!_

"Yes," Tommy grumbled. "But I want another broom!"

"Of course sweetie, Mummy will go get it straight away."

"Okay." Tommy seemed mollified and he mounted the broom once again and zoomed off about the room. Mrs Peterson watched him still, face revealing no emotion or what she was thinking.

Colin's heart began racing, this was his one chance to take a photo now. Maybe there was nothing odd about it at all, and Tommy had healed but it hadn't been announced yet. But just in case…

He held up his camera and took a photo of the mother and child. Mrs Peterson's head snapped up as the click reached her ears. Her head swivelled to the door and Colin gulped and backed away from it. He turned around and looked around frantically for a hiding place; he could hear footsteps coming from the other side of the door. Mrs Peterson. A broom cupboard up ahead caught his eye and he bolted towards it, his camera swinging around his neck. He opened it and slid inside, leaving the door open a slit.

Mrs Peterson stuck her head out of the door and looked down the long corridor, face calculating.

"What are you doing, Mummy?"

"Nothing, darling," Mrs Peterson's head vanished from the door. He could hear her telling her son to get into bed while she was out. A few seconds later Mrs Peterson swept down the hallway and out of sight.

Colin breathed a huge sigh of relief and sagged against the wall.

"That was close," he told himself. He stepped out of the closet and brushed himself off. He had to rush now to meet Cath for lunch.

"Bye, Sally!" he said to the young woman at the front desk. She waved back.

"Leaving so soon?" she called after him.

"All finished!" he yelled back as he stepped out the doors. He waved again and she smiled.

Colin patted his camera as he stepped out onto the busy street. "Maybe, just maybe, you can save me," he said to his most beloved object.

- - -

"Can we throw this out or do we keep it?" Hermione asked Ginny, holding up a plain and somewhat dirty white box.

"I though we'd lost that!" Ginny exclaimed. She took the box off Hermione and held it up as if it were made of gold. Hermione surveyed it as if staring at a dust rag.

"Uh, what is it?"

"It's a box," Ginny said, still holding it as if it were a most precious object.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I gathered. But what does it do?"

"It grows to fit whatever the owner wants it to hold," Ginny said somewhat impatiently.

"Interesting, can I have a look?"

Ginny nodded and handed the box to Hermione, going back to the pile of objects they were deciding on whether to throw out or keep. The new house probably wouldn't be as big. Which didn't matter much, as only Mr and Mrs Weasley would be living in it most of the time.

"It locks too!" Hermione exclaimed. She too was now holding the box as if it was worth a fortune.

Ginny giggled and stopped abruptly. It was so weird laughing now. "The number of times Fred and George would lock Ron in there…" she was smiling though now. Hermione bit her lip, trying not to giggle.

"I wouldn't mention the box to him, it's a tender subject," Ginny said, eyes lighting up.

"He couldn't get out?"

"No, no, it can only be unlocked by the outside. It's a bit temperamental too, sometimes it will only unlock if the person who locked it tries to open it." Ginny laughed outright this time. "So if that happened, Ron would be locked in there for hours while the twins went off and hid while Mum yelled for them from every corner of the house to unlock it. They would always appear towards the end of the day, coming into the house with innocent looks on their faces."

"Weren't they punished?"

"Of course, but that didn't stop them doing it every time they had the chance. Ron kept trying to hide it from them but…"

"But?"

"If the box wanted to be found, it would appear anywhere. Poor Ron never could understand how they found it every time."

Hermione's eyes were twinkling now. "What do you mean, 'wanted to be found'?"

"Well," Ginny said. "It's a magic box, isn't it? It has a mind of its own. If Ron hid it under his bed, it would appear the next day under one of the twin's pillows."

"So I guess that means we keep it?"

"Of course," replied Ginny, unable to hide a small grin. "I have a feeling it will come in very handy one day."

"I suppose that's a good thing, if you wanted to make it really small you could just put in a button or something," Hermione said.

Ginny sighed, looking around hopelessly.

"What?" Hermione asked, noticing the sigh.

"I was just thinking," came Ginny's quiet voice. "that if Mum were well she would be organising this and everyone would have specific jobs to do. Everything wouldn't be all… everywhere."

Hermione opened her mouth to give her some comforting words but suddenly, someone could be heard thundering down the stairs. "Ginny! Ginny!"

Ginny stood up and went to the door. "I'm in here, what is it Bill?"

"Mum's awake but something's wrong," he said urgently, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the stairs. Ginny threw a look back at Hermione who signalled she was fine alone and then allowed herself to be pulled up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Ginny asked, pausing at Mrs Weasley's door.

"She's awake but she doesn't know what's going on, she keeps complaining about something but I can't understand what it is," Bill said, lines of worry etching his face as he peered in at his mother.

"Have you alerted the Healer?"

"Yes, she should be here soon," Bill said.

"And Dad?"

"He should be here soon too, work was hard today."

"Tell everyone else not to make lots of noise, all right?"

"Yes, of course. Do you – do you think she'll be okay?"

Ginny nodded and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Mrs Weasley lay on the bed, whimpering and her face scrunched up like she was in a lot of pain.

"Mum?" Ginny took her mother's hand in hers and held it firmly. Mrs Weasley's forehead glistened with sweat and she was muttering unknown words.

"Mum, please answer me," Ginny begged and held her mother's hand tighter. Maybe Bill was wrong and she wasn't awake. Minutes passed and Mrs Weasley's thrashing and groaning stopped, but her forehead was still red and sweaty. She was burning up, slowly but surely.

"Ginny?"

"Mum!"

"Ginny…" Mrs Weasley's voice was weak and shaky; it looked so hard for her to even move her mouth.

"Oh Mum," Ginny laid her head down on her mother's pale, limp hand. "You've had us so worried."

"You – can – can manage with – without me, dear." It took all of Mrs Weasley's strength to reply.

"No, no we can't!" Ginny said anxiously. "We're not a family without you."

"Of course – you – you are."

"Don't leave us Mum, promise?"

Mrs Weasley didn't answer, her hand dropped from Ginny's.

"Mum, promise?" Ginny tried again. It was no use though; her mother had gone back to that quiet, dark world that she lived in so often now. Her breathing was erratic and halting but it was still there. She was still hanging on by a thread, even while this fever burned inside her.

The door opened and the sunny-faced Healer from yesterday stepped into the room. Ginny let go of her mother's hand reluctantly and turned to face the Healer.

"Your brother said something was wrong?"

"Yes, um, she woke up slightly and seemed to be in a lot of pain. Bill said that at first she didn't know where she was and when I came in she was sweating and thrashing on the bed."

"Hmm," the Healer looked at Mrs Weasley. "He's a tricky little fellow, this goblin inside her, isn't he?"

"Goblin?" Ginny had gone pale.

"Yes, goblin or whatever is making her so sick. Goblin is slang at the hospital for sickness and – now where are you going?" The Healer called after Ginny.

Ginny didn't answer as she ran down the stairs; she stopped short when she saw Colin and Cath standing in the kitchen doorway, staring at each other like there was no other. Ginny shook her head, finding this too weird to comprehend at the moment.

"Hi Gin, Hermione invited us to come help pack!" Cath said, catching sight of Ginny and flushing red at Ginny seeing her and Colin staring at each other so.

"Um, have you seen Bill?" Ginny said all in a rush, still looking at them weirdly. _Colin and Cath_?

Cath wordlessly pointed at the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at Ginny's urgent voice.

"We'll just go help, okay?" Cath said as Ginny went into the kitchen hurriedly. Ginny flapped her hand in acknowledgement but didn't reply. Bill was busy packing up various collections of plates that Mrs Weasley had collected all her life. They would keep those of course.

"Bill, you still have that book of Gringotts methods for protection, right?" she asked, her heart was beating in her chest painfully and a ball of fear was unfurling in her stomach.

Bill looked up from his packing and gave her a mystified look. "Uh, yeah, sure Gin. Why do you ask?"

"I need it, right now," Ginny said. "Please," she added.

Bill was looking at her like she was insane. "Ginny," he said slowly. "That book is for employees only; I would get in huge trouble for letting you see it. Plus, it's probably lost within all my mess at home."

"Bill, I _need_ that book! It may tell me what is wrong with Mum!" Ginny said, pressing him.

"What? How on earth would it help with that? It's not like she's sick from something at Gringotts!"

"No, that _is_ what she's sick from," Ginny said softly and clearly.

"How could she be sick from there, she's never been in contact with -" he stopped. His face lost all colour and Ginny nodded.

"That day – that day we were shopping for my wedding dress. It was Mum and I, both of us went in there and were in contact with some gas they were making. You remember, don't you?"

Bill's face was horrified. "Ginny, most of their gases are fatal."

"Please get that book, Bill."

He Disapparated straight away, he didn't need telling twice after that. Ginny only hoped he would be successful in finding the book.

Ginny slumped into one of the wooden stools, laying her head against the cool wood surface. She just wanted to break down; no one understood how she felt. She wanted to run away, to be away from all of this, where nothing was all right. She slammed her fist against the bench and gave a sob; she hated this world she was stuck in.

A hot cup of something was pressed into her hand suddenly and Ginny looked up to see Cath looking at her with what looked like worry.

"Drink it," Cath urged. "It's my special calming tea."

Ginny sat up and took a sip, feeling the welcoming warm liquid pour down her throat. "Thanks," she croaked.

Cath took a seat beside her. "You're welcome."

They sat in silence and rumble of thunder sounded. Still Cath did not force Ginny to speak about her feelings. She was thankful for that.

"Ginny, I don't know what I've done wrong for you to dislike me but I want to make it right," Cath said all of a sudden.

Whatever Ginny had expected her to say it wasn't that. She was so surprised she couldn't even think of a reply. Cath wasn't finished yet luckily.

"I've wanted a sister all my life and now that I'm finally about to get one, I don't want her to hate me."

"I – I don't hate you, Cath," Ginny said.

"You don't?" Cath was giving a wry smile. "I think you at least don't like me as much as you first did and -" she stopped hesitantly then.

"And what?" Ginny asked her gently.

"And I – I don't want you to take out your dislike of me on Jason." Cath said in a rush, as if she was ashamed.

Ginny almost dropped her mug of tea. "You don't honestly think that's the reason we're having trouble, do you?"

Cath blushed and nodded, not looking at Ginny. "What else am I supposed to think?"

"Oh Merlin Cath, that's not the reason at all. Jason and I have been trouble because of all the things happening at the moment, what with the Peterson's and Angelina and Mum and…" Cath looked very relieved at this.

"And I don't hate you, not at all. I'm so sorry I made you think that, because it's not true at all. I've just been quite troubled lately, I might as well be on the edge of a breakdown."

"Oh, Gin," Cath pulled Ginny into a warm hug. Ginny was surprised to see her friend's eyes were moist. "I'm so worried about you, you know. I think you need a break from all this." Ginny felt guilty not telling her about postponing the wedding.

"A break is the last thing I need, everyone needs me here." Cath shook her head but didn't argue.

Hermione rushed into the kitchen, pulling on her coat.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked her.

"Oh, I've totally forgotten I had a check-up and I'm very late now," Hermione said, trying to find the armhole in the jacket. She was revolving on the spot, trying to get her arm in her jacket. Ginny snorted into her tea at the picture and Cath quickly got up to help her.

"What's wrong?" Cath asked Hermione.

"Oh, just a check-up," Hermione said vaguely. "I should be back in an hour or so." Hermione waved goodbye and Disapparated out of the Burrow with a pop.

"You know, she has looked a bit pale lately," Cath observed.

"I thought she looked quite good actually, really glowing," Ginny said thoughtfully.

Cath turned to her, Hermione forgotten. "So – friends again?"

"I'm sorry that you even thought we weren't," Ginny replied, giving her a tiny smile.

A pop interrupted whatever Cath had been about to say and Bill appeared holding a large black book. He thrust it at Ginny and she laid it down on the bench, stroking her fingers on the white spindly writing saying 'Gringotts' on the worn leather of the cover. She opened it quickly and ran her finger down the contents page, murmuring to herself.

"Wait, how do you know what to look for?" Bill asked.

"I don't, but I remember the pain felt like a needle going through all of me, so I'm searching for anything to do with needles."

Bill's face suddenly looked excited. "Hold on, I know that gas! I was there when they came up for the idea! It's called the Agua – no the Ajuga – hold on, no the -"

"Agujan gas?" Ginny asked, finger stopping on one.

"Yes! That's it!"

Ginny nodded and flipped to the page, eyes scanning the tiny print. "The idea of a gas that caused needle-like pain to the body was first adopted by a Spanish wizard in the early 1500's, but he only seemed able to make the pain occur in the head, mostly in the forehead. It was used to protect gold from common thieves. Since then, however, studies and experiments on this particular gas have made it possible for the pain to take place in the entire body. The name is derived from the term "aguja" meaning "needle" in Spanish."

"No, no, skip all that. Go down to cure!" Bill said.

Ginny nodded and moved her finger downwards again. "Cure. Unfortunately, there is no known cure for the Agujan gas or any of its side effects. It is generally fatal but short contact often usually only damaging and permanent sickness."

"Only? _Only_ damaging and permanent sickness?" Ginny yelled. She gave a cry of frustration and threw the book on the ground, Bill didn't even scold her. He looked how she felt.

"It was worth a try, then," he said dismally. He rubbed his head with exhaustion and gave a defeated sigh. A gentle pitter-patter of rain sounded on the roof and Ginny felt the overwhelming urge to go out and let it wash over her.

"If anyone wants me, I'll be outside," she said.

"But – it's raining!" Cath protested.

"I know," Ginny said. She stepped outside into the rain; it was still a mild shower and rather refreshing after being inside all day. As if sensing someone was now in its reign of fire, the rain began beating down harder. Ginny trailed out into the garden, passing the stone ledge and into the field. All of the garden gnomes were hiding in their holes from the rain.

Her hair was plastered to her head and her clothes were like a second skin. Ginny lifted her arms in the air and spun around, opening her mouth to taste the rain on her tongue. Feelings of sadness and joy and despair and happiness were coursing out of her and she spun faster, falling back to the ground with dizziness. And then she didn't know if she was laughing or crying or maybe a lot of both as she lay in the wet mud, tiny rivers of water running over her body. All she knew was she lost sense of all life and lay as if in some dream where she had no control over emotions.

So when she snapped back to reality she gave a yelp of surprise to see Harry standing over her. She had no idea what to do, she was so embarrassed to be caught on the verge of her sanity and wringing wet to top it off.

"You okay?" he asked, not meeting her eyes. Or maybe it was her who wasn't meeting his.

"I don't know, just losing it I guess." Ginny shrugged. Harry sat down beside her, ignoring the mud that must have been seeping into his robes. Ginny went still, looking everywhere but at him. That kiss had changed everything, now she had no idea how to act around him. She nervously fingered a lock of wet hair, gazing at the grey sky.

"They said not to bother you but – I wanted to see you," Harry said.

Ginny bit her lip; it made it even worse that he was so forthright. She didn't know how to reply so she just nodded. He was making her nervous, things hadn't meant to happen like this between them.

What scared her most was that if Harry was to go she would not be able to bear it. Merlin, she would follow him to wherever he went begging him to come back. What scared her was the complete lack of control she had over her feelings when she thought of him or was with him, it mind-shattering. These were feelings you had for your life-partner, your soulmate, your husband. Not some old school boyfriend.

Thunder rumbled again, this time more threatening and loud. Lightening cracked over in the distance beyond the field.

"We should get back inside," Harry said. He stood up and stuck his hand out for her. She slipped her small wet hand in his, liking the feel of his calluses from Quidditch against her smooth palm. He pulled her up gently and she swayed unsteadily. His hand caught on her engagement ring and, for a split second, they both looked down at the glistening stone on it, reminding them of the present. Harry coughed and took his hand away.

"It's no wonder you're shaky, what with dancing around in the freezing rain and laughing and crying in mud puddles," Harry said lightly. Ginny looked up at him and she was not nearly ready for what was in his eyes.

"Oh," Ginny stammered as her heart fluttered. She swayed dangerously again and Harry picked her up as if a baby with never a by-your-leave. He carried her across the field and towards the Burrow, not saying a word. When they reached the front step he set her down gently and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks," she whispered before opening the back door. Warmth from the kitchen flooded over her and she stepped inside. She was surprised to see everyone smiling with joy and lots of chattering. Harry stepped in beside her and raised his eyebrows too.

Hermione stood up when she saw them and the ear-to-ear grin on her face was amazing. "Oh Ginny! Harry! I'm so glad you're here!"

"What? What is it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

**Thanks to: **India Ink, harrysmom, michaelrccurtis, JayBird, DotDot, Swishy Willow Wand, Sweetthang0013, Ms. Realista, notdapunkprincess, ginnyroxmysox, FluffyPinkSlippers, Lily Jane, forevermyhurt, Annmarie Aspasia, GiGiFanFic, The FUtre Mrs. Mooney, Mike, UIY, kpxiceboi, Lil Lillian 14, Chloë, harry kid, Goldilocks31890, the-insufferable-know-it-all, Meli, hye em yes, dracoisahottie12, xiaoxiao, musicsage92, CharlotteMosher, Calamahta, kaiyana, carabeara,

**twrlgrl790** – oh gosh I wasn't upset with you! Lol, just hate repeating.

**Sarah Noisette** – outta school now thank goodness. Ages ago though, 1st of December. Almost Chrissy! We need to do some catching up on msn, I've just been away ages. Have a great Christmas if I don't speak to you!

**Crazed Chipmunk** – no, no it's not a stupid question. She meant he had added more trials to her life.

**HannahLulu** – Louise will come all in good time. She has a vital part to play yet.

**Secondatbat9** – why are you changing your name back to shadyday? Lol, I laughed when you said you liked that quote. I was a bit angry when I wrote that reply.

**Harry's lover** – something went wrong when you reviewed because the fansite you said didn't show up. Hope your vacation went well!

**stargazerlois** – Hmm. Well, what can I say? I have a short tempter that isn't so good at handling criticism – especially when it isn't really that constructive. But I apologise for snapping, it was your opinion. Protect Mrs Weasley all you want, just remember that it is my story. I got a bit of a surprise when you said you only reviewed stories you had become part of, it kind of defused my temper.

**Naz1** – hey! Goodness I haven't spoken properly to you in ages. I got your email saying GV but it was filled with symbols and I was going to ask you to resend it but I went away and forgot and it all became rather difficult. So could you send it again please? And no, of course I wasn't offended, constructive criticism is fine. I understood what you meant, and there is another reason for Mrs Weasley being ill, as shown in this chapter. Talk soon and yes I am outta school. I went okay in exams, great in some, average in others. And a very dismal science mark.

**Empty Light** – hey when will you be updating your fic?? Haven't seen one in a while and I'm kind of missing it. Lol.

**Midnightdreaming** – 'you're my favourite author'. Aw, that sentence just made me grin for hours, couldn't make those cheekbones come down. Thankyou!

**Lizzie Weasley** – I'll send you an email soon girl, but I'm guessing things are a bit more worked out now. Just in time for Chrissy!! I got the upside down kiss from a movie, Spidermam, in fact. Talk soon!

**IrishChick** – lol I don't think I've got the talent to be a professional writer, besides, acting has always been the way for me. But thanks for the compliment, put a little grin on my face.

**Deer** **boy** – did u finish the paper? Have you got it back yet? Hearing about all those dogs made me teary, I don't know how you can stand it. I wouldn't be able to. It isn't nothing compared to Ginny because it's real life. You seem to handle it well though. And yes, death is a very hard thing.

**clau-hogwarts-writer** – Aww, you don't like Cath and Colin together? Dang. Don't apologise for not being here for every chapter lol, but I did miss you. Glad you're back and 'on track'.

**ZagZig722 **– Good thing you're a sucker for dedications ;)

**Kristin** – that was the point of this story from the very beginning: the perfect life vanishing before your very eyes. But this is a chance for Ginny to be truly happy, just you wait. Bree gets hers, trust me – it's funny.

**Sorry if you didn't get a personal reply, life is way too hectic at the moment. What with Chrissy coming up and whatnot. And so, MERRY CHRISTMAS to all of you and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Actually, I want to finish this fic by New Year but I don't see that happening. I only have 3 more chapters to write though so maybe. Depends, really. Love all of you and stay safe! And omigodomigod! HPB in July – YAYAYAYAY!**


	20. Green Eyes

**A/N – **Hey guys, I'm going away until the 28th so this will be my last update until then. It's quite a cliffie, so hopefully you'll hang on for me until I come back. Lol. I've only got two more chapters to write until I finish the fic thank goodness! Only two! Anyway, enjoy this one. And thanks to my beta's: Nessa and Emma.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ch 20 – Green Eyes**

**Dedication: **Kareema – I think you gave me over 40 reviews. Thankyou! Lol.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Last chapter:_

"What? What is it?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

- - - - -

_Honey you are a rock upon which I stand  
__Green eyes, yeah the spotlight shines upon you  
__And how could anybody deny you  
__And honey you should know that I could never go on without you  
__Green eyes_

_Honey you are the sea upon which I float  
__Green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find  
__And anyone who tries to deny you must be out of their mind  
__And honey you should know that I could never go on without you  
__Green eyes_

Green Eyes by Coldplay

- - - - -

Ginny felt numb, it was totally impossible.

"W-what?" she stuttered. "You can't be pregnant, you're barren!"

"I know, that's why I didn't suspect a thing when I started losing my appetite and gaining weight!" Hermione's face was glowing. Ron was holding her around the waist, his own face very red and proud.

Everybody was smiling and happy, packing had been halted while the good news was celebrated.

"Ginny, let me pour you a drink. Oh and you too Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, nothing able to dampen her high spirits.

"Uh, I think I'm going to get dry first," Ginny said. She was still in shock, it was impossible for Hermione to be pregnant! Why, it seemed like just yesterday that Hermione was breaking down in tears on Ginny's bedroom floor because she wasn't able to have children.

Ginny walked into the living room, aware of Harry trailing after her. The rest of the family celebrated the good news, even as the heart of the house lay in bed upstairs sick. It had just been so long since they had received good news that if they were given a reason to celebrate they were going to take it. Packing all of their items for moving had been put off for now, and everyone sat and warmed themselves in the kitchen while the storm raged outside.

Ginny grabbed her coat and hat, then turned around to face Harry. They were still wet, her hair dripping on the floor. Harry pulled out his wand and muttered a quick drying spell.

"Thanks," said Ginny, not knowing what else to say to him. Before she had been comfortable with him, able to talk easily. Now though, after that kiss, she didn't know what to say or how to act around him and if she should talk to him normally or if they should talk about it or ignore it.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry, stepping forward.

Ginny opened her mouth and then shut it again. She didn't want to say home, it would sound like she just wanted to wallow in her sorrows while they all celebrated Hermione's news – the first bit of good news in weeks. Even thought that was exactly what she wanted to do.

"I'm – uh – going to visit Angelina. Fred hasn't left her side since she woke from the coma and he needs a break," said Ginny quickly.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Can you?" asked Ginny pleading. She didn't want to see Angelina alone, to see her emotionless and distant face as she rested her pale hands over her stomach where her baby used to be.

"Sure," said Harry. "Um - ?" he pointed to the kitchen.

"Oh yes, we'll tell them we're leaving, though Hermione will be a bit hurt," Ginny replied.

"Where are you guys going?" Bill asked when they entered the kitchen.

"You're going? But…" Hermione trailed off, looking a bit put out.

Ginny went and placed her hand on top of Hermione's slender one. "You know that I'm – we're – happy for you Hermione, this is the best news we've had for ages. It really is a miracle, too."

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione eyes were moist and she gave the redhead a quick hug.

"Give our love to Angie," said Percy earnestly.

"I will, I'll tell her you all say hi and that you're there for her," answered Ginny.

Mr Weasley cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "I think it'd be best not to mention to Angelina that Hermione is pregnant, seeing as Angelina has just lost her own baby. We will tell her soon, but I'm not quite sure she'll be able to handle it at the moment."

"We won't say anything, Dad," promised Ginny as she walked over the fireplace. Harry followed.

"Bye everyone!" he called out as Ginny threw Floo powder over the fire and it glowed green.

- - - - -

The hospital was fairly quiet for a Saturday afternoon, there were only a couple of people walking around. There was a small boy wailing because he had two duck's legs instead of his own normal legs and he refused to be calmed or quieted. A very embarrassed mother kept trying to shush him but her efforts were fruitless.

Ginny already knew the way to Angelina's room and it wasn't long before they were standing in front of her door.

"Okay, not a word about Hermione's news," warned Ginny in a whisper. Harry did a little zipping motion over his mouth and pretended to toss away a key. Ginny covered a grin and pushed the door open softly.

Fred was sitting next to the bed, holding his wife's hand. He was trying to make light conversation but it was obvious Angelina wasn't listening or was just ignoring him. Her face was drawn and bleak and she wasn't facing her husband. Fred looked crestfallen every time she didn't answer one of his questions.

Ginny tapped on the door, stepping into the room. Angelina didn't even look up but Fred stood up, though didn't let go of Angelina's hand, and there was a look of utmost relief on his face.

"Look, Angie, Ginny and Harry have come to see you," said Fred lightly, forcing a grin. Ginny winced at how tired and upset he looked, obviously Angelina hadn't opened up yet.

"Angelina?" asked Ginny, questioning. Angelina finally moved her head to look at them, she nodded and then turned away again to stare at the plain white wall.

Fred made a gesture at Ginny so Angelina couldn't see; clearly hinting to her he wanted to speak with her outside.

"Harry, why don't you talk to Angelina for a few minutes?" asked Ginny. She looked at him, pleading for him to agree. Harry nodded and went to sit on the chair Fred had been sitting on before. Fred came over and took Ginny's elbow lightly and led her out of the room.

"Is she okay? I mean, _really_ okay?" Ginny asked.

Fred looked troubled. "I don't know, I want to bring her home but the Healers are worried she'll do something drastic if she's left alone like that."

"Drastic?"

"Hurt herself or something. To tell the truth I wouldn't be surprised if she did, I can't get through to her. She won't open up to me and she just lies there day after day not speaking."

Ginny nodded. ""You've heard Hermione's news, haven't you?"

"No." Fred managed a wry smile. "She finally found out what a lousy husband Ron is and decided to divorce him? I heard he -"

"_Fred_," Ginny warned.

"Okay, so she already knew that. What then?"

"She's pregnant, only find out today," said Ginny.

"What? How?" Fred was shocked. "She was _barren_, she can't just become un-barren! Are you positive?"

"Very, besides, I noticed her appetite was weird and she was getting a bit of a belly. If I hadn't thought she was barren I would have instantly assumed she was pregnant," said Ginny.

"Angelina doesn't know…" Fred was talking to himself.

"Right, and we should probably keep it that way for a little while," said Ginny.

"Yeah," agreed Fred.

A white-robed Healer was coming down the hallway and she stopped outside Angelina's room.

"Oh, are you visiting?" she asked Ginny. The Healers just associated Fred as staying here too, since he never left Angelina's side.

"Yes, me and my friend," she answered.

"Oh, that's lovely. Perhaps she'll be a bit happier then," the Healer replied. She bustled into the room, smiling brightly. Fred and Ginny followed in after her. Harry too had obviously had no luck in getting Angelina to talk, she was still facing the wall stubbornly.

The Healer opened the curtains, ("My, it's so dark in here!") before checking the chart and Angelina's bed. Ginny saw her looking at the last name.

"You know, your sister-in-law was here earlier," the Healer began, directing this at Angelina and smiling. Ginny began moving her hands frantically and dragging her finger across her throat at the Healer but the woman just gave her a funny look before continuing.

"We were all very surprised to learn she was pregnant! But there, miracles happen, right? It's funny the way the world works, isn't it?" asked the Healer, staring pointedly at Angelina's flat stomach.

Ginny was seething. She could have strangled the stupid woman, she really could have! Angelina's head had snapped up and she was staring intently at the Healer.

"Hermione?"

The Healer looked thoughtful. "Ah, yes, that's the one. Very pretty name, she was so pleased, I tell you. Couldn't believe it, either." She gave a little smile and then calmly walked out of the room. Ginny felt like leaping on her and squeezing the air from the woman's body slowly and painfully.

Angelina was sitting upright now. Her eyes were cold. "When were you planning on telling me this?" Fred went over and tried to take her hand, but she yanked it away. Harry stood up and came to stand near Ginny, she held onto his arm tightly, nervous.

"I only just found out myself, honey," Fred said defensively.

Angelina gave him look for look. "You weren't going to tell me."

"I -" Fred began.

"It's funny the way the world works, isn't it?" asked Angelina, imitating the sugary voice of the Healer. "I lose a baby, she gets one. At the same time, too, what a coincidence. It's almost like – like she stole _my_ baby." Angelina gave a bitter laugh. Fred looked completely upset.

"We should go," said Ginny, still holding onto Harry's arm with a tight, damp grip.

Angelina didn't answer; she was staring into Fred's eyes with hurt. She reached for his hand and held it tightly and he pulled her into a hug.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" she sobbed into his sleeve. Fred sat on the bed and held her closer, stroking her head. Ginny nodded and walked out of the room, taking Harry with her.

Maybe Hermione's news was actually exactly what Angelina need to open up to Fred and everyone else, to make her burden lighter. Maybe that Healer hadn't been so troublesome, after all. At least, Ginny hoped so.

"Where to now?" asked Harry, his arm was still in her grasp.

"Home," was her answer.

- - - - - -

Colin looked down at the recently developed photo, furrowing his brow as he watched Tommy Peterson zoomed around on his toy broomstick while Mrs Peterson looked over him. He bit his lip and flicked on the normal light since the photo was now fully developed. He wasn't even sure this would work; he hadn't found any recent information on Tommy Peterson's supposed condition because his parents were keeping it from the public – at least for now.

He looked at the clock on the wall and swore, he was late for meeting Cath at Diagon Alley for dinner. He rushed into the bathroom and fixed his robes and gave his hair a quick brush. He was nervous for some reason. Colin pocketed the photo and Disapparated to Diagon Alley.

Cath was sitting at the outside table of the restaurant they had reserved. A cool breeze whispered through her soft brown hair and she was staring thoughtfully at all the people inside the restaurant. Her hand rested casually beside a glass and there was a small half-smile on her face as she stared off into space.

Colin crept up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands, grinning. Cath gave a gasp of shock and whirled around out of his grasp.

"You scared me!" she accused him, laughing.

Colin held his hands up in defence. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She giggled and gestured for him to take a seat. "Why are you so late?" she asked.

"Uh, still had some work to finish off."

"The photos for the St Mungo's calendar?" asked Cath.

"Yeah, I'm all finished now though," said Colin. He would tell her about the photo of Tommy later, right now he wanted just to have a simple conversation. "How was everyone after I left?"

Cath pulled a sober face. "Oh, you know, it was okay. I mean, they can't exactly be joyous while all this crap is happening can they?"

"They seemed all right to me…"

"Yeah, but you don't see them as often as I do. They're smiling, but their smiles always look a bit forced. Small wonder with what they're going through now, though," said Cath.

Colin agreed with a nod of his head. "Did Harry or Ginny come back?"

The waitress came and took their order, a smile on her face as she poured them some more drink.

"Nup, they never did." Cath looked thoughtful as she answered his question. "You know, I think something's going on there…" she trailed off.

"Going on?" asked Colin, looking quizzical.

"Yeah, like, they always seem together and – and when they look at each other it's like – like I don't know – intimate or something. It's weird, it's like they can't see anyone but each other."

"_Oh_, you mean something like _that_ is going on," said Colin.

"Yes – well – I don't know. I've never seen proof, it's just the way Ginny's eyes light up whenever he enters the room or the way he won't take his eyes off her when she's around him. Sometimes I don't think _they_ realise it themselves," said Cath, giving a small laugh.

"Aren't – aren't you upset? Ginny's getting married to your brother soon," queried Colin.

"Well, no, I wouldn't be if there was no love lost between Jason and her if they did and if it was for the best -"

"- if they both agreed to it -"

"Yes, and besides, I wouldn't automatically become un-friends with Ginny, that's not possible."

Colin was nodding his head again. "You do know they've postponed the wedding, don't you?"

"What?" Cath was in shock.

"No one told you?" Colin was slightly surprised too.

"No! What happened? When was this?" exclaimed Cath.

"A little while ago, Ginny postponed it."

"Did she give a reason?" asked Cath.

"Yes, she said they couldn't get married with all this horrible stuff happening to her and her family. Besides, the Petersons would be less than pleased if Jason married Ginny right now, his job would be in danger. You know the situation with the Petersons and the Weasley's right now," said Colin.

"Yeah, quite unfortunate. Sometimes I just wish Tommy would wake up completely fine and the charges would be dropped." Cath sighed.

Colin gulped and moved his hand down to his pocket, where the photo lay innocently in his pocket. So maybe he was right, after all.

"What if he already has?" asked Colin in a strange voice.

He took out the photo and lay it down on the table in front of her. Cath gave him a weird look and picked up the photo. Her eyes widened when she realised of who the photo was and her jaw dropped. She looked up at Colin and then back down at the photo and then back up at him again.

"Is – is it real?" Her voice was rushed and breathless.

"Yup, took it this morning. Saw it with my own eyes, too," said Colin.

"But – this is fantastic! This is – this is amazing! Oh my gosh, I – oh my gosh! You're brilliant!" And with that Cath swooped over and hugged Colin as tight as she possibly could and kissed him for the slightest second. She sat back down, an ear-to-ear grin on her face.

Colin felt himself blush and his whole body went numb. He moved his hand up to his lips and he could swear she had somehow made them extra-warm when she had kissed him.

Cath hadn't noticed his surprise and embarrassment. "Do you realise what this will do? This will get Fred and George off the hook! They won't be fined and they will be able to re-open the shop! This is fantastic!"

She stood up and hugged him again, her face alight with happiness. At that moment the waitress arrived with their food, giving the two a knowing smile as she set their plates down. Cath was already sitting back down again when the waitress walked away. Colin found he couldn't take his eyes of Cath now, her beauty, her smile, her laugh, _she_ was the brilliant one.

"Oh Merlin, I can't wait to tell the Weasley's! They're going to be ecstatic, Fred and George especially. Just imagine, and I'm sure even Angelina will have a smile on her face!" Cath couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah. . ." agreed Colin in a dazed sort of way. He'd just been hit with the most unexpected feeling: love. He was in love with Cath, probably had been ever since he laid eyes on her in St Mungo's. Bree was forgotten, just a bad memory.

"Let's eat quickly, shall we? I just want to tell the Weasley's the good news, and it's all thanks to you." Cath grinned at him from across the table and Colin gave his own grin back.

"Sure." He would agree to anything she said now, she had saved him.

- - - - -

"Come on, Angie, just a few more steps," coaxed Fred. The entire family was helping move Angelina back into her house, the one Fred and her shared with George.

George has Flooed to Ginny's, asking her and Harry to come and support Angelina's move. The Healers had finally agreed to Fred's endless asking if she could come home yet. When they said yes he had instantly gone home and asked the whole family to come – apart from Mrs Weasley who lay sleeping in her bed.

Even though it was night-time, and they all wanted to go home they had all agreed, seeing Fred's hopeful face. Angelina had improved drastically since the afternoon when she had learned of Hermione's news. Fred had taken this as good news and had demanded she be removed from the hospital.

Angelina shook her head and lent on Fred's shoulder, stopping. Despite the best care, her neck and stomach still hurt from falling down the stairs and losing her baby. It was taking all of her strength to walk. They could have easily conjured up a stretcher but the Healer had advised them to encourage her to walk and get back into normal routine.

It was proving difficult.

Finally, though, Angelina made it to her bed and collapsed onto it. Fred pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, everyone," whispered Angelina weakly. They all smiled and took turns in giving her friendly hugs, wishing her well.

Hermione hung back in the shadows, face troubled as she held her stomach. Ginny had taken her aside to whisper that Angelina knew and wasn't too happy about her being pregnant. She didn't want Angelina to be angry at her so she kept out of sight and out of everyone's way. Angelina had another idea.

"Where's Hermione?" she croaked.

Hermione swallowed and stepped forward. "Right here," she said.

"Come here," said Angelina, raising her hand and letting it fall back on the blanket limply. Hermione obeyed and went to stand near the edge of the bed.

"Closer," said Angelina. Hermione moved hesitantly so she was standing right next to where Angelina's hand lay. Everyone watched with bated breath, wondering just how Angelina was going to react.

"So you're pregnant?" asked Angelina.

Hermione nodded. "Yes." She held her head high, not sure what else to say.

Angelina took Hermione's hand and held it tightly. "I'm so happy for you," she said, her eyes going watery. "Hopefully you'll have more luck than I did."

Hermione was looking misty-eyed too, now. "You're – you're not angry?"

"I was," admitted Angelina. She looked up at Hermione. "But you deserve it, after hearing you were barren. You're going to be a wonderful mother." An amused look came over Angelina's face. Ginny felt her heart soar when she saw it, it was the first expression Angelina had since her accident that wasn't anger or sadness. "But I can't say the same for Ron."

George guffawed. "That's because he would be a father, not a mother. I would hope he wouldn't be a 'wonderful mother.' Although we can't be sure about that."

"Hey!" Ron objected. Everyone was laughing now, the mood lightened.

"Aw, don't worry Ronnekins, we're just teasing," said George.

Angelina shook her head, her pale face looking slightly more alive now. "But I'm serious, Hermione, I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks, Angie." Hermione bent over and gave Angelina a hug, eyes still moist.

When they returned home the Burrow, there was a letter waiting on the kitchen bench. Ginny picked it up and looked at the front. It wasn't addressed to anyone.

"Who's it from, Gin?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know…" Ginny said vaguely as she opened it.

_Dear Weasley's,_

_We stopped by to give you some wonderful news but you weren't home. Hope you're all well and we'll tell you the news when we see you next. _

_Love, Colin and Cath_

Ginny finished reading the letter aloud and looked up.

"They could have just told us in the letter," she thought aloud.

"Maybe, since it's such "wonderful news" they wanted to tell us in person," suggested Hermione.

"Mmm, but what wonderful news could they have? I can't think of any…" said Ginny.

"Has anybody noticed how those two _always_ seem to be together now?" asked Ron.

"No, it's nothing. They're just sticking together because they're kind of outsiders on all of this," said Hermione, with the wisdom of an old person.

"Okay, well I'm going to go home now," said Ginny, heading over to the fireplace.

"Are you staying here to play a game of chess, mate?" Ron asked Harry.

"Sure," Harry consented.

"Bye, Gin!" Ron called. Harry waved and Ginny locked eyes with him, giving him her own goodbye. Harry stopped and stared, and then he gave her the same look back. Hermione watched this exchange without saying a word; it was obvious to her what was happening, if it wasn't to them.

"I'll see you soon, Ginny," said Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione – oh, and once again, I'm very happy for you," said Ginny. Hermione smiled in thanks and Ginny threw a handful of Floo Powder over the fire and it glowed green. She stepped in and the last thing she saw was Harry's disappearing back.

- - - - - -

Ginny woke as a boom of thunder shook her small cottage. She sat bolt upright and blinked, turning to stare out the window as heavy torrents of rain began to hit the roof.

It was quite early in the morning, probably only about eight. Ginny lay back down and sunk into her pillows but, try as she may, she couldn't fall back asleep. She sighed and threw off the covers, and throwing on her dressing gown. She pottered into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ginny looked out the window to see a small grey owl hovering outside it. She put down the teacup and walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in, a small blur of wet feathers. It dropped a letter on the table and then flew back out the window. Ginny shrugged and closed the window, then walked over to open the letter.

_Dear Ms Weasley,_

_You used to be my hero. I used to think all that you did was wonderful, I thought it amazing that a single woman could take on so much at such a young age and succeed so well. I was even happier to find out that you were engaged to Jason Banton, possibly one of the only men who deserved you – though I doubted he did at the time. Your fate seemed sealed as one of the country's most prosperous young witches._

_It all went wrong, through no one else's fault but your own. You destroyed your life and the lives of those around you. Now I see that I was wrong. Jason didn't not deserve you; it was you who didn't deserve him. Your dealings with Harry Potter appalled me, and I was even more shocked to hear about your handling of Tommy Peterson. From then on, still things went downhill. I just wanted you to know that you have lost a fan, and trust me not the first, and maybe you'll think about your actions from now on. _

_From, your used-to-be-fan._

Ginny gaped and dropped the letter, letting it flutter back down to the table. Another boom of thunder sounded overhead and the rain increased. The kettle began whistling and she went to it, taking it off the stove. Ginny poured her cup of tea and began making some toast. She was spreading the knife over the toast when its silvery glint caught in the light. That letter had struck a nerve, and Ginny felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Did everyone hate her that much? She felt the load of these past weeks settle upon her shoulders and condemn her.

When she looked back, she never really knew what made her raise the knife to her throat. When she looked back, all she could remember was the pain she was feeling deep inside. She wanted that pain to stop, to never hurt her again. This knife could give her that gift, that gift of unfeeling.

She felt the cold metal press harder against her skin…

- - -

Harry awoke with a jump.

Something was not right.

He sat up on the couch and stretched his arms, wondering why he felt so ill at ease. He had fallen asleep at the Burrow and Ron had told him he could sleep on the couch instead of going back to the hotel. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, wearing only his boxer shorts.

Ron looked up when he entered the kitchen, Hermione too. Whatever it was that made him look up when he passed the Weasley clock, he never knew. He only knew that he blessed whatever instinct had made him do so. He cried out.

Ginny's hand was on mortal peril, and it was only a second before he Apparated to her cottage.

What he saw when he arrived almost made him freeze in shock. Ginny was holding a sharp knife to her throat, her eyes closed and her head high. He saw her arm muscles tighten and he cried out.

"Ginny, no!"

The knife fell from her fingers and clattered to the ground. She opened her eyes and began sobbing. Harry ran over and took her in his arms, he kicked the knife away. Oh Merlin, he had almost lost her. Had almost lost the person he held most precious.

Ginny looked up, and all she could see were his bright green eyes, staring back down at her. Her hero. It didn't matter if someone no longer thought her a hero, just so long as she had her own. And here he was. She could never go on without him, and his green eyes.

Harry took out his wand and grabbed the teakettle. He tapped his wand on it and muttered and incantation. It glowed red and then went back to normal.

"Put your hand on it," he instructed Ginny. He took her hand and placed it on the kettle, right next to his.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

""I'm taking you away from all this," said Harry. "You need to get away."

And with that, she felt the unfamiliar tug at her navel, and she was being taken to Merlin knows where.

**Thanks to:** michaelrccurtis, Author of the Mark, ginnyroxmysox, Ms. Realista, harrysmom, India Ink, notdapunkprincess, Annmarie Aspasia, faith, xXxhell's-favourite-angelxXx, Dk Lili, wackyone, Chloe, aurora13, cggeek241, Lily Jane, hye em yes, Mary, xiaoxiao, MorningstarZero, sakura1221, hpflowergirl21, doohicky, ZagZig722, Ariana Seren, paige m, twrlgrl790, naughty or nice, HarryPotters-angel, carabeara,

_Shadyday9_ – I think Cath will be too distracted with someone else to be angry at Ginny for ending it with Jason – if she even does ;)

_Dracoisahottie13_ – I know I know, posting takes ages for me. I'm sorry! And now it'll be awhile before ch 21 too. It's actually really hard to find time during the holidays believe it or not lol.

_Clau-hogwarts-writer_ – oh I _know_ that Harry and Gin are going to get together in canon and nothing will convince me otherwise. Lol. I re-read OotP all the time, I never get sick of it. I find something new to think about every time.

_Kristin_ – Trust me, rock bottom hasn't been hit yet.

_VoicezWithin_ – There is no cure.

_Miss-starr-e_ – Hey, you're reviewing now, so no biggie!

_Musicsage92_ – HPB is going to be out for winter for me. Lol.

_A Lack of Colour_ – Hey you changed your name! I like it. Oooh a boyfriend, what's he like? I miss having a boyfriend.

_Horseloverforever_- I found out it came out in July because I literally live on jk's official site.

_Naz1_ – sorry about not finishing gv before I go away, I'm partly through but we're leaving in two hours and haven't even packed yet. Ack!

_Kpxiceboi_ – It was too cliché for Harry to pay the debts, anyone would do that. I have other ways in mind ;)

_Books4me_ – read my reply to kpxiceboi

_GiGifanfic_ – You say 'in all the other fics Harry is loaded'. This isn't just another fic. Sure, he's rich, but I have other solutions for the Weasley's that aren't so predictable.

_HannahLuLu22 _– Yup, your song. Did I mention how much I love you for showing me that song?

_Poka dot shorts_ – Yeah blushes I come up with a new plotline every two seconds and can't help but include it. I think at times it's a tad overwhelming though.

_Deer boy_ – I'm going to miss your long reviews! You never fail to fill me in about everything and still give a great complimentary review. And yes it is a stupid song. Lol.

_Kareema_ – omg, thanks for all the wonderful wonderful reviews! My numbers sky rocketed when you began to review. Not only this fic but ALL my others! Lol, I'm so glad you love my stuff and I hope you keep reading. Definitely worth the dedication girl!

_Sarah Noisette_ – I go back to school in early February, all set for my junior year ;) That's the time we get out down here though, well private schools do. Hmm. Nothing big news for me, I'm leaving on a jet plane in 2 hours to go to gold coast (not really on a jet plane but it sounds so much more interesting lol) Had a great New Years actually, running across the harbour beach to get to the east side of it within ten seconds so we could see fireworks start and we were completely off our faces. Only remember flashes but it was hilarious. How was your new year?

_Pink-helga_ – I'll definitely keep a lookout for you!

_Emerald Desire_ – I wish I could've finished this before New Year but, alas, it wasn't meant to be ;) Dw, only two more chapters for me to write till I finish and then updates will fly.

_Skyupthelight_ – I'm glad you think it wasn't too predictable, that's been my aim and it's always a relief when someone tells me I've succeeded. Hopefully you didn't have to wait too long and I hope you keep reviewing!

_Stargazerlois_ – glad you're still reviewing. Hope you had a lovely Christmas and an even better New Year.

_CrazedChipmunk_ – Aw, you're grandma's house is being sold? When my grandpa died that happened with us, I was so sad because we basically grew up there.

_Ced_ – all in good time, mon ami.

_Sunlitmist_ – Hey, nice name. Sounds pretty. Well, it would be a subdued happiness, but they're so unused to good news that they can't help but be happy and celebrate. I don't know, that's just how I assumed they would react. I mean, she was barren! And now she's pregnant!

_Harrys lover_ – omg you're in Mexico! I'm so jealous, I wish I was there. No doubt the no English is getting to you though. Have fun!

_Borg _– You know what? I hate the ridiculous people who accuse people of ripping off other people's stories. Those people are just wasting their time and are worthless themselves, as you are. A) I've never ripped off anyone's story, and never will. B) I've never even heard of this "Lessons for Life" fic and when I searched for it I couldn't find it which makes me suspect it doesn't exist and neither should you for such an er, uh, _uninformed_ 'flame'. I refuse to write an apology to a non-existent author and that's that. When I first read what you said I just burst out laughing, also because you were one of those many people who were too scared to sign in before 'flaming'.

**Okay, so no update for a while. Going away in two hours for three weeks. Oh and ps, _stop asking me if Mrs Weasley is going to die!_ It's a huge part of the plot so you'll have to wait and see. Hope you all are safe and well and unharmed by the Tsunami disaster. ****Lot****'s of love, Sede. **


	21. Cowboy Take Me Away

**A/N – **I've got so many things to say but I don't know how to say them. It seems like a year since I've touched this computer owing to a wonderful long holiday but mainly to a boy I met and (this sounds corny) and fell in love with. It was by complete chance I met him and I thank goodness every day that I did. But not only that, now, after this holiday, I feel like a new person. I feel so refreshed and like I can make anything happen. But now I'll cut the crap or I'll do something embarrassing like burst into song. I just want to say your support with this fic has been breathtaking and I've always wanted to be an actress all my life but some of the reviews I get really get me thinking that I could write instead. Like, I always had this plan where I would be famous and go on Broadway etc but somehow you guys have changed my mind a bit. And that's not such a bad thing. And so I'm thanking you now, because the sheer power of your reviews has changed that life plan.

Anyway, enough of this deep and meaningful business, some of you probably are thinking… _what the hell is she on?_ But this is the romantic chapter, somewhat unbelievable, somewhat like a fairytale but I hope you will love it just because you love fanfiction and you love Harry and Ginny. And maybe you will love it just because…

Thanks to Emma and Nessa for all their work with this fic.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Ch 21 – Cowboy Take Me Away**

**Dedication: **pink-helga for also liking Family Guy (my absolute favourite TV show)

**- - - - - - - - - -**

_Last chapter_:

""I'm taking you away from all this," said Harry. "You need to get away."

And with that, she felt the unfamiliar tug at her navel, and she was being taken to goodness knows where.

- - - - - - -

_I wanna sleep on the hard ground, in the comfort of your arms _

_on__ a pillow of blue bonnets, in a blanket made of stars_

_Cowboy take__ me away, fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue_

_set__ me free, oh, I pray, closer to heaven above, and closer to you_

_Closer to you_

Cowboy Take Me Away – Dixie Chicks

- - - - - - -

"Where are we?"

Those were the first words out of Ginny's mouth as she raised her hand to shield her eyes from the harsh sun above her. Her bare feet burned from the hot sand beneath her toes and a sweat was already breaking out on her forehead. She was still in her dressing gown and Harry was still in his boxers.

Harry actually looked a bit confused. "Er, I'm not really sure…"

Ginny dropped her hand and turned to stare at him. "You're not sure?" she asked in disbelief. "How can't you be sure? You brought us here!"

"The Portkey took us to the wrong spot, we should be…" Harry trailed off and looked around. He grinned and pointed. "… right over there!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked where he was pointing. About two hundred yards away was a small town, looking very dusty and worn and small in the big desert.

"You took me to a desert?"

"No, no, an old country town. I thought – I thought you'd enjoy it." Harry looked quite embarrassed. His rash actions only minutes beforehand didn't seem so heroic now. True, he had saved Ginny from making a big mistake but he had just made another.

Ginny's face softened. "Thank-you," she whispered. It was the thought that counts, right?

"Right, well, we need a change of clothes, don't we?" asked Harry.

"Um," began Ginny. Harry took out his wand before she could say anything more and waved it at her body. Instantly she felt her cotton dressing gown leave her skin and be replaced by goodness knows what. When she looked down, she appeared to be wearing a long, slightly old-fashioned dress. It was a beautiful green colour and a fancy black shawl was draped over her shoulders.

Ginny began breathing heavily. "Am I – am I wearing a – a corset?"

Harry grimaced and waved his wand again and she could breathe easy again. "Sorry, got a bit carried away. But we need to fit in," he apologised. He pointed his wand at himself and he was instantly wearing a white shirt opened at the collar and black pants, the rugged cowboy image suited him. So did the huge brown boots with burrs on the ends of them.

"No offence, Harry, but wouldn't we 'fit out' more in these?" asked Ginny, gesturing at their outfits.

"Trust me; these places are stuck in the past. No one will suspect a thing," said Harry confidently.

Ginny stared doubtfully at her chest, which seemed a lot bigger in the low-cut, tight dress. "I feel like I'm being very revealing," she said timidly.

Harry's eyes rested for second longer then they should have at the part of her body she was speaking of and then shook his head and blushed. "Come on, let's get rid of these." Ginny looked and saw that he was holding her dressing gown and nightgown with his boxer shorts.

Harry walked over to a rock and placed the clothes beneath it, he hesitated for a second and then placed his wand with the clothes, too. Ginny frowned but didn't say anything.

"Won't my family worry?" she asked. She looked up at the sky, it appeared to be in the late afternoon here. Wherever 'here' was.

"I think they have enough on their hands right now. Besides, Ron saw me Apparate to your house. He'll tell everyone you're safe with me."

"Okay." Ginny was mollified.

"Now, Gin, you're to forget about everything, okay? We're not even going to mention what happened this morning. I want you to not even think about all the worries at home and just to have fun. That's why I brought you here, to let go and relax," said Harry in earnest.

"In a desert?" Ginny was teasing him.

Harry grinned at her, relieved she wasn't angry at him for whisking her off to the desert with no warning. He was also pleased she seemed already changed from the person who had cried as she held a knife to her throat that very morning.

"Milady?" he held his arm out for her.

"Good sir," said Ginny, giggling. She rested her arm on his and let him escort her to the town.

- - - - - -

"Are you positive?" asked Cath, looking scandalised.

"What else am I supposed to think, Cath?" Jason said wearily. He paced the room in frustration.

"I can't believe it of her, she wouldn't be so cruel," said Cath obstinately.

"Then where is she? Hmm? Is she at home, sleeping in her bed? Or maybe she's at the Weasley's, tending to her mother. Perhaps she's gone to the Ministry, begging them to let her have her job back. No Cath, she's gone and eloped with Harry." Jason hit his fist against the wall in anger.

"I'm sure something came up, Jason! Didn't Ron himself say that Harry saw the clock in the morning and Apparated over to her cottage in the blink of an eye – in his boxers too!" exclaimed Cath.

Jason shook his head. "No, I always suspected something was going on between those two, a gut feeling."

Cath opened her mouth to deny it but, of course, she couldn't. She knew herself that there was something between Ginny and Harry, it was obvious even in the way they looked at each other. The way one would react when the other was near.

"You love her – don't you?" asked Cath hesitantly.

"Of course I love her! I love her more than anything in the world and more than I should, obviously." Jason hung his head. "I see now that she didn't return that love."

"Stop being so negative, Jason!" Cath berated her brother.

"I'm not being negative, I'm stating the truth. She's left me, Cath, and there's nothing I can do. I have the right to be negative and bitter," said Jason.

Cath looked upset. "I just don't think Ginny capable of such a thing, I'm sure there's some reason or another for their disappearance. Ron said that the look on Harry's face just before he Disapparated to Ginny was scary, like the worst thing on earth was about to happen and he couldn't stop it. Ron said that the way Harry looked had made him freeze on the spot, Hermione too. That's not the look of a man about to elope now, is it?"

"It could be the look of a man who thinks the person who he's going to elope with has suddenly backed out," argued Jason.

"Now you're just being argumentative. I think there was a more serious issue at hand, and that we will find out when they return," said Cath with total confidence. She reached out and patted her brother's shoulder. "Don't worry Jason, I'm sure it's nothing terrible like you think."

Jason looked like he would argue further but in the end he just gave a sigh and nodded his head. "I hope so, Cath, I hope so."

- - - - - -

"Are you sure we should tell them? What if it's all a big mistake and we're going to get their hopes up for nothing?" Colin was very edgy.

"Colin, stop it. We both know Tommy Peterson is a fraud and this is going to prove it and put the Peterson's in disgrace. Merlin, Olivia Peterson just put in another complaint at the Ministry saying her son was still very ill! This is our chance!" said Cath sternly.

They were just about to Floo over to the Burrow to tell the good news to the Weasley's, since they had been out when Colin and Cath had dropped by last night. Colin had been hit with a bout of nerves, saying they were making a mistake.

"And anyway, isn't illegal to take a photo of people in hospital without permission? Fraud or not?" asked Colin.

Cath's eyes glimmered mischievously. "Normally, yes, but since _you_ are being paid to take photos for the St Mungo's calendar… you have absolute permission."

Colin pulled a wry face. Couldn't argue that. "Okay, let's do it then."

When they stumbled into the kitchen of the Burrow, wiping ash off their clothes, only Mr Weasley was standing in the kitchen – his head in his hands. He looked up in surprise as Colin and Cath appeared, smiling.

Ron walked in and then stopped, smiling at Cath and giving a brief formal nod at Colin. All of the Weasley's were a bit stiff towards Colin because of what he had said – or rather _lied_ – in the paper about Ginny.

Cath had an infectious smile on her face as she said, "Gather everybody up, we have good news!"

"Only Hermione, Dad and me are here," said Ron, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, get everyone then. Trust me, it'll be worth it," said Cath a bit impatiently.

"Oh, all right then, don't get your knickers in a twist," said Ron, making a face.

It took only about ten minutes for the whole Weasley family – minus Ginny and Mrs Weasley – to assemble in the kitchen. Cath had insisted Fred bring Angelina over, because this news would effect her too. Nobody was particularly impressed by this unplanned and out of the blue meeting, particularly because Colin was so out of favour with everyone.

"Well?" asked Charlie, bouncing a giggly Sabine on his shoulders.

"Okay, well we don't want you to get too excited, because it's not _huge_ news but I'm pretty sure -" Colin began.

"You dragged all of us here for news that isn't 'huge?'"? George looked less than impressed with this.

"It _is_ big news, Colin." Cath gave Colin a glare. She turned back to everyone else, and then pulled the photo out of her pocket and placed it on the table. There were a few raised eyebrows.

"A photo?" said Ron dubiously, guffawing.

Cath nodded at the photo. "Just look."

Fred shrugged and reached over and plucked the photo off the counter. He yelled and dropped it like it had burnt him. Everyone jumped, startled. Fred grinned. "Just joking." He picked it up again, still chuckling. When his eyes focused on the picture finally, all traces of mirth vanished from his face.

"Stop fooling around, Fred, what is it?" asked Bill. Fred didn't answer; he didn't seem to be able to speak.

"Is it – is it real?" he finally stammered, hardly believing it.

Colin nodded, and Cath gave a huge smile.

Fred dropped the photo.

Bill, rolling his eyes, picked up the fallen photo and stared at it. He too, looked stunned. "When – when was this taken? Did you take this?" his voice was urgent, hardly daring to believe what he was seeing.

Colin nodded again. "It's completely real, I took it yesterday."

Without a word, everyone gathered around the photo, looking sceptical and curious.

"I don't believe it. . ." said Charlie in awe.

Ron whooped. "I knew that brat was a fake!" he punched the air and then punched Colin in the shoulder with a huge grin on his freckled face. Colin rubbed his shoulder in pain but managed a grin back for Ron.

"Can I see the photo?" Angelina was still sitting down, looking a bit pale and tired.

Wordlessly, still, Fred handed her the photo. Her eyes widened when she realised what it was.

"Oh Merlin, oh goodness." She was crying. "It's too much, it is too much." She was laughing too now, through her tears. Fred hugged her and gave a whoop of his own.

"We can open up our shop again!" George was literally dancing. He grabbed Nate's and Sabine's hands and danced around with them, they were giggling, not understanding a word of what was going on.

"We aren't going to be sued!" yelled Fred ecstatically. Everyone was laughing and smiling, even Percy looked uncharacteristically pleased.

Mr Weasley went over to Colin and put his hand on Colin's shoulder. "Thank you, my boy," he said with difficulty. He was too happy to express himself properly. His eyes were moist and he had a silly fatherly grin on his face.

Needless to say, Colin was the man of the hour. Hermione's celebration for her news was nothing in comparison to the celebration for this. The photo was held and admired as a trophy, and Colin was begged to tell time and time again how he had taken the photo and how he had hid in the broom closet from Olivia Peterson.

What he had said about Ginny in the paper was forgotten, in fact, even Ginny was forgotten. Everyone knew that Ginny and Harry had gone off together, and no one brought the uncomfortable subject up. It was too happy a time to ruin it with worrying.

Colin felt on top of the world, he loved the Weasley family and was glad they were no longer cool towards him. But what topped it off was the smile Cath gave him, the smile that melted him completely. It was completely out of the blue, she was bending over, playing with Sabine and he had been watching her when she looked up and met his eye. That was when she had smiled at him, and he had forgotten everything else.

So they all celebrated, they even got the news across to Mrs Weasley, who managed a shaky smile.

Maybe things were finally looking up.

- - - - -

"It looks like something out of the past," commented Ginny as they approached the small town.

"It probably is," Harry joked. "These people still live in the past."

"Really?" Ginny looked slightly shocked.

Harry shrugged, grinning. "Well, they don't use computers or anything like that. Or have pools, or shopping centres. There's obviously a few markets or shops around but most of their needs are delivered on wheels."

"Wheels?" Ginny had the strange mental picture of a lady's bra and a roast chicken going around on a wheel.

Harry laughed, seeing her face. "No, no, like, in trucks or something."

"Oh," said Ginny, feeling like an idiot.

"To put it simply," Harry went on, "they know they're in the nineteenth century but their way of life is pretty far from it."

"Hmm." Ginny looked very doubtful. Her face changed to that of annoyed and she tugged at the dress. "This is so tight and hot!" she complained.

"Don't worry, it'll be cool inside," said Harry as he pointed at the steadily approaching town.

"Oh, they have air-conditioning?" she said in a brightly sarcastic voice. Being in the desert hadn't put her in the best of moods, even if Harry had meant well.

"Um."

When they finally reached the town, they were eyed with suspicion from the people out and about. Ginny gulped and held tighter onto Harry's arm. He squeezed it and kept walking.

They saw a man shovelling hay onto a wagon and Harry led Ginny over to him. She looked around her, seeing all the shops and small streets. It really didn't look that bad.

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me where the nearest restaurant is?" Harry asked the man. The man looked up at them, tipping his worn hat so he could see the two better in the harsh sunlight. He dug his pitchfork into the ground and whistled.

"Well, I'll be. Where did a young couple like you spring from then?" he asked with a toothy grin.

"Neighbouring town," said Harry dismissively. The farmer gave an amused glance at the empty horizon.

"Good afternoon, missy." The man winked at Ginny and grinned at her kindly. She blushed and nodded back at him. He turned back to Harry.

"There's only one restaurant in this town, and it only opens at seven in the eve'nin. But there's a few bars you could try," he offered.

"Er -" Harry looked at Ginny uncertainly. She shrugged and nodded.

"Are – are they good bars?" asked Harry.

"Well of course they are!" the man looked offended. He pulled a face then. "Well, 'cept for Selene's Place. But it's not that the bar ain't good there, it's the customers that go there you have to watch out for."

"Right, so Selene's Place we shouldn't go to?"

"Yup, try Al's or something. He's always good. His wife runs it mostly though; poor old Al has got some kind of cancer in his liver. I always tell him, you know, always tell him that he shouldn't drink so much. Now there's nothing he can do. You see, when he was young-"

"Okay, thanks," said Harry, cutting him off before he went into a long life story about the man called Al with lung cancer.

"Why, you're more than welcome."

"So, where is this Al's bar?" asked Harry.

"Oh, just up the road and to the left. You can't miss Al's," he said, "or Selene's," he added, darkening.

"Well, thanks again," said Harry.

"Yeah, thanks," Ginny echoed, smiling.

"Don't be a stranger now!" he called after them as they walked away waving.

"He was friendly," said Ginny, giving a small giggle after they were out of hearing distance.

"Yeah, I think people sometimes get sick of seeing the same people day in day out at towns like this," said Harry.

"I'm not surprised," said Ginny wryly, looking around at the dusty town.

It wasn't a long walk before they reached the bar, or rather, bars. The street here was lined with them and already there seemed to be many people inside drinking and eating. Harry was looking at each sign, muttering to himself.

"Can't we just go into any?" asked Ginny.

"The man said that Al's was good so we should go there," replied Harry.

"The man also looked longer at my chest than he had to," argued Ginny, but she looked quite amused. Harry blushed and didn't meet her gaze, the dress _was_ slightly revealing. In a good way though, Ginny had a nice figure.

"Aw, he was nice, Gin," said Harry.

Ginny pursed her lips, trying not to smile. Her eyes were dancing. Harry grinned at her. Ginny's heart thumped. Merlin, when he looked at her like that.

Harry _was_ staring at her. The sun was setting now and beautiful purples, oranges pinks were etched across the sky. The colours fell nicely on Ginny's face, a slight wind ruffling her dress. She looked like some sort of Divine being, like if he touched her she's vanish completely and forever, only there to tempt him. He shook his head, clearing it. Ginny looked away, embarrassed from the moment.

Harry caught sight of a pub.

"Look, Al's place!" he pointed up ahead and began walking. Glad the awkward moment was over; Ginny followed him, drawing the scarf around her shoulders. It was getting chillier as the sun left them. They reached the shutter type doors and opened them. There were many people inside, mainly men, drinking and playing pool. It made quite a nice picture, actually, the fire with the busy chatter.

Harry and Ginny went and sat down at a table, looking around with interest. Ginny had a wide-eyed expression of wonder on her face, she had never been anywhere like this before. A tired looking, buxom, large woman with a huge smile walked over to them, wiping her hands on her apron. She looked very strong, and was bigger than most of the men in the room. Aside from that, she was rather comely with thick, shining hair tied back and rosy cheeks. She looked in her forties or fifties.

"Hey there, folks. What can I do you for?" she asked pleasantly.

"Um, do you have sandwiches?" asked Ginny nervously.

The woman gave out a loud laugh. "I take it you're new here, youngling. And you," she said, nodding at Harry.

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked.

"'Cause everyone from around here knows I make the best sandwiches around! For breakfast, lunch and dinner," she said.

"Oh." Ginny went silent for a second. "Even for breakfast?" she couldn't resist asking.

The woman gave out another loud friendly laugh. "I'm Marion," she said, extending a large tanned hand. Ginny gripped it, her small, pale hand looking very lost in Marion's. Harry shook Marion's hand too, and they both ordered some sandwiches. Marion took their order, poured them a drink and went off to help some other customers.

A loud shout was heard and Ginny turned in her seat to see to men staring at each other angrily. She gave Harry a nervous look. Marion, it seemed though, wasn't managing the bar for nothing. She ordered both of the men outside and in seconds peace was regained.

Marion came back with their sandwiches soon, still smiling. It was quite loud now; Ginny had to raise her voice to speak.

"Thanks!"

Marion nodded, filling their glasses.

"Is it usually this busy?" Ginny asked.

"Pardon, dear?"

"Is it usually this busy?" Ginny asked, shouting this time.

Marion's face darkened. "Oh, no, it isn't." She nodded her head, indicating the place across the road. "Selene's Place is closed tonight, they had a leak or something so all of _her_ customers have decided my place is the next best thing." Marion looked less than pleased about this.

"So her customers are here then?" asked Harry.

"Yup, the ones arguing and drinking more than the rest are Selene's crowd. She's just as bad too. Letting those types linger in her bar." Marion shook her head, tisk tisking in disapproval.

She was called away, a friend had just entered. Harry and Ginny found themselves eating in silence, an awkward one. Ginny had also pulled the scarf over her chest; a few too many wandering men's eyes had fallen over her chest. Harry hadn't looked at her the whole evening.

Suddenly, it all went quiet. A man had just walked into the bar, stomping over to the barstools and sitting down, ordering a drink off Marion. He looked very rugged, like he had been sleeping in the same clothes for days. His mop of shock red hair was resting untidily on his head and he was casting glowers at everybody who looked in his direction. Slowly chatter built up again, but not so loud as before. People were obviously intimidated or scared of this huge man.

"That's Big Red," said a voice behind Ginny. She turned to see a middle-aged man staring at Big Red and then back at her.

"Thanks," she said, raising an eyebrow. Harry looked on.

"Just though you oughta know, being new here and all. Just in case you were thinking of approachin him. He's trouble, not violent or anything, but does tend to yell if you bother him."

Ginny gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, we weren't going to approach him."

"He looked dodgy, anyway," added Harry.

The guy grinned and shook hands with them "Say, me and my friends are playing some pool. Care to join in?"

"Ooh, yes please!" exclaimed Ginny. She looked at Harry then, seeing if he was okay with that.

"Sure," said Harry, smiling at Ginny.

"Great. I'm Hank, by the way."

"I'm Harry and this is-"

"Ginny," she said.

"Well, pleased to meet you," said Hank.

"Do you even know how to play pool?" Harry whispered to Ginny as they followed Hank.

"I'll have you know, I'm fantastic at pool," said Ginny with mock indignation.

"Well, you'll have to prove that to me," Harry teased back.

Hank introduced them to his friends, who all looked at Ginny with such wide-eyed appreciation that she shyly held onto Harry's arm. They quickly saw she belonged to this dark-haired stranger and there were no more looks. They got lost in a deep game of pool, Harry and Ginny versus Hank and a man named Gus. There was much shouting and laughing, with drinks all around.

"Come on, Gin," Harry shouted, taking another drink. They were winning, and would win if she sunk this ball. Most of the room was involved now, basically everyone knew Harry and Ginny too thanks to the now-famous pool game. People were whistling and Ginny was locked in concentration. She prepared to hit and wham! Her elbow slipped on the slippery would as she hit and the ball went flying in the air…

… right into the back of Big Red's head.

Ginny dropped the stick and went still, as did everyone else. There was a deadly silence. Big Red gave a furious roar and stood up, whirling to face the crowd.

"Who threw that?" he shouted, glaring madly at everyone. Nobody answered. Big Red growled again and picked up a stool and smashed it on the ground. Even Marion looked anxious.

"I thought you said he never got violent," Harry whispered to Hank.

"He's never had a pool ball thrown at his head!" Hank protested.

"_Who_ threw it?" Big Red yelled again.

Ginny stammered and stepped forward. Harry cursed under his breath. Damn Ginny and her bravery!

Big Red narrowed his eyes and his expression changed. Ginny looked quite a picture, her hair all mussed up and her rosy cheeks. Her low-cut dress caused Big Red to look down and ogle her. Harry tensed. This couldn't be good. Ginny looked like she was regretting her bravery now. Big Red was next to her in a second and Ginny whimpered, too scared to move away.

His hot, heavy breath smelled of alcohol and he leered down at her, staring openly at her chest with lust. He took hold of her waist and felt her chest area, squeezing hard. Ginny screamed and fought and he guffawed. Why wasn't anyone helping!

"You have to apologise for hurtin ole Red, lil missy," he said, grinning evilly. Harry was staring daggers at him. Hank was trying to hold him back. Ginny screamed again as Big Red grabbed her again and Harry tore lose of Hank and stormed over to the huge man.

"Hey, hands off!" Harry shouted. Big Red turned around, took one look at him and punched him in the eye. Harry gasped and stumbled for a second, then launched himself at the man, almost barrelling him over. Ginny tore herself free and stepped back, hands over her mouth. Harry and Big Red were on the ground, kicking and punching and choking all at the same time. Now people were cheering Harry on, he was the hero.

Big Red had his hands around Harry's neck, and Harry was struggling with a glass bottle in his hand. Gasping for breath, he used the last ounce of his strength to break the bottle over Big Red's head. The huge man went out like a light. Harry pushed him off himself, and stood up, nursing his black eye and limping.

"Merlin, Harry!" exclaimed Ginny, running over and hugging him. She didn't know whether to scold or praise him. The crowd decided for her. They all began clapping and whistling, clapping Harry on the back. He just nodded, barely able to breathe, but grinning shamefacedly. A handful of men came and dragged (he was too heavy to carry) Big Red's body outside and dumped it in the dirt.

"I think we should go," he whispered in Ginny's ear. She nodded in agreement, putting one of his hands over her shoulder.

Marion came over and hugged them both, shaking her head.

"How much do we owe you for food and drinks?" asked Ginny.

Marion looked at her like she was touched in the head. "Are you serious girlie? That was free entertainment - and good too. Nobody's ever been brave enough to take on Big Red. You owe me diddly-squat, honey." She gave Ginny another hug and Ginny thanked her countless times. They walked out, still being clapped and patted on the back. Ginny, try as she may, couldn't wipe the silly grin off her face.

"Y'all come back now!" Marion shouted after them, waving madly.

Ginny half-dragged half-carried Harry back to where they had left their wands and clothes earlier in the day. Harry was still grinning too, he probably wasn't in too much pain because he had been drinking. She laid him down in the soft sand by the rock, looking back at the distant lights of the town glowing in the darkness. She laid down next to him and used to her wand to conjure up an icepack for Harry's eye.

"Silly man," she said, staring down at him fondly.

Harry opened his eyes. "Well, I had to protect your virtue, didn't I?"

"And who gave you that job?" asked Ginny, still holding the icepack over his eye.

He reached for her hand and held it. "I think I earned it."

"I think you did too," she admitted softly. She lay back down on the cool, soft sand, staring up at the dark blanket of sky above her. Millions of stars twinkled, little balls of fire glowing like cat's eyes.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?" Ginny whispered, still staring up at the starry sky. The ground was hard beneath her back, yet oddly comfortable at the same time.

Harry went silent for a second. When he spoke, his voice was hesitant – nervous. "When did you stop loving me?"

Ginny turned her head to face him, he had already done so. Her soul was tearing in two, how could such an amazing feeling ruin so many things? But she couldn't lie.

"I didn't," she confessed softly.

And he kissed her.

- - -

When Ginny woke, the sun was up and shining and its heat was making her very hot. She reached over for Harry - they had fallen asleep in each other's arms - but he wasn't there. She opened her eyes and recoiled at the pain in her eyes. She scrambled underneath the shade of the rock and sat back. A sound from the other side caught her ear and she looked around to see Harry laying out a huge breakfast. She smiled and gave a contented sigh.

Harry heard the sigh and looked up. His face softened and his gaze lingered on her and Ginny remembered how last night he had told her, quite haltingly, she was the loveliest thing he had ever seen and had kissed her again and she turned liquid gold under his touch.

"Good morning," she said, coming to sit by him.

He kissed her cheek. "Good morning, I went to the town and got some breakfast earlier."

"While I was sleeping?"

"While you were sleeping," he confirmed.

"What if I woke and you were gone?"

"Then you would have seen the note," he answered, grinning. Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked around. A little slip of paper was lying near where they had slept, and a beautiful flower rested on top of it. Ginny reached for it and the flower.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Went to get you some breakfast, don't wander away._

_Love, Harry._

The flower was a black and red colour. A fire lily.

"A fire lily?" she asked, holding it up.

"It reminds me of you," said Harry. Ginny leant over and kissed him, overcome with love.

They ate breakfast slowly, knowing soon they would be going back to real life. They just wanted to stay together, without being bothered, without sadness and heartbreak. Real life always calls back; however, romantic worlds never live for long except for in fairytales.

They changed into regular clothes and Harry activated the Portkey to the Burrow. He kissed her quickly and swiftly and pulled away just a second before her stomach plummeted and they were whirring away, back to real life.

When they arrived, all was silent. It was night-time, quite late. Usually at least someone was around.

"Dad?"

"No answer.

"George?"

Nothing.

"Charlie?"

Ginny gave a confused look to Harry, who shrugged. Ginny walked into the living room, and then up the stairs, checking all the rooms. She opened her parent's door quietly, not wanting to wake her mother.

But she didn't have to worry. Mrs Weasley's bed was empty.

Ginny opened her mouth, about to comment, or say something when she heard hurried footsteps. Someone was running towards them. She looked in the direction of the stairs and Mr Weasley was at the top of them, looking tired and worn. His eyes were red-rimmed.

"Dad! Where were you? Where's everyone else?"

"Oh Gin, we were so worried!" Mr Weasley looked terrible.

Ginny looked regretful. "I'm sorry, Dad, I should have told you I was going away." She looked at her mother's empty bed.

"Where's Mum?" she asked.

Mr Weasley gazed at his daughter, eyes going redder with kept back tears. "Oh, Gin," he whispered.

Ginny felt her heart plummet. No! _No_!

"Dad. . ." she felt tears coming and she did nothing to stop them. "No," she whispered. "No, please no."

**With every great love comes great sadness, and the case is no different here. I hope you liked this chapter and didn't think it was silly or unbelievable. This whole story stemmed from this one chapter, I heard this song and thought up Harry and Ginny in a desert somewhere in love. So then I thought, well let's make a whole story out of it. And that's where Heartbreak Home came in. So review and let me know what you think. Thankyou!**

**Thanks to: **sakura1221, hye em yes, Aquarius Angel, Lily Jane, kpxiceboi, Calamahta, Shadyday9, dracoisahottie13, babykat89, Bruinen, pink-helga, VoicezWithin, LissyLovegood, pinklady24, larksong, artpixie37, glittericous, xiaoxiao, meglisy, sdsdf, cggeek241, Chloe, Alexandra, HarryPotters-angel, ZzSheilahzZ, carabeara, gatoriris, harrys lover, twrlgrl790, michaelrccurtis, Dk Lili, Painkillers, silver-phinix, HobWizElf, books4me, MeryKey-7, azkaban712

**_GiGiFanfic_****_ – I_** had a wonderful holiday thankyou, as you can tell by the A/N. Hopefully you'll see now why they don't need Harry's money.

_Harrysmom__ – _Hope the Weasley's reaction to the photo exceeded expectations ;)

_Hpflowergirl21_ – You know what? I'm extremely glad you caught on to that. Yes, there is something more about Hermione but you will just have to wait and see.

_Leonidas_ – Thanks for the tip, I could tell he didn't know what he was talking about but I didn't realise there actually was a fic because I searched for ages n ages for it but couldn't see it. So thanks.

_A Lack of Colour_ – loving the sequel girl, and the number of reviews you have so far is amazing. Well, I'd be happy! You still going out with that guy? Because I can definitely relate now, although I've gone and fallen in love with him. I last saw him about a day and a half ago but it feels like a week. I miss him so much. Never felt like this before in my life and it only took three weeks. Goodness, I could gush for hours too!

_Sarcastic22_ – Louise will turn up soon, don't you worry. Quite soon now. And I can't answer the other question.

_CrazedChipmunk_ – You have no idea how pleased I was when you said I handled the end of the last chapter with Ginny very well without being melodramatic. My worst fear when I wrote that was that people would read that and think as if. So thankyou! And so you tell me that you're still debating whether I'll kill anyone? Well, I already have killed someone. Angelina's baby. And I said there would be 2 deaths so there is one more to come…

_Notdapunkprincess_ – I went to Perth, and it was marvellous. I fell in love!

_Smile88_ – I didn't really update every single day but that's hardly my fault when I'm on hols right? Lol, I hope you still review every chapter anyway.

_Sarah Noisette_ – Glad you love the song. I love Coldplay too. OMG I love Twister! MY absolute favourite boardgame in the world. Except I rarely classify it as a boardgame. Oooh, I _really_ want to see Armageddon? Is it any good? It's got that Aerosmith song 'I don't Wanna Miss A thing' which is one of my favourites. Yes this is my long summerholiday but it unfortunately ends in 5 days.

_IndiaInk_ – my holiday was spectacular thankyou. And I'm glad you like this story for its boldness, I try to write stuff that's new and not in every fic.

_HpC0ldplay_ – I love Coldplay too, 'Green Eyes' especially. I'm going back to school in 5 days and I really don't want to either. It's the last two years and it's going to be so stressful. Eep! I'm in my junior year (going into) so yeah.

_Lizzie Weasley_ – Oh yes when I get a flame I always feel my stomach drop and get feelings of self doubt. It's horrible, I can get over it but when I first read it it really upsets me. Glad you love the fic. Your reviews always seem to more than make up for flames. I'll send you an email soon with some proper detail on the holiday romance. How are things with Scott?

_Deer boy_ – hope your cut is better now. And that you're feeling better. I go back to school in a few days and there is nothing I'd rather do less. I just want to go back to Perth and see the guy I met. I keep listening to Sand in My Shoes by Dido. sigh Oh well.

_naz1_ – have fun away and I'll take a look at GV

_Shmily_ – Lol yes she is black, don't feel bad about saying that. I don't know, I just write Angelina as I see her. It's only a fanfic I guess so it doesn't really matter. But yes, I am writing about the black Angelina from canon. Glad you like the fic!

_Fizzie-lizzie_ – That's exactly right, people don't just go from being barren to being pregnant. So obviously, something has happened. But the answer, unfortunately is part of the plot so you won't find out for a bit. Good question though.

_Kareema_ – you're welcome for the dedication. More than welcome ;)

_Fantasywriter_ – Don't worry, I know that about the don't and the not. I think it was a typo because one of my beta's is on hiatus.

_G_ – Singapore hey? That's kinda cool. I actually don't know much about the place. What's it like?

**I don't know if any other of you guys who write fanfic as well as review get this but every time I post a new chapter and the next day I check reviews I get such a nervous feeling in my stomach and I start getting so shaky I have to calm myself down. That's how much your reviews mean to me. Thank goodness you guys are all so wonderful because that nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach gets easier every time I post a new chapter. I couldn't ask for better readers. Never ever. **


	22. Follow Me

**A/N – **You're probably wondered if I fell into a hole somewhere and the earth swallowed me up. Well, I wish. I'd never leave you guys hanging but after this fic I'm going on a break from ffnet. Not leaving, just a few months break. Something happened to me, which I don't think it appropriate to go into too much detail on the internet but I was at a party and a guy took advantage of me. I've been coming to terms with that for the past few weeks and on top of that there is copious amounts of schoolwork. It was like after that night I grew up too quickly, some of my childhood is missing. I'm getting better now, with help of friends and a lovely therapist. And you guys too, with your ever wonderful reviews. Enjoy this chapter, it made me cry.

And thanks a bunch to Emma and Nessa, my amazing beta's.

**- **

**Ch 22 – Follow Me**

**Decication**michaelrccurtis – for being the 1000th reviewer

**-**

Last chapter:

_"Where's Mum?" she asked. _

_Mr Weasley gazed at his daughter, eyes going redder with kept back tears. "Oh, Gin," he whispered. _

_Ginny felt her heart plummet. No! No! _

_"Dad. . ." she felt tears coming and she did nothing to stop them. "__No!" she shouted. _

_You don't know why_

_You can't turn around and say goodbye_

_All you know is when I'm with you_

_I make you free_

_And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea_

_Follow me everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me_

_I'm not worried bout the ring you wear_

_Cuz__ as long as no one knows than nobody_

_can__ care_

_You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware_

_But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared_

Follow Me by Uncle Kracker

"What happened?" Ginny's voice shrill. Harry stood in the corner, nervous and feeling awkward. He didn't belong here. "She – she isn't – oh Merlin she isn't..?"

Mr Weasley shook his head, as if trying to get rid of a bad dream. "No, no," he said hoarsely. "But – but she got worse, while you were gone. She was already looking worse, but then she heard you were missing and she – she couldn't take it. She went into a complete coma; they've taken her to St Mungo's. That's where everyone is now, waiting."

"Oh, thank goodness," said Ginny, sinking back against the wall. She took some deep breathes, she couldn't even begin to comprehend life without her Mum, it wouldn't be life at all. Well, not a life worth living. "When did it happen?" she asked, slightly more calm now.

"Around lunchtime, Percy was with her and he came running down. We got her to Mungo's within minutes," said Mr Weasley. Ginny closed her eyes, it was her fault. She had been completely thoughtless, running off like that. Damn Harry and his heroics.

"Can we please go see her?" asked Ginny.

Mr Weasley nodded. "She can't have visitors yet, so we're just waiting. She's still in a coma."

"I'd still like to go, and see everyone else too." Mr Weasley nodded at his daughter, and Ginny went over and hugged him. When was the last time she had hugged her father? She held tight, closing her eyes. She felt slightly off herself, a bit weak and tired. Small wonder for what she had done in the past day; considered suicide, sexually harassed, a night under the stars, a country western town visit…

Harry coughed and walked out of the room, feeling uncomfortable. In a few minutes Ginny and Mr Weasley met him in the kitchen, and they prepared to Floo to St Mungo's. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and she gave him a grim smile. Mr Weasley noted this out of the corner of his eye; even he hadn't missed the way Ginny's eyes had lit up when she saw him and how he had stood visibly straighter.

When they arrived at St Mungo's, everybody was sitting in the waiting room. It reminded Ginny, painfully, of the time they had spent the night waiting for Angelina. It was exactly the same picture, just another horrible accident.

All heads looked up when she, Harry and Mr Weasley entered the room. Angelina and Fred weren't there, neither was Penny, Sabine and Nate. Penny, Ginny assumed, was looking after Sabine and Nate.

"Gin!" Hermione had stood up. "You're back!" She sounded surprised, pleased.

"Yes," said Ginny, giving her friend a hug. Hermione gave her a look and then glanced at Harry then back to Ginny, asking her a silent question. Ginny shrugged her shoulders, giving a wry look. Hermione nodded, looking somehow very wise.

"Where were you?" Charlie spoke up from the couch, looking calculatingly between Ginny and Harry.

"Just. . . away. I needed to get away," said Ginny lightly, throwing Harry a glance. He coughed and nodded in agreement, looking at the ground. There was an awkward silence and Ginny spoke up again.

"Is there any news on Mum?" She swallowed. "Is she – is she all right?"

"We don't know," said Hermione heavily. "They haven't spoken to us or anything, only said they've tried seeing if there was a cure for whatever gas she got at Gringotts." Now Hermione began to look uneasy, as did everyone else.

"What? What is it?" Ginny looked around, crossing her arms as if to protect herself from some invisible enemy.

"Ginny… we're worried about you." Hermione looked around, looking for support.

"You, like Molly, came into contact with the gas. There is a – a chance you may become affected too." Mr Weasley looked very anxious, his glasses were slipping down his nose but he didn't push them back up.

Ginny felt her heart stop; she stopped breathing for a second. "Do – do you think so?" she whispered afraid.

"We don't know, Gin," said Ron miserably.

"But I don't – don't feel sick." Ginny looked around at her family adamantly. "I can't get sick, something would have happened by now, something would… I just don't feel sick!" She was trying to convince herself now that nothing would happen to her.

"We still can't be sure, Mum took more of the gas than you did, Gin," said Ron.

"But I would have at least felt something by now!" Ginny cried.

Mr Weasley put a hand on her shoulder, calming his daughter. "We don't know, Gin, but we can hope for the best. We _will_ hope for the best." Ginny gave her dad a grateful look and went to sit down.

She suddenly realised Bill was missing. "Where's Bill?"

"Gone to Egypt," said Charlie.

"_When?_"

"This morning, he was really angry about what happened at Gringotts, now that that gas has made Mum sick and went over to Egypt. That's where his boss was and he went to complain about the lack of security and warning," said Charlie, grimacing.

"Well…" Ginny stopped, rather surprised. All right then. "Does he know – about Mum?"

"Yeah, that's why he went. You should have seen him, he was really angry. It probably wasn't a good idea for him to go but none of us could stop him," said George.

"Oh Gin, you didn't hear the good news!" George went on, looking pleased.

"_Good_ news? Well that's a first," said Ginny.

"Tommy Peterson was faking all along! Colin took a photo of him in his hospital room with his mum riding on a new toy broomstick!"

"Oh my goodness! That's wonderful!" Ginny hugged her brother, a smile breaking over her face instantly.

"Yeah, we went and talked to them earlier. They've agreed not to sue us and, you won't believe this either, Gin." George held out, wanting Ginny to wait.

"What? What won't I believe?"

"They've dropped the charges against you!"

"The ones concerning Tommy?" Ginny could hardly believe it.

"Yeah, it's been officially declared already, basically everyone knows. They agreed to say Tommy was lying if we didn't sue them for falsely suing us."

"Wait, why aren't you suing them? They deserve it!" Ginny exclaimed confused.

"We were sick of the family feud, so maybe now all this fighting will stop," said Mr Weasley, coming in.

"And we can keep the Burrow!" said Charlie, grinning broadly.

"Bree isn't going to be happy, Gin, she's got no more incriminating stuff to write about you," said Hermione gleefully.

Ginny was about to comment when her gaze caught the sight of the _Which Witch_ lying on top of a pile of magazines. Her stomach dropped unpleasantly and she reached for it, slightly alarmed. She stared at the front cover, there was a picture of her and Harry walking somewhere, it was rather unclear though so she couldn't figure out where it was taken. Ginny flicked to the page and read, unaware of the entire family watching her, including Harry.

_Ginny Weasley, former favourite of almost everyone, has slipped up again. It seems well known Quidditch player, Harry Potter, took her away for a private vacation for the day without the knowledge of her family, her friends and her fiancé. Although the destination is unknown, we can be sure it was somewhere exotic. Can we expect any less of Harry Potter? Ginny's exploits with Harry Potter starting to become very common, much to the dislike of the public. It is certain that Jason Banton, Ginny's respected fiancé, dislikes this very much too. How far will he allow Ginny to go with all of this? This reporter intends to find out. _

Ginny felt too sick to read anymore, trust Bree to call herself a reporter when her gossip articles were juvenile and unprofessional. But how did she find out? How did she know she and Harry had gone away?

"How did she find out?" Ginny asked hollowly, dropping the magazine on the floor in front of her.

Ron looked pissed off. "She was snooping around Diagon Alley and saw Bill heading into Gringotts to complain and followed him. She overheard him yelling at the goblins about the sickness and how you couldn't do anything because you had unexpectedly run off with Harry." Ron glowered. "Obviously the sickness was too boring to write about for her, she had to right about the scandal."

Ginny was breathing heavily, feeling still sick. Why, oh why, did Bree have to be such a nasty bitch all the time?

A hand reached out to her and she looked up to see Harry's worried face. "Come on, let's go get you some water," he said. She put her hand in his, feeling safe and they walked out.

"Hey," Ron was looking at their retreating backs in a funny way, "what's going on with them? Is Bree actually telling the truth?"

Hermione sighed. "Oh Ron, you're so clueless.

"You shouldn't worry about what Bree Warren says," said Harry, handing her a cup of water. The lobby was empty and the secretary had walked off somewhere.

Ginny took the cup from him, and the stone on her engagement ring caught on his sweater and slipped off, clattering to the ground. Harry went to pick it up but she swooped down before him, picking it up.

"Why are you even here?" She wanted to be screaming, to be yelling and she was taking it out on him now.

Harry looked taken aback. "Because I care."

"No, you don't! Why do you always lie? You lied before and you're lying now! Why do you keep staying with me and acting all nice when you're really just using me?" Words were flying out of her mouth; she couldn't have stopped them if she tried.

"Whoa, whoa. Lying? What do you mean I lied before?" He grabbed her and held her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes. Ginny struggled against him, trying to fight away but he kept on holding her. She tried to hit him but he held her tighter, looking pained. She sobbed aloud and stopped struggling.

"You lied all those years ago, when I was still in school and you were just out! That first year! You said you – you loved me when – when-" she sobbed again, shaking her head, "when you really didn't! You didn't love me at all, just didn't want to ruin my schoolgirl crush!"

Harry looked pole-axed. "You – you thought I didn't love you? Ginny, dammit, you were the single most important person in my life! You broke up with me and I couldn't be near you, the only thing I could do was go live in another country!"

She was shaking her head, blinded through tears. "You're lying, you're lying." She threw his hands off her shoulders and stepped back. "I know you are, it was obvious, I only had to realise it. And I did Harry, I bloody did realise it and it took me years to get over you. And now you're back, and I knew I would lose myself. So why _the hell_ did you come back?"

Harry looked so hurt she felt bad, but she didn't break down. "I came back for the Quidditch World Cup, Ginny! The huge game I'm playing soon! I didn't have a choice in the matter, I didn't want to because I knew I would see you and I couldn't handle that because I hadn't been able to handle losing you all those years ago! I thought it was what you wanted, Gin! I thought you wanted to not be tied down when you got out of school, so I went along with it, if it made you happy, even if it was the last thing on _earth_ I wanted."

"So why did you make me fall in love with you again, Harry? If you thought I was so happy, why did you come and ruin it? Why'd you come and ruin _me_? Yourself?" Ginny was yelling full volume now, losing all her senses.

"I never expected you to fall in love with me again, and I was already a lost case. I never fell out of love with you!" Harry pushed his glasses up, they had slipped down during his shouting.

Ginny breathed in sharply. She hadn't been expecting that.

"So why didn't you contact me? Send me a letter? Come visit me? Come on Harry, I know you were relieved that I let you go! But then you have to wait until I'm fucking engaged before you come back!"

"I didn't even know you were in engaged!"

"Because you never bothered to find out, you never bothered to talk to any of us!"

"I wanted to!"

"Then why the hell _didn't_ you? We didn't hear from you for years and then you prance in expecting us to treat you like the brother or son they never had? Why did you expect me to treat you like the husband I never had?"

"I _didn't _expect you to! I couldn't work up the courage to contact you, after leaving the country like that!"

"Then why did you leave the country?"

"I've already told you that, I couldn't be near the person I loved and not be with her!" Harry was yelling just as loud as Ginny now.

"Well you must be talking about someone else because I sure as hell know you weren't in love with me!"

"But why? Why do you think that?" Harry was genuinely curious, but his face was still red from shouting and he was short of breath.

"George told me!"

"_George_?" Harry looked stunned. "Why on earth would George tell you I didn't love you anymore?"

"Maybe because it was the truth?" replied Ginny coolly, but her voice wavered. Now she wasn't so sure.

"But I hardly spoke a word to George that year! He was away doing business in France the entire time I was there!"

Ginny opened her mouth, ready to start yelling again but stopped abruptly. What he said was true, George had only seen Harry once that year and they had only spoken a few friendly words because they were both in a hurry.

"I know you didn't love me anymore, Harry, and it was over anyway. Now I have a fiancé and I'm going to marry him." Those words pained her to say, she didn't want them to be true at all.

"It wasn't over," Harry grabbed her again and pulled her close. "It still isn't over!" He kissed her deeply and she opened up to him like a flower, forgetting her anger and her pain and her sadness.

He pulled back and cupped her chin in his hand. "I didn't fight for you then, but I'm fighting for you now."

Ginny held him tightly, trying to meld him into herself, trying to make them one. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me," she begged.

"I love you, I couldn't leave you if I tried," said Harry.

Ginny held him even tighter. "Can you stay with me?"

"I am."

"No, I mean forever." Harry closed his eyes and held her just as tightly as she was holding him.

"Yes."

"Bill!" Fleur had looked up from reading a magazine in the waiting room to see her husband walk into the room looking very tired and unsettled.

He gave a grim smile and went to hug her, giving his pretty wife a quick peck on the cheek.

"What ees wrong?" she faltered.

Bill had a wry look on his face and said, "Lost my job, there's no going back."

"Oh no!" Fleur pressed a hand over her mouth, horrified. "What happened?"

"Probably shouldn't have lost my temper," said Bill with a bit of embarrassment. "Goblins are proud creatures, they didn't like some human telling them what for. I suppose I was a bit – violent," he said ruefully.

"_Bill_!" said Fleur in a reproachful tone. "What did you say to them?"

"Well, kind of accused them of being terrible at their jobs and I knocked some precious vase on the ground – and it broke," he said with grim satisfaction.

"Well then…" Fleur sat back on the couch, as if was all too much to handle.

"Don't worry love, I'll be able to get a job at Gringotts here, and I have no doubts they'll ask me back. I'm the only one with proper knowledge on curse-breaking, they need me."

"Even thought they fired you?"

"It'll hurt their pride but goblins know when they should swallow that pride, too," said Bill.

"Well, I suppose it's all right then." Fleur was still looking very doubtful though.

More Weasley's came traipsing in the door, all looking a little worse for wear after spending a day in the hospital. Bill told everyone straight away, and there was many gasps of dismay.

"What about an income for you and your family?" asked Percy, businesslike.

"I'm sure I can get a temporary job at Gringotts here, writing down information on protection methods. I'm positive; however, I'll be called back to Egypt. They need me."

"Well, if you're sure, son," said Mr Weasley as he looked worriedly at his eldest.

"I'm sure, Dad." There were still many doubtful faces but no more was said on the subject, all preferring to go back to waiting.

"Has anybody given us any updates on Mum?" asked Bill after some silence.

"Nothing, apart from the fact she's still in a coma," said Mr Weasley. A tap at the door made everybody turn their heads around. A solemn looking Healer stood in the doorway of the waiting room.

"Mr Weasley? May I have a word?" asked the doctor.

Mr Weasley stood up and walked over to the Healer, forcing a bleak smile over his face. "How is she then?"

The Healer hesitated and looked at everyone listening expectantly to him. He beckoned Mr Weasley further out of the doorway and closed it behind him. His face was very grim. Mr Weasley was still smiling at him, glasses slipping down his nose and greying red hair still neat despite all day spent in the hospital.

"So, is she all right to see visitors yet? We all want to see her and – and tell her we love her – her very much and she'll get better – soon." Perhaps Mr Weasley knew that whatever the Healer had to say wasn't going to be good news, perhaps he knew by the troubled look on his face. Maybe that was why he kept on rambling on about how everything was going to be fine.

"Mr Weasley, I'm sorry," said the Healer finally.

"What went wrong?" Mr Weasley whispered.

"We can't find a cure, she just keeps getting worse. There is nothing we can do." The Healer looked just as upset as Mr Weasley. "I know it's hard to lose a loved one but-"

"She's not just my loved one, she's my other half. My soulmate. My wife. I…" Mr Weasley trailed off, overcome.

"I know," said the Healer. He placed a comforting hand on Mr Weasley's shoulder, hating his job at that moment. "I'm sorry."

"How – how long?" asked Mr Weasley, even though forever didn't even seem long enough.

"A few days, at most; she's drifting away quickly. You'll be allowed to spend every minute with her, of course. In the same position, I wouldn't expect any less."

Mr Weasley was nodding, eyes red. He couldn't even begin to comprehend life without his dear, sweet Molly. "I'll have to – have to tell the kids then," he said. "They should know as soon as possible."

"Of course." The Healer's tone was sympathetic.

"Thank you for telling me, I – I know it wouldn't have been easy," said Mr Weasley genuinely. The Healer patted his shoulder again, and then walked away. Mr Weasley opened the door to the waiting room, dreading the job he was about to have to do. A man losing a wife happened, but a child losing their mother was heartbreaking.

Expectant faces turned to him as he entered; glad to finally hear some news. Mr Weasley knew it would never occur to them that their mother would never make it; it just wasn't an option for them. Heart heavy, he closed the door behind him and turned to face his family.

"I don't know how to say this easiest – there isn't an easy way, I guess," Mr Weasley began slowly, pushing up his glasses.

"No," said Ron flatly. "No, please don't say what you're about to."

"I'm sorry." Mr Weasley had tears in his eyes as he faced his children now. He wasn't ashamed to break down in front of them. "I'm so sorry."

"Is she…?" Hermione asked, holding her heart.

"No, no, not yet. He said a couple of days, at most. There's no hope, we can only spend and treasure these last days with her."

"Is she still in a coma?" asked Bill with difficulty. Fleur was gripping his hand so hard it was going purple; Mrs Weasley was like a mother to her.

"Yes, we should get everybody here. Fred, Angie, Penny, Sabine, Nate… Ginny and Harry will be back any second."

There was a silence. None of them had expected things to end in this way. Molly kept them all together, kept them all coming back week after week with her wonderful cooking, her motherly scolding and her warm heart. She was a mother to all of them, not just her own children; Angelina, Penny, Hermione, Fleur and Harry all of thought of her as another mother. Now not only Mr Weasley was crying.

Ginny stared at the ground as she and Harry walked back toward the waiting room. "What are we going to do then?" she found herself asking him.

"Well, I dunno. I – I want to stay here – with you. A home with you." Ginny felt herself grow warm at this. A home with Harry, it sounded lovely. "We'll have to wait until after the Quidditch World Cup and then we can plan all we want."

"It sounds so far away," said Ginny wistfully.

Harry reached down and held her hand. "It's not really, just a bit of waiting and of course there's…"

"What?"

"Jason," said Harry with difficulty.

Whatever warmness Harry had made her feel left and she sighed. Ginny knew the time had come to speak honestly and truthfully to Jason, otherwise she would spend the rest of her life putting it off. She slipped her hand into Harry's and stopped walking. She paused, thinking about how she was going to say what she wanted to.

"It's time for Jason and me to talk," said Ginny. She let her hand fall out of Harry's and she kissed him on the cheek, hovering for a second, not wanting to leave him. Now that they had screamed out all they had been thinking all these weeks, she knew how much she loved him.

Harry looked troubled but he let her walk away from him, walk to her fiancé, not sure what was going to be said between them and whether she would come back to him – even if she did love him. "I love you, Gin," he said to her back as she walked through the lobby. Maybe there was some sort of breeze drifting through the air because it picked up Harry's words and carried them over to Ginny, giving her the strength to keep walking.

It seemed only seconds to Ginny before she was standing in Jason's fireplace, calling his name out hesitantly. The maid appeared to be out, so Ginny called his name again. A cough from Jason's study reached her ears and she walked towards it, knocking on the closed door.

"Come in," said Jason in a clear, crisp voice.

Ginny pushed open the door tentatively, taking a deep breath. Jason looked up, a look of surprise crossing his face momentarily before he stood up and came to stand in front of his desk. Ginny walked further in and looked at him.

"I don't know whether to shake your hand or kiss you anymore," confessed Jason, looking sad.

"That makes two of us," said Ginny.

An awkward silence fell and Jason stared determinedly out the window. Ginny sighed and took a seat. Jason followed suit, staring at her gravely now.

"This isn't just a friendly hello and how have you been, is it?" he asked, trying to sound relaxed but the strain was evident in his face.

Ginny swallowed. "No," she replied. Jason waited for her to continue but she didn't.

"Well then, how have _you_ been then, Ginny?"

"Well, Angelina is recovering and Mum we're fairly certain is going to be fine. I'm sure you've heard about what happened with the Peterson's?"

"Yes, I have," replied Jason, "but, I was asking how you were, not everyone else."

"Not so great," replied Ginny honestly.

"I can imagine. I presume _Enfantes_ has contacted you?"

"No," said Ginny suspiciously. "Why would they?"

"Well, because I made a few calls and told them about Tommy lying. You should be getting your job back any day now," said Jason, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, oh Merlin." Ginny felt a feeling rather like joy wash over her like a giant tidal wave. Her job! She was actually going to get her job back!

Jason was watching her now, looking at her like she was some prize he would never win.

"You – you didn't have to do that. . ." stammered Ginny.

"But I did, Gin, that's what husbands and wives do for each other," said Jason.

Ginny felt her stomach drop. Here it comes, now is when it comes out.

"Jason, I-"

"Yes?" He played dumb, but he would've been stupid not to realise what Ginny was going to say next.

"I want to call off the wedding." Ginny spoke so low it was only a slight whisper, it didn't even reach Jason's ears. He saw her lips move though, and could tell by her face. The look he gave her pierced her skin and went straight to her heart. Oh Merlin, that she had never met this man only to ruin his life!

"You – you want to call it off? You want to walk out on me, just like that?"

"I'm sorry, Jason!" Ginny cried, holding her face in her hands.

"Sorry? You're sorry? I literally run into you one day, fall instantly in love with you and now – now you're just leaving me?"

Ginny looked at him, trying to say sorry with her eyes and her heart. "I fell in love with Harry again." She shrugged and gazed at the floor, feeling silent tears rise up and burn her eyes.

"Merlin, _Harry_? I thought that was just some passing flirtation, not something real. You're leaving me for Harry Potter?"

"I loved him since I first saw him when I was ten years old! You never had any idea how much in love we were during school!"

"So then why did you leave each other?"

"Because – because of a number or reasons. Reasons that mean nothing now."

Jason turned around and stared at the wall, slamming his fist on the desk. "Well, I guess this is good-bye then."

"Yes, I guess so," said Ginny. She got up and went over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'd really prefer it if you didn't touch me Gin, so could you just leave," said Jason. He tried to sound kind but it came out more bitter. He was allowed to feel that way though, she would have.

"Good-bye Jason," said Ginny. She took her bag and walked to the door, not looking back.

"Ginny?"

She turned and looked at him.

"I'll always be here, okay? I'll never stop loving you so – so if you need me or if you need anything, I'll always be here."

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks Jason. And I did love you, still do, but-"

"Please, Gin, just don't say anything."

And she walked out the door and out of his house and out of his life.

Ginny walked into St Mungo's a few hours later, having spent ages walking around the park just crying and thinking. She was tired and headachy and felt sick.

"Ginny!"

Ron was walking down the hallway quickly, looking relieved her had found her.

"Ron, I-"

"Gin, Mum's going to die. The Healers say we have about two more days with her. We're allowed to see her now though." Ron was anxious; his face was pale which made his freckles stand out more than usual.

"Wh-what? But – but she can't die. . . she's – she's… she's Mum."

"She's still in a coma but sometimes she'll move a finger if someone talks to her seriously, come on Gin, you should be in there too."

"I – I…" It was all too much to process, cancelling her wedding, her mum dying. A needle-like pain in her forehead throbbed suddenly, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Gin?" Ron had grabbed her arm and was looking worried.

"I'm – I'm okay, I'm just going to get some water, then I'll be right in," Ginny promised, holding her head. Maybe she just needed some sleep or something, and then she would feel better.

"Well, okay, do you want me to come with you?" asked Ron.

"No, no. I promise I'll only be a minute, just need to clear my head," said Ginny.

Ron agreed reluctantly and walked quickly back to Mrs Weasley's room. Ginny watched him leave and then turned to the drinking fountain down the hallway. Suddenly, the hallway seemed very long and white. Almost hypnotising. The needle like pain in her head returned and she held her head, stumbling slightly. There was a dull roaring in her ears and everything was going fuzzy, going black. The hallway stretched on forever and the drinking fountain seemed a lifetime a way.

Harry saw her in front of him, he saw her stumble and saw her stagger and hold her head. He ran to catch her before she hit the ground, but he was too late. She was sprawled on the ground when he reached her, eyes closed. He held her hand and yelled for help, yelled and yelled and yelled…

**There are a lot of times in this fic where you think Mrs Weasley is going to die, I think you may have noticed. And there are a lot more to come. But the question is, is one of these times going to be the real thing? Think about it instead of asking me because I won't tell you. ;)**

**Thanks to (not much time for review replies so please don't be offended): **VoicezWithin, ginnyroxmysox, AndromedaBlack-thelesserknown, michaelrccurtis, Calamahta, Wind Whisperer, glittericous, HpC0ldplay, Chloë, Panda, GiGiFanFic, gatoriris, miss-starr-e, Hannibal ad Portas, ZzSheilahzZ, HarryPotters-angel, grimmauld, kareema, MeryKey-7, chocoholic, DK Lili, Michelle, m2g4kb, kara, fairygirl100, LissyLovegood, Niki, books4me, sweety, Bruinen, OceansAway, Smile88, mello80, Harry kid, CrazedChipmunk, xiaoxiao, edspacecowgirl, Queen of My Own Little World, musicsage, Lil Lillian, chocheryl, MaxFic, pinklady24, hathor X, Crazed Monkey, JayBird

_Annmarie Aspasia_ – lol no I wasn't talking about Texas in the last chapter. I have a huge respect for Texans, it's one of my favourite places.

_Harrysmom_ – all questions about Hermione's "barrenness" will be answered in due time

_Notdapunkprincess_ – met him in Perth, he's coming over in the hols. So lol no, not often.

_Dubtheeunforgiven_ – not too long, just many, many plotlines. I'm sorry if it seems to drag on, you may not like the next few chapters I'm afraid. But I'm glad you like it so far.

_Queen Tigress_ – yes it is weird I know, worried about strangers liking your work. But maybe no so much strangers because with a fic you tend to make some friends, well I know I certainly have. One of my beta's, Nessa, we talk all the time and text as well just because I once reviewed her story. That's been going on for like over a yr now. It's strange to think it lol.

_Deer boy_ – I'm so glad that you're happy! Well pretty much. Like you, because of the incident, I tend to get a bit depressed sometimes. For a couple of days I didn't get out of bed because I didn't have the heart. But some days are okay. I'm jealous of the kitten, I'm betting it's a lot bigger now though right?

_Pink-helga_ – you're welcome about the dedication! and I'll check out your fic when I get the time but there's a lot on my mind at the moment and I'm just taking everything day by day.

_azkaban712_ – you review made me smile. Hoping you're still in the HP mood and eagerly anticipating HBP

_shadyday9_ – I promise, if I ever write a book, I will randomly start talking bout pumpkins just for you. And I'll get you a free signed copy. ;)

_sunlitmist_ – 1 yr left of school after this one. (yr 11)

_hpflowergirl21_ – first of all keep a journal handy. And also, try to think of the songs as stories rather than songs, that's how I do my one-shots that come off of songs. Write down anything that comes to mind. And that's basically it.

_Emma_ – yeah I wasn't angry or anything. Are you okay for ch 23? Don't worry, I already keep a journal and also _gasp_ I've already started some ORIGINAL work. Lol, can you believe it?

_Sarah Noisette_ – I'll definitely look into Armageddon then. Love that song. _Falling in love with?_ Now just who has stolen your heart? Or is that in the past now and am I behind everything…

_HannahLuLu22_ – 6 more chapters. And I have 2 more to write until I'm finished. God it's almost been a year since I started.

_A Lack of Colour_ – hey haven't seen an update in a while, I've been waiting. How's the boyfriend or have I not updated in so long that he's in the past now?

_sarcastic22 _– pleased you like my beta's fic. She'll be happy. I'll try and read your fic but my life is a tad overwhelming at the moment and I'm taking it step by step so it may be a bit.

_nimue88_ – Yes, I can completely understand what you're saying. The thing is, this entire fic stemmed from me listening to that song and imagining Harry and Ginny in love and in a desert somewhere as a one-shot. And then I thought, let's not just make it a one-shot but a full story. And then I had to think why they would be in a desert in a fic and I came to the conclusion that it was a getaway. And then I thought well why does she need a getaway? And that's how HH came to be. So you see, it was meant to be a simple one-shot but HH popped up instead. That's why it's a bit… random.

_Caillion_ – I'm sorry if you were a bit offended by the miscarriage with Angelina, but everything will be alright for them. Not perfect, but they do get their rainbow.

_Naz1_ – out of everyone you are always the first on the scene at my LJ, it's very nice to know you're keeping an eye out. I feel a bit bad about GV, you help me so much with everything but then I keep putting it off. But things really have been bad around here for me, I'm kind of having my good days and my bad days. Hope you forgive me.

_How I Rescued the Potato Salad_ – I just had to comment on the lovely, imaginative name. It really is unique, I love it lol

_Happynutcase_ – omg you're back! Finally! How are you, I think I remember Grace telling me that you locked her out of her account or something lol. It made me laugh. Well, just glad you're back and hoping for more reviews.

**Well, there you have it. I was just noticing that like in about a month, it would have been a year since I started this fic. Can you believe that? My life has changed completely since then. Anyway, I hope to be finished in a months time as there is only 6 more chappies to go. Love Sede**


	23. Hardest Choice

**A/N – **Thanks for being so patient, I know my updating is somewhat erratic and I apologise for that. Hopefully you'll understand that I'm finding it a bit hard to do normal routine at the moment and I'm trying my best. Your reviews all made me smile, some cry, they were so sweet and caring. I even got email from some of you which were wonderfully overwhelming. Some of my friends noticed I had a smile on my face for the first time in a while, which was owing to you guys.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**Ch 23 – Hardest Choice**

**Dedication: **cggeek241 & Swishy Willow Wand for getting the Notebook reference in Ch 22. Well done!

> > > > >

_you´ve__ made the hardest choice someone could ever make_

_you__ took the hardest step someone could ever take_

Backfire - Freedom

> > > >

"I can't take anymore of this, I've literally reached the end of my breaking point," said Hermione to Ron. They were still in the hospital, now not only for Mrs Weasley but for Ginny.

"Why didn't we think that Ginny would come down with the same thing as your Mum?" asked Hermione, brown eyes sad and regretful.

"We don't actually _know_ that Mum and Gin have the same thing," Ron pointed out.

"Come on, Ron, what else do you think it is? They both dropped to the floor with no warning and were barely able to move, Ginny just wasn't complaining of feeling ill beforehand."

"Yeah, well…" Ron shoved his hands into his robes with frustration. It wasn't meant to be like this. Ron wasn't meant to find out the hard way that Ginny and Harry still had that special spark that had gotten them together at Hogwarts all those years ago. Harry wasn't supposed to have to see the person he loved fall to the ground and not be there in time to catch her. Mrs Weasley wasn't supposed to die so young. Mr Weasley shouldn't have to see his family get sick and die before him. Angelina's baby shouldn't have died.

Ginny, now, a few hours later after she had fallen, was lying in a hospital bed in the same condition Mrs Weasley had been in when she had fist gotten sick. She could barely move and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she has the exact same thing as Mrs Weasley. Which mean she would die, just like Mrs Weasley.

"They've always been the girls of the family, always taking care of all of us," said Ron, looking like he still couldn't believe it. "They've always been there. Ginny; the baby girl. Mum; who just took care of everyone. I just – I just can't see life _without_ them." He glanced at his wife, looking vulnerable. Hermione hugged him close to her, closing her eyes so the tears couldn't sneak out.

" I know," she whispered. "I know."

> > > > > >

Harry walked along the long endless corridor, feeling lost and like he was dreaming. Not now! Ginny couldn't die, not when they had both finally admitted their feelings. Not when they had just gone and fallen in love again.

"I love her…" he whispered in a daze, amazed by this revelation. It was as clear as night and day, he wouldn't love anyone else. Ever. He passed by the waiting room where all of the Weasley's were waiting, he couldn't take seeing their lost and anguished faces again. He couldn't even imagine how it must feel for them to lose the two women of the family. The only two women.

He continued walking – no – wandering down the hall, not seeing clearly. Ginny wasn't allowed visitors yet but the second she was he would be in there by her side and would never leave. He heard murmuring coming from the closest door on the left and realised with a pang it was Mrs Weasley's room. But then who was talking?

Harry shuffled towards the door, wondering who on earth would be talking to someone who couldn't hear or speak back. His eyes widened when he saw Mr Weasley sitting next to his wife's bed and grasping her hand tightly and whispering softly.

"I just want you to know Molly, I'll try my best. I-" Here Mr Weasley choked back a sob and continued. "I never dreamt I'd have to take care of the kids without you, Merlin knows you're better at it than me. But I just want you to know I'll try." Mr Weasley wiped his eyes and stroked his wife's cheek where one of his tears had fallen. "Ginny won't be long after you, you must take care of our baby girl until I get there."

Mr Weasley lent his head down on his wife's breast and sobbed again. "Merlin, I miss you so much. I just wish I could've had the chance to tell you everything I've wanted to before you leave me. How you got more beautiful every year you got older, how you're all I see when I close my eyes, how I love you just as much as I did when we got married – before we got married even. I love you Molly, and I'll miss you." He dropped a kiss on his wife's pale and lifeless lips, tears like pearl drops falling down his face.

Harry had slipped into the room during this and was now trying to make an escape, too embarrassed to let Mr Weasley know he had seen him at his weakest and most vulnerable. He tripped on the door ledge though and made a loud banging noise. Mr Weasley looked up and saw him and Harry held his breath.

Mr Weasley's face broke into a glad, if sad, smile. "Harry, son," he said gently.

"I'm sorry for interrupting…" Harry trailed off, trying to mask the pride and warmth that rose up in him when Mr Weasley called him son even after all these years.

"Nonsense, I was just saying goodbye to Molly." Mr Weasley gave a bitter smile. "It's the fifth goodbye like this I've given her but it still isn't enough, I'll never be able to say goodbye enough times."

Harry nodded, not knowing what to say. He wished he _could_ say something, something to make Mr Weasley, or anyone, smile, even if it was just for a second. Then he wouldn't feel so useless.

Suddenly Mr Weasley furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Say Harry, son, don't you have the World Cup on now?"

Harry's heart stopped. "Bloody hell."

> > > > > >

Harry rushed into the change rooms and frantically began changing into his Quidditch robes. The rest of the team was out in the practice arena, warming up for the game. How could he have forgotten only one of the most important games in Quidditch history? The captain, Greg Muscachev, had almost thrown his broom at him for being late and missing so many trainings. He didn't even try to use the excuse that the family he loved was literally falling to pieces. Quidditch wasn't about excuses or life or friends or family. Quidditch was about the game and being focused, forgetting everything else around you except for your goal. That's why Harry loved it so much, it distracted him from his meaningless life over in Romania.

He pulled on the crisp, clean green robes with Potter woven into the back of it. Now it was time to be "distracted" from all that was going on around him. Now he had to focus on catching the Snitch. Already he could feel himself forgetting about the white, quiet hospital and anticipating the hungry, roaring crowd outside.

Harry grabbed his broom and marched into the training arena, face set and hard. The rest of the team cheered when he walked in, giving him various claps on the back and grinning. Harry acknowledged them with a smile; they obviously had thought he was going to be no-show.

"Well, let's do it then," he said. They all nodded and grabbed their brooms.

The other team was announced first and then all his team mates were called one-by-one. Then, finally, Harry heard his name magnified across the stadium, calling him out.

"_AAAAAND, POTTER!"_

Harry zoomed out of the waiting area and did a lap of the stadium, feeling the adrenaline rush hit him like an electric bolt as he soared over the roaring and cheering crowd. The load on his heart lifted and he let out a whoop, circling around and doing the customary showing off on his broom. After a few minutes, the din of the crowd faded in his ears, they were still cheering but he was focused on the game now.

The whistle blew and he shot off into the clouds, circling and keeping his eyes wide open. He was one of the most famous Seekers in the world; it wouldn't be good for his reputation if he lost. Greg, his captain, didn't even have to remind him how important this game was in any case. Plus, the Weasley's would be proud of him.

His focus was interrupted as he was reminded of where the Weasley's were now. Harry shook his head, confused. He never got distracted playing Quidditch, it was the one thing he could do with his eyes closed. Apart from sleeping, Harry thought as he bit back a grin. He stopped and hovered in midair for a second, trying to concentrate on the game.

_"AND SEEKER HARRY POTTER SEEMS TO HAVE PAUSED TO GATHER HIS WITS. I'M SURE WE'RE ALL EXPECTING TO SEE SOME BRILLIANT MOVIES FROM POTTER TODAY_," said the magnified voice that was commentating.

This brought Harry back to awareness and he sped off again, flying down the other side of the stadium while keeping one eye on the other team's Seeker. The other Seeker seemed to be following him, not looking for the Snitch himself but tailing Harry. Harry wasn't bothered, quite a few less trained Seekers did that – sometimes even good ones did.

_"WAIT, WAS THAT THE SNITCH_?" came the commentator's excited voice. The other Seeker turned and shot in the opposite direction towards the tiny gold sparkle but Harry merely turned and watched the opposition speed off without him.

"Harry! Harry, you idiot! Go after the Snitch!" Greg yelled. Harry shook himself and zoomed off, feeling like a fool. It hadn't even occurred to him to chase the Snitch. Fortunately the Snitch has disappeared again by the time the other Seeker had gotten to the spot where it had been seen.

Harry flew lower now, seeing the other Seeker tailing him again made him concentrate harder. Harry shook his head and prepared to perform the Wronksi Feint and was just pulling into the dive when all of a sudden he realised the other Seeker was diving too. Harry stopped mid-dive and whipped around to see that the other player had pulled out of his dive too.

_"AMAZING!__ BOTH SEEKERS ATTEMPT THE WRONSKI FEINT AT EXACTLY THE SAME TIME!"_ The crowd had gone mad and the blinking flashes of cameras filled the stadium. Harry swore and flew off, agitated.

"Hey, Harry, you all right mate?" said Sera Phindill, the only female on the Quidditch team. She was an excellent Chaser, too. She stopped on her broom beside him, looking worried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," said Harry, not looking at her.

"Okay, well catch that Snitch," she said, grinning at him before flying off again.

Suddenly, there was a crack of lightening followed by an incredible boom of thunder. The heavens split apart and torrents of rain came shooting downwards. Harry muttered a quick weather charm on his glasses and kept flying. He was already soaking wet. Now it would be even more impossible to catch the Snitch. Harry could now barely see the other players the rain was so heavy.

His mind drifted to Ginny, wondering if she was awake yet. Maybe she was staring out her window at the rain, wondering where he was just like he was wondering how she was. Or maybe she was just lying in her bed, not seeing anything properly because whatever sickness she had prevented her from doing anything like –

"Harry, you dolt! What the hell is the matter with you? The Snitch just flew right by you!" Greg was going insane, his face was bright red and he looked like he was about to kill him.

"What?" Harry was brought back to reality with a bang and he breathed a sigh of relief when he realised the other team's Seeker _still_ hadn't caught it despite Harry's daydreaming.

"Potter, snap out of it or you're going to cost us this game!" Greg yelled. Harry threw him an apologetic look and kept going, feeling even more idiotic.

_"POTTER SEEMS TO BE A BIT OUT OF IT TODAY, HOPEFULLY THIS WON'T AFFECT THE REST OF THE TEAM TOO MUCH. THERE ARE THOUSANDS OF BETS ON THE ROCKETS WINNING, POTTER HAD BETTER PULL THROUGH. AS YOU ALL KNOW FOLKS, POTTER WAS BORN AND BRED IN __ENGLAND__. THIS IS HIS HOME COUNTRY AND THIS WAS EVEN HIS HOME STADIUM BEFORE HE LEFT TO JOIN THE ROMANIAN ROCKETS SIX YEARS AGO!"_

The rain was almost hurting Harry it was coming down so hard, he couldn't hear or see anything except for the rain. But somehow the commentator's voice pierced his ears as clear as a bell. _His home_. His home was here in England, with the Weasley's, Diagon Alley, Hermione and Ron, the Burrow and with Ginny. What was he doing playing Quidditch while the people he thought of as family waited inside a hospital for their loved ones to die?

And in that instant Harry realised that if he never played professional Quidditch again that he wouldn't care in the slightest. Since coming back to England, he'd realised there were many more things more important to him than playing sport and the main thing was love. He didn't even care if he lost this game and his reputation was ruined because he wouldn't be going back to Romania again.

And now nothing was more important to him than getting to Ginny and telling her all this. Telling her he was going to stay here and that he would love her and that –

"HARRY!"

Harry opened his eyes and gave a cry. The Snitch was zooming towards him from across the pitch, almost like he had called it to him. It was headed straight to him, directed right at his nose and it wasn't changing its course. Bolting right behind the tiny golden ball, however, was the other Seeker and his face was set and hard. He was determined to get to the ball before Harry.

"Shit." Harry was paralysed, he couldn't move even if he wanted to. He was rooted to the spot in midair. The roaring of the crowd was just a bee buzzing in his ear and all he could see was the Snitch zooming right at him and the other Seeker bent close to his broom right behind it.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Harry slowly lifted his hand up to catch the tiny ball but the other team's Seeker barrelled into him with a crash, making him see stars. Harry was knocked off his broom and so was the other player. The rest of the game was frozen in position, watching the two Seekers fall. They both fell towards toward the ground from high up in the air and it seemed to take years but it was only a few seconds. All Harry knew was that he wasn't holding the Snitch, which only meant one thing. The other Seeker had gotten the ball and that he had lost.

The pain he felt when he hit the ground was so intense it felt only like dull ache in the back of his mind. He was too dazed to move or speak. The other Seeker was already up and looking furious despite bloody cuts and scraped on him. He was limping; too, Harry was glad to see. The rest of the team landed on the ground, Harry's team surrounding him with anxious faces.

"Harry, are you all right?"

"Merlin, that was some fall!"

Voices surrounded him, pulling and tugging at him relentlessly. He couldn't even speak; there was an odd thumping in his arm. A mediwizard was standing in front of him and he was reminded of that time in second year with Professor Lockhart.

"Harry, can you move?"

"- or speak?"

Pain, agonising pain. He didn't even know who was speaking, just that his whole body felt like it had been run over by a truck. The crowd was gasping and groaning. His arm was still thumping and he grimaced in pain. And then the other Seeker yelled something that made his heart stop.

"_Where is it_? Where in Merlin's name is the _bloody_ Snitch?"

_"ASTONISHING!__ IT SEEMS THAT EVEN AFTER THAT THE SNITCH STILL HASN'T BEEN FOUND!" _the commentator sounded shocked and the rest of the crowd sat there with their mouths open.

Harry closed his eyes, the Snitch hadn't been found but there was no way he was going to be able to find it in this condition. Already the other Seeker was scanning the stadium from where he was standing; his broom was clutched in his hand as he looked for the Snitch. His arm was still thumping like it had been wrenched from its socket.

A few moments later he was floating in the air on a stretcher, faceless voices calling him. _The Snitch!_ He wanted to yell. _The Snitch still hasn't been caught! _But he had no strength.

"Harry, can you answer me?"

"Yes, Harry croaked.

"Can you remember your name?" asked the mediwizard.

"Yes, Harry Potter. It's not my head that hurts, it's my arm."

"Okay, here?" asked the mediwizard, feeling his shoulder.

"Yes," said Harry weakly.

"All right, just lie still now," said the mediwizard.

Harry's arm was still throbbing, no – no it was bouncing. Almost like… _no_. Harry's heart stopped with hope.

"Excuse me, my arm is bouncing," said Harry.

The mediwizard chuckled, "Yes, sometimes it does feel that way but-"

"No, there's something in my sleeve!" Harry whispered.. "Could you please lift my sleeve?"

"Rambling," said the mediwizard but he willingly lifted up Harry's sleeve. Harry reached across with his good arm and felt into his sleeve up to his elbow. His fingers closed on something small and cold.

"I caught it," he whispered. "I caught the Snitch."

Greg came over, looking beaten. "What was that?"

"I caught it."

Greg stopped moving and then threw himself on top of Harry, squeezing him to death.

"We won!" he yelled, tears coming down his face. "We won the World Cup!"

Thousands of flashes went off around him and the rest of the team was screaming and jumping up and down on the spot. He heard reporters asking him questions and people shouting and shrieking and dancing.

But all Harry could think about was Ginny.

> > > > > >

Harry strode into St Mungo's still in his Quidditch robes, sopping wet and his arm in a sling. The mediwizard had fixed it but said it would be a bit tender for the rest of the day. He hadn't gone to the after party to celebrate, despite countless people begging him to. He had taken off right after the game, only stopping so the mediwizard could fix his arm. He had declined any interviews and congratulations. All that mattered to him was that he get back to Ginny.

The receptionist let out a squeak when she saw him and almost fell off her chair. Harry gave her a weak smile and she looked like she was having a dream. Harry Potter, only twenty minutes after winning the World Cup, had walked into St Mungo's on her shift with never a warning.

"Do you need any help?" she asked, stammering as she looked at him.

"No, thanks," said Harry and he continued walking.

Just as he thought, the Weasley's were all sitting in the waiting room, just where he had left them.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, standing up. Everyone else looked up too, their eyes widening when they saw Harry's state.

"We heard about the game mate, bloody brilliant. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, the mediwizard fixed me up," said Harry. Everyone came over to clap him on the back and hug him, or said congratulations from where they were sitting.

"Well done, mate. We knew you'd do it," said George.

"Sorry we couldn't be there, you know we would have except for…" Ron shrugged sadly and gestured in the direction of Mrs Weasley and Ginny.

"It's fine, I understand."

"Shouldn't you be out celebrating, Harry?" Bill asked. "You deserve it, after winning the World Cup.

Harry looked at him. "How am I supposed to celebrate when you guys are sitting in a hospital? I want to be here."

Mr Weasley patted him on the shoulder and there was a look of pride in the old man's eyes. "Thank son. That means a lot to us."

Harry nodded; glad that he had come even more now.

"Is anyone in with Ginny?"

"Only Hermione. You should go up and see her. She just woke up but she's a little tired and can't really speak."

Harry nodded and left, walking up to Ginny's room. He could hear Hermione talking before he had even reached the door, speaking in her everything-is-normal-and-fine tone. He stepped into the doorway and watched Hermione speaking clearly to Ginny's silent form.

"Well, the weather is horrible today and just think, Harry was playing Quidditch in it! I'll bet it was some game to watch, I heard all about over the wireless. Harry won though, he fell off his broom in the middle of the air and everyone thought he was a dead for a few seconds! And then everyone was really upset because they thought he had lost the Snitch but it turned out that it had gotten caught in his sleeve. The crowd went ecstatic when Harry pulled it out."

Ginny mumbled something.

"No, he wasn't hurt. Well, yes, he was but I don't think it was too serious because he's out celebrating now. He deserves it after a match like that," said Hermione.

Harry stepped in the door and closed it behind him. Hermione looked up and her eyes widened.

"Harry!"

She got up and ran over to him, wrapping him a tight hug. "What on earth are you doing here? You should be out celebrating!"

"Some things are more important than celebrating," said Harry as he stared at Ginny's still form.

Hermione gave him a secret smile and she nudged him in the direction of the bed. "Well, get to it then," she said before giving him a final hug and exiting the room.

Harry went and sat by Ginny. Her red hair was strewn across the pillow like red silk and her skin very pale – porcelain like. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing lightly through her parted lips. He reached out and held her hand in his.

"Hey," he whispered.

She opened her eyes partly and looked at him. She smiled and then grimaced at the pain this caused her. "You look… like hell," she whispered as she took in his mussed up hair, wet robes and his arm in a sling.

"Yeah, well, you don't look too hot yourself," said Harry, smiling back at her fondly. He was teasing her though; she always looked beautiful to him, even on the verge of death.

"… won… Quidditch?" she asked, closing her eyes again.

"Yes, completely by chance, though. I couldn't believe it was in my sleeve."

"… idiot," she said, trying to smile again.

Harry shook his head in mock offence. "Hey, we won, didn't we?"

"… should be… celebrating…" she whispered.

"I don't need to, not if I have you," said Harry intently.

Ginny opened her eyes again and looked at him, that one glance telling him how glad she was he was here. She slowly moved her hand and patted the bed, asking him to come closer. Harry squeezed her hand gently and slowly, with difficulty, he eased his way onto the bed until he was lying down beside her.

"I love you," said Harry, still holding her hand.

"… love you… too."

They were silent for a few minutes, Harry lost in thought and Ginny gathering up her strength to speak again.

"... Jason…" she began with difficulty.

"What about him?" Harry asked, suddenly on alert.

"… broke it… off."

"You – you what?"

"I… told him ev-everything…"

Harry didn't say anything, words didn't belong here now. He held her closer to him and stroked her hair as she closed her eyes again. They lay their together and eventually Ginny fell asleep in his arms.

> > > > > >

When she awoke, it was dark. Harry was gone from her side and she felt alone without his presence next to her. Ginny could still smell traces of his scent lingering in the air and she breathed in deeply, wishing he was still here. A sharp barb of pain pricked in her head and she winced, groaning.

Her door was closed but she could tell the hospital was silent and dark apart from the occasional white-robed Healer who came around checking up on things. She guessed her family was still sleeping in the waiting room and her heart went out to them. After all this, there would be no more female Weasley's, apart from the ones who had married into the family and Sabine.

Ginny lay awake, not knowing what was keeping her eyes from closing. The pain was enough to make her want to curl up and die now. Surprisingly, the fact that she was going to die didn't scare her. It was just a general feeling of regret. Most of all, she regretted she was never going to have a life with Harry. They both had wasted so much time being foolish that now there was no time to love each other. They had only just emptied out their feelings from the bottom of their hearts and now she was going to have to leave him.

It just wasn't fair.

Harry's face came into her mind, the way it had looked this afternoon when she had told him that she had broke it off with Jason. Like he couldn't believe it. She had wanted to cry and hug and kiss him because of that look but she hadn't the strength. Ginny fingered her engagement ring now, twisting it around her finger until it came off. She put it down on the blankets beside her; it was of no use to her now.

She stared up at the ceiling, little thoughts coming into her brain. She was never going to see her little cottage again, never going to have a Butterbeer with an old friend, never going to… She was never going to _live_. It was hard having the rest of you life ripped from under your feet and having nothing to stand on.

A light at the end of her bed made her look straight ahead. _A light_. Oh Merlin, she was going to die now! She couldn't tell Harry one last time that she loved him! She couldn't see her family all together for that one last time!

"Not now, please not now," Ginny whispered.

The light was getting brighter, but oddly enough, she didn't actually _feel_ like she was dying. Sure, she was in pain but not like she was about to die. The light began to take on a form, almost like a… a…

_No._

But there she was, sitting on the end of Ginny's bed as calm as you please. She looked almost the same, the same blonde hair and grey eyes. But now those eyes were timeless and that pale skin was ageless. She was taller, impossibly so; she seemed to take up the entire room. Or maybe that was the huge, white wings behind her. She looked like something out of a dream; Ginny thought that if she were to touch her, her hand would go straight through like there was nothing there.

She looked Divine and beautiful.

"Hello, Ginny. It's been a while." The French accent was gone, replaced by a deep motherly tone which seemed too wise for her beautiful face. Her voice was calm and deep, clear and ringing. Where was the sweet little blonde girl from Hogwarts?

"… Louise," Ginny managed out. Louise gave her a look of sorrow and reached over and gently placed her hand on Ginny's forehead. Instantly, the pain was gone. Ginny felt like a brand new person. The relief of feeling no pain filled her up, it was so weird feeling no hurt.

"Am I healed?" she asked in amazement.

Louise's ageless face looked on her with pity. "I can't heal you, Ginny. I've only blocked the pain from reaching your brain. It's still there, but your brain can't process it while I'm here. As soon as I leave though…" Louise stopped and gave Ginny a sad smile.

"Oh." Ginny lay still, wishing with all her heart she would never have to experience that pain again.

"I'm sorry."

"Where have you been? Haven't you – have you seen what's happening in my life?" Ginny tried not to be angry but she couldn't help it. Her mother was going to die and she would follow soon after and Louise had done nothing. Louise hadn't even helped with the little things that had gone wrong. "Why haven't you been here for me?"

Louise didn't look hurt that Ginny was angry at her. "You remember what I told you in that letter, Ginny, I can only help you once in your life and that one time has been used up. I watch you every day and I feel your pain-"

"How can you know my pain? You don't know anything about pain," said Ginny bitterly.

"- because I'm connected to you in every way. I share every feeling of joy and sadness and laughter and despair that you have," continued Louise quietly.

"So how can you just sit there looking down at me, if you feel everything I do? How can you just sit there calmly while my life fell to pieces? Why did you take so long to come and see me, why do you only come to me now? On my deathbed?" Tears were running down Ginny's cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away.

Louise had tears running down her cheeks too, just like Ginny. For some reason this only made Ginny cry harder, knowing that Louise spoke the truth when she said she felt everything Ginny did.

"I came to tell you something," said Louise, speaking normally in spite of the tears. "It may be the hardest choice you'll ever make."

Ginny looked away and stared at the wall. "What is it?"

Louise gazed at her. "The feather, Ginny, the healing feather I gave you."

The feather. Ginny thought back to when she had last seen it. Oh yes, that time after Hermione had said she was barren and they had been cleaning out Ginny's room. Hermione had lifted up the feather and asked what it was and she had…

Oh Merlin.

"The feather! The feather healed Hermione! She was barren but then she mysteriously became fertile again, which was impossible!"

Louise nodded slowly, like one would to a small child just figuring out their sums.

Ginny felt her heart beat faster. If what Louise was saying was right she could save herself! She could save her Mum!

"So if it healed Hermione, then it – it can heal Mum and… and me." Ginny was breathing heavily. She needed that feather right now.

Louise looked heartbroken. "Oh Ginny…" she said softly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"The feather can only be used to heal three times."

"Well, that's fine," said Ginny, breathing a sigh of relief. "I've only used it once, well, Hermione used it."

"No, remember your cold? The last day of your sixth year? The feather healed you then and then Hermione now which means there's only one more time you can use it. Only one more person it can heal… or save."

Grief hit Ginny like a freight train. _It may be the hardest choice you'll ever make._ She had to choose. She had to choose between her mother and herself to live.

Louise held Ginny's hand and looked at her with sympathy. "It's going to be hard but in the end Ginny, you'll come to a decision." She was disappearing, the light surrounding her slowly dimming.

"Wait! Can't you just give me another feather?"

Louise shook her head, her features blurring as her light faded. "I'm always going to be here, Ginny, watching over you. Even when you think I've looked away, I'll be right there."

And then she was gone, almost like a dream, a ghost. And in her place lay a single, familiar feather. Along with the pain Ginny had been relieved of for so little time.

Ginny stared at it and began making her choice.

**If I could answer all of you personally, it would be a dream come true. As it is, it always takes me at least an hour and a half for review replies and normally I wouldn't put myself through that but I've just become so close to you guys that it's natural for me to want to talk to you and ask how you're going etc. So please please PLEASE don't be offended if you only get a name, it's nothing personal at all. I'm simply exhausted and… yeah. For all those who wished me well and to get better a huge thankyou is in order. So, yes, thankyou so much, I really hope you know how much it meant to me. Now read that carefully because I do mean it.**

**So thanks to: **kareema, lonesome-love, Demon Eyes, Queen Tigress, IndiaInk, mello80, VoicezWithin, gatoriris, HarryPotters-angel, Isabielle, HpC0ldplay, sakura1221, hye em yes, silversneverbeenbetter, xiaoxiao, sunlitmist, caillion, michaelrccurtis, Happynutcase, dubtheeunforgiven, Smile88, glittericous, Harrys Lover, Yali, hershykat, FluffyPinkSlippers, harrysmom, QueenY C, squashia, pink-helga, Ginny Weasley, Hamza, kpxiceboi, odd-ball, Lil Lillian, Ana, whatsrollin, midnightdreaming, Taka, iluvng, Harry kid, twrlgrl790,

_Hpflowergirl _– happy to hear you're writing a fanfic, hows that coming along?

_JeckyS_. – That's a beautiful quote, I wrote it down I liked it so much. Could you ask her if it would be alright if I used it please? I'm not sure, but I might.

_HannahLulu22_ – Glad you like the What About Me song. I'm so pleased you like the sound of Tiny Dancer! I've been planning it for a while now and I was tempted to put HH and my LJ on hold just to start it but that was a bit silly. But it is going to a fantastic fic, I just have this feeling inside me that I've never had before about it.

_Sarah Noisette_ – don't you worry, I'll email you while on my break or MSN. I loved you poem, it did make me :) I'm glad you love me fic so much and go straight to it when you see it in your inbox. That's very encouraging to hear, I may have some talent after all. Lol.

_azkaban712_ – I guarantee you'll be ending this fic with a smile of joy. Guarantee.

_Stargazerlois_ – I'd thought you'd gone and disappeared. Thanks very much for those words of sympathy, they were very kind. It truly does, I invoke no cliché here, mean a lot.

_BillC _– I, too, registered because of another fanfic writer. Not only because I wanted to leave a signed review but because she inspired me so much to first write WAM. Thanks very much for the advice, I'll work on that. It won't come into effect because the story is almost finished but I'll try it out on my next fic.

_Akemi_ – I can understand where you're coming from about George and Harry being angry but don't you think there are bigger problems happening at the moment? Don't you think they're more concerned about Mrs Weasley or Ginny or things like that? Something like getting angry over that would just be petty, they're together now again so it doesn't matter. It might get a mention later though, just for you. ;)

_Mannaxo_ – I'll try to have a look when I can, honest!

_Naz1_ – gosh, you're always here aren't you? Like a rock. (in a good way) I can always count on you for being there when the going gets tough with a little email or a not in my lj or a great review. I don't think I thank you enough. I had a quick readover on GV, but I didn't have the time to write anything down - I barely even time for HH anymore!

_GiGiFanfic_ – Thankyou very much, it means much to hear you say that. Long distance love gladly received.

_Granger's Twin_ – Very glad to see you again and thankyou.

_Sarcastic22 _– Thanks very much for the email, made it more personal. Hopefully this ch answered your questions?

_Shadyday9_ – That story hit home for me, I'm glad things didn't turn out like that for me. I'm sorry for Kristin though, I hope she's getting better.

_BabyRose129_ – All the way from Texas is pretty lucky, glad to see you reviewing again. And thanks for the support.

_A Lack of Colour_ – hey sweetie, hows your fic going? I haven't seen an update in a while… Thanks heaps. Nice knowing I made you cry (in a good way) because I believe only truly powerful writers can do that which makes me feel a bit good about myself. ;)

_Dk Lili_ – I think Jason's reaction was pretty strong, I was somewhat reminded of Sweet Home Alabama when Melanie (I think that's her name) leaves him at the altar.

_Musicsage_ – thanks heaps, that means a lot.

_Dracoisahottie13_ – did it really seem like I was rushing it? Hmm. Well, tell me if I did the same with this chappie k?

_CrazedChipmunk_ – Hope this answered questions about the feather.

_Swishy Willow Wand_ – glad to see another Notebook fan. As soon as I saw the movie I read the book and as soon as I read the book I read all the rest of his books. They are all so beautiful, Message in a Bottle and A Walk to Remember are also movies based on books by him. Excellent movies and books that made me cry.

_Goldilocks31890_ – right about now

**Some of you were finally figuring out the feather hadn't played its full part yet, so this would've answered questions about Hermione being barren and then suddenly pregnant. So what's Ginny going to do? Herself or Mrs Weasley? Until next time… Love Sede**


	24. The Weakness in Me

**A/N – **Happy 100 days til HPB everyone! (I posted especially on this day) It doesn't seem so far off now, does it? Actually, yes it does for me, but I'm just trying to be positive. Well, only 4 more chapters after this one, hard to believe right? A big thanks goes to Emma and Nessa for this chapter, they're unbelievable.

**PLEASE READ:** I've changed my penname to Sede2113 now, it's just easier and more… simple. Hope it doesn't confuse too many of you!

> > > > >

**Ch 24 – The Weakness in Me**

**Dedication: **Smile88 – happy belated birthday!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**Last chapter:**

And then Louise was gone, almost like a dream, a ghost. And in her place lay a single, familiar feather. Along with the pain Ginny had been relieved of for so little time.

Ginny stared at it and began making her choice.

> > > >

_I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love _

_But to you, I give my affection, right from the start. _

_I have a lover who loves me - how could I break such a heart? _

_Yet still you get my attention_.

Joan Armadtrading – The Weakness in Me

> > > >

"Today's the day." Arthur Weasley said with no emotion in his voice; no wavering, no weakness, just stating the truth. He knew – they all knew – that Mrs Weasley was going to leave them today. She had been spiralling slowly downwards since yesterday and the Healers predicted that today would be her last.

His sentence was met by the rest of the family with grim acceptance. They all had to finish saying their goodbyes today. And then, soon after that Ginny would follow her mother.

"Are they positive?" asked Ron, though he already knew the answer. He drummed his fingers anxiously on the armrest of the chair.

"They're not positive, but – they – think that it…" Mr Weasley said.

"Today's our last day with her," said Fred in a daze. "We're never going to see her again." He looked around, not at anyone in particular, looking like he couldn't believe it.

"I wish that we could all go to sleep and wake up to find that the past few months have been a dream," said George. Everyone silently agreed.

It was hard to believe they had all been happy yesterday with the news that all the charges had been dropped against them. They owed no money, the Burrow was theirs again, and Ginny could get her job back. Now there would be a new headmistress at Enfantes and the family at the Burrow would be a broken one.

Harry coughed and stood up. Everyone turned to look at him as he strode across the room to stand in front of them all. He looked nervous; he was tugging on his collar and his lips were pressed in a thin line.

"I, um," he coughed again and looked down, then back up again. "I've been thinking for a while – well actually not a while, only recently but what I wanted to say is that, er."

"Spit it out, Harry," said George sarcastically, but his mouth was twitching.

"Well, because of all this I've been thinking, well, I've decided actually that I'm not going back to Romania. My contract with the Rockets hasn't actually run out yet but Quidditch isn't a life-long thing. People play it in their prime and if they're good they can sometimes continue playing until they're thirty."

"Which is what you should do!" Ron interjected.

"Harry, you shouldn't ruin your career simply because of this, son," said Mr Weasley, frowning.

Harry shook his head. "No, I actually have been thinking about it for a while. Quidditch is great but it's not what I see myself doing for the next eight years or so. Of course, I'll still play for fun but …" He trailed off and shrugged. "Yesterday, I told Greg, my coach, that I was leaving. He wasn't happy but I think he sorta understood."

"Well, what else are you going to do?" asked Hermione, perplexed.

"I've put in my application to train as an Auror," said Harry, now looking nervous. He didn't know what they would think about this.

Every jaw dropped.

"An _Auror_?" Ron looked stunned.

"You don't think it's a good idea?"

"Are you kidding? It's bloody brilliant!" said Charlie, grinning.

"It's great idea, Harry! I even need a new partner, so when you've finished training, I'll ask the boss if you can come with me." said Ron. Harry grinned, his heart feeling lighter now.

Harry swivelled around to look at Hermione. "What do you think?"

Hermione smiled and looked pleased. "I think it's a wonderful idea. I'm surprised you didn't try for Auror training right after Hogwarts finished," she said.

"I guess because life as a Quidditch player sounded more…"

"Rich and famous material?" George suggested.

Harry blushed. "Maybe a bit, but more exciting, too."

"Wait, when did you put your application in, mate? They usually tell us when new people apply," said Ron, raising an eyebrow.

"Um," said Harry, "A few weeks ago?"

"But that's before this happened…" said Ron suspiciously.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Well, this wasn't really the only reason for me quitting and staying here." Everyone waited for the other reason, or perhaps some of them knew, but wanted Harry to say it himself.

"What was the other reason?" asked Percy, looking baffled.

George coughed and it sounded oddly like he said 'Ginny!' in the middle of it.

Harry hesitated; he would have to tell them sometime, even if Ginny wouldn't be there with him. He sighed, as that thought depressed him once again. He wouldn't know what to do without Ginny, he was lost without her. They had only just found their lost love and now she was going to be snatched away.

"I fell in love with Ginny again," he said.

This statement was met with a silence, not an angry one, just a silence for them to process it. Harry felt like he had sealed it now; their love existed even more when other people knew. Now that love between them wouldn't die when Ginny did. Hermione looked proud that he had come out and said it, but Ron didn't know how to feel. He did, however, know that he would choose Harry above anyone for his baby sister. Every one of his brothers would. And Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Mr Weasley walked over and hugged Harry, tears in his eyes. "It's good to find someone who loves her as much as we all do."

Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, like a weight dropping.

Someone else loved Ginny as much as they all did, too. That someone, though, didn't know she was dying, even though he deserved to. Jason Banton had every right to know Ginny was dying and Harry was damned if the man was going to be left in the dark simply because he and Ginny weren't engaged anymore.

"I do love her, Mr Weasley. More than anything. And I think – I think that Jason deserves to know about her. He loves her, too."

"I'd completely forgotten about him," said Fred.

Harry looked at them all. "I'll be back soon, I'm going to go tell him."

With that, he walked out of the room.

> > > >

He had to ask a few people where Jason Banton lived, but it wasn't long before he was standing at the gates of the huge beautiful mansion where Jason lived. He hadn't been at his office in the Ministry, so the only other place Harry could think of was his house.

He opened the gates and strolled up the path, noting the big green garden and clear pond. Ginny would have loved it here, being such an outdoors person. Harry felt a pang shoot right through his heart. _Would have_. She wouldn't ever now. Not that it was only because of her illness, but because she had broken the engagement.

Harry knocked on the front door, letting the big glossy wooden knocker fall back with a thud. The door was opened after a few seconds by a perky, bright faced girl whom Harry assumed was the housekeeper.

"Hi, is Mr Banton in?"

"Yes, sir, he is but I don't think he's up to having guests right now."

"Please, it's important," said Harry, staring at her intently.

"Well…" The girl looked troubled but she sighed and stepped aside to let him in.

"Is he ill?" asked Harry once he was inside.

"No, no, not ill. I think something went wrong with his fiancé because he's kept to his office since she came to see him yesterday." The housekeeper looked sympathetic now. Harry gulped; Jason had obviously taken what Ginny had told him badly.

"All right. Well. Um, yes. So." Harry shifted from foot to foot nervously. "I'll only be a minute or so."

Suddenly, the girl's eyes widened. "Say, you're Harry Potter!"

"Er, yeah." Harry felt stupid. He wasn't that bloody famous. Well, okay, he was, but that was all years ago. When he had destroyed Voldemort.

"Wow." The girl just looked at him, like one would look at a fascinating piece of art.

Harry rolled his eyes discreetly and waited for her to show him to Jason's office. She snapped out of her reverie quickly.

"Follow me, its right down the hall." She kept throwing him admiring glances as he followed her down the long, richly furnished hallway. She stopped outside a large oak door and rapped on it smartly.

"Yes, Amy?" called the voice from inside the room.

"Someone here to see you, sir," she replied.

"Who is it?"

"Harry Potter."

There wasn't even a second's hesitation before Jason said, quite coolly, "I have no wish to speak to him."

Amy looked at Harry, eyes wide. "I'm sure it's not personal, he's just a bit upset. Is it really that important?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sure it's personal," said Harry grimly. "And yes, it's very important."

"Mr Banton, he says it is very important."

"Amy, I want him out of the house." The door was still closed.

Amy looked apologetic. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "But I think you're gonna have to leave."

"Please, I need to speak to him!" Harry begged.

"I'm sorry, but he won't see you." Amy truly did look unhappy. "Not today, at least."

"He needs to know! Otherwise it'll be too late and he'll regret it!" Harry yelled.

Amy looked interested. "Too late for what? What will he regret?"

Harry ignored her and moved passed her to get to the door.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, trying to stop him.

Harry tried the door but it was locked. "Jason, get out here now! Stop being so stubborn and bitter!"

"Get out of my house before I call someone to have you dragged out," said Jason, his voice filled with rage.

Harry kicked the door in anger. "Dammit Jason, just open the door!"

"Amy, call the Ministry," said Jason curtly. Amy looked torn, she wanted to obey her employer but didn't want to kick out one of her heroes.

"Jason, Ginny's dying!" Harry yelled, trying one last time. "And if you don't get out here now, you'll never get to say goodbye!"

Everyone stopped. Harry heard footsteps on the other side of the door and seconds later it swung open. Jason stood in the doorway looking pale and worn. Amy looked between the two men, transfixed.

"What?" Jason whispered, staring at Harry, all his anger forgotten. Harry's anger faded too; Jason had every right to be bitter.

Harry closed his eyes and said in a tight, hollow voice. "She's dying. She's gotten sick and she's dying."

Jason stood there, looking like he couldn't believe it. "No. No! She was here just yesterday, she – she was fine!" he said hoarsely.

Harry nodded miserably. "I know."

Jason looked at Amy. "Thank-you Amy, we're fine now." Amy nodded, still wide-eyed and walked back down the hall somewhat reluctantly.

Harry followed Jason into his office, feet dragging every step of the way.

Jason turned back around and faced Harry. "How? What happened? Where is she?"

"The accident at Gringotts, they thought she was fine but – but she…"

"Wasn't," finished Jason, looking aghast.

"How long does she have?" His voice was clipped.

"Probably a few days," Harry stared out the window determinedly.

"Oh my Merlin, she can't die," Jason's head was in his hands. Harry looked at the young man in front of him, for the first time appreciating just how much Jason loved Ginny.

"The Healers don't expect Mrs Weasley to live past today," said Harry.

"_Today_? But – but that's…"

"It's too soon; she's too young to die, I know. Both of them are. I'm not sure the rest of the Weasley's will get through this." Harry wasn't looking at Jason, just staring at nothing.

"Is she at St Mungo's?"

"Yes."

Silence fell for a few minutes. Then –

"Why did you quit the Rockets? You had a huge career still," said Jason.

"I found something that was more important to me," said Harry.

Jason looked at him carefully and then spoke very quietly. "Do you love her?"

Harry sighed, not wanting to get into this. "Jason…" he began.

"No, tell me, dammit, I need to know. _Do you love her_?" Jason was gripping the side of his desk so hard that Harry thought it would break, but Jason's face remained eerily calm.

"Yes," said Harry simply. "More than anything, or anyone. I can't imagine how every man isn't in love with her. She's perfect." The words were slipping out his tongue, gliding through him. "And I know she won't even be here much longer but if I was here, in England, I'd feel closer to her somehow. Like – like…" Harry moved his hands about him, not knowing how to express himself. "Like if I went back to Romania, it would be more like she didn't exist. While here, people know her. They knew her. I can talk about her and know everyone knows exactly what I'm talking about because they loved her, too."

Jason nodded. "Good." He looked at Harry honestly, raw emotion showing on his face. "I wouldn't give her up for anything less than that."

Harry realised how good a man this person was and a stab of guilt went through him. He knew that he had felt the same way as Jason when he thought Ginny loved Jason more. In the end though, neither of them would have her. They would only have her memory.

"You should go see her while she's still conscious… it won't be long until…" Harry didn't finish.

Jason was staring at his lush green carpet. "Of course."

"Right. Well, yes. I'll go now," said Harry weakly. His earlier anger was gone, replaced by sympathy.

Jason nodded and walked him to the door. "Listen," he began. "Thanks for – for coming and telling me." Jason looked awkward as he said this.

"You're welcome," said Harry.

"I was bitter, but I can see you love her and she obviously loves you and… any man she loves is fine by me."

Harry was humbled. Ginny could obviously do no wrong in Jason's eyes. Sure, he'd be angry. He'd be upset or confused or… but in the end, Ginny was his everything and he was letting Harry have that everything.

"Thank you."

And then Harry left, not quite sure if he was more or less troubled after the visit with Jason.

> > > >

Ginny stared at the feather. It lay at the end of her bed, still glowing in some sort of enchanting light. She closed her eyes and lay back on the pillow, biting her tongue to keep from crying out at the pain. The feather had taunted her all day, sitting there innocently on her bed. A reminder that last night was not just a dream and that she, Ginny, was going to have to make the hardest choice she'd ever have to in her life. Save her own life, or her mothers?

The door opened and someone walked in. Ginny turned her head slowly, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever it was. George's sad face gave a half-hearted smile when he saw she was looking at him.

"Hello Gin," he said as he sat down. His eyes were wet.

"Were – were you… crying?" Ginny whispered.

George shrugged, not meeting her eyes. He looked pained and embarrassed and upset. So many different emotions; Ginny couldn't tell properly that he was feeling.

"Just spoke with Mum. Well, talked at her. She can't answer. She…" George swore and stood up, pacing about the room.

"She what?" Ginny watched her brother with her eyes; it took up too much strength to move her head.

"Today." His voice was croaky. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "She's going to – leave… today."

"Leave?" Ginny was confused.

"Die, Gin. They said that she's used the last of her strength. She won't last until dawn. She's never going to see tomorrow."

Ginny felt her stomach plummet. It was too soon, too unfair.

George swore again and crossed the room to the side of her bed and grasped her hand in his two large ones. "Ginny, don't leave us. Please don't die. We - we can't live without the both of you!"

Ginny felt tears prick at her eyes and she squeezed his hand as tightly as she could, which wasn't much. "Oh, George. I wish I could. You don't know how much I wish I could."

George let his head drop on the bed and his shoulders heaved. "What have we done to deserve all of this? All that's happened… we – we don't deserve… we…" His voice was muffled.

She was going to go insane. She was lying in this bed while her brother laid himself bare and vulnerable, her mother was dying, and she couldn't do a thing about it – or even see her.

Or maybe she could.

Her gaze lingered and fell on the single white feather lying on her bedside table. There was something she could do. But could she?

Life wasn't the same for her anymore, too many things had changed. Ginny didn't know how to live in a life without her mother and with so much misery surrounding her. Besides, who would miss her if she was gone? Sure, there was her family and possibly Luna and Neville, Jason then perhaps Cath and… and…

_Harry_.

Harry would miss her. Ginny bit her lip. Love. How did she know if love could last a lifetime though? She had thought Jason and her would love each other forever but look where that had gone. The only reason she had found Jason in the first place was because her and Harry's love had been ruined. So love wasn't really a good reason in the first place.

She looked down at George. That reminded her about what George had said about Harry thinking of her as a schoolgirl with a crush. He probably had no idea that his angry comment that hadn't been true had caused Harry to leave the country. And that proved that love wasn't really forever and eternity. She was deluding herself and she knew it, but she only wanted to justify her decision.

No one would be able to plough onwards without Mrs Weasley. She was the soul of the Burrow and the family. The Grandmother of all. Ginny wouldn't be missed as much. It was pure and simple, though no one would come right out and say it. Ginny bit her lip; she knew deep inside that she was only lying, but it made her feel better for what she was about to do.

So Louise was wrong, that choice wasn't so hard in the end.

"George?"

Her brother lifted his head, eyes red.

"I'm – I'm feeling quite tired. Would you mind if I…?"

George nodded, standing up abruptly. "No, no, you get your rest. You need it." He hesitated and then squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. Ginny stared at him. George wasn't into public affection. Well, not even affection really. It was too serious. But then, what could be a more serious situation than this?

Ginny closed her eyes and pretended to doze off. The door closed and everything was silent.

And Ginny lay in wait, staring fixedly at the feather until her chance came.

> > > >

Night. Everything was still and quiet. Only the occasional rustle of a Healer's robes could be heard coming down the hallway. Moonlight streamed through the open curtains of Ginny's window and created an eerie pattern of shadows on her small bed. Other than that, not a single sound pierced the night. She stared at the silvery orb through the window and then back at the feather, noting the similar glow. The room was dark but she could see the outline of everything, shadows stretching over the floor.

Ginny took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut as she drew off her covers and the cool air hit her legs. She couldn't get cold feet now, the choice had been made and she would see it through. Ginny panted, a cold sweat breaking out over her forehead. She didn't have the strength to do this; she was too weak and ill. She already felt like dropping dead after only sitting up. Her bare feet touched the ground and she shivered. She stumbled to the desk across the room, grabbed a sheet of paper, walked unsteadily back to where the feather lay innocently on her bedside table, and picked it up with the paper.

Slowly she turned towards the open door. The corridor was lit dimly by lanterns that flickered incessantly, making Ginny blink. The light made the calm, white hallway look eerie in effect. Ginny gripped the feather tighter in the paper and took another deep breath before shuffling shakily towards the door. She reached the door and gripped the knob, breathing heavily and feeling slightly dizzy.

Ginny stepped out of the room cautiously and looked left and right before making her way slowly down the corridor to where her mother lay, nearing death. She had her hand supporting her by leaning on the wall and she kept having to stop to catch her breath to stop the dizzy feeling for a few minutes.

Images were running through her mind. Laughing in childhood, first days of Hogwarts, first glimpse of Harry, growing up surrounded by love, then being surrounded in Harry's love… and then Jason's love… and back to Harry… Bree Warren's sly, malicious face… The images kept flashing through her mind, blinding her and hurting her and making her feel powerless and small. Her life. Her life was flashing by her eyes and she couldn't stop it and she knew why: she was dying.

Ginny could tell even without the help of a Healer that she wouldn't live as long as her mother had in the coma, what she was doing now was stealing all her energy and there would be a price to pay. And that was an earlier death. But that didn't matter; it was inevitable that she would die. Why not speed it up and get it over with?

She stumbled and hit the ground with a painful thud. Colours flashed behind her eyes and for second she couldn't move or breathe; the pain was so bad. She sobbed aloud, tears dropping onto the ground that was inches away from her face. The feather had landed a few hand spans away from her arm and she reached out and grabbed it, careful not to touch it herself so it would transfer its power into her instead of her mother. She shuddered a deep breath and put her hand against the wall to heave herself up with difficulty.

Once up, she continued on blindly, one foot in front of the other. An image of Harry standing above just before he kissed her flashed into her mind without warning and made her stumble and fall again. She swore inwardly as the pain overcame her and enveloped her. Doggedly, she picked up the feather again and stood up, wobbling dangerously. She was numb from the pain. Needle like pains jabbed into her forehead and then she began feeling the pricking of needles all over her head. She couldn't see anymore.

She walked a few steps further and stumbled again. She flung her hands out to stop from falling over but it was no use. She struck the ground and lay there, unmoving. Tears were running down her cheeks and the feather had fluttered away from the bit of paper onto the floor. The pain was unbearable and she wanted to cry out and scream and never feel again.

And she knew she would never fall again because she would never get up again. She had no strength left. Ginny sobbed and reached her hand out and grabbed the paper and then picked up the feather with it. She tucked it into her sleeve and looked up from where she lay on the ground. The corridor seemed endless, almost timeless. But she had to get to her mother before it was too late.

Slowly, she stretched her hand in front of her and dragged herself forward. Then she reached out her other arm and laid her hand down on the floor and pulled herself forward again. She wept from the pain but kept on dragging herself onwards. The doors on either side of her blurred as she went by them, everything hazy. The wall, the flickering lamps… only her hands remained the same, pushing her forward as she kept going.

Each time she laid a palm down to drag herself ahead someone she loved appeared in her mind. It was if those images were taunting her, teasing her, trying to make her give up and use the feather for herself.

_No,_ Ginny thought with desperation,_ I must do this. _

Blood was rushing to her head and she couldn't tell the ceiling from the floor or left from right because she was so dizzy and in pain. Colours were dancing wickedly behind her eyes and she felt a dry retch contract her throat.

Then…. she was there. She had reached her mother's door. It was open a crack and Ginny grabbed the edge of the door frame and dragged herself into the room. She pulled herself over to the bed, where her mother lay as silent and as pale as the dead. Mrs Weasley's breathing was laboured and Ginny could tell she was possibly only minutes from slipping away into the spirit's world.

Ginny shivered; the pale nightdress did little to protect her from the cold. Her hands shook as she pulled herself up to her knees so that she could reach Mrs Weasley's hands. _Merlin, please let this work_, she begged silently. Her head was spinning and Ginny felt faint as she placed the feather in Mrs Weasley's hands and placing them over her mother's heart.

And then she stumbled to her feet and she felt a rush of blood to the head. The room spun and Ginny wobbled, but now she didn't care. Her mother was safe and she had nothing to worry about.

She was unconscious before she hit the floor.

> > > >

"Mr Weasley?"

Mr Weasley jerked awake, shaking his head and looking around dazedly. It must have been about two am in the morning.

"Er, yes?" he replied, still looking half asleep. The rest of the Weasley's were sleeping soundly in the waiting room still, he was the only one awake. Mr Weasley looked into the eyes of the anxious Healer.

"It's your daughter, sir," said the Healer nervously.

Mr Weasley was instantly awake. "Ginny! What? What happened to her?" He was on his feet now, glasses on properly.

"She's gone into a coma. I just found her on my shift. She was-" The Healer stopped and looked confused.

"Where? Where was she? Where is she now?" He was becoming even more worried.

"She was beside your wife's bed, collapsed on the floor unconscious. The Healers are looking over her now but her condition is critical and… yes, she's in a coma."

Mr Weasley was angry now. "How did she get there? Why did no one see this? You're saying this was during your shift!"

"There are a number of rooms and corridors on my shift," said the Healer as gently as possible.

Mr Weasley sunk back down onto the couch. "So I can't see her?"

"Not until morning at least. She – she won't live more than two days now." The Healer looked sad now, pitying. "I suggest you get some rest and tell the rest of your family in the morning."

Mr Weasley nodded, still in shock. "And – and … my wife?"

"Not yet…" she sighed. "Not long though. I'm sorry," she whispered.

"She won't be… tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry." And with that the Healer turned away with a swish of her robe, hiding the tear in her own eye.

> > > >

Kay Eventide walked down the hall, checking the papers on the doors outside each hospital room. Everything seemed in order. Time to do the job she least wanted to do. It was times like these she regretted her life as a Healer; times when she had to be the first to check on a dead person - a person who had died in this hospital, times when she had to tell the grieving family or sweetheart who had lost a loved one, times when she wished for a miracle.

In this case, a mother and wife. Kay stopped outside the door and took a deep breath. She had heard about the troubles of this particular family. Heard how one of the son's wives had lost a baby, how the daughter was now in a coma and would die soon too, like her mother. Her mother who lay dead behind this very door. It was too much tragedy for one family, a good family. A good family who didn't deserve all of this.

Taking another deep breath, Kay opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello, dear. Would you be so kind as to get me a spot of tea?" asked a cheery, motherly voice from the bed. "I'm very parched, it's like I haven't had anything to drink in days."

Kay gasped and gripped the doorknob, knees going weak as she stared at the bright and smiling woman in front of her, sitting up on the bed and looking at her expectantly.

"Oh and dear? Could you please tell me why I am in St Mungo's?"

It was a miracle.

**I trust you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully the next one won't take so long to post. But until then, as my friend and beta always says: keep HPing!**

**Thanks to: **Harry and Ginny 4eva, Ms. Realista, IndiaInk, JayBird, ginnyroxmysox, Queen Tigress, michaelrccurtis, silversneverbeenbetter, The Stump, Harrys lover, Becca, VoicezWithin, Lil Lillian, Kimberly, HpC0ldplay, harrysmom, sunlitmist, Harry kid, Akemi, kareema, XxHellzAngelxX, lily-potter2010, Geminia, Smile88, xiaoxiao, James Potter's Lily Flowe, little-angel123452000, AndromedaBlack-thelesserknown, william488, How I Rescued the Potato Salad, Bruinen, hershykat, mello80, dnd4ever

_shakerchica8890_ – Ginny took longer to fall ill from the gas because she was in less contact with it than Mrs Weasley.

_iamJulianne_ – glad I made you cry, (in a good sense, of course!), getting an emotion like that our of a reader always makes me smile.

_Hannahlulu_ – I agree, stupid feather, it _should_heal 4 times but alas, no. That's not the way it goes. I'll definitely tell you when I begin posting TD but if I'm on your alerts you'll automatically know.

_Happynutcas_e – glad you laughed, because, yes it was meant to be funny. I can't resist a bit of humour even in the most tragic of times.

_Shadyday9 _– trust me, happy ending, ok? 4 more chapters after this one.

_HarryPotters__-angel_ – thanks, I love Dumbledore's quotes. They can be so powerful.

_GiGiFanFic_ – you make perfect sense – as always, I might add – and I agree completely. However, I have something a little different in mind. Hopefully it will be good.

_Dk__ Lili_ – Louise was there, it wasn't a dream. It was… kind of like… an awake dream if you know what I mean by that?

_Pink-helga_ – I'll try and make you cry again, then, lol. I watched ET the other night and _could not stop crying!_ It would have been hilarious to see me, I was in waterworks. I'm so pathetic lol. I do this with every sad book or movie.

_Notdapunkprincess_ – exaggerated? How so? I'm asking you honestly because I want to improve things I'm not so good at for writing my next story.

_Azkaban712_ – Thankyou so much! That means a lot, and I hope this chapter exceeds expectations. As Molly would say "I'm all of a dither!"

_Naz1_ – hey how you goin? I hope you're feeling better now from being sick. Being sick sucks, I would know seeing as I have a weak stomach and get food poisoning sooo easily.

_Sarah Noisette_ – I'm so jealous you're floating into spring over there, that must be wonderful. Every day gets colder and darker here, well it sure seems like it. I'm not a winter person at all. Ugh.

_Darkrosepetals122_ – love the new name!

_Cherryblossom08_ – wow, lol, I feel like I know you so well now. I sent you an email but I'm not sure if you'll get it or not because the computer was being silly and wasn't sending properly. Grr. Anyway, I'll try again and I hope you doin ok

_hpflowergirl21_ – hope the varsity softball is going well. I'm a big fan of softball.

_dracoisahottie13_ - shocked of course your review counts! You've been here from like the start! It's a bit hard to re-do the chapters since I'm so far ahead in writing compared to what I've actually posted. But this is the climax, it's coming to an end soon.

_Lizzie Weasley_ – I sent you an email but I have the feeling you didn't get it because, as I said to another reviewer, my computer is being very silly and temperamental with emails lately, so I'll attempt again. I hope your exams went ok! And how are you in general? Are things ok with Scott? Hmm, I'll talk about it in the email actually.

_CrazedChipmunk_ – I LOVE California, whereabouts did you go?

_Tortured-Maz_ – so glad to hear from you again – of course I remember you! Thanks for your concern, I'm doing a lot better now. Kind of. I'll have a look at those drabbles.

_Trina_ – oh my goodness, someone finally mentioned the Mr/Mrs Weasley scene! I'm so glad you liked that, I put a lot of thought into that, even though it was so short and was hoping someone would notice it. Thankyou thankyou!

_Swishy __Willow__ Wand – _I definitely suggest Message in a Bottle then. And his books (if you like reading), they're superb as well. They usually reduce me to waterworks lol. Good guess by the way.

_A Lack of Colour _– an opportunity to record? That's awesome! You must be sooo excited. Well, you'd at least better finish your fic. I'm doin alright, better – at least.

_Caillion_ – you brought a smile to my face. Nice to know you care. I've never head or Sofie's Choice, but it sounds sad. Glad you liked the Quidditch bit.

_CSIcrazy_ – hey thanks for all those excellent reviews! I love when a new person reviews not just the latest but all the chapters. Really means they love it, so thanks.

_cggeek241_ – another reviewer said exactly the same thing, but I've never heard of Sofie's Choice. Is it good?

_Deer boy_ – eep, this fic probably doesn't help to much with what you're going through at the moment. I hope you're feeling better! I wish I could give you a hug. You've got me all worried about you, young lady!

**Well done for those of you who knew who Ginny would choice. Isn't it great being right? I'm surprised none of you have guessed what's going to happen though, you should soon. Anyway, happy 100 days until HPB comes out day! Love Sede**


	25. Even Angels Fall

**A/N – **Ah! The amount of scary threats is starting to alarm me… Happy ending – I promise! But anyway, main thing: an apology. Sorry about not updating in gazillions of years (Emma, one of my beta's was sending emails saying she was going to call long distance for police because I had disappeared) but I was away on holidays, but and awful thing happened. I went away with my friend and she had an accident when a wave crashed her into some huge sharp rocks and she was hospitalised and seriously hurt; her family drove up as soon as mine contacted them. She's doing better now but she can't go to school yet and is still in hospital. So that's where I've been, staying with her. Forgive me and enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - -

**Ch 25 – Even Angels Fall**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**_Last chapter:_**

The Healer gasped and gripped the doorknob, knees going weak as she stared at the bright and smiling woman in front of her, sitting up on the bed and looking at her expectantly.

It was a miracle.

**- - - - - - - - **

_You will fly and you will fall_

_God knows_

_Even angels fall_

_Even angels fall_

Jessica Riddle – Even Angels Fall

- - - - - -

Mr Weasley awoke slowly and sat up. Sunlight peeped through the partly open curtains. Without warning, a tear dropped down his face. His wife was gone; she was dead and he had nothing left. His other half was gone, along with his reason to live.

A general stirring could be heard and before long everyone was awake. No one said anything and the mood was sober. They all knew their mother (and wife) was dead. It was hard to speak.

Footsteps could suddenly be heard clambering down the corridor, someone was yelling or shouting something. Mr Weasley frowned. The footsteps were coming this way. The door burst open and a Healer rushed in, robes caught up in her hand and her hair undone. She was breathing heavily and there was a huge smile on her face.

"It's a miracle!" she exclaimed. "Oh Merlin, it's a miracle!"

Mr Weasley's breath caught in his throat. Had Ginny woken from her coma already? It was too good to be true!

"What?" asked George, looking curious.

"Your mother! She's – she's perfect! She's alive and she's up and she's asking…." The Healer laughed pure joy on her face. "She asking for a 'spot of tea'!"

Arthur Weasley had never gone up a flight of stairs so quickly in his life. Time zoomed by him as he ran down the corridor, his children following close at his heels. But not as fast as him. Never as fast as him.

And he ran in the door and there she was. Sitting up and smiling and reading the Daily Prophet as she sipped her cup of tea – as requested.

"Oh Molly!" exclaimed Arthur as he ran to his wife. She looked up when she heard his voice and smiled bemusedly as he kissed her cheek, almost in tears. There was a reason to live, and it was right there in front of him.

"Oh, goodness, hello Arthur dear." Mrs Weasley put down the paper and looked even more surprised as each one of her children ran in the doorway and stopped in shock, huge grins of relief and joy on their faces.

Many different cries of 'Mum!' were heard. By the time Mrs Weasley had been hugged and kissed over twenty times her smile was beginning to fade.

"What's all this? You act like I've been raised from the dead!" She patted Bill's head. "And could one of you please tell me why I am in St Mungo's?"

They explained everything in fewer than five minutes; how the Gringotts gas had caused this and how she should be dead right now, how she was a miracle, how she had been in a coma for days. Mrs Weasley was shocked, the smile totally wiped away now. She couldn't believe it.

"Where's Ginny then?"

And then the mood became sober again.

It was explained to Mrs Weasley in as little words as possible, as calmly as possible. It had little effect though; she was out of bed as soon as she heard the word 'coma'.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?"

"Molly, calm down," Arthur soothed his wife, trying to lead her back into the bed.

"My daughter is dying, don't tell me to be calm!" It was amazing how an older woman in a demure, baggy white nightgown could look so dangerous.

"And so were you, until this morning, so you had better stay in bed – just in case," retorted Charlie.

"I'm fine! It's not me you should be worried about, it's your sister!" Mrs Weasley faced her husband. "Your daughter."

"_Molly_…" Arthur's voice was pained and tired. But he couldn't be upset, his wife was alive and well. It showed; all of them had traces of grins on their lips or brighter eyes.

"Arthur, I want to see my daughter."

And, it seemed, her word was final.

- - - -

Harry peered in the open door and was relieved to see no one in the room. Mrs Weasley must have left a few minutes ago, she had spent the better part of three hours in there by herself. He stepped in and left the door open a crack before making his way over to Ginny's bed. The room was sunny and bright, plain but nice.

Harry sat down on the chair beside the bed, looking at Ginny's pale, lifeless form. Her normally creamy skin was pallid and dry, her breathing laboured and not very often. Her hair was the only thing that remained the same, crowned about her head and fanning out over the pillow. He reached out and took one of her hands in his, it was so cold he almost let go.

_No!_ Harry screamed silently. _You can't leave me! I love you. I've saved you twice and I wish to Merlin I could do it this third time. _

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he whipped his head around to see Jason Banton standing in the doorway, watching him with an unreadable expression.

"Hi," said Jason shortly. He stepped further into the room, obviously feeling awkward. Harry coughed, not sure if he should leave or not.

"Is she…?" Jason trailed off and looked pointedly at Ginny.

"She's in a coma," replied Harry. He held Ginny's hand tighter and looked at Jason honestly. "Last night she crawled all the way to her mother's room. It used up all her strength and now…" He waved his free hand at Ginny's still form.

Jason looked poleaxed. "_Why?_"

"Because her mother was dying."

"Merlin. Is Molly… okay?" Jason looked even more stunned.

"She _was _dying, supposed to die last night. The Healers suspect that's why Ginny tried to get to her. But this morning…" Harry shrugged, "… she just got better. She's as good as new."

"I don't believe it." Jason looked shocked. Harry nodded, choosing not to answer.

A heavy silence followed and Jason took a seat by the window, choosing to stare determinedly out it. Harry had his back to him, but he was nevertheless acutely aware of the other man's presence. That didn't stop him sitting there, holding Ginny's hand and willing her to wake up.

Jason watched the two of them from the window, wishing he was the one next to Ginny, holding her hand. He still loved her more than anything; he always would. Maybe things would have been different if he had believed Ginny from the beginning about all the articles Bree had written and the business with Tommy Peterson and Enfantes. Would Harry always love her though? The lady's man? Famous Quidditch player?

"Can you love her like I do?" asked Jason, suddenly breaking the silence.

Harry didn't answer straight away but when he did, it came right from the heart. "I'm going to try. Even – even after she's gone." Jason relaxed in his chair. Harry had silently acknowledged he knew he wasn't the only one who loved Ginny.

"How can you love her in Romania?" Jason didn't ask him to be spiteful, just genuinely curious.

"I've been accepted into Auror training," replied Harry, facing him now. "Here in England."

Jason was surprised into momentary silence. He hadn't been expecting that. "Even though she won't be here?"

"I'm doing it for her."

Jason nodded, approving. "You'll be good at it. You always were, I suppose."

The ghost of a smile appeared Harry's face. "I never had a choice, really." He straightened. "I'll leave you with Gin alone, talk to her. I think she hears us, but she just can't answer."

"I will." They shook hands, forming a sort of acknowledgement. And Harry walked out of the room, a weight off his shoulders.

- - - - -

"Good news, Dad?" asked Charlie as Mr Weasley strode into the room, beaming.

"My inquiry has been has been cancelled and deleted off my record. I just spoke with Mundungus, my boy." Mr Weasley looked ecstatic. His glasses were slipping down on his nose and his reddish grey hair was slightly ruffled but he paid no attention.

Mundungus Fletcher had been made Minister for Magic a few years back, while still part of the Order of the Phoenix. He had played a vital part in the final defeat of Voldemort and many people had found out and he became widely respected. That respect had helped Mundungus to turn away from being a crook and work for the Ministry in affairs like smuggling magical goods etc. He still wanted people to think he was crooked and shrewd but even a blind man could see he was a good person. When Mundungus finally ran for Minister the vote was unanimous, even the crooks wanted him despite his new leaf. (Or perhaps they thought he would be slightly easier on them – they were wrong of course). Still today, Mundungus was just as popular. Plus, to top it off, he made a good Minister for Magic. The Wizarding world was thriving, their population growing.

"Always knew ole Dung would help in the end," commented George, grinning.

"George! Don't call the Minister for Magic _Dung!_" Mrs Weasley said, appalled.

"You didn't complain when we called him Dung back when we were in the Order," George argued back, looking triumphant.

"Yes – well – " Mrs Weasley looked at a loss for words, remembering very well how vocal she was of her disapproval of 'Dung'. "He wasn't the Minister then!"

George opened his mouth to tell her that Mundungus had, in fact, _told_ him to call him Dung to 'remind him of his days as a professional smuggler' but Mr Weasley spoke first.

"Well, Mundungus told me he knew nothing of the inquiry. He thinks they kept it from him because it's a well known fact we're friends."

"Well, I'm glad that's settled then, dear," said Mrs Weasley, kissing her husband on the cheek.

A knock at the door interrupted them and they all turned as Colin walked somewhat timidly into the room. Cath followed at his heels and she smiled nervously at them all as she stepped around him.

"Hello, Colin, good news?" Mr Weasley said, going over to shake his hand enthusiastically. He still hadn't forgotten how Colin had taken the picture that had saved them.

"Um," Colin looked uncomfortable. "Well, in a way. Kind of more… coming clean."

More than a few eyebrows rose at this, the silence became still. "Coming clean of what?" asked Bill, sounding rather daunting.

Colin cast an alarmed look at Bill and then visibly straightened. "Do – do you remember all those pictures of Ginny in the papers?"

"Yeess," said Mr Weasley slowly. Harry stiffened, many of those pictures had included him.

"And – the scoops Bree Warren somehow got hold of? And no one knew how?"

Harry was standing now. "_You_ took those pictures? You were the person spying on Ginny – and me?"

Colin nodded, looking a lot braver than he felt. "Y-yes that was me, and I wanted to come tell you because I'm… really sorry."

"_Sorry? _You're sorry?" Harry was sputtering. Fred looked rather murderous, Colin noticed with a trace of anxiousness.

"Shh. Go on son," Mr Weasley said, silencing his son with a look.

Colin nodded. "I am sorry. I – at the time I was in love with someone-"

"Who?" asked Charlie.

"Sorry – oh… Bree. Bree Warren." Now Colin looked ashamed. He had known this was going to be difficult, but the Weasley's deserved the truth and an apology, too. He owed that much to Ginny, and if he couldn't tell her then he would tell her family. Plus, Cath had hinted at telling them and that sealed it. The admiration in her eyes now would perhaps make this worth it.

"In love? With _her_?" George looked revolted. "Why?"

"I've had a crush on her since Hogwarts and – when she found out, and realised I was a photographer for the Prophet, she used all her wit and charm to make me fall for her."

"That woman is a viper!" exclaimed Hermione, outraged. "How could you fall for her when you knew that she was just using you?"

Colin shrugged and glanced quickly at Cath. "Love makes you do strange things." There was a short silence. Nobody could deny that statement. They had seen the truth of it before they're own eyes.

"Well, how come you aren't taking photos for Bree anymore?" asked George, then his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Or are you?"

"I'm not. Haven't for a while now; she's very angry about it."

"So then why aren't you?" asked Harry, curious now.

"Because someone else came into my life," answered Colin. Nobody asked who; there was proof enough who it was.

Mr Weasley was smiling. "Thanks for telling us, Colin. But you don't need to worry, we've already forgiven you."

"What? We have?" Fred looked indignant.

"Of course. Because of the photo of the Petersons he took that let us keep the Burrow."

"That's right," said Mrs Weasley, speaking for the first time. "We owe Colin a lot." She looked at Colin directly. "Thank you, dear, and thank you for telling us."

Colin nodded and then hesitated for a second. "There's something else I want to tell you. I've been offered a job as a reporter at the Daily Prophet and – and I'm going to try and redo all that damage I did. You won't read anything but the truth from now on. My first article, actually, is going to be on Ginny."

"Are you serious?" Percy looked shocked.

"But you like photographing, not writing," said Ron, flabbergasted.

"I'm going to do both." There was a hint of pride in Colin's voice. "The only reporter who takes his own photos for his articles."

A Healer appeared in the doorway. "Mr Weasley? Your daughter hasn't woken, but you're allowed to visit her now, they've finished checking up on her for any changes."

"Thankyou," said Mr Weasley, smiling weakly. "Molly?" He held out his arm to his wife and she took it gladly, wanting to see her daughter.

"We'll be back soon," he said to the room. "Oh, and Colin?"

"Thankyou."

Colin nodded, a faint tinge appearing on his face. "It's OK."

Mr and Mrs Weasley left the room and Colin felt a bit nervous again; he had never trusted the twins since Hogwarts.

"Hey, no hard feelings, mate," Fred said, however, coming over to clap him on the back. George walked over and patted Colin's other shoulder.

"Yeah, we owe you one, buddy. There's only the tiny problem that we have sworn to uphold our sister, which means we'll have to..." George looked at his twin quizzically, stroking his chin. "We still believe in corporeal torture, don't we Fred?"

Colin gulped and paled visibly.

"I'm positive we do, old chum," answered Fred.

"Fred, George," snapped Angelina from the couch. "You'll do no such thing." Still a bit pale from her ordeal, Angelina was nevertheless a commanding figure.

"Aw, we were just kidding Angie," said Fred, chuckling as he patted Colin's back.

"Yeah," agreed George. "We're only going to… torment and persecute you."

"That's the same thing!"

Harry laughed along with everyone else; glad the twins were recovering their humour again. People needed Fred and George to make them laugh, to lighten the mood. It had been too long since Fred had told a joke that brought the house down, too long since George had made them laugh with his ridiculous grin and teasing.

Cath, laughing too, tugged on Colin's elbow and he turned to look at her. "Let's go for a walk," she said.

They waved goodbye and left the waiting room, choosing to walk down the halls and into the gallery of famous Healers. It was a huge room, circular in shape and the ceiling looked oddly endless. The walls were lined with pictures of Healers from all different times. There was one dressed in Greek clothing, one in a medieval cloak and even one who had a slightly mad scientist look about him. They were all speaking, to each other and nobody in particular, occasionally yelling out remedies for various maladies.

Colin received a shock when one very scary looking Healer witch yelled out that eating a sheep's eye covered in dragon's blood after standing in a gold cauldron would cure his eyesight.

"I prefer glasses," Colin replied to the indignant witch. "And besides, I can't afford a gold cauldron." Cath laughed as the witch muttered darkly under her breath.

They observed the paintings in silence for a while, both silently thinking. Occasionally their eyes would meet and one or both of them would blush and look away quickly. Colin's heart was beating rapidly, here was his chance to tell Cath that he loved her and he was too nervous to utter anything but a squeak. Besides, what was she going to do after he told her? Leap into his arms and declare she felt the same way? Colin didn't think so; Cath hadn't shown any signs of wanting to be more than friends – apart from that kiss when he showed her the photo. But that had only been because she was so happy, and it had only lasted two seconds anyway.

_Stop being so bloody nervous, just say you love her!_ Colin looked around desperately, as if the paintings would tell him what to say. Of course, they didn't. He opened his mouth when Cath began speaking before him.

"I think it was really brave what you did in there."

Colin blinked and stopped walking. "You did? Wait, what was brave?"

Cath smiled and stopped walking too. "The way you went in there and told all of the Weasley's what you had done."

Colin felt himself swell with pride. "You thought that was brave?"

"Yes."

Colin felt a grin spread across his face, he wanted to do a lap around the room – or rather the hall – and whoop for joy. _Cath thought he was brave. _"Well, they deserved to know," he said.

"Yes, but you didn't have to," insisted Cath. "They would have been none the wiser if you hadn't told them. I don't know if I could have done it, just stand there and confess something like that to the entire family. Their family is huge, and kind of intimidating, in case you hadn't noticed."

"I have," said Colin, thinking of Fred and George.

"Well, there you go. And that article you're writing about Ginny is going to be beautiful, I know it."

"It sucks that she will never be able to read it, to see her name cleared and everything," said Colin sadly.

"Yeah," Cath agreed, face growing sober. "I wish she didn't have to die, I've only known her a while and she's not even getting married to Jason anymore but I still feel like we are kinda – kind of like sisters."

"I'm sure she would have felt the same – I'm sure she does." Colin patted her shoulder awkwardly, wishing he could work up the courage to hug her. Then he hit himself mentally, here he wanted to hug a girl when someone he cared about was dying. How selfish was he?

"You know that girl – woman – Bree?" Cath asked suddenly.

Colin furrowed his brow, wondering where that had come from. "Yeah…" he replied uncertainly.

"Is she – is she loaded?"

"What do you mean loaded?" Colin was staring at her curiously now, forgetting all about wanting to hug her.

Cath looked hesitant. "Like – rich? Really wealthy and stuff."

"Noo." Colin was shaking his head. "For all her airs she's still only a gossip columnist. She doesn't make that much money."

"Hmmm," was all Cath said.

"Why do you ask?" prodded Colin.

"Just something I saw the other day made me wonder…" Cath said vaguely, her face confused.

"What did you see then?" Colin asked, still as curious as ever.

"Well, I was in a fancy dress shop in Diagon Alley a couple of days ago, getting a new set of dress robes when I saw Bree walk in. I tell you, I know my materials and she ordered the most expensive types there are and then the most intricate designs. It went well over a thousand Galleons. And I thought, Merlin, where did she get all of that money?"

"Maybe a relative died and left her some," suggested Colin.

"I don't think so. When people inherit money they don't just go spend it on expensive things straight away. Besides, by then I was curious so I discreetly followed her out of the shop and then she walked into a jewellery store." Cath paused, looking very excited at this idea of a scandal or a secret. "And then, guess what she did?"

"What?" asked Colin, ever the avid listener.

"She went and bought possibly the most expensive jewellery I had ever seen. Lot's of it. Rings, necklaces, bracelets, brooches; you name it she bought it. By now I was puzzled, not just amused or curious, because, like you, I assumed she didn't exactly get a huge pay from her job. And all that jewellery cost more than double the robes she had just bought, maybe even triple. So where in Merlin's name did she get it all?"

Colin released a huge, gush of air from his mouth. He had no idea where Bree had gotten all that money from. He knew, from knowing her so well, that there was no way she could afford all of that. She simply didn't make enough.

"I don't know," he said slowly, eyebrows furrowed as he racked his brain.

"I thought I would tell you because well – you… you would know."

"Why would I know so well?" asked Colin, offended.

"Well because you two… were… I don't know – more than friends!" answered Cath. She felt strange when she said this, an odd feeling rose up in her stomach and made her distressed. It was like she was… no. No, not of… not of – not because of that!

"Not anymore, I hope I never see her again," Colin paused. "Well, maybe only to figure out how she got money for all of that."

Relief fell back down into Cath's stomach and she sighed comfortably. Phew, if Colin still liked Bree she would…

And then it hit her. _She had fallen in love with Colin_.

He saw her expression change. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Nothing, nothing," she waved her hand dismissively. He didn't catch the slight catch in her voice, or the increasing of her breathing. Now she didn't know how to act around him, what to say. She had no way of knowing if he felt the same way. He probably didn't.

"So are you going to – go home soon? You know, since Gin and your brother aren't getting married."

"Yes." Disappointment spread across Colin's face and Cath grew warm at the slight chance it was because of her answer.

"But I might decide to stay longer," she added hurriedly, smiling nervously. He grinned back.

"Good, I'll want you around while I check out this thing with Bree."

Cath's face lit up. "You mean, kind of like our own private investigation?"

Colin thought for a minute. "Yeah," he replied grinning. "Kind of like that." _Why not? I'm a reporter now, that's my job. Who says you can't have a bit of help from the sidelines, too?_

"Let's get to it."

- - - - - -

Mrs Weasley stared at her daughter's pale form, her breathing so shallow it was like she wasn't breathing at all.

"It's hard to believe I was exactly like this last night," she whispered to her husband, who was sitting next to her. Even thought she spoke quietly to Mr Weasley, everyone in the room heard and nodded. The whole clan was in Ginny's room, saying their last goodbyes. The Healers predicted she would pass away sometime during the night.

"Yes, you were exactly like that, dear," answered Mr Weasley as he patted her plump hand. He thanked whoever it was out there who had saved his wife, it was a blessing he didn't deserve. He had no idea it was the young woman lying on the bed unconscious in front of him – and an angel feather.

Then Mr Weasley paused, his heart began beating so fast he felt the whole room could hear it. _Exactly like that_. _Exactly.__ Like. That. _

"Molly!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Mrs Weasley started nervously at his unexpected movement.

"Shh, Arthur," she shushed, pointing to their daughter.

"She was exactly like you, Molly! Exactly the same disease and same conditions!"

"Calm down Arthur, I know."

"What's your point Dad," asked Bill, but at his thoughtful expression it seemed like he already knew Mr Weasley's point.

"And the Healers even predicted you'd die during the night! It's exactly the same!"

"But I didn't die during the night," said Mrs Weasley, brows raised.

"Exactly."

It took a few seconds for this to penetrate Mrs Weasley's mind, but once it did, her whole face lit up. "Oh Arthur, do you really think so?"

"What, Mother?" asked Percy. "Think what?"

Bill spoke first. "Both Mum and Gin got sick because of the same disease. They both developed the same conditions and went – and in Ginny's case, _is_ in – the same coma. For both the Healers said they would die during the night and-"

"Mum didn't…" interjected Ron, looking ridiculously happy.

"Which means Ginny won't!" exclaimed Charlie.

Harry stiffened; something wasn't right about that theory. Just how something wasn't right about how Ginny had dragged herself to her mother's room and had gone into a coma, while Mrs Weasley woke up perfectly fine. "Just because that happened to Mrs Weasley, doesn't necessarily mean it will happen to Ginny."

"Sure it does," objected Fred.

Harry shook his head. "Doesn't it seem strange to you all that Ginny dragged herself to her mother's room and then she got better while Ginny just got worse?"

"Yes," said Hermione suddenly. She met Harry's eye and they both nodded in unison.

"Don't be silly, Hermione, a disease doesn't have two different endings," said Ron.

A Healer came to the door, beckoning them all out for night-time.

Hermione turned to the bed slowly. "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

- - - - - - -

Darkness.

Cold, empty, endless blackness.

She was dreaming, Ginny knew that much. There was no way she was awake. But people didn't have dreams that were so… real? No, not real, but… different. Different from a normal dream. It seemed like she was floating, floating on a bed of invisible blackness.

Try as she might to wake up, to leave the blackness, she couldn't. She couldn't move her body. Hold on, where was her body? It was there but… somehow not there. She could sense it but couldn't move or feel it.

She started to drift away again, sailing away from feeling, from awareness. Sailing towards the even darker, the end. Her end.

But wait, someone was calling her name. She strained to hear it but it stopped, Ginny had only been imagining it. But no, there it was again, calling her name. It got louder and louder until the voice seemed to come from right next to her. And now there was a light, a golden unearthly light. A light where there had been no light before. Ginny clung to it, basking in its warmth.

_Ginny…_

Ginny strained her eyes but all she could see was the golden light getting bigger and larger, the blackness was being swallowed up by it. There was no one.

_Ginny…_

The voice was calling. It was a beautiful sound, airy and musical and bright. And it was so close.

Ginny blinked. Was it…? _Louise…_ her mind called out.

And then, there she was, as clear as day. She seemed more than eighty feet tall in this world of dark turned light, yet she stood in front of Ginny like any other person.

_Hello Ginny. _

_How are you here? Where am I?_

Louise smiled to herself. _You always were curious. _

Ginny looked at her, trying to take in every detail but couldn't. It was like if she looked out of the corner of her eye she could see all of Louise but if she looked straight at her she was blurry. She looked more like a human shaped ray of light, with wings.

_Where am I?_

_You're floating between the land of the living and the land of the dead._

_Wha__-how? Am I still alive?_

_Barely._

_What's going to happen to me?_

_This._ Louise seemed to glide closer to her, wings gracefully flapping as she descended.

_Dear child, your choice was perhaps not the best, but it was, however, selfless. A guardian angel whose protected one is selfless must be selfless herself. _

_What do you mean?_

_I mean for every sacrifice you make, I must make one, too. I am connected to you._

_When did I sacrifice?_

_Yourself.__ So you see, you were selfless and you sacrificed. Now, I must do the same._

_But how do you… No! You can't do that! Who will save you?_

_You have already saved me, my child. You must remember that even angels fall._

And she felt a feather light touch on her forehead and Ginny felt the light plunge into her soul.

Then she felt no more.

**You'll have to forgive me (again, sorry!) because for the first time – I think – in this whole fic I'm not doing review replies. I'm so so so sorry but I just got back from the hospital then (see A/N) and I'm completely exhausted from that and first day back and copious amounts of homework yet to be started. Please still review and I'm so sorry! Love Sede**


	26. Think Twice

**_Last chapter:_**

_You have already saved me, my child. You must remember that even angels fall._

And she felt a feather light touch on her forehead and Ginny felt the light plunge into her soul.

Then she felt no more.

**Ch 26 – Think Twice**

**A/N – hey guys, sorry about the wait.**** I've been in hospital (nothing serious don't worry) and my life is rivalling a tv soap at the moment and I think it's affecting my writing in a kinda negative way. I'm not so sure about this chapter, but it's the 3rd last chapter and I'm too tired to redo it lol. The last 2 chapters aren't written yet, well bits and pieces are…**

**- - - - - - - -**

_Don't say what you're about to say_

_Look back before you leave my life_

_Be sure before you close that door_

_Before you roam most guys_

_Baby, think twice_

Celine Dion – Think Twice

**- - - - - - - -**

Drowsiness. Faces swam before her half-opened eyes and she blinked with difficulty. A river of colours seemed to be twisting around her head and tightening into a knot. Ginny coughed and her head spun, the faces became clearer. Someone was calling out her name. What was happening to her? She opened her eyes wider, trying to see.

"Who is it?" She yelled out.

Silence met her call and she realised she had been imagining the faces and voices. That wasn't really a good sign. They were gone now, though, and in their place there was an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion and weakness. Ginny opened her eyes properly now, blinking rapidly. The room was dim and empty; not a sign of life except for her. She tried to move her arm to find her wand but she was too weak to even do that. Where was everyone? Where was her family? Maybe they didn't know she was awake. Ginny groaned and slowly rolled over to face the door. Closed.

"H-hello?" she tried to yell out, but it only came out as a soundless dry rasp. Ginny cleared her throat and licked her chapped lips.

"Is anyone there?" she called again, crossing her fingers and listening. No answer. Ginny took a deep breath and slowly sat up, wincing at the pain. She whimpered and sunk back down into the pillows. "Please…" she groaned. Wasn't she supposed to be dying?

And then it hit her. _Mum!_ She was alive and… Ginny faltered. Was her Mum dead or had the feather worked? It didn't matter now how tired she was, she had to get to her mother's room. She sat up again and paused while the room spun. Then she slowly swung her legs off the bed and began the first shaky steps to the door.

The door opened before she reached it, however, and a plump, curly haired Healer walked in. She stopped dead when she saw Ginny and let out a sharp cry. Ginny flapped her hand almost impatiently, still staggering toward the door. The Healer rushed to her side.

"I have to see my mother," said Ginny, continuing to attempt reaching the door.

"You're mother…" the Healer echoed her words in a dazed sort of way, curls bouncing as she gave her arm to Ginny. "Well, that makes two miracles."

"You mean…?" Ginny bit her lip, wishing with all her heart that that meant one thing.

The Healer broke into a smile. "Your mother will be mighty pleased, Miss, she woke up the morning after you… well, after you went into a coma." Ginny went limp with relief and would've fallen to the ground if the somewhat bemused Healer hadn't caught her.

"Maybe you should go back to bed while I go get your family," suggested the Healer. Ginny started to argue but didn't see the point since her legs had already given up. She nodded and was lead back to the bed. There was a knock at the door and a man in a green robe walked in. He saw Ginny and frowned.

"Oh, hmm, I must be in the wrong room." He looked quizzically at the Healer and glanced down at his clipboard. "Weasley? Do you know what room she's in?" The Healer had the look on her face of being the only one who knew a particular bit of juicy gossip and was about to tell everyone; a gleeful sort of perplexity. She pointed wordlessly at Ginny lying on the bed.

The man stared at Ginny for a good fifteen seconds before turning to the Healer and asking her calmly to go inform the patient's family. After the Healer had left, the man locked the door and came to stand by the bed.

"Your family has had this hospital in a frenzy for the past few weeks now," he observed, feeling her forehead. Ginny blinked up at him, not answering. He had a nice fatherly face, large round glasses, and a bald patch. A natural quirk at the corners of his mouth hid beneath his moustache. Ginny felt instantly at ease with him and so she smiled shyly.

He smiled back and said, "I'm Healer Forwick, I've been taking care of you while you've been in a coma. I'll just need to check up on a few things and then you can –" A rapping on the door interrupted.

"Ginny? Ginny! Excuse me, let me in!" Mrs Weasley's voice could be heard as clear as if it was in the room it was so loud. Healer Forwick raised his eyebrows and continued.

"– see your family after I'm done." Ginny nodded, darting a glance at the door. She had felt a warm feeling envelop her when she had heard her mother's voice, the Healer had said she was fine but actually hearing her speak had convinced Ginny. There was another loud knocking and some shrill voices and one voice trying to soothe them. Healer Forwick spoke over the noise to her, giving no sign he was hearing the it. He checked her all over, not saying a word or giving away anything in his expression.

"Do you feel fine?" Ginny shook her head. "Do you feel how you felt before you went into a coma?" he pressed. She shook her head again and thought.

"I feel… tired – no, exhausted and every time I move I feel dizzy."

He frowned and lifted an eyebrow. He seemed to do that a lot, Ginny noticed. "What about that needle-like pain in your head?" he asked, eyebrows still raised.

Ginny furrowed her own eyebrows. No, no there wasn't. And it was then she realised how, for the past few weeks, she had been living with a constant headache and strain. She hadn't noticed it with all that was going on, but now that it wasn't there she noticed it. It really was gone. Despite feeling tired and weak, her head felt much lighter.

"No," she said slowly, moving her hand to touch her head almost like in a dream. "No, there's no pain." He smiled at her and scribbled into his clipboard.

"Any reason why you think you woke up fine?"

_Yeah, believe it or not my guardian angel sacrificed herself._ "No," answered Ginny. He wrote something down again.

He stood up properly afterwards. "I'm writing a book on strange medical cases and I was wondering if I could put your case in the book, how you and your mother mysteriously became better." He sounded very hopeful, unlike the brusque, business-like tone of a few seconds ago.

"Sure, but can I ask why – could you please tell me why my mum was affected before I was? I mean, we were both at Gringotts at the same time."

"Well, I've actually spoken about this with the Board of Goblins and they claim that your mother walked into the gassing room before you did and also, obviously, inhaled more. As far as I'm concerned, it was as simple as that," replied the Healer.

"Anyway," he was back to the brusque tone now, "I imagine your family will want to speak to you." He threw an amused glance at the door, where a fresh bout of knocking had started. He nodded and packed up his things, then paused suddenly. "Your eyes are quite… amazing." Ginny blinked in surprise at the comment as he turned to the door and opened it. Her family didn't come in one-by-one, they came in a wave. A wave of Weasley's, a wave that enveloped her bed and didn't let her go until she forgot all about the doctor's comment.

Trying not cry, Ginny hugged each of her family in turn and together, as well as Cath and Colin and Harry. Such reunions cannot be described accurately to show the pure emotion and love that can be seen and felt in these moments; it is not possible. Ginny wept more than a couple of times, as did the rest of her family (though the males were better at hiding it). Everybody thought the crying was over when Mrs Weasley burst into a fresh lot of tears, holding Mr Weasley and Ginny's hands as tightly as she could.

Ginny gave a weak smile, remembering and blessing her mother's tendency to overreact and be somewhat dramatic. Merlin, how glad she was to be alive! She gave her mother's hand another squeeze, her eyes watering again. It was then that the doctor's comment was explained.

"Ginny! What's with your eyes?" exclaimed Angelina, her eyes wide.

Ginny frowned, searching automatically for a mirror. Eyes? What could possibly be wrong with her eyes? The rest of her family was peering into her face and gasping now.

"Wow, I didn't even notice…" mused Penny.

"Does that mean it's not that noticeable then?" asked Ginny, still searching for a mirror of some sort. She was feeling dizzy again and was forced to stop moving. No one noticed; they were too busy staring at her eyes. Ginny felt tempted to close them.

Wordlessly, Hermione conjured up a mirror and handed to Ginny. She took the mirror and stared into it and dropped the mirror instantly, as if burned. _How on earth?_ She – she – this wasn't… possible. It was like staring at a different person. _Like staring at Louise _– into Louise. Her eyes, usually a warm brown, were now an unearthly shade of grey.

Unearthly in the sense that they were _glowing_. Ginny blinked, expecting – hoping – they would go back to their same old brown, but she was disappointed. She looked helplessly around at her family, knowing she couldn't explain. How could she? How could she tell them that an angel was inside herself, had sacrificed herself for Ginny?

"I…" Ginny trailed off lamely, confused. She picked up the mirror and stared into it again, it was like Louise's face and her own had merged and this was the result.

"Maybe it was a side effect of the illness," offered Charlie, still searching his sister's face.

"… Of the illness," echoed Ginny.

Ginny looked down at the bed, wanting to avoid more curious looks, just as Bill strode into the room, wearing a triumphant yet worn-out expression. His face broke into a smile when he saw Ginny and he hugged her fiercely a couple of times before standing up properly.

"Why the look of victory, brother?" asked George.

Bill grinned again and spread his arms out. "Got my job back, didn't even have to beg."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Fleur, wrapping her husband in a hug and kissing him. Ginny thanked her brother for distracting everyone from her eyes and she glanced away – and stared right into Harry's own eyes. Merlin, she wanted to hug and kiss him and not let him go all in the same moment. But something in his eyes, as well as her own weakness, stopped her. She would speak to him later, alone. They'd talk about everything.

The look in his eyes troubled her but she smiled at him and was relieved to see him smile back. She turned back to Bill, smiling for her oldest brother and protector.

"Dear me, everything's happening all at once." Mrs Weasley fanned herself with one hand and sat down.

Arthur instantly went to stand beside his wife, concern for her showing in his eyes. "Don't strain yourself, Molly, dear. You're still getting better."

"Nonsense, Arthur, I'm absolutely fine," was the only respond to his concern, however. Mrs Weasley turned back to Ginny. "Now, back to those eyes…"

- - - - -

Ginny awoke the following morning, feeling much better and no longer dizzy. Yesterday had been so tiring and long that now, the next day, it seemed just like a blur of faces and emotions. Healers checking up on her, making sure she really was fine, friends and family constantly around her, news reporters hoping to catch an exclusive interview; she was really quite tired.

Jason had been one of the friends who had visited her, even though he had only stayed for about ten minutes. It had been awkward but she was able to hug him easily enough when he was leaving. Her last regrets of not marrying Jason followed him and vanished as he walked out the door. She was free now; her life was beginning again – with Harry.

She hadn't actually seen Harry since yesterday after waking up; he'd been busy sorting things out with starting his Auror training. At least, that's what he had told Mrs Weasley to tell Ginny, as he hadn't told her himself. She was disappointed he hadn't sent even an owl, but, she concluded, he _was_ busy. Not that she'd had much time anyway, and when she did she was sleeping or staring at her eyes.

Ginny yawned and stretched, feeling wonderful, though still a little tired. The Healers had been puzzled that Mrs Weasley had made a complete recovery after waking and Ginny had still felt ill. But what really puzzled them were her eyes. They had been muttering under their breath while checking on her that it "wasn't natural" and "decidedly strange." Ginny agreed that they weren't the most normal eyes on earth. They were kind of luminous, which gave her this faraway and dreamy look while, at the same time, a very intense stare. It was the first thing noticed about her now.

The doctors were leaving her alone now and Ginny kept looking at the door, wishing Harry would just walk through the door and take her into his arms. Nothing was complicated anymore, everything was slowly going back to normal and everybody was happy. So why wasn't he here?

A knock at the door startled her and she turned to see all of her family pile in. She smiled, but noticed Harry wasn't with them.

"Hey Gin, glad you're awake. Colin wanted to tell us all something." Fred yawned and ruffled his already messy red hair. "Don't know why he couldn't wait, insisted we go to your room now. He should be here any –"

"Hello, guys." Colin had entered the room and was holding a large envelope in his hands. Cath followed closely at his heels. Ginny wondered, like Fred, what was so important that it couldn't wait.

"Sorry this is so early," began Colin, looking sheepish, "but I just couldn't wait." He paused for effect, looking around the room until his gaze landed on Ginny. He walked over and handed her the envelope and she mutely took it from his hands.

"What-?" she began.

"Something I've been working on these past few weeks," modestly answered Colin, sounding nervous. Cath squeezed his hand encouragingly.

Ginny noticed the hand squeeze but didn't say anything, just opened the envelope. She was really surprised when she slid out a calendar for the upcoming year. She looked up at Colin and then looked back down and realised what it was.

**St Mungo's Hospital Calendar**

**_The heart of St Mungo's_**

And there, on the front cover, was the picture of all of the Weasley family asleep in the waiting room, aside from Angelina. It was the most beautiful and touching photo Ginny had ever seen. She pressed her fingers to her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Do you like it?" Colin was anxious.

"Thankyou," was all Ginny said as everyone crowded around to have a look. She gave Colin a look that conveyed just how much she liked it.

"I was going to put that photo for December, the time for families, but my boss saw that photo and wanted it to be on the front cover." Colin was smiling now, looking pleased with his work.

Ginny flipped through the months: there was one of a mother hugging a child with forks for fingers (the child was trying to dig the forks into her arms to stop his mother squeezing him so hard), one of Harry dripping wet in his World Cup Quidditch robes running up the St Mungo's stairs (to Ginny, no doubt), the picture of Tommy Peterson zooming around in his toy broomstick for April (Ginny knew the meaning behind this – April Fools), some elderly people playing Exploding Snap (the cards were exploding and all of them were ducking for cover) and various other photos.

Ginny thanked Colin again, smiling at him gratefully as she passed the calendar to Mrs Weasley. She knew just how long he had spent on this calendar; had waited right up until the deadline to get the perfect photos. She felt she knew St Mungo's so well now, thanks to spending so much time there lately.

"You're welcome. You should see how well they're selling already! People love them so much that we've had to make more, I think it's because you guys are on the front. It's a huge success." Colin was ecstatic, he looked like he was about to start bouncing. They admired for a while longer until Colin apologised because he had to go sign some copies of the calendar.

"You were asked to _sign_ some of them?" George looked amused by this, which only heightened Colin's embarrassment. He had obviously been forced into it.

"It's only for publicity," protested Colin modestly, blushing.

"_Oh_." George held a hand to his forehead. "_Only_ for publicity!"

"Any chance of you signing one for us, Colin?" Fred said seriously.

"Uh…" Colin looked suspicious.

"We really do want one," put in George.

"Yeah, honest."

"Truly."

"Sincerely. Perhaps a signed photo as well?"

"Excellent," said Fred, not waiting for an answer.

"We better get ourselves spiffed up, dear brother, Colin's a big man now – we don't want to bring him down by looking scruffy."

Colin was backing towards the door. "There _is_ a big line and I can't really be late."

"A _big_ line? Well it's very kind of you to let us skip to the front, we appreciate it a lot." George's serious face had been replaced by a huge grin.

"Fred, George, _sit down_," Mrs Weasley scolded firmly. Ginny hid a smile, no matter how old the twins were, they always listened to their mother in the end – it was the way it always had been. Sure enough, the twins backed down with identical smirks.

After Colin and Cath exited the room (Colin at more of a run), Ron burst out, "Is there something going on between those two?"

"Honestly, Ronald. Must you interfere with everyone's business?" Mrs Weasley had turned her beady eye from Fred and George to Ron.

Ron grumbled to himself and cast a look at Ginny who couldn't help but giggle. Maybe, just maybe things hadn't changed so much.

- - - - -

Ginny looked around her living room and gave a contented sigh. Two days later and just out of hospital, Mrs Weasley tried to convince her daughter to stay at the Burrow for a few days to "recover." Ginny could see past the feigning, though, and knew that her mother just wanted her around. But home was calling her and it was time she returned to a normal life.

Well, maybe not so normal. Despite family life being fairly back to normal, her personal life was a far cry from what it used to be, thanks to mainly Bree Warren. She'd forgotten how much she loved her little cottage and its little garden and its pure essence of just being her _home_. Her garden had been sorely neglected however, but it wasn't so bad that she couldn't fix it. Thank goodness her neighbour had watered it a few times. But Ginny had her job to think about: what she was going to do now, what she and Harry were going to do.

She wasn't too worried about her job, now that she had it back. She needed to figure out what to do about Bree Warren – nothing was going to stop her writing more horrible articles about Ginny. Or about Ginny _and_ Harry. Ginny frowned when Harry came to mind. He had only visited her twice in hospital after her recovery, and her denial allowed her to think that he was just really busy. But she knew something was up. What was wrong with him she intended to find out, but that would have to wait. She had to work out a few things first.

A tap at the window startled her and she turned to see her owl, Lou, hovering outside the window impatiently. Ginny walked over to the window slowly because she was still sick from the gas and occasionally still felt dizzy. Lou hooted as he flew in and gracefully landed on the arm of the couch. A letter was attached to his leg and Ginny went to read it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope you're feeling at least a little better. You seemed better yesterday when we visited you. Well, I thought you might want your owl back, now that you're home again. I must say, he's quite intelligent. If he wanted to go out at night he would somehow unlock his cage and fly out one of the open windows or bother us until we opened one! Well, I'll drop by soon to see how you're doing. Oh and remember to have a look in the Daily Prophet tomorrow!_

_Much love, Luna_

Ginny smiled, putting the letter down on the table and stroking Lou absentmindedly. It had been nice to see Luna; they hadn't caught up in a while. Ginny looked out the window to the rapidly darkening sky and stifled to yawn. Yawning again, she pulled a blanket over herself and lay down on the couch. She drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep within minutes.

Morning came quickly. The sun peaked through Ginny's closed curtains and teased her lashes with its light. Within a few minutes she was up making some coffee and sitting in the kitchen. Lou flew in the open window with the Daily Prophet, landing with a hoot on the arm of her chair. She stroked his head and he pecked her affectionately as she opened up the paper.

And there it was. Ginny stopped moving and blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming. How…? On the front page, there was a picture of her standing alone at the dance place that Harry had taken her to and watching the dancers wistfully. Every now and then in the picture, Ginny would move her leg or drum her fingers, showing the reason for the wistful expression on her face.

_WEASLEY PAINTED BLIND_

_Ginevra Weasley, former Headmistress of _Enfantes_ has only just recently begun piecing her life back together, recovering from the false picture painted of her by the media. Portrayed as irresponsible, disloyal and inconsiderate – amongst other things – Ms Weasley's life was turned upside down. But she has proved her resilience and it's about time everyone learned what's truly behind the false picture painted of her by a blind public._

_"How she Weasley kept going to the very end is beyond me. And she really did keep going until the very end, literally until she fell to the floor in dead faint," says Luna Longbottom, member of the Wizengamot and Ms Weasley's best friend. "Hopefully now the truth will come out."_

_After losing her job as Headmistress of _Enfantes_, Weasley began having troubles with her fiancé, Jason Banton, Head of the Department for Magical Games and Sports. Rumours were spreading that she was having an affair with world famous Quidditch player, Harry Potter, despite that being all they were: rumours. As well as struggling with this, Ginny was facing false charges for abuse from the Petersons for striking their son, Tommy Peterson. Added on top of that were family health problems, which lead to the climax of the near deaths of Weasley and her mother. _

_Only recently out of St Mungo's, Weasley is taking the steps towards recovery. With her job back and more good news than bad, life is slowly returning to normal, as it is for the rest of the Weasleys._

**The Weasley family is featured on the front cover of the new St Mungo's Calendar – to order a copy, send in form found at the back with your details. **

Another tap at the window made Ginny look up as more than a few owls flew in bearing packages as well as letters. One of the letters was dropped on her head and as Ginny glanced at it she noticed Colin's handwriting. She opened it instantly.

_Hey Gin, I hope you enjoyed the article (and if you haven't read it yet, read the front page of the Daily Prophet). It was my first piece as a writer so they didn't let me write that much but it at least made front page. Hopefully now people will start to know the real story and not the rumours made up by Bree. I was told to write a short piece and I instantly thought of you. It was the least I could do for what I did. I wouldn't be surprised if you get some fan mail from this, too, so look forward to that. _

_From, Colin_

"I wouldn't be surprised either," said Ginny wryly as more owls flew in the window. She couldn't help but smile though; life was very quickly changing. She would have to thank Colin; it had been very kind of him. She skimmed through a couple of the letters. They were mainly from fans apologising profusely along with a gift. One person wanted her to air on the radio for a show called 'Beating the Blues,' while another promised to be her number one fan forever.

After shoving the letters aside, Ginny went to have a shower, a trace of a grin still on her lips. It was nice to be loved again, even though she should be angry that they should have believed her in the first place. But she knew Bree made a convincing writer, she had no doubt even she would be taken in. Bree seemed to be laying low lately, probably planning something devious and mean way to ruin someone else's life. Or maybe not…

Colin had said when he was visiting her at St Mungo's that he thought Bree was up to something and he was going to look into it. The way he had said it made Ginny think it was something quite serious, that it was something that would make a huge story if it was true. Maybe, Ginny thought, this was why Bree was lying low. Because of the amount of lives she had damaged, she wouldn't be likely to get away with it, too many people wanted revenge from her – including Ginny. If anyone could uncover the truth, it would be Colin. He knew every trick that Bree used, every secret she had and he would use that to get her. Watering the garden, Ginny felt a surge of justice; Bree was going to get her just desserts.

Her plants were still looking a bit grim, but already after fifteen minutes of watering (and a bit of magic when there were no Muggles walking past), they were looking healthier. The sun was shining through the clouds above, warming the crisp air slightly, suiting Ginny's mood.

"Hello."

Ginny whipped around, startled by the voice behind her, and accidentally hit Harry with the watering can, and spraying him with water. He had come up behind her so silently she hadn't even heard him open the gate.

"Oh, sorry!" Ginny exclaimed, her cheeks going red. "I didn't see you."

"Yeah, I know," Harry acknowledged as he brushed water droplets off his jacket, but he didn't sound annoyed. "My fault, don't worry." He looked at her now, and in that split second when his green eyes met her grey, Ginny knew this wasn't going to be a happy meeting. She bit her lip and put down the troublesome can, her heart beating quickly.

"Um, do y'wanna come inside?"

Harry nodded and followed her into the cottage, shutting the door behind him gently. Ginny wiped her hands on her skirt and turned around to look at him, but his eyes wouldn't lock on hers.

"Want to sit down?" Harry asked, motioning towards the living room.

Ginny shook her head and leant backwards against the edge of the doorway into the living room. "I get the feeling I won't want to sit down when I find out why you're here."

If Harry was surprised at her guess he didn't show it at all; just nodded briefly. She wanted to know what was wrong, she wanted to run into his arms and kiss him until he forgot whatever he was going to say. But she maintained her distance, looking far calmer than she felt. He didn't say anything and Ginny started some small talk to get him going.

"How's Auror training going?"

Harry instantly looked guilty. "It's isn't," he muttered. Ginny closed her eyes. _Wrong small-talk._

"Why not?" she forced out.

"It isn't… because I'm not doing it anymore."

"What? Why?"

"It… it wasn't working out." He wasn't looking at her still, staring fixedly at his fiddling hands. They were shaking, letting Ginny know that this wasn't easy for him. Well, it wasn't easy for her either.

"What are you going to do instead, then? I doubt any Quidditch teams here will catch your fancy."

Harry didn't answer, just ran a hand through his hair. Ginny, stared at him, hurt.

"Harry?" Still he couldn't look at her, or wouldn't.

Ginny closed her eyes and opened them, staring at the ceiling but not actually seeing anything. She looked back at him. "Harry, please look at me," she begged. "Don't keep me in the dark here, tell me what's wrong."

"I told my coach that I changed my mind, I'm coming back with him to play in Romania for the Rockets." Harry's voice was emotionless, like he was reading a text book. "I told the Auror training academy and the Ministry, they know I'm not coming back."

Ginny's eyes were burning and she stepped towards him hesitantly. "It's – it's okay, I'll come to Romania with you. I don't mind, I don't mind! Whatever reason, I don't mind – don't care." Tears were falling now; she knew without him saying that wasn't his plan.

"I need you to know, I can't live this life. And you can't live mine… you – you just can't."

"You're saying _goodbye?_" Ginny was shaking, struggling to get past the invisible barrier he had put between them. "_Why?_"

"Everything's changed, Ginny. I don't love you; I'm incapable of loving someone properly. I don't want to hurt you by not loving you." Even as he said this, they both knew he was lying. He knew and she knew. But Ginny didn't know why he was saying it. He did love her, but something was stopping him.

Ginny looked at Harry trying to make him see reason. Harry shook his head, not meeting her gaze.

"Ginny, what you're feeling is –"

"Love," Ginny interrupted.

"Not, it's –"

"Love," Ginny insisted, catching his hand in hers. Harry bit his lip, trying to contain himself and to not take her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Gin."

Harry couldn't look at her, he would break down and take her in his arms and this wouldn't end up being the goodbye he had planned. And boy had he planned, he had spent all night trying to figure what he could say. The instant he had looked in her eyes and saw her hurt had made him forget all he had planned, however. Her gaze always did that, left him stripped bare and vulnerable. The truth was, he was _scared_. Scared of how deeply he loved her and how terrified he was when he thought she was going to die that he didn't want to live himself. He hated that. Having no reason to live because someone wasn't there was a weakness, it made him a cripple. And Harry was not a cripple, he had spent so much time distancing himself from everyone just for that reason, so he didn't depend on someone that much. So that he wasn't a cripple. Ginny made him that person he had spent all his time trying not to be and it scared him. And that was why he had to leave, to get her out of his system and affecting his outlook on life.

He didn't tell her this, of course. She wouldn't understand, she would just try harder to make him stay. "I'm sorry."

"No." Ginny was shaking her head, going calm after her outburst. "I'm not going to let you." Harry began shaking his head, ready to go into more reasons why not when she took his hand in hers.

"Harry, I love you." Harry looked at the wall, unable to handle the raw emotion in her voice. Her tone was confused, timid… but it was strong. Harry grasped onto her words and bottled it in his memory, keeping it and hiding it there. She loved him.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, blinking back the tears threatening to spill over. His voice was final, however, and forceful. Ginny heard it and let go of his arm as if burned. He couldn't bear to look at her now, to see her pain written all over her face. He turned to the door, thinking it was over now, but she spoke again.

"When you walk out that door, Harry, you're not just walking out on me forever." He turned to look at her but she wasn't facing him, she was staring into the living room and now it was she who put the barrier between them.

"You're walking out on everyone. On Ron, on Hermione, Fred, Mum… Dad… everyone. Even Colin and Cath. You're leaving them, too. Forever. So just, think twice – okay? Be sure."

Harry gripped the doorhandle hard, hand shaking. Yes, he knew that. He took one last look at Ginny, standing there in the hall, then opened the door and walked out. Forever.

**Yeah, I have to say: not my best. It seemed good in planning but when written… it didn't click. The next two chapters I'm going to try to make my best over to make up for it. (try being the main word.)**

**Thanks to: **sunlitmist, IndiaInk, kpxiceboi, How I Rescued the Potato Salad, HannahLuLu, jay jay the jet plane, LissyLovegood, silversneverbeenbetter, Rebel Rose, Ray, Smile88, notdapunkprincess, Fallen Angel Of The Skies, Akemi, Shadyday9, harry Lover, ginnyroxmysox, Kelly, HpC0ldplay, SiriussChick, cho-kaoru88, Blue Sky Dreamer, hershykat, lonesome-love, MeryKey-7, The Stump, Genie, VoicezWithin, ginnyandharry4ever, heenie, azkaban712, HarryPotters-angel, seekerchic211, sunflowerchild, Stahchild, ggffi

_Naz _– gosh you've been with me for ages haven't you – helping my plan WAM. Wow. That's a long time ago. If you don't mind I'll probably be asking for your help with the next story – which shall be finishing the LJ I think. I don't know where I'm going with that.

_Sarah Noisette_ – how did your exams go?

_Fuzzball _– probably ;)

_Crazed Chipmunk_ – seems like I haven't studied guardian angels like you have ;) I'd say she kind of coexists inside Gin (hence the grey eyes) but can't really talk to her, just watch – as before.

_GiGiFanFic_ – Thankyou very much.

_pink-helga_ – _have I seen 10 things I hate about you?_ Is that a trick question lol? Of course I have, I own the soundtrack, DVD, and taped video. Lol.

_Tonks_ – that's correct.

_darkrosepetals122_ – aha, finally someone who questions about Bree's mysterious dealings! It's a big part of Ch 27 ;)

_A Lack Of Color_ – I love the song too, 10 Things I H8 About U is a great movie. How's your fic going?

_Grey Sweater_ – Are they not allowed to show joy their mother is alive? ;)

_degrassifan2010_ – She can still look over Ginny, just not from above :)

_Huggikins_ – happy to know this is the first story you read on ffnet. Thanks!

_Cyclops_ – Hmm let's see. Firstly, I've attempted to make it a lot more than just a threesome plot with Ginny, Harry and an OC, as you - easily - can see. Second, admittedly, this started out as a romance, but now's a drama and a genre and I can't really find a word for – try as I may. Don't read this expecting a lot of romance please. It revolves around Ginny, true, and I do believe I have shown Ginny's feelings for Harry, I'm just not having her declare it from the rooftops every 2 seconds, because, I'm sure you agree, that would be boring and laughable. And in the beginning, the characters were 'totally out of place' because I was 'totally' out of place. I had no idea where I was going with this story. Of course that my writing would reflect that. I'm really glad you enjoyed though, despite all of that – or find it enjoyable and a change to action/adventure. And thanks for writing an opinionated review – seriously, I meant it.

_clau-hogwarts-writer_ – funnily enough I did end up going to hospital lol ;) good to have you back

_kiwiblue_ – you're quite cluey aren't you? Lol.

_deer boy_ – hope all's well with you girl, we haven't spoken in ages!

**A/n #2 - I don't know when I'll update next because I haven't finished ch 27, but I'll try not to take as long this time, but it's getting very difficult lol. Until then, Sede**


	27. Have You Ever

**Ch 27 – Have You Ever**

**Dedication: **To Emma and Nessa, You've been amazing.

**A/N – LAST CHAPTER YOU'VE GOTTA READ THE A/N **I write this in the Hamptons, where I've been the past couple of weeks with my aunt. You've probably been wondering where the hell I've been. I don't think I mentioned I was going to America for the winter holidays. So this, my friends, is the last chapter. The longest thing I've ever written too. I did about 3-4 drafts of this chapter; the most I ever do (if any) is one. This chapter is like a story in itself, it so different and sad and happy and wonderful and bittersweet. I wrote about five different endings but stuck with this one, which some of you may dislike but it felt right for me. You guys have been amazing; sometimes I accidentally treat the A/N as my diary but each time you guys have been there for me for the year I've been writing HH. Can you believe it? A year! I cried while writing the ending, I've grown while writing this fic and letting it go makes me feel like I'm losing a part of me. I got my wish of a thousand reviews, I don't even know how to thank you guys enough for that. But that's, oddly, not the most important thing to me anymore. I remember getting breathless at half of that. I remember first stumbling onto this site and envying the people who had 200 reviews! I've tried many a time to figure out why I'm one of the people with an amazing amount of reviews, I don't see anything particularly special with what I've posted, I just see something that's made me feel all sorts of things and what sometimes made me keep going when things got dark. I see a story that I grew up some with. Maybe people can relate to that. I don't know if you'll take me seriously when I say this but I owe you guys more than I can repay. Each time there is a kind word or some advice, you never disappoint. So this is it, this is the last chapter and one that I love to pieces but don't want to post because I hate the feeling of something ending. Like Ginny, a new chapter is opening in my life and it's scary, but promising. Don't worry, I'll be back, just as she will, for another fic. Not a sequel, a brand new one that will blow you away. An HG of course but I'm going to break all clichés and boundaries with it, and break it down, and I know it is going to incredible. My LJ (TATA) is also going to be finished. It's not going to be long. So thanks again, and I'll be back in a couple of months _no matter what_. If you're not a fan of the ending, take solace in the fact that HBP is only days away… and I will be in Washing DC and in a bookstore at midnight. Lol.

**_Last chapter:_**

****

"When you walk out that door, Harry, you're not just walking out on me forever." He turned to look at her but she wasn't facing him, she was staring into the living room and now it was she who put the barrier between them.

"You're walking out on everyone, on Ron, on Hermione, Fred, Mum… Dad… everyone. Even Colin and Cath. You're leaving them, too. Forever."

Harry gripped the doorhandle hard, hand shaking. Yes, he knew that. He took one last look at Ginny, standing there in the hall, then opened the door and walked out. Forever.

--------------------------

Angelina trailed a finger down the mirror, which was steamy from her long, hot shower. She studied her face in the thin line left by her finger. Her cheeks were still flushed from the shower's heat, hair; long black strands that went reached her mid-stomach, eyes; deep brown, but dull, without their usual spark. She wondered if people could tell by looking at her if she had lost a baby. Probably not; they probably would see just a woman that looked sad and somewhat lost. That was how she felt. Lost. Angelina sighed and her breath fogged up the line her finger had made so she couldn't see her face in detail any longer. Maybe if everyone breathed on her, they wouldn't be able to see her clearly, either. Invisible Angelina. It was like the more she thought about it; the more that she cried. The tears stung and her body shuddered whether or not she could help it. But with every tear that she cried, out dropped just a little bit of the pain and sorrow.

A noise in the bedroom startled her and she tilted her head to listen. Fred had obviously flipped the light on and sat on the bed, no doubt wondering what it was that was taking her so long. She knew she wasn't invisible to Fred, she was anything but that to him. _So why keep shutting him out, then_ she asked herself. _I'm not, I just need time to myself_ she argued and drew her towel tighter around her body. _Just a little time to mourn on my own._

Was pain supposed to last this long, because she was getting tired of pretending she was better. Fred could see right though her though, he saw through every one of her feigned smiles and empty laughs, could see she wasn't eating or sleeping properly. These matters were trivial to her now, though, she was more concerned with…

Angelina blinked. What was she more concerned with? Well, she was concerned about her – her… she faltered. Nothing. She had no concerns; no anything. She didn't care about the past, present or the future. She didn't care so much that she was becoming a _nothing._

"Not true," she whispered to the thin line of her mirror self. There was always her baby; the dead one. She sighed and sat down on the floor, back against the bathtub. A gentle knocking on the door startled her.

"Yes?" she called out.

"Are you dressed?" Fred asked through the door.

Angelina looked down at the towel wrapped around her body. "Uh, kind of."

He opened the bathroom door slowly, shutting it firmly behind him to keep the heat in. Angelina was struck by how tired he looked. She felt guilty about her previous thoughts; she cared about Fred, and she felt even guiltier for not telling him that since the baby. Fred didn't look at her but came and sat next to her on the fluffy bath mat. She waited him for to speak but he surprised her by remaining silent. She turned to look at him; he was staring off into space, his had resting limply on the cold surface of the tiled floor. She timidly moved her own warm hand into his, giving it a squeeze.

"I love you." He said it so quietly she almost didn't hear it. Closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder, Angelina nodded.

"I love you," she whispered back.

"Do you?" He didn't sound angry or upset at all, merely as if he was asking the time to a stranger.

Angelina took her hand out of his and sat up quickly, staring at him. "You think I don't love you anymore?" she choked out. "Just because of all that's happened?"

Fred sighed and didn't look at her. She wished she hadn't taken her hand away because it had instantly put up a barrier between them.

"Do you?" she persisted.

"No, I don't. Ok?" He sounded uneasy now.

Angelina took a deep breath. "So then, why – why did you ask me that?" He was purposely not looking at her now, staring at the foggy mirror.

"I don't know, I just – I wanted to hear you say and mean it like… like I do," he finished unhappily.

"Oh, Fred." She felt tears rise up as she put her arms around him. There were tears in his unblinking eyes, too, and she hugged him tighter.

"If I said 'I love you' every minute of every day, and meant it; all of that added together still wouldn't be able to tell you just how much I really love you." Her voice was muffled because she was speaking into his shirt. His hand found hers again and gripped onto it as tightly as possible.

"Because, I do love you," Angelina continued presently, serious. She wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"I know – I knew that," Fred said, "but I thought that you blamed me for the baby."

Angelina gaped at him. When no words could come to express her indignation, she hit him on the arm.

"Ow," said Fred weakly, nursing his arm. A laugh stole out of Angelina. She couldn't help it, he just looked so surprised.

"How could you think that?" she asked him earnestly, serious again.

"Well, I was on the stairs with you and – and…" He shrugged, still nursing his arm ruefully.

"No, no, that's not it at all." Angelina was shaking her head.

"Then what is it?" asked Fred, stressing the word. Angelina opened her mouth to say something and then promptly shut it.

"I – I don't know."

"Maybe you just need a good cry," Fred offered.

"If I cried every moment for a century, that may work," Angelina answered wryly.

"You'd be an awfully dry person, then," Fred remarked, his expression neutral. Angelina laughed and then laid her head on his shoulder again.

"Probably."

Fred blew softly on her lashes where her tears clung and she closed her eyes. She smiled inwardly; sharing her burden with Fred was actually surprisingly easy.

"You know, at my funeral – or when I die – I'd be honoured if people cry and miss me. I don't think I'd want them to cry all the time, though, and become depressed. They should know that I'd be even more honoured if they could let me go and be able to smile the next week and not have to fake it."

Angelina remained silent, knowing what he was actually trying to say to her.

"Oh, and another thing; I don't want people to wear black to my funeral. I hate black. I want them to wear strong, vibrant colours. In fact, I'd love forever the people who wear red," he joked while pointing at his hair.

"Well, then I'd wear black just to spite you," Angelina stated. Fred grinned and tickled her.

"You'd be there brightest one there, and you know it."

Angelina laughed and squirmed away from him.

"I know," she said.

"Me, too."

She smiled at him and took a deep breath.

"Do you – do you – would you think that it's too soon to… maybe try again?"

Fred went still.

"Because I've been thinking…" Angelina trailed off nervously.

"Yes?" Fred's voice was a hushed whisper.

"I've been thinking that maybe it – it isn't such a bad idea and maybe-" That was how far she got because Fred had bowled her over in fierce hug.

"Is that an 'I agree?'" Angelina smiled, looking up at him.

"I'm pretty sure it's an 'I love you,'" he replied.

"Which means a yes?" They sat up.

"It means a 'yes' to whatever you want."

"That's uncharacteristically nice of you," she answered, hiding a smile.

Fred raised a mocking eyebrow. "I see you're getting your lovely sarcastic sense of humour back."

"It's reappearing every now and again," Angelina said honestly.

"Hmm." He shook his head. "So no more telling me you're alright when you're not, OK?"

"Ok."

"I love you and want you to be happy again."

"Ok."

"This is our burden, not just yours."

"Ok!" Angelina cried, laughing, though there were fresh tears in her eyes at his words.

"I know, I just-"

"Fred," Angelina interrupted, putting her finger over his mouth. "Ok."

Fred nipped at her finger playfully, grinning, but his eyes were suspiciously damp, too. "I was just trying to tell you that we can try again when you're ready."

"I'm ready when you are," she assured him. "Now – even."

Fred's jaw dropped to form an O. "Now?"

"No!" She laughed and pushed him. "I mean in general."

"When it feels right, then," he said.

"Yes – but we won't ever forget him," she said hurriedly.

"Him?" Fred looked confused.

Angelina guiltily lowered her gaze. "I kind of asked the Healer to tell me."

Fred nodded and drew her closer. "No, we won't forget him, then." He squeezed her quickly and then stood up.

"I'll let you get dressed." He opened the door.

"Fred?"

"Hmm?" He paused looking back at her.

She blinked. "Doesn't matter."

He grinned. "I love you, too." He shut the door behind him.

Angelina sat there for a few seconds longer; a beautiful smile on her face.

------------ ---------------

Colin lifted the menu higher in front of his face as Mark Peterson strode by where Colin was sitting and sat in the booth behind him alone. His disguise was a good one; even Cath hadn't recognised him when he knocked on her hotel room door. He wanted to tell her he had gotten a tip-off that Mark was meeting someone for lunch and he planned to eavesdrop.

Taking a sip of his drink, Colin looked subtly about the dingy, dusty restaurant. He'd been suspicious as soon as he heard this was where Mark was coming to meet his mysterious lunch-date. It was easy to see why, he reflected, the glass he was drinking from looked unclean, while the booth he was sitting at sagged at one end and stuffing was coming out of the other. Numerous amounts of dodgy witches and wizards sat drinking at the bar, and talk was low and secretive. People who came here were hiding something, or hiding from something. Hardly the place for someone as wealthy and powerful as Mark Peterson.

As Colin adjusted his fake beard and took another sip, the door opened. Colin sat up straighter and then slumped back down in his seat again, kicking himself to play it cool. He laid his hand down on the table and then swore swiftly when it wobbled precariously, tipping over his drink. The bartender looked irritated and Colin threw another look at the door; whoever it was, they weren't who Mark was waiting for.

"Another drink, please," Colin called out as softly as possible, but so that the bartender could still hear him. He attempted to make his voice deeper and more menacing, but it just sounded like he had a bad head-cold. Not very menacing at all. The bartender looked even more irritated at actually having to walk all the way to Colin's booth, and let out a longsuffering sigh when he placed a new, even grimier, glass in front of Colin.

The rusty bells on the door jingled again and Colin tensed as he looked up to see goblins enter. Looking around suspiciously, they spotted Mark Peterson and went over to his booth at the back. Colin watched them out of the corner of his eye, looking away quickly when the goblin on the end glanced at him before sitting down. Spying really wasn't that easy thought Colin uneasily. The arrival of goblins had made him nervous. These didn't look like nice goblins – not that they looked nice in general – but these goblins had a particularly nasty look about them.

Colin shifted closer to the booth behind him and listened intently.

"I trust you have come to your senses then, Mr Peterson, to agree to meet with us?" said one of the goblins sleekly.

"Erm, yes – well I – did -" Mark sounded very flustered and slightly nervous.

"Do you have enough sense then, to perhaps _repay_ us for what you… borrowed?" the goblin said this last word sarcastically and Colin caught his breath in anticipation.

"I, er, well that is – precisely the… the _reason_ I asked to meet with you today."

There was a pause then:

"I don't believe I asked you to stop, Mr Peterson," said the goblin, a note of warning in his voice. "Or perhaps… you are busy thinking up excuses?"

"Of – course not!" Mark blubbered, voice wobbling.

"Oh, so you have a reason for not keeping your promise, too?" This time it was another goblin that spoke in that low, menacing voice.

"Yes – yes I do!" Mark must have realised how loud his voice was and when he next spoke his tone was noticeably lower. Colin had to lean ever closer to hear him. "My son has been er, _very _sick and we've had to stay home to be with him, so we, er, haven't been earning as much – I mean anything – because of that. I'm sure you've, erm, experienced a similar situation, right? You understand?"

The goblin who had glanced at Colin now began to clap softly, snickering. "Very well rehearsed, Mr Peterson…" He stopped and then growled, "…but you'll have to do better than that if you're not going to give us the money today.

"Did you not realise, Mr Peterson, did it slip your mind perhaps, that we would not check up on your personal life?" This was spoken with distaste. "We know what type of wizards your family are, you attempted to sue another family for false reasons to pay us back because you did not have the money yourself!"

Colin started. The goblin could only mean the Weasley's!

Mark seemed to be choking. "I – I – where did you hear t-that?" he spluttered.

"You took us for fools once, Mr Peterson, I cannot believe you would do the same thing twice."

"Actually, Grindlhook, make that _three _times," the last goblin spoke up finally.

Mark made some sort of sound like a trapped animal.

"Mr Peterson forgets to inform us that his secret – _our_ secret – has been found out by the press!" the goblin continued.

There were restrained cries of outrage and anger at this. Colin furrowed his brows; if it had leaked to the press why didn't he know? Borrowing large amounts of money from goblins had been made illegal about a year ago and would have made a huge story. These goblins themselves were also in the wrong, not just Mark.

"What? Is this true?" asked the first goblin who had spoken, he seemed to be the leader and right now he seemed absolutely furious.

Mark muttered something.

"Speak up, Mr Peterson, you could at least show what little pride you have left. Or perhaps you have none, I would not be surprised," added the goblin nastily.

"Only one person knows from the press," said Mark inaudibly, he sounded terrified and Colin felt a flash of sympathy before he remembered the real reason Mark had sued the Weasley's.

"And who would that be?"

"Bree… Warren."

"And why has this Bree Warren not told anyone?"

Colin stopped breathing and turned his head slightly to the left and out of the corner of his eye saw Mark slump forward in his seat, defeated. Colin raised his eyebrows, Mark looked like he had given up.

"Because… because she was blackmailing me."

A hiss from one of the goblins startled Colin and he whipped his head back around to face forward.

"_Blackmailing_ you?" Then he sniggered unpleasantly. "Oh, I see now. Yes, I understand. You were being blackmailed by this Bree Warren, so you paid her, meaning you had no money to pay us back with, so you found a reason to sue someone else for money. Well, you are quite the schemer, Mr Peterson, but I'm afraid that stops now. Hand the money over now or you shall suffer… consequences."

Colin was struggling to breath now, he was about to explode. That was why Bree suddenly had all that money! That was why she could afford all those nice things! That was why she had stopped bothering Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's and Harry! She had blackmailing to keep her busy. It was all fitting into place now, like a jigsaw puzzle. He couldn't wait to tell Cath. Wait – no – he couldn't wait to write about this and tell everyone!

"C-consequences?" Mark was stammering.

"Perhaps you should come with us, then, Mr Peterson, if you refuse to hand over the money," suggested a goblin.

"Refuse… but I've just told you why I can't pay you back! What else can I do?"

"You own a mansion, do you not? Have a couple of prize possessions? Maybe even a couple of family heirlooms? We shall see when we go to your home, now."

Colin stood up, he'd heard enough to write a whole bloody newspaper by now, plus, he didn't particularly care what happened to Mark Peterson. He walked over to the door, not looking back when –

"Oy! Tryn'a ge' off wi'out payin, then ya son of a Bludger?" cried the outraged bartender. Colin whipped around and, as he did so, ripped his beard on a nail and it came right off. Colin swore and looked to see everyone in the room staring between him and his fake beard that was hanging limply from the nail including, Colin groaned, the goblins and Mark Peterson. He thrust his hand into his robes and threw a handful of Sickles onto the ground but Mark had realised already who he was and had warned the goblins. All four goblins were running towards him now and Colin panicked, not knowing where to go.

"Um… um… um…" Cath's hotel? Ministry? Burrow? He squeezed his eyes shut and Disapparated.

He ended up on his stomach in… wait, where was he? He sighed in relief when he realised he was just outside Cath's hotel room door. He moved to get up but his legs wouldn't move. Colin looked down and yelled in confusion. His legs were gone! Then he swore… he'd gone and splinched himself in the heat of the moment. He had no doubt in his mind that his legs were lying back in the restaurant surrounded by the furious goblins. Cursing his stupidness, and starting to feel faint (a common symptom of splinching oneself) he yelled out Cath's name, rapping his knuckles on the door.

Cath opened the door and looked around, then down and screamed.

"Oh Merlin! You're wounded! Who hurt you? Oh my goodness, we have to get you to St Mungo's! Wait… why aren't you bleeding? And… why in Merlin's name are you _here_? You're supposed to be spying on Mark… and why-"

"Cath! Get help, get Arthur Weasley, Ginny, Harry… anyone! Splinched myself… rest of me is in Knockturn Alley, pub called Boar's Breath…" Colin groaned, he was losing consciousness because his body was split in two and the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad would find him soon, he had to tell Cath. "Go get my legs, make up any story you can, don't let the goblins there follow you. Please… even pretend you're Ministry… Personnel… Just don't let goblins take my legs or follow you! Or Mark Peterson!... Get… help… Bree Warren… blackmail…" And with that Colin fainted.

Cath took a deep breath and Disapparated to the Boar's Breath.

-------------- -------------

Colin awoke with a groan and a pain in his middle, he blinked slowly, everything was fuzzy. Then he remembered; the goblins! He had to do something while he was awake, find his legs, warn someone… _anything_. He sat up and swung his legs over the couch. Wait… swung his legs. He looked down and yelled when he saw his whole body intact. That meant… Colin snapped his head around, looking for the goblins and sighed in relief when he saw none and then yelled again when he realised he was at the Burrow.

"Colin! You're awake!" Cath framed the doorway, face tight with worry. She came into the room and sat next to him. "Thank goodness, I was so worried. I mean, the Accidental Magic people said you'd be find but… you really are fine!" she paused, "Right?

Colin didn't even acknowledge she's spoken. "Cath, how did I get my legs back? Am I suspended or fined from Apparating?" he asked her urgently, squeezing her hand. "Did the goblins try to hurt you?"

Cath laughed and shook her head. "You should have seen it, I can't decide if it's hilarious or scary now. As soon as you fainted, I went straight to the Boar's Breath to find your legs being," she giggled, "_prodded_ by a group of goblins and I knew they were yours and so I, like, ran into the goblins, grabbed your legs, and ran as fast as I could out of there. I tell you, it would have been some picture seeing me run down Knockturn Alley with a pair of legs! Then I hear a shout and I turn to see the goblins chasing me and then like a yell and I notice that, even closer, some Ministry people are chasing me. So it was like me running through Diagon Alley with the legs now, followed by the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, followed by the goblins…" She was laughing now and Colin was too, then stopped when he realised her was still holding her hand… but he didn't let go.

"Then I hid in a corner and grabbed the Ministry people when they went by and told them to stay quiet and all the while your legs were being uncontrollable and the goblins ran by without a clue… then I told them to Apparate to my hotel and then, miraculously, we got there because the goblins had spotted us again." Cath took a deep breath and kept speaking. "So then they put you back together and sent you to the Burrow with me for safekeeping while they went to go and inform the Minister that goblins were running around for some reason to do with Mark Peterson."

Colin lay back down with a sigh of relief.

"So," began Cath, "want to fill me in on everything? It sounds like quite a story." She was grinning and Colin couldn't help but give a grin back. Colin stared at her and, for the first time in his life, ignored the little seed of doubt inside of him and leant forward and kissed her. She didn't resist at all and Colin could feel her lips smiling before she broke away.

"That isn't the answer to my question," she teased, her cheeks red. She looked pleased, though. Colin grinned again and she leant forward for a longer, deeper kiss. Colin felt a burst of success, ever since he had left Bree in the dust his life had gotten so much better.

"Oy! Quick, where's Colin's camera?" Colin broke away as fast as lightening when he heard Fred's mocking voice in the doorway and George's laughter as he disappeared down the hall – most likely in search of the camera.

"Fred! I – uh…" Colin was alarmed to see Fred grinning wickedly.

"Now worries, Colin old chum, just a bit of a joke." He leaned against the door frame harmlessly and crossed his arms, blinking as he looked from Colin to Cath. "So. _So_… You two are together now, are you?"

"Fred? Fred is he awake yet?" Mrs Weasley voice could be heard coming closer down the hall.

"He's awake," Fred said in a sing-song voice, still grinning. Colin could see Mrs Weasley standing behind her son in the doorway now and he shifted away from Cath. This only made Fred grin wider.

"I think you should enforce that no hanky-panky rule you used to have Mum, Colin and Cath were in a very _compromising_ position," said Fred innocently.

Mrs Weasley stopped and looked at the aforementioned pair closely and then smiled. "That's good to hear dears; I was hoping that would be the case." Then she began straightening pillows.

Fred's grin fell as Colin's grew. Fred looked extremely displeased that his news had been taken so lightly and hadn't embarrassed anyone in the slightest.

"You never let any of us have girlfriends in the house!" he said in outrage.

"That's because you never had any to bring home to begin with, except for Bill and Ron, I suppose," Mrs Weasley said matter-of-factly.

Fred looked a bit offended and opened his mouth say so but Mrs Weasley, without looking at him, spoke first. "Go and get the rest of the family, Fred, I'm sure they'll want to hear Colin's story, too." Fred opened and closed his mouth, somewhat like a fish, and Colin grinned at him.

"Now," began Mrs Weasley after Fred had stomped out. "You don't have any lasting effects from the de-splinching spell, do you?"

Colin shook his head, glancing at his fully restored legs with relief. "Nope."

By the time, the whole family (minus Ginny) has arrived in the living room; Colin was willing to take back his answer. Because it was so cramped, Fred, in an "act of kindness" had offered to get rid of Colin's legs for more space, much to his dismay. He was also eyeing something small George was holding in his hand.

"No, Fred."

"Excuse me, could I just say something, before Colin speaks?" asked Angelina suddenly. She looked at Fred and he stood up and went over to her, holding her hand, for she was still weak. Colin let out a sigh of relief and Cath snuck a quick grin at him. His face grew hot.

"Um," Angelina smiled nervously about the room. "It's very early days yet, but – well Fred and I are going to try again."

Mrs Weasley looked anxious. "Have you been to St Mungo's, Angie? Is it a bit too soon? There may be complications and…" Mrs Weasley stopped talking when she saw the joy in Angelina's eyes and said, sniffing, "I'm very happy for you, we all are. And we're going to take very good care of you!" Her eyes were teary. "Aren't we?" She smiled brightly around the room.

"Mum…" Fred looked alarmed at Mrs Weasley's emotional reaction.

"We'll have to ban her from every staircase in London, to do that, Mum." George's eyes were twinkling.

"Oh, no of course not," said Mrs Weasley, taking the tissue Mr Weasley offered to her as he smiled at his wife. "I'm just… oh, all of a dither!"

"Yes, well." Angelina squeezed Fred's hand and looked rather breathless. "We have a good feeling about this."

Colin cleared his throat. "I've – we've got some good news, too." Heads turned expectantly in his direction. "I think you'll be pleased to know Bree Warren won't be bothering anyone for a long time."

"She hadn't been bothering anyone, lately, either," Ron pointed out.

Colin nodded slowly, looking around at all of them. "There's a reason for that, too." He looked at his pocket watch, and seemed to be thinking. "The Ministry should be taking her into custody right about…" he blinked. "Now."

"Custody? What?" There was a buzz of noise from everyone.

"Mark Peterson has been doing illegal trade with goblins and owes them a _lot _of money," Colin began after everyone had quietened down. "Unfortunately, he wasn't as secretive as he thought because Bree Warren found out and has been blackmailing him for the past couple of months, otherwise threatening to write about it. So Mark had to pay her a tidy little sum each week, meaning he had none to pay the goblins back."

"So where do we come in?" George asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Now. Actually, this is where Ginny comes in. Mark finds a target to get money off, after a lot of trying - I'm guessing you weren't his first selection. The target – or victim – is Ginny. And he does it through… Tommy."

"Hold on, Mark owns a mansion and I bet there's a whole of valuables in there, too," Charlie interjected.

"Yeah, why not just sell that?"

"It would draw too much attention. Why would Mark Peterson want to start selling everything he owns? Plus, he didn't want the goblins finding out he was struggling to pay them back. And anyway, he had been selling a lot of his possessions, but they weren't fetching anywhere near the price he owed."

"So Mark finds a way of getting money off Ginny?" Hermione was looking intently at Colin.

"Yes, and he thinks he's done it. But it proves to be a lot more difficult than it seems, especially with Harry there and Bree sucking him dry. So he has a better idea; sue Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes – possible the most rich and profitable business in London."

"Through Tommy," Hermione finished, nodding quickly.

"Exactly."

"Oh, the poor boy, having to do all this without being told why," Mrs Weasley said, shaking her head crossly.

"Mum, have you met Tommy? He probably enjoyed it." Fred looked disgusted.

"Who's for lunch?" Penny, who had gone out a few minutes earlier, popped her head in and stopped Mrs Weasley from replying.

"Excellent idea, Penny," said Percy, rising to his feet.

A smashing sound startled them all. The sound of glass falling met their ears and Bill and Charlie ran into the kitchen, their wands out. Someone was screaming angrily and more glass shattered. Everyone else followed Bill and Charlie, eyes wide with astonishment. A bream of red light hit the kitchen bench and burnt a hole in it that sizzled noisily. There was more screaming and shouting. Fred pushed Angelina and Penelope behind him, pulling his own wand out. Ron tried to do the same to Hermione but she fixed him with a glare and pulled her own wand out just as another jet of red light hit the wall and made a hole. They ducked, trying to see out the window. More shouting; it was a woman's voice.

"Stay down, I'm going out the back door." Bill crawled on the floor towards the door, followed by George and Charlie.

Another spell pounded off Mrs Weasley's pots and pans, knocking them to the ground.

"My pots!" Mrs Weasley looked very alarmed.

Bill dodged a ray of light that passed within an inch of his nose and swore. George banged into him from behind.

"What the hell is going on?" George muttered, making sure Charlie didn't bang into him.

"Whoever it is, they're not really aiming, but the spells are pretty strong. Someone's quite angry."

"I know you in there!" the woman screamed from outside. Colin blinked, he knew that voice.

"It's Bree!" he shouted, stepping in front of Cath. "It's only Bree!"

"_Only_?" Charlie shouted back. "She's trying to kill us!"

"Not you – me!" Colin replied.

"Well, she's doing a bloody good job of trying to finish off all of us!" Bill shouted from the floor.

"I thought you said she was getting taken into custody now!" Ron accused, ducking a ray of light.

Colin sidled up to the window, holding his breath, and peered out. Bree was in the back yard, still screaming and pointing her wand at the house. "She must have left her house before they found her, or escaped them," Colin answered, his back against the wall.

A jet of light hit the lunch table and all the food went flying everywhere.

"Now, _really_!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed angrily.

Colin looked out the window again. Bree was taking deep breaths, about to start yelling and pointing her wand again.

"Tried to take me away… I'll show you… your entire fault… Colin… Creevey!" She dropped her wand and bent down to pick it up.

"George – go now!" Colin whispered fiercely.

George nodded and sprinted out into the garden. Everyone ran over to the window to watch. Bree was trying to hit George, who had grabbed her wand right out of very hand. She kicked him in the shin and he winced. Colin noticed that George was still holding in his hand whatever he had been holding in the living room. Fred whooped when he recognised it.

George held Bree down and set the tiny box beside her and watched gleefully as it grew big enough to fit a human.

Ron guffawed when he realised what George was going to do. "Never thought I'd live to see the day where I'd be happy to see that thing." For George was holding the bewitched box that would come to hold whatever it was called upon to hold, usually Ron when he and the twins were younger. Bree was kicking and screaming as George dumped her into the box and locked it. He wiped his hands and grinned, looking up as the rest of the family filed out of the back door.

Mrs Weasley surveyed the Burrow from outside, looking put out. "Just look what she's done to my kitchen, Arthur."

"We can fix it, Molly," Mr Weasley soothed his wife.

"Oy!" Everyone turned to the house. Fred grinned at them all and wiped some food off the window with his finger. "So who's for lunch?"

-----------------

Ginny held up her wedding dress wistfully, a bitter half-smile on her face. So much had passed since buying this that she felt like a different person. Actually, she kind of was a different person. Almost. The dress beamed a perfect white even in the dim, tired light of the afternoon. Ginny held it against her and moved slowly around the room. The soft folds draped gracefully along the floor behind her and Ginny felt the tears begin to fall. She would have been married now, had she chosen Jason. The trophy wife of a successful Ministry man. Sometimes she found herself thinking how simple her life would be if she'd gone down that path, but she knew she wouldn't change her decisions even if she could.

A cloud passed over the sun and Ginny stopped moving to stare out the open window as the soft pitter-patter of rain sounded. At least she didn't have to water her garden now, she thought. She turned away from the window and leant against the wall. Her mother had stopped by a couple of hours ago to tell her all about Bree Warren and the Petersons. Ginny couldn't believe Bree had actually gone to the Burrow and attempted to attack them – mainly Colin. Then again, this was Bree Warren they were talking about. Mrs Weasley had wanted her to come over for dinner but Ginny declined, not feeling like company.

Ginny sat on her bed and placed the dress beside her. Everything now seemed so… dull and boring after all that had happened. How was one supposed to go back to how things were when all she wanted to do was to hold Harry in her arms? She sighed and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She noticed the _Daily Prophet_ lying on the table and pulled it towards her. She flipped through it dismally, noticing painfully a small article about Harry going back to Romania to play for the Rockets.

Then she saw it.

**_Wanted: Witch/ Wizard (preferably witch) to take care of children orphaned by the WAV (War Against Voldemort) at Lugar-Brae Orphanage in _****_Europe_****_.  
Must be educated, friendly, gentle and most importantly, good with children._**

**_Room and food provided._**

****

Ginny skimmed the ad again. The ad closed tomorrow, it must have been in the paper a while. Her heart was beating quickly in her chest. It took but a split, heartbreaking decision to make up her mind. Before she could rethink or regret what she had decided, she grabbed some parchment and a quill, scribbled down her name and details, and sent it off attached to Lou's leg. She watched her owl fly off, his snowy wing flapping in sync to her beating heart.

She had not even thought about what her family was going to do when she told them. They would be devastated; she knew that. Ginny blinked, she mightn't get chosen, she hadn't even had the interview yet. Ginny closed her eyes, her mind has skipped to the last time she had gone away. Images of hot desert and the smell of sweat and heat filled her head. She shook the daydreams away and focused on the good things about Europe. She would forget about Harry, for one thing. Ginny paused. Was it? Did she really want to leave Harry behind? Yes, she did. Ginny took another deep breath; she liked how strong that thought made her feel. _Yes, she did._

----------------------

Ginny was surprised the amount of people who showed up for the interview. A whole two (not including herself). A young man and a woman so old that she looked like she was on the verge of falling over and dying. Not much, as far as competition went. Ginny sat down and waited but it wasn't long before the brown door to her right opened and a friendly-looking middle aged woman in plain black robes stepped out into the corridor. Her face fell when she saw the number of people. It struck Ginny that she would get it, the old lady was on her deathbed and the man had the distinct air of a pedophile about him.

"Hello, I'm Rosa. I assume you're all here for the Lugar-Brae Orphanage interview?" Rosa's eyes traveled over all of them and brightened when they fell on Ginny, who smiled and nodded. "Right then," began Rosa, smiling back quickly before smoothing her robes and looking down at the paper in front of her. "Mrs Ravenwood?" Ginny watched her take painfully slow steps towards Rosa, while Rosa's smile dimmed. Very sweet, but Ginny doubted she could even use her wand. Evidently Rosa thought so too because moments later Mrs Ravenwood was being led out and Mr Reynolds was in. Ginny was taken aback to see him smiling when he finished and she mentally kicked herself for assuming she'd get the job.

Rosa looked at her paper. "So that leaves… Mrs Weasley. Hello."

"Hi." Ginny stood up. Why was her heart beating?

"So why do you want this job, Mrs Weasley?" Rosa asked once they had seated themselves.

"Ginny. Well, mainly because I love kids and wanted a change of scenery. It seemed like a good cause and very rewarding."

Rosa nodded and wrote something down. Ginny rolled her eyes at herself; she sounded fake. She sighed and lay back in her seat, closing her eyes.

"Actually, forget that, it was vice versa. Swap change of scenery with me wanting to escape. Mainly, I want out, but I do like children. Obviously, it's a good cause."

Rosa laughed and put down her pen. Ginny opened her eyes slowly. "Much better." She studied Ginny over her glasses. "I've actually read about you in the paper recently."

Now all hope was lost. Ginny could see Rosa thinking. A child abuser working in an orphanage? Yeah, right. Ginny opened her mouth to defend herself.

"I-"

"Would it help," Rosa interrupted, "if I told you that I am not a fan of the Peterson family?"

Ginny smiled weakly. "I daresay it would."

The interview flew by after that, it became more of a chat between friends but neither noticed or cared. Ginny walked out the door knowing she had gotten the job. Not because of the successful interview but because Rosa had told her so.

Now to tell her family…

--------------------

When Ginny Apparated to the Burrow she was confused to find it a mess. Her mother was bustling around the kitchen fixing broken pots while her wand fixed smashed windows.

"What happened?" Ginny asked gingerly, stepping over a broken glass plate.

"Oh! Ginny!" Mrs Weasley caught her daughter in a warm hug. "Where have you been? You left Lou at home and we've been trying to Floo you all last evening and morning! I've been so worried."

"Is anyone hurt?" Ginny looked around the kitchen again, slightly alarmed.

"Oh, no, no, we're all fine, it's was only that Bree Warren trying to kill Colin."

Ginny choked. "Kill Colin… Bree… _what?_"

"That's why we've been trying to find you. Bree dodged the Ministry yesterday and came her to get revenge on Colin for denouncing her. We've been at the Ministry for hours as witnesses so I could clean up. They also wanted to take photos as evidence, so we had to leave it. That woman ruined by kitchen." Mrs Weasley looked cross.

Ginny took a deep breath. It was a bit much to take in all at once. "But nobody is hurt?"

"Of course not, it only looks bad. George locked her in that funny box that shrinks or grows before she could do serious damage." Ginny surveyed the mess; it looked serious to her but she nodded and gave a forced smile.

"That's… good."

"Still, I don't really approve of that thing. So where were you, Ginny, dear? Are you here for lunch?"

Ginny felt guilty.

"No, not exactly, Mum. To tell you some news."

Food came flying out of the cupboard and began arranging itself to be chopped. Lunch.

"Mmm?" Mrs Weasley cracked some eggs.

"I've got a new job."

"Well, that's wonderful! Stay for lunch and celebrate."

"At an orphanage."

"Oh? Which one?"

Ginny bit her lip. "The one in Europe."

Mrs Weasley kept cutting. "The one in…" She stopped and didn't turn around.

"Europe," Ginny said firmly.

"Oh." Mrs Weasley's voice was very quiet. She turned. "Is this because of Harry?"

"No, it's because… well, okay, some of it is," Ginny admitted.

"How will going to another country solve it?" Mrs Weasley resumed chopping, her back to Ginny.

Sighing, Ginny sat down and laid her head on her arm.

"It's won't, but that's not the point."

"So what is?" Mrs Weasley's voice gave a suspicious sniffle.

"Mum, please don't cry."

"It's the onion!" she snapped, lying.

"I can't stay here, Mum. Things have happened whether I like it or not and I think the best thing for me is to get away. It's not going to be a long time. Yes, some of this is because of Harry, but there's a part that isn't. I've got no job. This one opened. It hurts so much to say goodbye to you already, but I know I'm doing the best thing I can do."

"And it's definite?" Mrs Weasley's voice was gentler.

"I leave in a few days."

The chopping stopped again. "So-so soon?"

"I asked for as soon as possible." Ginny tried not to let a guilty expression fall over her face. She had done it so her mother wouldn't throw a huge goodbye party, as she was wont to do.

Her mother was facing her again. "Is this what you really want, Gin?"

"Yes," Ginny whispered.

Mrs Weasley gave her daughter a sad smile. "Then go. I want you to do it. Be – be happy." She wiped her eyes. "This silly onion is making me cry," she said hurriedly.

Ginny reached over and placed her hand over her mother's.

"It's not forever," she consoled her mother. Oddly, Ginny felt she was saying it more to herself than to her mother.

"No, of course not. I expect you home for Christmas, though."

It was hard telling the rest of her family. They didn't want her leaving any more than her mother did. Fred proposed kicking Harry's ass to make him see sense so she'd stay, Percy said there were plenty of jobs free in his Department still because of the War, even Fleur pleaded that she stay. Ginny was torn between tears and laughter for most of it but she was acutely aware that a door was closing on the life she had always known and a scary, but promising, new one was creaking open. It made her want to hide under her blankets but the Brave Ginny inside was insisting she walk straight through this strange new door. And Brave Ginny, through intimidating, was who she wanted to be.

"It's not forever," she said again, this time to the rest of her family. A part of it was though, and everyone in the room knew that, making the news so bittersweet.

Mr Weasley held his daughter back as everyone exited the room for lunch. Ginny studied her father's face, he wasn't crying.

"No tears?" She tried to sound lighthearted.

"How can I cry when my daughter is doing something so selfless and kind which makes her happy? What kind of father would that make me?"

Ginny couldn't think of anything to say, but her love for her nice, simple father soared to new heights.

"You always know what to say," she told him and smiled somewhat regretfully.

"I can always find something to say about someone perfect." She went into his arms, six years old again as he stroked her head.

She was glad to be leaving her family when they were back on her feet, leaving earlier would have been unfair. Fred and Angelina nearly glowed with happiness and love, Mrs Weasley was completely healthy, the Petersons and Bree were out of the picture (along with the money issues), Colin and Cath couldn't stop looking at or touching each other and the old spark was back in everyone's eyes. Even the Burrow had a happier feel to it. Yet, Ginny still knew that much of her decision truly lay upon the fact that a pair of green eyes never strayed far from her thoughts. And that was reason enough. It was reason enough.

-------------------

Ginny walked up the steps to Enfantes, a wave of nostalgia pouring over her. Some of the best years of her life had been spent here, it was sad to be letting it go. Anna Harding, new Headmistress of Enfantes opened the door for Ginny with a huge smile on her face.

"Ginny!"

"Hello, Anna," Ginny greeted her, carrying the wedding dress carefully through the oak front doors.

"It's been so long," Anna said, giving Ginny a quick hug and taking the dress from her and setting it carefully on an armchair.

"Too long." Ginny smiled at her.

"Listen, I really want to thankyou for giving me the job of Headmistress, it means a lot," Anna began.

"It's nothing," Ginny replied, waving her hand. "I mean, I had to choose between you and Jane and that wasn't hard at all." They both laughed and peered through the doorway at Jane struggling to control the children. "But really, I wouldn't trust anyone else but you."

"Well, thanks." Anna bit her lip. "So – so what are you going to do now?"

Ginny shrugged. "Well, there's the Orphanage in Europe. But after that, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it, I just want a change."

Anna looked at her thoughtfully. "Yes, I'm sure that you do," was all she said though. There was a small silence and then –

"Oh! Is this your wedding dress?"

"Yes," Ginny answered, unzipping it so Anna could see it properly.

"It's beautiful," Anna breathed. "Why on earth are you giving it back?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I don't really see myself getting married anytime soon."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just thought – maybe you should save it or – no… I'm sorry." Anna looked embarrassed. "It's just, I remember so clearly how happy you were to be getting married to Jason and now – now things are so different."

"Yeah, well, times change," Ginny answered as she zipped the dress back up.

Anna walked over to her desk and picked up a box full of items. "Here, this is everything, I gathered it up for you."

"Thankyou, um, hmm… maybe I can shrink it. I've still got to go into Muggle London for the dress." Ginny pulled out her wand and shrunk the box so that it would fit into her pocket. She pointedly ignored the photo of her and Jason on top shrinking.

"I think the children wanted to say goodbye, too," Anna said, going to the playroom. Ginny followed her, passing her hand over the moving pictures the students had drawn as she went.

"Everybody, let's all say goodbye to Ms Weasley," Anna said. If she had expected them to all wave and say goodbye calmly she was wrong, they bowled Ginny over and there were many floods of tears and wailings. Ginny tried not to cry either but she couldn't help it, she was going to miss all of them.

"Yes, goodbye Pia, I'll miss you too, Lauren. Behave for Anna, Jack."

It was hard saying goodbye but Ginny finally found herself on the front steps waving goodbye to everyone as their faces framed the front door. She turned her back and conjured up an umbrella to shield her from the rain and walked down the steps, closing another chapter of her life. Ginny held the dress close to her as she walked down the wet, grey streets of London, breathing in its scent. She walked without really seeing anything, without caring that the rain somehow dodged the umbrella and trickled down the back of her neck, making her shiver. Her eyes were open but she walked like a blind person, sensing the world; not seeing it.

It seemed like a lifetime had passed when she reached the bridal shop, a lifetime of walking through the rain and cold. Ginny stepped into the shop, surprised to find it empty except for one serving woman. The woman had looked up when Ginny stepped inside.

"Oh, hello! Do you need any help?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'd just like to return this dress."

The saleswoman came around the counter and looked at Ginny. "Is it damaged?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, no, nothing like that I – just have no use for it anymore." Ginny felt the tears well up again and she looked away, shoving the dress at the woman.

Her face softened. "He wasn't the man of your dreams, huh, sweetie?"

Ginny shook her head, closing her eyes. "There, there," the woman said, leading Ginny over to the counter to sit on a stool. She sat down next to her and patted Ginny softly. "I can relate."

"He was – was the man of my dreams," Ginny hiccuped. "They both were."

The woman looked slightly sceptical.. "If you had two good men, love, how'd they both escape?"

Ginny shrugged, still crying. "I keep asking myself that."

"You had to choose, didn't you, sweetie?"

Ginny nodded. "I did choose, and I thought I was happy but – but he left for no – no good reason." She sniffed and laid her head on the counter.

"And by then, the other one was gone, too, right?" The woman looked sympathetic.

"Mmhmm."

"Well, I can't say the same thing happened to me but I'm here today because the man of dreams turned out to be of my nightmares and I realised just in time."

"What happened?" Ginny asked, still not looking at her.

"He hit me and stuff, cheated on me, you know. I realised just in time what would happen if I married him. So I packed up and left, and opened my own bridal shop, with the help of my mentor; another bridal shop owner."

"You're lucky you had something to do." Ginny's voice was muffled and her nose was blocked from crying.

"Oh, I've got no doubt you'll find something – pretty young woman like you always can. Come on now, let's just put this dress on you because I have to check for damage, even though I believe you, it's the rules."

"Ok." Ginny picked up the dress and went into the changing room. The dress fit like magic now, contrasting to how it had been a little bit too tight before. She must have lost weight while in hospital.

She stepped out of the changing room and the saleswoman smiled. "I knew you'd look beautiful in it." She motioned Ginny over to the mirror and Ginny stared at herself in it. She began sobbing and couldn't stop. She wept for what could have been and what may have been. The saleswoman tried to calm her but Ginny turned away and stared out the huge window, watching the rain fall down in big, fat droplets. She watched people walk by the window; some stared at the tearful redhead in the wedding dress in the window, while others didn't notice – like Harry Potter.

Ginny stopped moving and put her palm up against the glass. _What?_ Harry turned at the sound of her hand hitting the glass and stared up at her. His hair and clothes were soaked through, and his hand came up and rested on the glass where hers was. She looked like a vision to him, standing in her wedding dress with the light behind her. They both ran for the door at the same time, but when the door opened, neither of them knew what to do but stand there.

Ginny was taking deep breaths, swallowing and blinking rapidly. Harry shivered in the cold rain, but still could only look at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, shocked. Her heart was beating a million times a second.

"Your mum said you would be here," Harry replied, his voice very weary.

Ginny stared at him, he hadn't answered her question.

Harry seemed to be having trouble breathing. "I'm here - I'm here because I realised about halfway home that I had done the wrong thing. That what I did was stupid."

"It was."

Harry realised she was waiting for an answer. "Ron came to reason with me before I left. He - he asked me where I was going and I said 'home.' Then he told me that my home was - is - here with you. And at the international Disapparition stop, I understood."

Ginny felt a surge of love for her youngest brother but still did not say anything.

"Listen, I know it's a bit late, but, I'm sorry." He took her hand. "If I could take back everything I said, I would. Because it didn't mean anything, I wasn't thinking," he said gently.

Ginny looked straight at him straight in the eye. Emotions swam through her and her hands were shaking. Why now? Why did he have to come back now? Why not earlier?

"It's not a bit late, Harry, it's too late," she said quietly.

Surprise flitted across his face. "What do you mean?"

Ginny bit her lip. How to tell him?

"I'm leaving," she said after pause. "I'm going to help teach and support the orphaned children from the war against Voldemort."

Harry looked slightly relieved. "I'll come with you, then," he stated.

"Harry..." she began, her heart twisting with remorse. How could it be possible for one to feel so much pain?

He cut her off, knowing what she was going to say. "I did the wrong thing; I know! But I'm going to make it up to you, starting from now. I love you."

Him saying those words made it so much harder, but Ginny took a deep breath and gently took her hand out of his.

"I'm going to Europe, Harry - and I'm staying there. You can't come, you have your life to think about and - and -" Ginny felt herself shaking, "... and I have mine."

Harry was shaking his head, unable to listen to what she was saying. "Ginny, this isn't what we need," he said desperately.

Ginny gave him a sad smile.

"You decided this."

Harry took her hand back in his again. She never seemed so unreachable than she did now; standing in a wedding dress with rain in the background and unshed tears in her eyes.

"I was scared by how much I loved you. I was confused and terrified by the fact that I didn't know what would happen to me if you died. I was dumb... I." He ran out of words, none of them worked for what he was trying to say. Sorry wasn't enough but more than one word seemed phony.

"I meant well," he managed out.

"Of course you did." Ginny's tone was flat, she was still hurt.

What was wrong, why couldn't she understand that it has taken so much of his courage to ask her to take him back and forgive him? "I love you!"

"I know, Harry!" Her calm broke. Why couldn't he understand? "I know you do, but you're too late! This may never have happened, you could have prevented it but - but you didn't and now life goes on. My life goes on. I was ready and willing to be with you - I loved you." She was crying openly now. "You had your chance, you gave it away so I am moving on - have moved on. I have moved on and I... oh Harry, don't you understand? You're not a part of my life anymore."

Harry stood still. "You mean it."

For the first time, real regret caught hold of his heart and chilled him to the bone. She did mean it. He had been stupid, yes, but he was only realising now just how stupid he had been. A life with Ginny wasn't possible now.

Ginny clenched her fists and tried to look away but she couldn't tear her eyes away from his haunted and heartbroken face. That expression would be in her nightmares.

"You can't come back here and ask me to take you back and say that you love me. It doesn't work like that. It - it works like this."

Harry glanced around the room and then back at her, the expression gone from his face, now it was hollow.

"Do you love me?

She couldn't even lie.

"Yes."

He nodded. "Right, then." She had confused him even more. They loved each other, why stay apart?

Ginny could read his thoughts.

"I've accepted that job, Harry. I told you, when you said no and left me, I left you behind, too. There's no way of going back."

"So then this is... is going to be a goodbye?" He turned his lifeless eyes to her own.

"It's a farewell."

"For how long? Forever?" He tried to imagine seeing her again in a couple of years. Being with her now seemed much better. But that seemed to be looking less and less likely.

Ginny shrugged helplessly and tried not to move her eyes, for, if she did, she's cry again.

"Who knows? Maybe."

"Maybe," Harry echoed, but Ginny could tell that he didn't think so.

"Good luck," she whispered, giving him her hand for the last time.

"You, too," he choked out, clasping her hand as tightly as he could and letting it go quickly. "You, too," he repeated, as if he was in a dream.

And then he turned on his heel and walked away blindly through the rain, and not once did he look back.

Ginny watched him until he faded into the distance and then fell to the floor and wept for it had been the hardest thing she had ever done to let him do so.

------------------

Weeks and months passed, then years. Ginny grew to like the harsh beauty of her new surroundings and came to love the young orphaned witches and wizards she took care of. They quickly filled in the place her family had when she was near them. She missed her brothers and parents dreadfully those first few months but after a while, it was just a dull ache.

But she saw his face behind every corner and before every breath of wind. In each child's innocent face she saw his smile beaming out at her. At night, she closed her eyes and he walked her dreams so that she tossed and turned and cried out for him in her sleep. He was in her thoughts with every decision she made and everything green was his eyes fixed on her when he told her that he loved her. With every step that she took, her heart called out his name.

So when she came face to face with him again, back in England, by chance, many years later, older, smarter, humbler and knowing more about the world and its ways, it was only right that she went home with him and woke up and had breakfast with him the next morning.

And to have breakfast with him every morning for the rest of her life? That was only right, too. So she did.

**THE END**

**A/n #2 – **So there it is. The hardest thing I've written. I want to apologize for promising a totally happy ending. It wasn't. It was a mixture. I want you to know it was always part of the plan to have a happy ending but when it actually came to the end, this is what felt right. I'm not doing it again soon, though, sad endings aren't my thing so don't get used to it. Until next time! And I'd love to hear what you guys think of HBP. Any or all of you, send me an email because none of my friends are big fans, so I need people to discuss it with. I mean it. But really I just love talking to you all, so this is like an excuse. Look at me, I'm putting off ending the _second_ A/N. I'm a joke. Look in my Bio for upcoming fics. Bye!

**Thanks to: **azkaban712, ginnyroxmysox, babykat89, Rebel Rose, Shadyday9, notdapunkprincess, Hyper Tigger, Blue-Eyed-Baby91090369, kiwiblue, How I Rescued the Potato Salad, Kimberly, Harrys lover, stargazerlois, snuffles007, Rishdogg, whimsy007, Bummer, glittericous, HpC0ldplay, Swishy Willow Wand, SeeStar, Aquarius Angel, The Critique, caillion, darkrosepetals122, FirstDaysOfSummer, meddlesome-muggle, Misshogwarts1125, CSIcrazy, lost angel92, saima, Huggikins, WinterDistortion, HersheysKisses11, Harry kid

_Sarah Noisette – _I assume you're driving now. And I hope all is well.. I had my French orals before I left for America. I've discovered this new Coke here called Zero. It's got like zero fat zero calories zero anything. I've been trying to figure out what actually _is_ in it. Lol. Do you have it over there?

_Harry and Ginny 4eva_ – You're feeling was kind of right, but kind of wrong.

_HannahLulu_ – Life is pretty good. But how can it not be on holiday? I love America (especially the Hamptons) so I'm doing okay. Yup, she'll have Louise's eyes forever. But they aren't Louise's anymore, they're Ginny's. Harry changed his mind, he was pretty confused. I hope to see you back when I post again!

_Smile88_ – He was confused and he made a stupid decision. He's made a lot in canon, too. Lol. It was a happy ending… of sorts.

_I HATE YOU_ – You hate me times 9? Hey, I hate you back times 10.

_Fallen Angel Of The Skies_ – Nope, he's not leaving but now Ginny is.

_Michaelrccurtis_ – Can I just say you are a great reviewer? You are just always there rain, hail or shine with an upbeat comment. Thanks a lot!

_A Lack Of Color_ – Keep up with your fic and don't forget to drop by my LJ sometime. I've neglected it lately but I'm gonna get it up again back in Australia.

_Tamaran Girl_ – Woah! Thanks for that lovely long review, it made me laugh. I'm really glad you found and loved it then. Stick around, there are more stories to come.

_GiGiFanFic_ – You hate the entire chapter just because of what Harry did? I don't think it makes him self-centered. Wrong and thoughtless yes, but not shallow or self-centered. I have seen it happen. I doubt you'll like this ending but thanks for being a steady reviewer all the same.

_Cyrano2.0_ – Excuse you but it was not a cruddy chapter. I really resent that. The ending was weak and probably not the wisest choice but that doesn't allow you to be so rude. Don't like it, don't read it. As simple as that.

_Dann_y – Haha, that's a great quote. And I like you going gaga over a story, it's a compliment.

_Lizzie Weasley_ – hello darling. Sorry I haven't emailed, I promise I will I just have been really busy especially because I'm in America. We're due for a chat because I'd like to know how everything is going with you now.

_Darcy17_ – I don't remember you but I'm still all the same glad you're back. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Clau-hogwarts-writer _– I was in hospital for intestinal problems. Lol, even I don't understand properly. But thanks for caring ;)

_Crazed Chipmunk_ – Lol what is the name of the 'profit dude'?

_Annaleah _– If there is one thing that always gives me a glow of pride it is someone telling me I have inspired them. That is the greatest compliment. So thanks a bunch, that's a wonderful thing to say. And I'm glad you like it.

_XxHellzAngelxX_ – Haha, you were the only one to comment on Dung being MoM. I thought more people would be baffled by that but I guess not lol. And 'crikey' is right.

_dracoisahottie13_ -yeah well that last chapter ending didn't help with that. But I have ended it with a long but action packed chapter. Hope that stopped "draggingonness".

_Deer boy_ – I posted before the 27th and even before returning to Australia just for you! We'll talk asap, I'll email you or something.

_the-insufferable-know-it-all_ - looks guilty … of course.

**A/N#3 – **Ok, I know, another A/N. But I just wanted to plead for long reviews because this is the last chapter. I want to know what you all though of the story overall, what you loved what you liked what you thought was lame what made you cry and what you hated. And a goodbye. Because I wont be speaking to most of you for a while and (believe it or not) I'll miss that. And happy reading HBP! Oh and forgive the spelling errors and grammatical stuff in this one, it hasn't really been looked over by either of my BETA's.

Lot's and lot's of love and thanks, Sede


End file.
